Vegeta, el nuevo habitante de Equestria
by Yordisz
Summary: Después de vencer a Janemba y ser revividos, Goku y Vegeta siguen con sus vidas normales, pero un ligero accidente cambia todo para Vegeta, el cual deberá adaptarse al nuevo planeta en el que se encuentra, su tolerancia se verá puesta a prueba, y puede que su cordura desemboque en locura, pero al final, será una aventura de la cuál, jamás olvidará.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo Fic, crossover, me encantaría darles una breve explicación del por qué no había publicado nada, pero tengo mucho sueño para eso, se las debo XD**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en la corporación capsula, después de haber derrotado al monstruo Janemba en el infierno, Bulma reunió de nuevo las 7 esferas del dragón, que gracias al poder del nuevo protector de la tierra, Dende, había incrementado el poder mágico de estas, para que los deseos que se pidieran no fueran tan limitados como lo solían ser cuando Kamisama estaba a cargo de la situación. Con el primer deseo pidieron que gokú y vegeta regresaran a la vida, pero al no saber cuál serían los otros dos, Shenlong no esparció las esferas de nuevo, sólo comentó que estaría a la espera de sus otros dos deseos. Como era de esperarse, Goku y Vegeta volvieron a la vida, volvieron con sus familias y así pasaron seis largos y pacíficos meses, donde ocasionalmente ambos sayajines de sangre pura se citaban para entrenar en lugares despoblados e inhóspitos, pero al darse cuenta que no estaban consiguiendo resultados como lo deseaban solicitaron la ayuda de Bulma para que les construyera una nave espacial que contara con una cámara de gravedad, para ellos era el único método con el cual podrían mejorar y llegar al siguiente nivel.

Ambos se encontraban tomando y comiendo algunos bocados que alegremente les preparó la mamá de bulma, sentados en el suave pastizal, mientras miraban el sol adentrarse por el horizonte.

—Aahh… este fue un gran progreso, Vegeta.- comentó Goku, mientras bebía un gran galón de limonada.- es un milagro que la nave no se destruyera.

—Hmpf, sí, como sea.- Respondió el otro sayajin, masticando de forma educada sus bocados, respiró profundamente y se apoyó en un roble seguido al que se encontraba su mejor amigo.- Kakarotto, nunca habíamos durado tanto tiempo en paz.- dijo en tono mas suave.

—De qué estás hablando?.- preguntó el sayajin de cabello alborotado, con un claro gesto de confusión.

—No han venido escorias intergalácticas a tratar de destruir la tierra.- El sayajin de cabello erizado frunció el ceño ligeramente.- ahora que somos lo suficientemente poderosos, no tiene caso preocuparse.

—Ah, ya veo…—Goku se cruzó de piernas, girando su cabeza hacia donde estaba Vegeta.- lo sé, nos hemos vuelto mu fuertes, podría decir que superamos con facilidad las fuerza de Janemba y Majin Buu.- rió ligeramente, volviéndose a recargar en el tronco del árbol.

Ante la mención del villano rosado Vegeta frunció el ceño y dejó de comer, si era verdad que él no lo había derrotado, fue Gohan quien acabó con él, cuando se encontraba en su forma mística, eso lastimó su orgullo más de lo que ya estaba, pero nuevamente, él ya había cambiado, desde que supo lo mucho que a bulma le afectó todo el daño que había hecho a propósito, sólo por el capricho de combatir contra el sujeto que ahora se encontraba a su lado, el cual se había convertido en su único y mejor amigo.

—Incluso podría decir que estás al nivel del súper sayajin fase 3.- La voz de Goku lo sacó de su trance.- has improvisado demasiado, eso me alegra, Vegeta.

—Lo que digas, Kakarotto.- Masculló Vegeta en tono molesto.- Además, tú también has incrementado tus poderes en lo absoluto, lo que quiere decir que en la fase 3 tus poderes opacan los míos con facilidad, no juegues al inocente conmigo.- volteó su mirada a otro lado, terminando de comer sus bocados.

—Aah vamos, no seas tan duro contigo.- Le dijo Goku alegremente.- Somos sayajines, no es así?, podemos volvernos más fuertes siempre que queramos.

Vegeta asintió ligeramente, esbozando una minúscula sonrisa.

Pasó un tiempo en el que ambos se habían quedado en silencio, el sol seguía descendiendo, logrando que poco a poco llegara la oscuridad de la noche, bañando de luz con la luna. Ambos sabían que ya era hora de regresar a con sus familias.

—Bueno Vegeta.- Goku se estiró tronando cada parte de su cuerpo.- fue un buen entrenamiento, nos volveremos a ver mañana, saluda a Bulma y al pequeño Trunks de mi parte.- Sin esperar respuesta desapareció con la transmisión instantánea.

Vegeta los escuchó, pero por su postura pareció haberlo ignorado, se alzó y caminó hasta la nave para apagarla y recoger algunas cosas, ya adentro escuchó un zumbido muy poco peculiar, parecía el sonido chillón de una fuga de gas, arqueando una ceja caminó hasta el lugar de donde provenía, cuál fue su sorpresa que los controles del tiempo tenían una fuga.

—Vaya estúpido es el padre de Bulma.- Gruñó frunciendo el sueño.- le dije que no era necesario que instalara una máquina del tiempo, ni yo ni Kakarotto sabemos como funciona esa cosa. —Negó ligeramente y observó mas de cerca el problema, parecía realmente dañada.- Hmm… le avisaré de esto a-… —De pronto un sonido más fuerte y agudo retumbó dentro de la nave.

—Pero qué demo-…—Se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos, lo que antes parecía una pequeña fuga de gas ahora era una explosión que lanzaba destellos y luces fugases alrededor.

El sayajin de vestimenta azul trató de apartarse pero aquella fuerza que provocaba la nave no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo, sintió como una enorme presión le aplastaba el pecho y las costillas, tenía la sensación de ardor en la piel, la intensidad de la luz no le permitió abrir los ojos en ningún momento, pronto sintió que las pocas fuerzas que tenía se le iban, no ayudaba mucho el haber luchado contra Goku todo el día, hasta haber llegado a los límites de su fuerza, estaba cansado y hambriento y eso era una gran desventaja.

—¡Nooo!.- De pronto, sintió que caía en un gran abismo de oscuridad y después todo se acabó.

*****DBZ&amp;MLP*****

En Ponyville, las 6 guardianas de la armonía se encontraban sentadas en una colina, observando el hermoso paisaje que les brindaba la naturazela.

Después de haber derrotado a Lord Tirek, las 6 yeguas se sentían realmente agotadas, tanto física como emocionalmente, después de que Twilight obtuviera su Castillo y de celebrar que toda la magia había vuelto a los ponys, cayeron en un largo y profundo sueño, aunque Rainbow se prolongó el suyo por al menos medio día más, siendo algo perezosa pensaron que era normal en ella. La princesa Celestia, Luna, y Cadenza volvieron a sus respectivos reinos, dando la gran noticia de que el malvado Tirek había vuelto al tártaro, para pagar nuevamente por los crímenes que había cometido en contra de Equestria.

—Woow, sin duda este ha sido uno de los descansos mas largos que he tomado desde que tengo memoria.- Dijo Applejack en su acento norteño, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus cascos.- es un día muy hermoso.

—Sí querida, te doy la razón.- le secundó Rarity, bebiendo un vaso de Té helado.- Las cosas se ven tan tranquilas últimamente.

Raibow sólo suspiró, reacomodando sus gafas de sol y dejándose caer de nuevo en la suavidad de la manta en la que se encontraban.

—Sí…—Susurró Fluttershy, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su melena.- los animales están mas felices que nunca, eso es bueno, creo.

Durante todo este tiempo, Twilight solo las escuchaba, aunque aparentaba estar relajada, no era del todo cierto, había algo que la tenía intranquila desde hace semanas atrás.

Justo después de una semana de la derrota de Tirek, la alicornio púrpura comenzó a tener extraños sueños, en los cuales veía un ser con forma muy extraña e inexplicable en sus libros de anatomía de todos los seres en Equestria, después veía que ese ser estaba luchando con algo que tenía cola y era parecido a su anatomía, la diferencia era su cabeza, la cola y sus "cascos" eran diferentes a los del primer individuo, su sueño pasaba a otra escena donde Ponyville estaba reducido a la nada, a su alrededor había destrucción infinita, de su lado derecho se encontraban sus amigas, horriblemente golpeadas y acabadas, con sangre en sus casi todo su cuerpo, a su lado izquierdo se encontraban las otras 3 princesas igualmente heridas, justo después el sueño se terminaba y ella despertaba agitadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El sueño se estuvo repitiendo en varias ocasiones, un poco intrigada se dedicó gran parte del tiempo libre a buscar información acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su biblioteca personal, ya que la antigua donde vivía aún no había sido restaurada en su totalidad.

Por más que investigó no pudo encontrar nada que explicara lo que estaba sucediendo en sus sueños, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que eso no era nada bueno.

—Hola… Equestria llamando a Twilight, ¡estás ahí!.- Gritó Pinkie muy cerca de su oreja, lo suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?.-

—Tontita, te estábamos preguntando que si porqué estas tan seria.- La yegua púrpura iba a responder pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por el torbellino rosado.- pero entonces yo les dije a las chicas, está así porque soñó con algo extraño, entonces ellas dijeron no lo creo, pero entonces yolesinsistíyasíestubimoslospasadostreintasegundos!.- exclamó exhalando el último poco de aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

Twilight, quien ya se había acostumbrado al comportamiento extraño y al azar de la pony rosa observó el rostro de preocupación de las demás yeguas a su alrededor.

—Estás bien querida?.- preguntó Rarity, tocándole la frente con un casco.

—Sí… es solo que tuve una mala noche.- respondió, sintiéndose incómoda por ser el centro de atención.

—¡SE LOS DIJE!.- gritó Pinkie dando un salto de alegría.

—Nos puedes decir que fue lo que soñaste, terroncito?.- preguntó Applejack, acercándose un poco a la yegua alicornio.

—No, está bien, tuve una pesadilla, es todo.- Twilight esbozó su mejor sonrisa falsa, creyendo que la pony campirina se lo había tragado.

Applejack por su parte disimuló el haberle creído, siendo el elemento de la honestidad era casi imposible que una mentira le pasara de largo, pero decidió no presionar más el asunto, sabía de sobra la paranoica y doblegable que podía ser la alicornio cuando estaba bajo presión.

—Miren por allá.- Dijo Rainbow, apuntando con el casco a un destello que apareció repentinamente en el cielo.

Las otras cinco yeguas le siguieron con la mirada, el destello descendió hasta el bosque Everfree, donde al hacer contacto con la tierra creó una gran explosión que hizo vibrar ligeramente el suelo donde se encontraban ellas.

—¡Por Celestia!, qué fue eso?.- Exclamó Twilight con las pupilas dilatas y los como platos.

—No tengo la menor idea, será mejor que vayamos a investigar.- Dijo Rainbow, mirando con una mirada casi insegura a las demás yeguas.- tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno.

Las demás ponys asintieron, a excepción de Fluttershy y Twilight, quienes aún se encontraban dudosas de la idea.

—Chicas, no creo que sea lo mejor…—Susurró Fluttershy, temblando ligeramente.- qué tal si algo muy peligroso?.

—Ella tiene razón, debemos pensar esto detenidamente.- Comentó Twilight, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.- no estoy segura, pero creo que será mejor que llevemos los elementos de la armonía con nosotras.

Rainbow Dash quien ya se encontraba lista para salir a toda velocidad hasta aquél punto suspiró resignada, asintió ligeramente y descendió de nuevo.

—Está bien, pero que sea pronto.- Volvió a mirar en la dirección del incidente y frunció el ceño.- no creo que sea bueno dejar pasar tanto tiempo.

Las otras cinco yeguas asintieron.

Listas para ir a enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera en el bosque Everfree, emprendieron su viaje rápidamente, cada una ya llevaba puesto su collar con el elemento correspondiente. Tardaron alrededor de media hora en llegar al lugar donde ocurrió todo, aunque al principio estaban inseguras de entrar en el territorio encantado del bosque, pero al final la curiosidad las motivó a seguir adelante. Cuando vieron lo que había ocurrido no pudieron mas que quedarse boquiabiertas.

Había un enorme cráter con una profundidad tan grande, que la luz se perdía en una oscuridad densa en el fondo, sabían que era imposible llegar hasta debajo de manera segura, a excepción de Fluttershy, Twilight y Rainbow, que podían descender tranquilamente gracias a sus alas.

—Muy bien, debemos planear esto, lo que sea que este allá abajo no me da buena espina, si algo sucede no duden en llamar a la princesa Celestia.- Ordenó Twilight a sus 3 amigas sin alas con un gesto de intriga.

—Cuenta con ello terroncito.- Se apresuró a responder Applejack.

De pronto escucharon un pequeño sonido de rocas cayendo, como si alguien estuviese escalando hacia la superficie, las 6 yeguas corrieron a esconderse rápidamente detrás de un abursto, Twilight presentía que lo que fuera que fuese esa cosa sabía que ellas estaban ahí, o por lo menos eso le hacía pensar los nervios.

—No seas cobarde Twilight Sparkle, has vencido a villanos muy poderosos, no debes tener miedo.- Pensó la alicornio púrpura, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, esperando a que algo emergiera de aquél cráter monstruoso.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, todo pasó muy rápido, sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz que se filtraba, donde sea que fuese que estuviera, se levantó lentamente, sintiendo como algunas partes del cuerpo le dolían, ignoró eso, alzó su vista y observó que el sol estaba posicionado justo en el centro, lo que quería decir que era medio día.

—Qué extraño… hace unos momentos estaba a punto de anochecer.- pensó, frunciendo ligeramente el sueño. Sintió como su estómago gruñía con ferocidad, los refrigerios que había comido le cayeron como agua.- Cuando vea al padre de Bulma hablaré seriamente con él.

Aún tenía suficiente energía como para volar, empezó a levitar lentamente, saliendo del cráter y recibiendo con mejor calidad la luz del sol, cuando lo hizo observó que la nave espacial no se encontraba por ningún lado, y tampoco se encontraba afuera de la corporación cápsula.

—Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí.- se preguntó en sus adentros, escaneando toda la zona frondosa que lo rodeaba, después de analizar el bosque descendió tranquilamente hasta la sombra de un árbol, que lo cubría la mitad del cuerpo del sol.

Las mane 6 miraban incrédulas lo que estaba a tan solo 7 metros de ellas, jamás habían visto algo parecido, ni siquiera en los libros más viejos de Equestria. Twilight estaba con la boca por tocar el suelo, esa cosa… esa forma, era justo lo que había soñado, era idéntico a lo que estuvo soñando las semanas pasadas, de pronto un gesto de profundo terror se formó en su rostro, estaba tan perpleja que no se dio cuenta que Pinkie le estaba hablando y posteriormente sacudiendo.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo…—Pensó, mientras sentía el latir de su corazón en sus costillas, amenazando con partirle el pecho en dos, la adrenalina zumbaba en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Twilight!.- gritó Pinkie en voz baja, haciéndola reaccionar ligeramente.- Twilight, por qué estás llorando?.- preguntó, con un gesto de mortificación, al igual que las demás yeguas.

—¿Eh?.- Twilight se pasó un casco por sus mejillas y en efecto, las sintió mojadas por sus lágrimas.

—Twi, sabes qué demonios es esa cosa?.- preguntó Rainbow Dash, mirándo a la yegua púrpura con el ceño fruncido.

—Debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible.- ordenó la alicornio, tomando por sorpresa a todas.

—¿Qué?.- Sin darse cuenta, Rarity alzó la voz demasiado, lo suficiente para que aquel ser volteara en su dirección, Applejack le puso un casco en la boca.

—Maldición, Rarity.- exclamó la pony campirina, mirándo con reproche a la unicornio.- Esa cosa nos va a escuchar.

—De hecho… ya lo hizo.- Susurró Fluttershy, con un gesto de miedo puro, su tono de voz casi quebrando en un llanto bajo. —Viene para acá.- finalizó, comenzando a temblar.

Las otras 5 yeguas voltearon a ver aquella cosa en dos piernas que se aproximaba a ellas. No pudieron hacer nada mas que quedarse tan rígidas como una estatua.

Vegeta no necesito de escuchar algún ruido para saber que estaba acompañado, sentía 6 presencias a pocos pasos de él, justo detrás suyo, pero tenían un poder muy pequeño, por lo que les resto importancia por un momento, suspiró tranquilamente, esperando a que el dolor del cuerpo le pasara para seguir en su búsqueda respuestas, ya que se sentía perdido.

—No siento la presencia de Kakarotto, ni de Trunks… de nadie, eso es imposible.- Pensó el príncipe sayajin, meditando acerca de la situación.- no tengo idea de qué esta sucediendo, pero lo voy a averiguar.

De pronto sintió cómo dos presencias malignas se acercaban en la dirección opuesta de donde se encontraban el, junto con las otras 6 detrás suyo, decidido a mostrar su lado bueno, pensó en ir a espantar o advertir de que se alejaran a las 6 presencias, descartó la idea de que fueran terrícolas, ya que esta energía era muy diferente a la de ellos, por lo que pensó que eran simples animales del bosque.

Twilight optó una pose de defensa, mientras su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse de magia morada a medida que esa cosa se acercaba a ellas, Rarity hizo lo mismo, Applejack tragó grueso y posicionó para embestirlo en cuando estuviera más cerca, Rainbow era la única que mostraba determinación en su rostro, esperando el momento preciso para embestir a la creatura.

Vegeta podía sentir que las presencias se sentían amenazadas, y que estaban esperando el momento preciso para atacarlo, pero aún eran niveles de poder insignificantes como para poder causarle problemas, así que siguió caminando, estaba a tres pasos, de pronto, un rayo azul salió disparado en su dirección, lo que lo tomó ligeramente por sorpresa, derribándolo y girando junto con su "agresor" en el suelo.

—¡Rainbow Dash, no!.- escuchó una voz muy femenil que provenía de los arbustos, sin embargo no perdió la concentración de lo que lo atacó, cuando la nube de polvo se aclaró se quedó impresionado.

—Un caballo… un caballo, azul?.- Se preguntó internamente, arqueó una ceja, analizando detenidamente al ser cuadrúpedo a un lado suyo.- un caballo con alas?... qué demonio-…—

Fue interrumpido al sentir que algo lo suspendía del suelo, una clase de fuerza invisible lo mantenía preso, sentía que alguna clase de poder estaba impidiendo que se moviera a su libertad, giró su mirada ya que no podía mover su cabeza, hacia donde emanaba ese poder, para encontrarse con otro equino muy parecido al que lo había derribado.

—Este es morado, y al parecer tiene un cuerno y alas justo como ese… que clase de broma es esta.- Pensó, debatiendo mentalmente.- Quizás me he vuelto loco, pero podría jurar que escuché hablar a una de esas co-…—

Twilight estrechó más el cuerpo de Vegeta en la magia, y con una voz autoritario se dirigió.

—Qué eres y qué es lo que quieres?.- Preguntó con recelo, dedicándole una mirada severa.

—Olvídalo.- Pensó Vegeta, rodando los ojos.

—Responde!.- Exclamó Twilight de nuevo, al momento salieron las ponys restantes de entre los arbustos.

—Qué es esto, el circo de los caballos?.-Se preguntó el sayajin, al ver a las otras equinas de diferentes colores, con o sin cuerno o alas, negó ligeramente con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor díganme qué es lo que son exactamente ustedes.- Ordenó Vegeta, siendo escuchado por primera vez por las seis yeguas, que se quedaron atónitas al escuchar que la creatura podía hablar.

—¡Sabe hablar!.- Exclamó Pinkie pie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dando saltos de emoción.

—Santas manzanas…— Susurró Applejack, con las pupilas dilatadas, igual de impresionada que Rarity y Fluttershy, mientras que Rainbow y Twilight miraban al ser como si tuvieran un escáner en los ojos.

—No…eh, tú primero.- Titubeó Twilight, sin tener idea de qué hacer o decir, esta creatura contradecía todo su conocimiento, era algo totalmente nuevo, y eso la ponía muy ansiosa.

—Responde si no quieres que te patee los flancos, fenómeno.- Ordenó Rainbow Dash, mirándolo con un semblante serio.

Vegeta por su parte ensanchó más su sonrisa, dejando ver ligeramente sus dientes, emitió una pequeña carcajada.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.- Dijo el sayajin, aparentemente sin ser afectado por el la barrera de magia que lo mantenía inmóvil.- Después de ver a la bola de grasa rosa de Majin Buu, jamás pensé ver algo más ridículo en mi vida, pero me equivoqué.

—Majin Buu?, qué es eso?... ¡hey!, espera, respóndeme, no quiero hacerte daño.- Dijo Twilight, haciendo que su cuerno resplandeciera más y la estela de magia que cubría el cuerpo del sayajin lo estrujara más.

—No podrías ni aunque lo intentaras.- Contestó Vegeta, elevando ligeramente su Ki y recuperando poco a poco la movilidad de sus brazos y piernas.- No podrás detenerme con algo tan insignificante como esto, ni en sueños.

Twilight sentía que la magia de la creatura era inclusa más fuerte que su hechizo, y lo estaba revirtiendo rápidamente, su magia se estaba volviendo insignificante a comparación con la de él. En un splash de magia, el hechizo se rompió y Vegeta descendió quedando frente a las 6 yeguas que ahora lo miraban más impresionadas que antes.

Twilight salió disparada algunos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda y lastimando ligeramente sus alas, frunció el ceño en señal de dolor, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, Applejack y Fluttershy le ayudaron a ponerse de nuevo sobre sus cascos, pero aún seguía un poco aturdida.

—Ahora ustedes me escuchan a mi.- Dijo Vegeta, con una voz que le helaría la sangre hasta el más valiente de los sementales.- Qué maldito lugar este?.

Las seis yeguas lo miraron confundidas sin saber a qué se refería, Vegeta estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, frunció el ceño y apuño sus manos, caminó un paso hacia el frente, haciendo retroceder uno a las equinas que lo miraban muy asustadas.

—¡Dónde estoy!.- Exclamó, afilando más la mirada.

—E-en… el bosque Everfree.- Susurró Fluttershy, escondida detrás de Applejack, tiritando.

—Huh, lo que faltaba, son yeguas.- Vegeta miró detrás suyo, se había olvidado de las presencias malignas que se estaban aproximando a su destino.- No debieron venir a este lugar.

—Lo sé!, fue lo que yo les dije, pero no!, no quisieron escucharme!.- Exclamó Fluttershy, ganándose la mirada impresionada de las otras cinco yeguas, incluso Vegeta abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Yo solo vine porque quería patear algunos flancos.- Dijo Rainbow, a la vez que salía disparada contra Vegeta, quién sólo frunció el ceño al ver la reacción tan hostil de la yegua azul con alas.

—Detén tus riendas ahí, Rainbow.- Dijo Applejack, mientras la sujetaba de la cola con su boca, evitándole moverse.

Vegeta bufó molesto, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de las equinas coloridas, no tenía ganas de lidiar con niñerías, además que aún tenía que buscar un camino que lo llevara a la tierra, ya sabía que este planeta no era el que habitaba, aunque fuera muy similar al suyo, había ciertos detalles que lo hacían diferente, como el hecho de ver arcoíris trazados en lo alto de las nubes, a pesar de no estar lloviendo.

Estaba cansado, realmente herido por el entrenamiento con Kakarotto, con hambre y sueño, un estado muy vulnerable para su gusto, calculó que le quedaba energía para salir volando del bosque y encontrar alguna ciudad o población, donde pudiera conseguir lo que necesitaba, pero de pronto escuchó el grito de horror de las cinco yeguas, miró por encima de su hombro.

Twilight se había quedado ligeramente en shock, al igual que los demás elementos de la armonía, cómo pudo salir del hechizo con tanta facilidad?, su mente se tensó al escuchar un rugido que calaba en la piel, en sus largos viajes por el bosque Everfree ya se había familiarizado con casi todo tipo de sonido de animales y demás, y ese rugido solo anunciaba algo, una amenaza potencial.

Manticoras.

Trataron de huir, pero fueron fácilmente rodeadas por 3 de esas bestias, no había salida, la alicornio púrpura realizó un hechizo colocando una barrera de energía alrededor de ellas, las manticoras embestían y golpeaban con fuerza la burbuja, haciendo pequeñas rajaduras que se hacían mas gruesas con cada impacto, Twilight sabía que no resistiría mucho.

—¡Demonios, malditos débiles, siempre necesitando ayuda!.- Pensó Vegeta, indeciso por ayudar o irse sin hacer nada, de pronto recordó a Kakarotto, y a su familia, las personas por las que prometió cambiar.- Grrr… no me queda de otra.- Masculló bajo su aliento.

Las manticoras ya estaban por romper la barrera, cuando un zumbido en el aire atrajo su atención, una de ellas volteó a ver para encontrarse frente a frente con una esfera luminosa color dorado, que hizo contacto al instante, creando una explosión que terminó por romper la barrera, haciendo que todas las yeguas cerraran los ojos, esperando un zarpaso que las partiera en pedazos.

—Vengan conmigo, yo les daré mas diversión.- Dijo el sayajin, esbozando una sonrisa afectada.

Las dos manticoras restantes gruñeron mirándolo con odio, se abalanzaron sobre él con la intención de desgarrarlo con sus zarpas.

El sayajin elevó su ki, y con dos golpes ágiles las partió en dos, matándolas al instante, momentos después sintió una enorme fatiga, que le provocó un sueño feroz, trato de mantenerse despierto, pero fue imposible, sus ojos se cerraron y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Rainbow Dash fue la primera en abrir los ojos, al darse cuenta de que aún seguía viva, les avisó a las demás de que abrieran los suyos. Pinkie frunció el ceño, al ver que las 3 bestias habían desaparecido por arte de magia, Applejack quien tenía un mejor ángulo de la dirección del extraño ser, no pudo mas que vomitar al ver al lado de él los cuatro pedazos pertenecientes a las manticoras en el suelo, desangrándose.

—Qué henos te sucede, Applejack?.- Preguntó Rainbow, pero al ver lo que ella estaba viendo, supo su respuesta de inmediato.

Fluttershy soltó un grito aterrada al ver tan cruda escena, Rarity y Twilight se sentían profundamente confundidas.

—Él.. hizo eso?.- Preguntó Rarity, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban a paso lento.

—No… lo creo, no pude ver nada, todo fue muy rápido.- susurró Twilight.

—Entonces cómo explicas los cuerpos partidos por la mitad de esas manticoras.- Cuestionó Rainbow, mientras que inconscientemente provocó que Applejack vomitara de nuevo al escucharla.

—Debemos ayudarlo… está herido.- Dijo Fluttershy, refiriéndose a Vegeta, viendo las cortadas en su cuerpo y su traje azul roto de varias partes.

—Pero qué tal si es trata de hacer lo mismo con nosotras?.- Cuestionó Twilight, frustrada por no saber qué hacer.

—Tenemos los elementos de la armonía, cerebrito, los podemos usar contra él si es necesario.- Mencionó Rainbow, volando hasta el cuerpo tendido del sayajin.- Además, si hubiera querido hacernos daño, ya lo abría hecho.

—Me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, pero Rainbow tiene un punto, querida.- Dijo Rarity, con una mirada pensativa.

—Yo apoyo que lo llevemos a Ponyville y le demos una gran fiesta!.- Exclamó Pinkie pie, saltando de alegría.

—Esta bien, llevémoslo con nosotras.- Decidió Twilight, suspirando ligeramente.- pero le enviaré una carta a los otras princesas sobre esto.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda cap de Vegeta en Equestria, estaba pensando en como hacer que esto no se vaya a la mierd! En los primeros dos capítulos, porque pueden pasar dos cosas, una es que Vegeta se enoje y explote el planeta, la otra es que asesine uno por uno a todos los equinos sobre la faz de equestria, vaya, es difícil decidir el destino que le depara al planeta, pero como Vegeta se esta volviendo "bueno" nada de eso pasara por aquí, eso espero. Disfruten del capituleishon.**

"_Uugh… que sucedió… mi cabeza duele demasiado, no puedo moverme muy bien"._ Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente, y al instante sintió el cuerpo helado, confundido y adaptando sus pupilas a la intensa luz que se posaba sobre su rostro escaneó todo a su alrededor, se encontraba en rodeado por cuatro paredes de color blanco, donde había una mesa con herramientas, un diagrama de la anatomía de un… equino?, restándole importancia se sentó sobre la camilla en la que se encontraba postrado, había varias mangueras e intravenosas conectadas a su cuerpo, frunció el ceño y se las quitó todas de encima, provocándose un ligero sangrado en las que tenían buena profundidad.

—"_Vaya…mi cuerpo no resistió el agotamiento absoluto".- _Pensó, suspiró lentamente colocándose de pie, aún conservaba su pantalón azúl trozado hasta sus rodillas, el resto de su camisa fue arrancado de su cuerpo.-_"Si yo estoy aquí, significa que esas equinas están a salvo y no fue vano mi intento por salvarlas"._

Apuñó sus manos y frunció el ceño, recordó todo lo sucedido desde que cayó en ese planeta tan extraño, ahora tendría que averiguar si ahí contaban con la tecnología suficiente para fabricar naves espaciales, quizás podría robar una y salir de ahí, si tenía suerte podría robar algo de comer. Sí, ese era su plan, no sería problema ya que sus fuerzas habían vuelto, aunque no en su totalidad, pero no le importaba, entre más pronto estuviera en la tierra, más pronto le volaría la cabeza al papá de Bulma con una ráfaga de Ki.

De pronto, escuchó el taconear de alguien que se estaba acercando, curioso se quedó estático, mirando hacia la puerta con un gesto neutro, hasta que una sombra se hizo nítida detrás de la ventana de la puerta, podía escuchar dos voces diferentes, cuando la puerta se abrió pudo apreciar a un par de las equinas que había salvado en aquel lugar.

Ninguno de los tres hizo movimiento por al menos 10 segundos.

—¡Qué!.- Exclamó Vegeta molesto, las dos yeguas no respondieron, sólo se quedaron paradas mirándolo.

—Fluttershy, es tu turno, tú eres la especialista con los animales.- Le comentó la yegua púrpura a la de color amarillo opaco.

—E-es…ta bien.- Murmuró la pegaso, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su melena rosada.

—"_Acaso me llamaron… animal?".-_ Se preguntó Vegeta, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, provocándoles un susto a las dos equinas frente a él.

Fluttershy se acercó a pasos tímidos al sayajin, alzó lentamente la mirada, para encontrarse con el semblante duro de aquel extraño animal que le emocionaba, pero a la vez le daba miedo analizar. Alzó ligeramente uno de sus cascos y le rozó la pierna con la punta, debía admitirlo, tenía la altura muy parecida a la de la princesa Celestia. Vegeta arqueó más la ceja, qué se suponía que tendría que esperar, es lo que se preguntaba, estos seres cuadrúpedos parlantes no eran interesantes en lo absoluto para él, su estómago gruñó, recordándole que debía comer algo. De pronto se imagino lo delicioso que sabrían esas equinas, sólo necesitaba matarlas, prender fuego y cocinarlas, era sencillo.

—H-hola… mi … nombre es… Flu-ttershy.- Murmuró la pegaso, captando por completo su atención.- qué clase de… animal.. eres?.

El sayajin alzó la vista observando a la yegua púrpura con alas y cuerno, mientras esta estaba atenta a cualquier reacción, podía sentir que estaba expectante y preparada para cualquier reacción hostil, lo que le provocó una minúscula sonrisa.

—No me importa.- Respondió tajante, sin apartar la mirada de la alicornio, que frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Oh…oh e-esta bien… si no qui-ieres decirme… perdón.- murmuró en un tono casi inaudible, retrocediendo a pasos tímidos al lado de Twilight.

—Quiero saber qué planeta es este.- Demandó, mientras caminaba a ellas, provocándoles retroceder más, Twilight frunció más el entrecejo, sus alas se estaban alzando de sus lados lentamente.

—No sé de lo que hablas.- Respondió la alicornio, tratando de usar el mismo tono, pero su voz era demasiado femenil para lograrlo.

Vegeta rió con la boca cerrada.

—Qué es lo que quieres aquí?.- Preguntó Twilight.

—Irme de este lugar, pero antes, debo comer algo.- Devolvió la mirada a la pegaso amarilla, provocando que se escondiera detrás de la yegua púrpura.

—Twilight, el es carnívoro, tiene colmillos justo como los demás animales.- Comentó, ahora con una voz más fuerte, la alicornio solo sintió un ligero escalofrío, pero no lo demostró, lo ocultó bajo su rostro valiente.

—Así es.- Respondió Vegeta, caminando hacia ellas.- Solo buscaré algo de comer, me darán una nave y me largo de este planeta, no les molestaré mas.- Explicó.

—Una nave?... qué es eso?.- Se preguntó Twilight, enajenada ante la palabra. Vegeta frunció el ceño y se golpeó la cara con su palma, estaba en lo correcto cuando pensó que este planeta era muy primitivo.

—Son unos estorbos en mi camino.- Concluyó, mientras alzaba una mano en su dirección.

Twilight abrió los ojos y usó su hechizo de tele transportación para salir fuera del cuarto de hospital, donde estaban las otras cuatro portadoras de los elementos. Fluttershy cayó de rostro en el suelo. El lugar se iluminó repentinamente y un segundo después, explotó en una nube de humo rojo, disparando una ráfaga gigantesca de aire a los lados. Las seis yeguas se lanzaron al suelo mientras se cubrían el rostro, las rocas y piedras golpeaban sus lomos, lastimándolas al nivel de raspones con ligero sangrado.

Twilight se levantó con una mueca de dolor, buscando al ser extraño con su mirada como si su vida dependiera de ello, observó a su alrededor, pero no había nada.

—Me estabas buscando?. —Escuchó una voz burlesca y altanera sobre ella, sus ojos se engrandecieron a mas no poder y su corazón se detuvo en un instante.

Vegeta descendió frente ella, con una gesto diabólico, mientras escaneaba lentamente a ella y a las otras ponys que se encontraban levantándose lentamente del suelo, al parecer un poco aturdidas.

—Hm hm hm… parece que esta noche tendré un festín. —Se saboreó los labios y afiló mas su mirada.- La carne de ponis será suficiente para calmarme el hambre.

Twilight solo lo miraba horrorizada, trataba de moverse, pero ni un músculo escuchaba sus gritos internos que pedían que huyera de aquél lugar, el miedo hacia golpear su corazón contra las costillas, estaba condenada.

—Hey!, sabía que no eras confiable, ¡Esta vez te acabaré fenómeno!. —Exclamó Rainbow Dash, con un gesto furioso, sus alas empezaron a batir con una velocidad impresionante, inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente y se disparó hacia el ser como si se tratara de una bala.

Vegeta gestó una diminuta sonrisa, obteniendo un rostro sádico, apuñó su mano derecha y gusto cuando la equina con alas se encontraba a pequeños centímetros de su torso para taclearlo, disparó su extremidad con furia hacia su espalda, al instante un sonido grotesco resonó alrededor, Twilight que estaba en shock, reaccionó al recibir el sonido desgarrador de los huesos rompiéndose y los órganos reventándose de su amiga pegaso, giró rápidamente su mirada para encontrarse con una escena de horror.

—Ya me tenías harto.-

La mitad superior del cuerpo de la yegua celeste se estrelló con fuerza en el pecho del saiyajin, provocando por efecto que más partes de su cabeza y ya dislocadas patas se terminaran de moler en él. El ser pareció siquiera ser afectado por el impacto.

Las ahora cinco yeguas restantes quedaron rígidas al ver la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash en el suelo, creando un charco de sangre que amenazaba con seguir expandiéndose hasta llegar a sus cascos, Fluttershy exhaló un grito desgarrador de terror, profundo terror, para después caer desmayada en el suelo. Twilight Sparkle, la única que aún conservaba un poco de concentración, trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo aún ignoraba las súplicas de su cerebro, con impotencia, dos lágrimas agrias se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas púrpuras.

—_Corran… por favor.- _Suplicó mentalmente a sus amigas, que al igual que ella, tenían los nervios de su cuerpo engarrotados.

—Hm hm hm… —Las miradas desoladas de las yeguas se enfocaron en el ser de cabello erizado, inexpresivas a cualquier reacción. —Pensaba hacerlo lentamente, pero al final decidí ser bueno con ella, le di una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

Vegeta enfocó su mirada en Applejack, su siguiente víctima.- Al contrario de ustedes… sufrirán.- Masculló con odio, saboreándose de nuevo los labios. —Prepárense para morir.

El saiyajin salió disparado hacia la pony campirana, fue entonces que Twilight reunió todo el valor suficiente para poder gritar.

—¡Noooooooooooooooo!.-

**DBZ&amp;Mlp**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, con la respiración agitada, provocando un eco incómodo que rebotada en las paredes de cristal de su castillo, sus ojos desorbitados, de un lado a otro, buscando algo de lo que ni ella tenía idea. Lentamente se alzó sobre sus cascos, había un poco de baba reseca en la comisura de sus labios, por instinto, se llevó un casco a la cabeza, frotando su melena suavemente.

Al recuperar sus sentidos, observó que se encontraba en la nueva sección de su castillo que acababa de instalar, una pequeña librería, más que nada para sus usos personales, debajo de ella se encontraba un libro, en teorías místicas y fantasiosas. Recordó que ya tenía un día entero buscando alguna respuesta que describiera al extraño ser que ahora se alojaba en la casa de Fluttershy, quizá por miedo, o por seguridad, las otras cinco yeguas estuvieron de acuerdo inmediatamente cuando escucharon que la tímida pegaso se ofreció voluntariamente para cuidarlo. Aunque después de discutirlo con más claridad, la mejor opción fue llevarlo al hospital de Ponyville, donde le pidieron a la enfermera Redheart que no mencionara nada al respecto, un ser tan extraño como ese causaría mucho revuelo en los alrededores de ponyville, Twilight se aseguró de que nadie los viera en el camino del incidente, hasta ese lugar.

—_Debo de ir a ver cómo están las cosas… __—_Alzó la mirada hacia una ventana de cristal que filtraba levemente la luz del atardecer.-_Las princesas dijeron que vendrían mañana a investigar más acerca del asunto._ —Sin pensarlo más, tomó un baño, comió el bocadillo que Spike había dejado para ella en la cocina, ya que la conocía perfectamente, tendría hambre después de sumergirse en el mundo de la lectura.

Al llegar a la casa de Fluttershy, rompiendo cualquier clase de modales que tuvo en su infancia, entró apresuradamente, pues los nervios y la preocupación eran las cosas de las que se quería deshacer primeramente.

—Fluttershy?.- Llamó a los cuatro vientos, escuchando los pasos de su amiga pegaso acercarse desde atrás de la cocina. Al verla en perfecto estado, Twilight suspiró relajándose un poco, alzó una ceja al ver que su amiga tímida llevaba un canasco con variedad de frutas en su boca. —Para qué es eso?.- Preguntó ligeramente confundida.

—Voy al hospital a ver al ser que nos salvó, quizás ahora esté despierto.- Respondió la pegaso en su tono minúsculo, mientras sonreía ligeramente sin soltar el canasto.

—Uhmm… está bien, yo te acompaño.- Dijo Twilight, aún sin quitarse el mal sabor de boca de su anterior sueño.

La pegaso asintió ligeramente, mientras salía de la casa, ambas yeguas alzaron vuelo y a ritmo estable se dirigieron al centro de ponyville, ambas sin hablar en el trayecto.

Al llegar, entraron directamente hacia la habitación donde sabían que estaba el extraño individuo, pero para sorpresa de ambas, había dos guardias de la realeza afuera de la puerta, montando guardia, Twilight sabía que no obtendría respuesta de ellos, a menos que las princesas o un rango mayor a ellos se los ordenase, pero claro, como ahora era princesa, todo eso sería posible.

—Princesa Twilight.- Saludaron en coro los oficiales, al mismo tiempo que hacían una pequeña reverencia, Twilight y Fluttershy estaban por devolver el saludo cuando un sonido proveniente desde dentro de la habitación los alertó.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejando que los rayos de sol revotaran en su piel, brindándole una sensación de calidez, el guerrero de cabellera erizada miró a su alrededor, familiarizándose con su entorno, se encontraba dentro de una habitación, una de un hospital a su deducción, ya que todos los aparatos a su alrededor lo delataban claramente, haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo que había sucedido últimamente se sentó sobre la cama, para darse cuenta que había varias mangueras conectadas en su cuerpo, había una pizarra a cada lado de la camilla donde se encontraba, seguido de escritorios metálicos en los cuales reposaban varios montos de hojas, plumas, lentes, diagramas y otros artículos que le eran muy familiares.

Se deshizo de todas las intravenosas que conducían suero a sus venas, bajándose de la camilla se encontró al frente de un espejo tamaño real, en el cual apreció su cuerpo, su traje azul destrozado hasta su cintura y de nuevo desde sus rodillas hasta sus botas, sus guantes un poco gastados, eso junto a las heridas de su cuerpo mostraban lo duro que fue el entrenamiento con Kakarotto, quién terminó de igual o peor forma que él.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, seguramente se encontraba lejos de la tierra, de casa, de su esposa, hijo y mejor amigo, eso le enfureció ligeramente, tendría que cuestionar a los nativos sobre el lugar, pero al ver la poca tecnología con la que contaban, simplemente en su campo de medicina, le hacía pensar que estaban demasiado atrasados, por lo que la idea de una nave espacial estaba descartada de su plan de regreso. Tampoco conocía la técnica de Kakarotto para ir de un planeta a otro sin ningún problema, era su orgullo el que nunca le permitió pedirle que se la enseñara.

Aún estaba herido y aunque haya dormido lo suficiente, sentía el cansancio sobre su cuerpo, de pronto recordó que antes de que sucediera todo esto, había entrado por algunas cosas a la nave, una de ellas eran las semillas de ermitaño que Kakarotto le dejó por si sucedía algo grave.

Buscó debajo de lo que quedaba de su camisa y milagrosamente encontró la mitad de una semilla.

—_Hmm… las demás debieron caerse cuando caí en este lugar.- _Pensó, restándole importancia masticó la semilla, y a los pocos segundos, la mitad de su poder había vuelto, sus músculos se agrandaron ligeramente y una corriente eléctrica de poder recorrió su espina dorsal hasta su cerebro, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —_No es gran cosa, pero con esta energía será suficiente para volver a la tierra. __—_ miró a su alrededor y después a los escritorios donde se encontraban los archivos.

Se dio cuenta que mientras estaba inconsciente, lo estaban analizando, pudo notarlo por las anotaciones que había en los cuadernillos y hojas, además de los apuntes que había en las pizarras, y diagramas de su cuerpo.

El saiyajin rio ligeramente.

—_Estos equinos tan extraños saben como tratar a un alienígena. __—_

Empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación, sin darse cuenta tropezó con una silla, provocando un mucho ruido.

Al instante, la puerta se abrió mostrando a dos sementales vestidos en una armadura de oro, uno con alas y el otro con cuerno, detrás de ellos se encontraban dos equinas, las cuales recuerda que salvó anteriormente de aquellos animales extraños.

Todos se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo, intercambiando miradas neutras y en el caso de Twilight y Fluttershy, miradas de confusión.

Vegeta dio un paso, provocando que los equinos en la armadura se pusieran en guardia, apuntándole con sus lanzas.

—¡Alto, no te muevas!.- Ordenaron, tratando de intimar al ser extraño de melena erizada.

Fluttershy comenzó a asustarse, escondiéndose detrás de Twilight, mientras que la princesa de la magia, se mantuvo ahí, observando como una escultura.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, y dio otro paso al frente, provocando que los caballos de pelaje blanco se tensaran más.

—¡Hemos dicho Alt-… —El guardia no terminó ya que la sintió como el extraño casco del ser se enterraba en su rostro.

_¡Baam!. _El impacto despegó al semental del suelo, mandándolo a estrellarse directo en la pared de atrás, Fluttershy y Twiligh reaccionaron justo a tiempo para lanzarse a un lado, observando como el guardia rompía la pared del corredor, cayendo en otra habitación, donde un doctor se encontraba tratando a una unicornio con una pata lastimada, ambos ponys se quedaron inexpresivos a lo que estaban mirando.

La alicornio y la pegaso se reincorporaron rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta, el guardia pegaso que quedaba al frente del saiyajin se enfureció más, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el ser de melena erizada con intensión de embestirlo.

Vegeta dejó de sonreír mostrando un gesto serio, alzó un dedo y justo cuando el equino se encontraba frente a él, golpeo el centro de su frente con su índice. Al instante, los ojos del guardia real se pusieron en blanco, cayendo al suelo, totalmente inconsciente, si Fluttershy y Twilight estaban impresionadas y asustadas, ahora lo estaban el doble, el ver como ese ser tan extraño acabó con dos guardias reales como si no fueran la gran cosa.

Ambas salieron de su trance al ver que el extraño "animal" se aproximaba hacia ellas, caminando en dos patas.

—¡Detente!.- Ordenó Twilight, iluminando su cuerno con una estela púrpura de magia, mientras pensaba en inmovilizar al saiyajin con un hechizo.

—Eso no te funcionó la última vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora si lo hará?. —Preguntó Vegeta, hablando por primera vez desde el encuentro, siguió caminando hacia ellas.

Twilight no respondió, concentró toda su magia en inmovilizar a la creatura, sus músculos se tensaron, canalizando toda la magia de su ser en su cuerno, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía detenerlo, era como tratar de mover un cerro, imposible. Vegeta se detuvo frente a ellas, mirándolas con intensidad, la princesa de la amistad aún forcejeando por dejarlo inmóvil, sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas, producto de contener la respiración por bastante tiempo.

—A un lado.- Masculló el saiyajin de crin erizada. Fluttershy pareció entender el mensaje al instante, tomó la cintura de la alicornio entre sus cascos y tiró de ella con fuerza, apartándose de la entrada de la habitación. El saiyajin esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa, la pegaso de melena rosada supo interpretarlo como un gracias, ella respondió asintiendo ligeramente. El ser de melena erizada salió caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo, hasta saltar por una ventana al fondo del hospital.

Twilight se había quedado sin aire, inhaló una cantidad descomunal de oxígeno, volviendo a su color lavanda, el sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su frente, sentía su cuerpo ligeramente acalambrado.

—Fluttershy.- dijo ya mas calmada. —Vamos a mi castillo, esto no puede esperar más. — La pegaso asintió, no sin antes advertir a los doctores de los guardias que se encontraban inconscientes, aunque por la destrucción de la pared, muchos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Twilight se tele transportó hasta el castillo, donde Spike se encontraba dormido sobre su asiento junto al de ella.

—¡Spike despierta!.- El dragón saltó sobre su asiento, parándose tan erizado como un gato al que acababan de mojar. Recobrando sus sentidos, suspiró ligeramente y se molestó.

—Qué te sucede Twilight, no tenías por qué hacer eso. —Le reprochó el dragón, pero al ver el gesto de horror tanto en ella como en Fluttershy, cambió su molestia por confusión.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- Preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Spike, necesito que llames a las princesas, ¡ahora!. —Se giró para verse con Fluttershy. —No hay tiempo para un por qué, debemos traer a las demás chicas ahora.- El pequeño dragón asintió inmediatamente.

Vegeta se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ponyville, cada en cuando ganándose miradas de quién se le cruzara en el camino, a él no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero a cosas como estas solía restarles importancia, después de todo, estos equinos de colores no eran incluso más extraño que él, sin mencionar la ausencia de su cola. Suspiró con ligera molestia, sería imposible encontrar ropa de su talla, o al menos para su estilo, ya que sospechaba que la raza predominante en el planeta era la de los equinos.

Mientras iba en su camino, no podía evitar ver con curiosidad la mecánica de este planeta, para entonces ya había identificado a tres tipos de equinos, los que tenían cuerno, los que tenían alas y por último los que no tenían ninguno de ambos, y en conclusión, los más normales para él, en los dos primeros tipos, observó que tenían habilidades específicas, como el poder de mover, transportar y transformar cosas a su gusto, y los del segundo tipo podían volar gracias a sus alas, eso era mas lógico.

Sacudió sus pensamientos, este no era el momento para ponerse a analizar esta raza, tenía que buscar una manera para volver a la tierra. Su estómago gruñó de nuevo, la semilla del ermitaño le había sanado todas sus heridas, pero no le había devuelto por completo su energía.

Se detuvo al observar frente a él un carro con manzanas, el cuál era vigilado por un semental de pelaje rojo, el cuál tenía un arnés café alrededor de su cuello, no quería meterse en problemas, por lo que elevó su ki rápidamente mientras todo se quedaba congelado frente a él, de un salto apareció frente al puesto, tomó un par de manzanas y con dos saltos rápidos se colocó en lo alto de una de las casas, suspiró provocando que al mismo tiempo, todo volviera a la normalidad.

Twilight ya había reunido a las demás ponys en su castillo, ella y Fluttershy estaban explicando lo que había sucedido esa mañana, al parecer las otras cuatro yeguas los estaban tomando mejor de lo que ellas dos pensaban, a excepción de la parte donde el ser extraño dejó inconscientes a dos guardias con solo un ataque de sus extrañas extremidades.

—¿Y qué esperamos?, ¡Vamos por él de una vez!, ¡es una amenaza!.- Exclamó la pegaso de melena colorida. —Esta vez si podré patearle los flancos a ese fenómeno.

—Rainbow Dash ¡espera!, no sabemos de lo que es capaz. —Exclamó Twilight. —Tú no viste cómo derribó a esos guardias, sin siquiera esforzarse un poco, ni yo con mi magia de alicornio lo pude detener, era como tratar de mover una montaña. —Confesó la alicornio púrpura, mirando el suelo en señal de confusión.

—Pero… —Las cinco yeguas dirigieron su mirada a Fluttershy, haciendo que se escondiera detrás de su melena. — Él no nos atacó a nosotras dos… —

—Y qué se supone que significa eso?. —Preguntó Rainbow Dash, cruzándose de cascos con una ceja arqueada.

—Dado a mis conocimientos sobre animales salvajes, cuando un animal se siente atacado, o es atacado, él suele responder con la misma violencia. —Fluttershy se llevó un casco al mentón. —Lo que me hace pensar... que quizás lo hizo en defensa propia. —Ante esta teoría, las otras 5 yeguas se quedaron pensativas.

—Pues podría ser cierto cariño. —Dijo Applejack, mirándose pensativa. —Quizás el pobre animal lo hizo pensando que estaba siendo atacado.

—Tiene sentido querida. —Rarity miró a Twilight de manera simpática, pero aún confundida. —Qué harias tú al despertar vieras hipotéticamente, a seres desconocidos que ni en tus momentos de imaginación más salvaje crearías?. — Sonrió un poco confundida.

—Pero… si nos dejara conocerlo quizás sabría su nombre y sabría qué nombre poner en mi ¡carteldebienvenidoaponyville!. —Exclamó Pinkie en un solo respiro.

—No lo sé chicas… yo…— Twilight no terminó, ya que escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—¡Con ustedes presentándose la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna!. —Vociferó el pequeño dragón, haciendo su papel de anunciante frente a la puerta.

Al instante, las hermanas alicornios entraron en el salón real, seguidas de una escolta de guardias que se quedaron frente a las puertas del castillo, formando su guardia.

—Saludos a todas, mis pequeñas ponys. —Celestia enfocó su mirada en Twilight. —Princesa Twilight. —Saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, cosa que también hizo su hermana menor.

La alicornio púrpura se sonrojó ligeramente, devolviendo la reverencia.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Twilight?. —Preguntó Luna, acercándose más a la mesa de cristal donde las portadoras de los elementos se encontraban sentadas.

Twilight, de nuevo explicó todo lo sucedido a las princesas, quienes escuchaban atentas a cada palabra.

—Entendemos la situación. — Comentó Celestia, usando su tono de voz perfecto. —Algo como esto no debe pasar por alto, podría terminar en una tragedia irremediable.- Miró a la princesa de la noche, quien asintió ligeramente.

—No teman, enviaremos a nuestras escoltas para realizar una búsqueda inmediatamente. —Anunció Luna. —La creatura no debe estar muy lejos, la encontraremos y haremos que enfrente las consecuencias por los crímenes que ha cometido.-

Las portadoras de los elementos, y las otras dos princesas asintieron brindando un ambiente de confianza. La princesa Luna se encaminó a los guardias para dar las órdenes, mientras que Celestia se quedó, abordando más acerca del tema en cuestión.

Vegeta se despertó al sentir un cosquilleo molesto en su rostro, abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse frente a frente con una mirada de ojos violetas frente a su rostro, un poco molesto se sentó, apreciando con claridad de qué se trataba, era una pequeña potrilla con alas, de pelaje anaranjado con melena color magenta. Se dio cuenta que detrás de ellas había otras dos potrancas más.

—Mira lo que hiciste, ya lo despertaste. —Dijo la potrilla de melena rojiza, sostenida en un moño del mismo color, de pelaje amarillo y ojos carmín.

—No creo que sea buena idea seguir molestando a este señor. — Dijo la última de ellas, de pelaje blanco como la nieve, y melena rosada con destellos rosados, y ojos color esmeralda.

—Tranquila Sweetie, no pasará nada. —Comentó la potrilla de melena roja. —Que tal si lo llevamos con Mayor mare?, podría darnos un reconocimiento. — sonrió mientras sus ojos adquirían un poco de brillo.

—¡Quizás ganemos nuestras cutiemarks en reconocimiento de nuevas especies!. —Exclamó la potrilla anaranjada.

—¡Cutie mark Crusaders, descubridoras de especies, si! . —Gritaron las tres al unísono, mientras saltaban de la alegría.

Mientras sucedía todo esto, Vegeta tenían claramente una vena remarcada en la frente, esas voces tan chillonas, esas caras tan… dulces, era todo lo contrario de él, y eso comenzaba a molestarle.

—Vayanse. —

Las tres potrillas dejaron de saltar y se quedaron observándolo con la boca abierta.

—¡Sabe Hablar, oíste Scootalo, Sweetie, sabe hablar!. —Exclamó Aplebloom, ahora más emocionada.

Vegeta estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, un chillido más, solo uno mas…

—Llevemos a este extraño animal a la alcandeza entonces. —Concluyó Scootalo, alzando su casco en el aire en señal de victoria.

—¡Largo!. —Exclamó el saiyajin en voz alta, con el ceño fruncido, mientras mantenía una mirada que podría derretir glaciares enteros.

El susto hizo saltar a las tres potrillas en el aire e inmediatamente comenzaron a caer desde un tercer piso, gritando asustadas, Vegeta abrió los ojos al instante, había olvidado que se encontraba en el techo de una casa.

Rápidamente y con un movimiento veloz, descendió mas rápido que las tres potrillas y las atrapó en el aire, al parecer, ellas no se habían dado cuenta que se encontraban en los brazos de saiyajin, ya que seguían gritando con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya basta. —Vociferó el guerrero bípedo, mientras las colocaba en el suelo. —Están a salvo, ya dejen de ¡gritar!. —dijo con voz molesta, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Las potrillas al darse cuenta que estaban a salvo, corrieron a abrazarse de la pierna de Vegeta, mientras que él por su parte, volvía a obtener la vena notablemente marcada en su frente.

—Nos ha salvado señor. —Dijo Sweetiebelle, rascando su rostro en la pierna del saiyajin.

—Usted es un héroe señor. —Dijo Applebloom, haciendo lo mismo.

—Fue tan veloz y tan cool. —Comentó Scootalo.

Vegeta quería negarlo, pero las pequeñas potrillas, a pesar de ser tan escandalosas, le metieron un buen susto al momento de verlas caer a una muerte segura, dejó su semblante duro y sonrió minúsculamente. Las potrillas se apartaron de su pierna y lo miraron con ojos curiosos.

—Qué es usted señor?. —Preguntó Scootalo.

—¿De dónde viene y cómo puede caminar en dos cascos?. —Preguntó Sweetiebelle.

—¿Por qué tiene su ropa trozada?. —Preguntó Applebloom.

Vegeta se limitó a responder sólo una pregunta.

—Mi nombre es Vegeta. —Contestó en voz baja, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta de las potrillas, no le tomo mucho para darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguido por ellas.

Se detuvo y estaba a por darse vuelta a decirles que no le siguieran, cuando sintió que un grupo numeroso de poderes se acercaban a él, de nuevo frunció el entrecejo, esos equinos estaban fastidiándolo demasiado.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar un zumbido por detrás de su nuca, justo a tiempo tomó a las tres potrillas en sus brazos y se quitó del lugar donde momentos después se estrelló una flecha puntiaguda.

La guardia real hacía sus rondas cuando alertaron la presencia del ser extraño a las salidas del pequeño pueblo, un pequeño grupo de tres pegasos fueron a avisar a las princesas de su hallazgo, mientras que otro grupo diez se quedó para hacerle frente. Un unicornio arquero apuntó y disparó la flecha justo al centro de la creatura, pero al parecer, este se dio cuenta y la esquivo, al instante, el pegaso junto a los demás guardias quedaron boqui abiertos al ver que el extraño ser se encontraba suspendido en el aire, mirándolos no tan contento.

—Cool también sabes volar!. —Exclamó Scootalo, con el pelo todo erizado y desordenado, por la gran velocidad con la que se acababan de mover.

El saiyajin reapareció de nuevo en el suelo, depositándolas en la tierra y reapareciendo frente a los guardias, quienes lo miraban con firmeza.

El guerrero saiyajin sonrió y afiló su mirada, mientras alzaba su mano y les hacía señas, invitándoles a que dieran el primer ataque. Los sementales vestidos en armadura no dudaron ni un segundo en hacerlo.

En números de cuatro, fueron a atacarlo, pegasos y unicornios, tratando de inmovilizarlo con su magia, pero era tan duro como el acero, imposible de someterlo. Vegeta esquivaba y desviaba los numerosos disparos de magia y golpes que se le acercaban, sólo con una mano.

Al cabo de un rato, los guardias respiraban por la boca, mientras sudaban incontroladamente, sus mejores esfuerzos, incluso sus movimientos en equipo parecían inútiles frente al ser tan extraño. Vegeta dejó de sonreír y afiló su mirada, poniéndose en una pose tradicional de combate.

Rápidamente apareció frente a un equino, tomándolo por sorpresa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, golpeó su hocico con el puño, provocando un pequeño ruido por el impacto, el unicornio cayó desmayado en el suelo. Los otros guardias retrocedieron confundidos y ligeramente asustados al ver con qué facilidad derribó a uno de los suyos.

El proceso se repitió en el resto de ellos, el saiyajin los noqueó a todos, golpeando puntos sensibles de su cuello, espalda o cabeza, sólo quedaba uno en pie, un pegaso el cual se armó de valor y volando como una bala lanzó sus cascos hacia el frente, apuntando al rostro del saiyajin.

Vegeta giró sobre su eje, lanzando una patada a los cascos del guardia, rompiendo sus patas delanteras en el proceso, el equino cayó desorbitado, dando vueltas en el suelo y rasgando su armadura.

De nuevo, un disparo de energía azul llegó por detrás suyo, tomándolo por sorpresa, al hacer contacto con él provocó una pequeña explosión que lanzó varias ondas de aire a los lados.

—Así se castiga a un criminal. —Comentó la princesa Luna, mirando con determinación al punto donde antes se encontraba el extraño ser que curiosamente vestía ropa de su mismo color de pelaje.

Enseguida de la princesa de la noche, se encontraba la princesa del sol, junto a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, mirando confundidas e incluso ligeramente aterradas al punto del la creatura.

—Impresionante. — Todas las yeguas abrieron sus ojos impresionadas, mirando con enfoque al lugar de la creatura.

El polvo se discipó dejando ver al saiyajin ahí, parado de brazos cruzados, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, tronando ligeramente su cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres en equestria, creatura irreconocible?. —Preguntó Luna en un tono duro, característico de ella. Celestia posó un ala sobre su lomo, dándole a entender que ella se haría cargo de dialogar.

—¿Qué eres?. —Preguntó la diosa del sol, mirándolo con interés, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

—¿Eso tiene importancia?. —Preguntó Vegeta, arqueando una ceja. — Pareciera que es lo de menos, viendo que todo el día han estado atacándome sin motivo alguno. —Comentó, estirando sus hombros.

Celestia asintió ligeramente, comprendiendo mejor la situación, al mismo tiempo que juntaba piezas junto con lo que le había platica su ex protegida.

—Quizás usamos el método equivocado para conocernos. —Comentó Celestia, sin perder su mirada serena. —Lo siento por eso.

Las mane 6 y la princesa de la noche estaban atentas a cualquier lo que sucedía, incluso algunos habitantes de ponyville, que preferían mantener una distancia por temor.

—Como sea. — Dijo Vegeta, dándose media vuelta para partir del lugar, ya tenía suficiente, ver tantos equinos de distintos colores empezaba a provocarle nauseas.

—Soy la princesa Celestia, la gobernante de Equestria, encargada de traer el sol y junto con él, el día. —Se presentó la alicornio, mientras su melena se movía de manera majestuosa.

Vegeta la ignoró y siguió caminando, eso fue suficiente para Luna, quien aún estaba chapada a la antigua, donde ignorar a la realeza era severamente castigado.

—¡Luna, no!. —El saiyajin escuchó gritar a la ya reconocida "princesa del sol", miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarse a pocos centímetros con el rostro furioso de de la equina azul oscuro.

La princesa de la noche cargó un hechizo poderoso en su cuerno y lo disparó contra el guerrero, el cuál desvió la magia con su mano, pero la alicornio no se frenaría en su intento por detener a la creatura, por lo que ya estando frente a el cargó de nuevo el hechizo. Vegeta la agarró del cuerno, tomándo a todos, incluso a Celestia por sorpresa.

—¡Suéltame!. —Gritó la yegua de la noche, soltando pequeños quejidos de dolor, ya que sentía cómo la extremidad de saiyajin estaba apretando demasiado su cuerno.

—Con gusto. —Dijo Vegeta, alzándola en el aire y pateando el estómago de la alicornio.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron con fuerza, sus pupilas se dilataron, tanto por la impresión, como por el dolor, salió disparada a una velocidad que solo Celestia pudo seguir, antes de que se estrellara con un árbol, la princesa del sol la tomó con su magia y la posó enseguida con ella.

—¿Estás bien?. —Preguntó la alicornio mayor, mientras su rostro reflejaba temor y desesperación.

—¡Princesa Luna!. —Gritaron las mane 6 al unísono mientras corrieron para ponerse a su lado.

La diosa de la noche estaba respirando ferozmente tanto por la boca, como por la nariz, tratando de recuperar todo el oxígeno que esa patada le había sacado.

Si había algo que Twilight nunca había visto desde que conocía a su mentora, era el rostro de una furia tan profunda en su rostro, tanto que sus cascos temblaban ligeramente, Celestia había perdido su postura amable y tranquila, alzando su vista, con el ceño fruncido, miró al saiyajin.

—¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!. —Exclamó, y otra cosa que tampoco conocía Twilight, era su voz real de canterlot, que empezaba a despegar el césped del suelo por la intensidad.

Vegeta se irguió de nuevo, optando su pose de pelea regular, esperando a que la yegua atacara.

Celestia apareció repentinamente frente al saiyajin, tomándolo por sorpresa, cargó un potente rayo de magia y se lo disparó directamente en la cara, provocando que el saiyajin saliera disparado hacia atrás, estrellándose con una pequeña montaña de tierra.

Pero Celestia sabía que esto estaba lejos de terminar.

Mientras tanto, las 6 portadoras se encontraban atendiendo a la princesa Luna.

—Muy bien chicas, debemos ayudar a las princesas, ya acabamos de ver que esto no es un juego. —Dijo Twilight, envolviendo con su magia a la princesa de la noche, era un hechizo de curación que había aprendido no hacía mucho tiempo.

Luna se levantó como energías renovadas del suelo, tensándose de nuevo.

—Ustedes no se muevan de aquí . —Luna miró a los ojos a la princesa de la amistad. — traten de usar los elementos, yo y mi hermana distraeremos a la creatura. — Las mane 6 asintieron, mientras la alicornio de pelaje azul tomaba vuelo, a hacerle frente al saiyajin.

—_Sus poderes siguen siendo muy bajos. —_Pensó Vegeta, mientras esquivaba todos los ataques que Celestia y la otra equina le lanzaban.—No tienen oportunidad, ríndanse. —Sugirió, aún sin contra atacar.

—No, por el bien de mis súbditos!. —Exclamó Celestia, mientras seguía lanzando hechizos incansablemente al saiyajin.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. — Lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de la alicornio blanca y una patada a la de color oscuro.

Ambas hermanas cayeron al suelo, no tardaron mucho en reincorporarse.

—Es mas que obvio que no podrán ganarme. —Dijo Vegeta, sonriendo de manera altanera. —Por qué se enfrascan tanto en algo que es imposible?. —

Las princesas se miraron y asintieron ligeramente, ambas empezaron a iluminarse en un aura dorada y azul, provocando que la tierra debajo de ellas comenzara a temblar, las mane 6 dejaron de intentar hacer funcionar los elementos, para ver con atención lo que estaba sucediendo.

Incluso Vegeta se quedó quieto, sin bajar la guardia, curioso de lo que sería el siguiente ataque de sus oponentes. Luna y Celestia unieron sus cuernos y dispararon dos rajos que se fueron mezclando hasta volverse uno solo. El saiyajin no podía negarlo, al ver que juntas, su poder de pelea se incrementaba enormemente, al grado de llegar al nivel de un soldado ordinario de Freezer.

El rayo de energía hizo contacto con su pecho, provocando una enorme explosión, las princesas un poco fatigadas por el enorme esfuerzo empezaron a respirar por la boca. El polvo de la explosión comenzó a disiparse, y para el horror de ambas, ahí estaba él, parado como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Esperaba algo mejor de ustedes. —Comentó el saiyajin, negando con la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué!?. — Exclamaron ambas alicornios al unísono.

—¡¿Qué!?. —Gritaron las mane 6 al unísono.

Vegeta alzó su mano, apuntando con su dedo índice y medio en dirección a ellas. Luna y Celestia se pusieron en alerta, esperando cualquier movimiento.

De pronto, una esfera de energía color azúl apareció en la extremidad de la creatura, tanto las mane 6 como las princesas obtuvieron un mal presentimiento al instante, comenzaron a retroceder a pasos lentos.

—¡Ha!. —Vegeta disparó la energía en forma de rayo contra las alicornios, quien alcanzaron a reaccionar justo a tiempo, apartándose a los lados del rayo que portaba una luz cegadora.

El disparo de energía continuó su camino hacia una montaña de gran tamaño, estrellándose con ella y provocando una enorme explosión que retumbó en todos los rincones de Ponyville, provocando el sonido parecido al de un relámpago ensordecedor, las princesas y las portadoras se tumbaron al suelo, protegiéndose las orejas con sus cascos, por el sonido endemoniado de la explosión.

Segundos después, todo se tranquilizó, todas las yeguas abrieron los ojos, para encontrarse con que la montaña que antes estaba en ese lugar, había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar, había quedado una gigantesca nube oscura, provocada por la explosión.

—Ese. —Las princesas y las mane 6 enfocaron su mirada aterrorizada en el ser de melena erizada. —es una verdadera muestra de poder. —Concluyó, dejando caer el brazo a su costado.

De pronto, apareció a un lado de la princesa Luna, nadie pudo seguirlo.

—_Es muy rápido… no lo pude ver. —_Pensó Celestia, preparándose para atacar al guerrero saiyajin.

—Tranquila, ya será tu turno. —Dijo Vegeta.

—¿Eh?. —Luna iba a girar su rostro, para mirar a la creatura directo a los ojos.

En un movimiento rápido, Vegeta golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de la equina con su palma, provocando que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera desmayada en el suelo.

—¿Cómo es posible que hicieras eso? . —Exclamó la princesa del sol, ahora realmente aterrada.

—Eso no importa. —Respondió Vegeta.

Apareció a un lado de ella, y repitió el mismo movimiento que con Luna, la golpeó en la nuca, desmayándola al instante, la tomó y la recostó suavemente en el suelo.

El saiyajin apareció con Celestia y Luna a sus costados frente a Twilight y sus cinco amigas, que estaban petrificadas por lo que acababan de ver.

—Despertarán dentro de poco, llévenlas a descansar. —Dijo el saiyajin.

Después apareció frente a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, con un dedo golpeó la frente de ambas, también desmayándolas justo como a las alicornios.

—Por qué a ellas, no te hicieron nada!. —Gritó Twilight, con el seño fruncido.

—Porque con cuatro de ustedes inconscientes, no podrán seguirme, ya que estarán muy ocupadas llevando a reposar a sus amigas… —Miró el cuerpo de las cuatro yeguas en el suelo. — A un lugar más cómodo para dormir. — Miró a los diez guardias reales que ya estaban siendo ayudados por otros habitantes de ponyville, ellos ya no eran una carga.

Sin esperar respuesta emprendió vuelo a una velocidad casi imprescindible, dejando a Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy, sin saber qué acaba de suceder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bolas... bueno, aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que sorprendentemente ha tenido muy buena aceptación, le doy muchas gracias a los lectores por ello, y disculpen mi tardanza de nuevo... hehe, en fin, disfruten!.**

**Gracias a Zero Lynx, por volverme a poner en el camino en esta historia, te lo juro amigo! lo publiqué antes de las 12 de la noche! pero tenia que hacerle unas correcciones, no rompí mi pinkie promesa, te lo juro! D'':**

* * *

Spike estaba sentado en su trono, leyendo comics, mientras disfrutaba una deliciosa leche de chocolate que momentos antes Discord le había proporcionado, se juraba así mismo que la tarde sería tranquila, justo como solía ser después de que su amigo draconequus se retirara por el resto del día. Mojando sus labios escamosos en saliva, para después humedecer sus garras y voltear la hoja del comic, sintió como un ligero temblor empezó a gruñir con suavidad bajo su trono, arqueando una ceja giró su cabeza hacia su vaso con leche chocolatada para ver como las vibraciones eran más que obvias en el líquido que empezaba a agitarse.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Todo el castillo se sacudió violentamente, como si una enorme placa tectónica chocara con otra bajo la tierra. El pequeño dragón se golpeó contra el suelo, esparciendo todo el líquido a su alrededor, el temblor cesó tiempo después, volviendo todo a su tranquilidad. Levantándose del suelo con una ceja arqueada, observó el desastre ante sus pies.

—Rayos… siempre hay algo que arruina mi descanso. —Pensó, adoptando una postura relajada. El pequeño dragón era ignorante a lo que estaba sucediendo a las afueras de Ponyville.

¡**PUCKS!**

Las enormes puestas que daban entrada al castillo se abrieron de golpe, Spike reaccionó al instante, pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio a continuación. Al instante entraron Twilight, las demás chicas y un grupo numeroso de guardias reales, los mismo que había visto hace pocas horas, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía con la boca hasta el suelo, si no lo que venían cargando Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity.

Cada quien traía en su lomo o en el caso de Rarity y Twilight, en su magia, a dos de los elementos de la armonía, y a las dos hermanas alicornios, claramente inconscientes, los guardias reales que les veían siguiendo a pocos pasos hubieran ayudado de no ser porque estos apenas y podían caminar por su propia cuenta, la sangre había dejado un camino marcado en sus trompas y boca.

—¡Spike!, ¡rápido, necesitamos ayudada!. —Gritó Twilight, el pequeño dragón pudo ver que fuese lo que fuera que hubiera pasado momentos atrás, había logrado perturbar a Twilight lo suficiente como para hacerle respirar agitadamente, tanto por la boca como por la nariz.

—Cl-claro Twilight… —Alcanzó a enunciar el dragón color lavanda, mientras partía rápidamente a socorrer a sus amigas. En un momento le pasó por la mente preguntar qué es lo que había sucedido, pero era más que obvio que no sería tomado en cuenta, con el simple hecho que había cosas mas importantes sobre la mesa, como atender a Celestia y a Luna, que aún en su inconsciencia, tenían ligeros espasmos temblorosos en sus extremidades y en sus alas.

—Qué diantres sucedió?!. —Preguntó Rarity, todo este tiempo estuvo en chock, su postura tanto como fashionista, como respetada yegua se fueron al tártaro cuando ese extraño ser bípedo voló lo que posiblemente era una montaña de por lo menos medio kilómetro de altura y un cuarto del mismo de anchura, todo con tan solo una pequeña esfera luminosa color azul que salió de su extraño casco.

—Esa cosa… imposible. —Twilight respondió, pero su boca fue la única que prestó atención a la yegua color perla, su mente estaba en otro lugar, sus movimientos eran tan coordinados, que parecían robóticos, al momento de atender mejor a su ex-mentora y a su hermana.

Los guardias estaban muy ocupados inspeccionándose unos las heridas de los otros, algunos ya estaban cayendo inconscientes en el suelo, los otros aún estaban mareados y desorientados, no sabían con exactitud la magnitud del daño que ese ser les había causado en su mandíbula con los golpes que les dio, pero era seguro que las consecuencias durarían por mucho tiempo.

Spike se colocó al lado de sus amigas, apreciando mejor los cuerpos inmóviles de las dos princesas, Dash y Applejack. Estaba preocupado, pero no mucho, lo que nadie sabía es que él le pidió un libro a su "madre", la princesa Celestia, de los archivos secretos de Canterlot acerca de los que Starswil pudo conseguir con respecto a los dragones durante sus viajes lejos de Equestria, el libro contenía información prohibida que no debería quedar a los cascos de cualquiera, ya que contenía hechizos peligrosos, tanto para el mago, como para el que se usaba en contra, uno de esos hechizos era médico. "La llama curativa", por lo que leyó, también los fénix poseían esa habilidad, pero a diferencia de ellos que lo hacían con fuego, las aves lo hacían con sus lágrimas.

Le costó bastante tiempo aprenderlo, pero al final lo logró.

—Hazte a un lado Twilight. —Dijo en su voz más seria, la yegua lavanda le dirigió una rápida mirada, para después devolverla a las otras princesas.

—No es momento para jugar, Spike. —Masculló la princesa de la amistad, claro era lo molestia y frustración en su tono de voz. —Necesitamos despertar a las princesas y a las chicas.

El dragón al ver que no lograría moverla, caminó hasta rodearla, para quedar frente a ellas.

—Usaré mis llamas para curarlas. —Anunció, al instante obtuvo la atención de Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy.

—Puedes hacer eso?!. —Preguntó Pinkie, emanando una sonrisa que podía denotarse como un gesto de esperanza.

—Spike… no entiendo de qué estás hablando. —Comentó Twilight, más confundida que frustrada. —Estoy segura que las llamas de los dragones no pueden curar a los ponis.- Agregó, examinando nuevamente el cuerpo de las princesas y sus amigas.

—No tenemos tiempo para discutir, querida. —Le dijo Rarity, con rudeza en su tono de voz. —No soy Applejack para ver que tan cierto es lo que dice pero… confió en él. —Agregó esto último, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con esperanza.

Spike sintió que sus adentros se derretían al ver a la yegua de sus sueños ponerse de su lado y defenderlo de esa manera, pero este no era el momento de jugar al héroe centro de atención, con una sonrisa un destello de brillo en sus ojos le asintió.

—Además… no tenemos otra… opción que… intentar. —Murmuró Fluttershy, había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo que se había olvidado un poco de su timidez.

La alicornio lavanda no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente, sus amigas estaban en lo cierto, no tenían otra opción mas que intentarlo, probablemente esa extraña bestia bípeda volvería a atacarlos en cualquier momento, necesitarían toda la magia posible para hacerle frente de nuevo, y por lo visto, eso era un hecho.

—Muy bien Spike… has tu mejor intento. —Dijo Twilight, forjando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. —Confío en ti.

El pequeño dragón asintió, y les hizo un ademán para que le dieran más espacio a lo cual, ellas asintieron, los sementales vestidos en armadura dorada y adiamantada solo estaban expectativos a lo que estaba sucediendo.

El pequeño dragón se sentó frente a las cuatro yeguas inconscientes, cerró sus ojos y se concentró, elaborando cada paso del hechizo, sintiendo como su magia draconesca fluía por su cuerpo, ya sintiéndose listo abrió los ojos y aventó su cuerpo hacia atrás, para después dispararlo hacia enfrente con rapidez, abrió su boca y exhaló una enorme cantidad de fue verde, tan latente que parecía penetrar en las retinas de las yeguas, obligándolas a entrecerrar los ojos. Las llamaradas provocaban que el aire se volviera caliente en el entorno.

A pesar de que Spike prácticamente les había prendido fuego a los cuerpos de las princesas y los elementos, Twilight pudo notar que las flamas no se posaban en el pelaje de las mismas, era con su el fuego del dragón recubriera delicadamente el cuerpo de las yeguas, evitando a toda costa tocarles un simple mechón de bello, pronto los cuerpos de las yeguas se disolvió en las llamas verdes y latentes. Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity miraban preocupabas y a la vez con asombro, como es que el pequeño dragón seguía exhalando fuego de sus pulmones, sin tomar un solo respiro, pero era evidente para ellas que él no podría seguir por mucho tiempo.

Spike sintió como la última partícula de oxígeno que habitaba sus pulmones se convertía en fuego y salía por su boca, cayó sobre sus pequeñas rodillas, agitado, respirando por la boca y sudando a montones.

—¡Spike!. —Gritaron las cuatro guardianas de los elementos, poniéndose a su lado inmediatamente y observándolo con preocupación.

—Miren. —Exclamó Pinkie, señalando con su casco a las cuatro llamas que cubrían individualmente a las princesas y a sus amigas.

El fuego cesó lentamente, perdiendo fuerza, hasta desvanecerse por completo, dejando ver a las dos princesas, a Dash y a Applejack a la vista de todos.

Twilight, al igual que las demás yeguas y sementales quedaron impresionados, al ver que que las cuatro féminas se levantaban del suelo, lentamente en sus cuatro cascos, abriendo los ojos y mostrándose como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Supongo que si funcionó… je je… —Comentó Spike, entre jadeos, con piernas y brazos temblorosos, se desplomó en el suelo, totalmente agotado, pero él ya lo sabía, el hechizo curativo traía consecuencias, y la principal de ellas es que drenaba toda la energía del dragón que lo usara, sin importar forma o tamaño.

—¡Spike!. —Exclamaron Twilight y Rarity al unísono, al ver el cuerpo del pequeño dragón en el suelo. Esto estaba por sumar más estrés a sus pequeños hombros.

—Tranquilas, mis ponies. —Anunció Celestia, al entender todo lo que había pasado. —Estará bien, el hechizo le quitó un poco de magia, solo necesita dormir para recuperar sus energías. —Explicó en su tono de voz majestuoso.

Caminó hasta el pequeño dragón y con su magia lo recostó en su lomo, la yegua del sol compartía un vínculo muy especial con Spike, lo quería casi como a un hijo, y lo que acababa de hacer le hacía doblarse un poco, tanto por la valentía, como por el amor que él le tenía a ella, a su hermana, y a sus súbditas, ya pensaría en cómo recompensárselo en un futuro.

—Me temo que tenemos una situación más importante al momento que se debe discutir. —Dijo Luna, con su compostura real, mirando en alto y con determinación. —Lo que acabamos de presenciar no es un juego.

—Claro, eso lo sabemos. —Dijo Twilight, un poco más tranquila al ver a sus amigas de pie. —Esta extraña creatura ha demostrado que sus habilidades son tan grandes, o posiblemente superiores a las nuestras. —Explicó, mientras se llevaba un casco a la boca.

—Cómo se supone que vamos a detener a esa creatura?!. —Exclamó Rainbow, alzando los cascos a los lados. —Vieron cómo con solo tocarnos nos dejó fuera, incluso a ustedes princesas.

—Definitivamente, este rufián es de cuidado. —Agregó Rarity, mirando con determinación al suelo, pensando.

—Eso es claro, elementos. —Dijo Luna, mirando de reojo a sus guardias. —Estaba pensando en traer a más soldados con nosotros, pero por lo que veo, hubiésemos obtenido el mismo resultado.

Celestia volvió a incorporarse, después de haber llevado al pequeño dragón a su habitación, para dejarlo dormir con tranquilidad.

—Pero… recuerden que tenemos a los elementos de la armonía. —Comentó Twilight, adquiriendo un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. —Podemos utilizarlos de nuevo, no han fallado para detener a los otros enemigos que alguna vez han atentado contra Equestria.

—En efecto, podríamos usarlos . —Dijo Celestia, pero su mirada demostrara que no estaba segura de sus palabras. —Aunque, no creo que esto nos pueda servir, no lo sé.

—¡Qué!. —Exclamaron las guardianas de los elementos, incluso Luna quedó ligeramente desencajada ante esa confesión.

—Me temo que es una probabilidad, pero… —La semi-diosa del sol alzó la mirada al techo de cristal. —Este enemigo es muy diferente a lo que hemos enfrentado, podría decir que es muy improbable que podamos derrotarlo.

El sudor corrió frío por el lomo de las otras yeguas, al igual que a los sementales. La mirada de la princesa Celestia era firme, filosa, calculadora, era un gesto que nunca habían conocido desde que tenían memoria, sólo Luna, y le aterraba a la princesa de la noche.

—Claro que hay una manera de derrotar a este enemigo. —Comentó Twilight, ganándose la atención de todos. —La debe de haber, siempre hay una manera. —Confesó, creando una falsa seguridad en su interior.

—Perdona Twilight, pero la princesa Celestia aquí tiene razón. —Dijo Rainbow, aterrizando en el suelo. — Con un simple golpe nos noqueó a casi todos, y no es por exagerar, pero era claro que esa bestia ni siquiera se estaba esforzando.

Twilight quería contradecirla en eso momento, pero lo más que lo pensaba, lo más verdaderas que se volvían las palabras de su amiga pegaso, esto la estaba haciendo entrar en pánico, tenía que pensar en algo, estaba segura que había algún método o quizás un hechizo para terminar con todo este tormento, pero no podía, no llegaba ni una respuesta a su cerebro. Luna suavizó un poco su mirada, entendiendo mejor la situación de la princesa joven, pero era tonto negar ese hecho tan obvio.

—Mi hermana tiene razón. —Comentó, mirando con mas seriedad a la yegua del sol. — Cuando esa creatura se movía, me fue imposible percibir sus movimientos, mis ojos no pudieron seguirlo, y al parecer, está bien entrenado, no fue su fuerza la que nos dejó inconscientes porque era claro que no se estaba esforzando en lo absoluto, supo dónde atacarnos, sea quien sea, conoce bien la anatomía pony, y por lo tanto, sabe qué nervios son importantes para atacar. —Explicó, adoptando una postura mas rígida. —Esto me hace pensar solo una cosa… —Su mirada cambió a la de una de profunda preocupación.

Celestia lo entendió al momento, su sorpresa fue tan grande, que sus ojos se abrieron bastante, haciéndole perder su postura perfecta.

—Podrá tratarse de…. Una invasión?. —Preguntó la semi-diosa del sol. —Si es así… quiere decir que… —

—Efectivamente, hermana, que hay más como el, en camino para atacar Equestria. —Finalizó Luna, con un tono frío y obscuro.

La sorpresa les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los presentes.

—Princesa… qué haremos?!. —Preguntó Rarity, mirando a la alicornio azul con ojos esperanzado.

—No lo sé… —Admitió Luna, agachando la cabeza un poco decepcionada.

—Por el momento no tenemos otra opción que pedirle a Discord su ayuda, de nuevo . —Dijo Celestia, tratando de calmar la situación. —Uniendo su magia con la de los elementos de la armonía, tenemos una posibilidad de ganar.

Esto les iluminó un poco el rostro a todas y todos.

—No levantemos falsas esperanzas. —Dijo Luna de nuevo. —Todo esta queda en una posibilidad, ahora mismo el destino de Equestria esta pendiendo de un hilo muy delgado, debemos hacer todo lo posible para… detenerlo, Equestria se ha ganado un enemigo potencial.

De pronto, un golpe se escuchó detrás de las puertas del castillo, como si alguien estuviera tocando para entrar. Sin hacerse esperar mas tiempo, Discord apareció adentro de la sala del trono, con una tasa de chocolate entre las garras de su pata de león.

—He escuchado que tienen un problemita. —Comentó, con su actitud bromista y descuidada de siempre. —O al menos eso parecieron escuchar mis oídos.-

—Discord, qué bueno que estás aquí. —Comentó la princesa Celestia, retomando una pequeña sonrisa serena. —Necesitaremos tu ayuda.

******DBZ&amp;MLP******

Después de haber derrotado fácilmente a las equinas coloridas, el saiyajin voló rápidamente, envuelto en el aura de Ki azul durante varios minutos, hasta encontrarse en una zona totalmente diferente a en la que había estado anteriormente, el panorama se había llenado de neblina por completo, la temperatura esa muy por debajo de los cero grados, las montañas que apenas relucían en el entorno estaban pobladas con nieve densa y blanca, y por lo que el saiyajin podía sentir, no había señales de vida en mil kilómetros a la redonda, era perfecto.

El frio podía quemar la piel en instantes a la altura a la que se encontraba, pero a él no le importaba, siendo un saiyajin, su cuerpo estaba listo para desenvolverse en combate en cualquier ambiente, por lo que era fácilmente adaptable a lo que se le interpusiera, el calor era suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo, aunque cada vez que exhalaba oxígeno se formaba una enorme estela de vapor.

Descendió a lo más alto de la montaña, desde esa altura era fácil ver la forma esférica del mundo, cualquier pony que se atreviera a colocar un casco en ese lugar estaría cavando su tumba inmediatamente, la presión era insoportable.

El saiyajin de cabellera erizada se sentó a meditar un poco acerca de su situación, cada vez se sentía más atrapado, y si no se encontraba lejos de su planeta, sino en otra dimensión?, la maquina del tiempo era muy bien conocida por desviar las rutas espacio-tiempo a otras realidades alternas, quizás eso fue lo que se sucedió en el accidente, y si ese fuera el caso, estaría totalmente perdido, solo tendría un remedio, contactar con los Kaios y los supremos kaioshines de este lugar, para buscar ayuda.

Muchas incógnitas se abrieron en su cabeza, qué tal si volvió en el tiempo? Estaría en la misma época que de donde vino? Kakarotto estaría en el planeta tierra en esos momentos? Freezer seguiría vivo?.

Eso lo sacó de su profunda meditación, sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, la posibilidad de todo eso estaba presente, en esos meros momentos no tenía idea de cómo empezar, ni de que hacer, estaba contra las cuerdas, no había pista alguna de qué podría suceder, lo único que le quedaba era esperar, y observar. Eso le irritaba demasiado, pero enojarse no le serviría de nada.

Sin pensarlo, el panorama a su alrededor se había oscurecido, eso indicaba que ya era de noche, su meditación se había prolongado demasiado. Partió de esa zona tan desolada como el desierto, volando de vuelta al bosque donde estaba seguro que había aterrizado.

Después de un par de minutos, llegó a su destino, donde el bosque era tan profundo y oscuro, que ni la misma noche podía lograr tantas penumbras como lo hacía ese lugar, la luz de la luna vacilaba entre las hojas y troncos de los árboles, casi como si estuvieran en un ritmo cordinado.

El saiyajin descendió a la tierra, estirando sus brazos y espalda decidió que era hora de cazar algo para comer, por lo que comenzó a caminar dentro de la zona frondosa, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a una manticora, la cual asesinó rápidamente, prendió fuego y la cocinó, para después comenzar a comer tranquilamente, hasta no dejar nada mas que los huesos de la bestia.

Después de meditar un poco más, decidió irse a dormir un poco, a le tocaba tomar un descanso, encontró un lugar perfecto en una zona hiervosa, enseguida de una pequeña cascada que corría con naturaleza. Poco a poco, fue adquiriendo un estado profundo de relajación, para después, quedarse dormido tranquilamente.

******DBZ&amp;MLP******

Luna y Celestia se encontraban en el balcón privado de ellas, esperando el momento adecuado, ya tenían un plan para lograr persuadir a la bestia, la teoría de Luna era simple pero efectiva, cualquier creatura debe descansar, y ese ser bípedo no era la excepción, por lo que la yegua de la noche entraría en sus sueños, para sacar más información, una debilidad y quizás persuadirlo para que se rindiera, era un plan perfecto.

Lo que ambas hermanas no tomaban en cuenta, o no tenían idea, era que el saiyajin también tenía la mente entrenada, tan fuerte como su cuerpo, y estaría preparado para esta situación.

El momento había llegado, Celestia se despidió de su hermana, pidiéndole que tuviera precaución, a lo que la alicornio menor sonrió de manera altanera, contestándole que no tuviera preocupación, que ella ya lo tenía todo planeado.

La princesa de la noche viajaba en una estela de magia nublosa color azul, destellando chispas por todo el camino, podía ver cómo sus súbditos dormían tranquilamente, eso le alegraba un poco, también podía ver que algunos se divertían en antros nocturnos, eso le alegraba demasiado, la noche era su dominio, y le gustaba saber que muchos de sus ponies disfrutaban esta parte del tiempo para divertirse o para descansar tranquilamente.

Siguió su camino hasta el bosque, donde pudo sentir la energía extraña que ese ser irradiaba, sin hacer ruido se materializó enseguida de él, viéndolo dormir. La alicornio debía admitirlo, incluso dormido el extraño ser parecía estar alerta a todo. Sin perder mas tiempo se sumergió en la mente del ser, entrando en sus sueños.

La oscuridad rodeaba todo su alrededor, la princesa de la noche comenzó a caminar, mirando hacia todos los lados, buscando respuestas.

—¡Eras una basura, gordo deforme!. —

Escuchó un grito en la lejanía, rápidamente trotó hasta el lugar de donde provenía todo ese desorden, se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Vegeta se encontraba golpeando a Majin buu, sus patadas y puñetazos eran precisos, certeros y letales, no estaba transformado en súper saiyajin por lo tanto su cabellera, ojos y cejas seguían siendo negros, tampoco tenía el símbolo de la maldición de babidi en su frente.

Lanzaba puños, golpes y patadas, haciendo que cada impacto se marcara en rostro del monstruo regordete.

—¡YIIIAAAH!. —

Luna miraba admiraba las habilidades de pelea del extraño ser, y lo que aún le impresionaba más es que él hablara el mismo idioma que ella, ya que podía entender lo que decía.

El saiyajin recibió una patada en el estómago y en el rostro, obligándole a escupir sangre por montones, la alicornio miraba con horror como la brutalidad era tan real en el combate, la estaba poniendo incómoda.

De pronto todo volvió a ser oscuridad, dejando a la alicornio azul oscuro flotando en la nada.

—Vegeta… ¡tienes que ayudarme, el universo corre un gran peligro!. —Escuchó una voz diferente provenir de sus espaldas.

Luna se dio media vuelta para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero solo veía dos sombras que al parecer estaban hablando, una tenía la misma forma que el extraño ser dueño de este sueño, la otra sombra era más alta, y el cabello lo tenía más raro que el anterior.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo solo puedo vencerlo sin tu ayuda!. —Luna reconoció la voz de la creatura esta vez.

—¡Si no hacemos nada, no solo la tierra, si no el universo entero correrá peligro!. —Exclamó la segunda sombra. —¡Tenemos que hacer esto, si queremos evitar el fin de todo!.

La princesa de la noche escuchaba atenta a la charla, sin perderse ningún detalle, pero se estaba perturbando cada vez más a cada momento que pasaba.

—EL mató a Trunks, a Goten… ¡a Bulma!. —Volvió a gritar la segunda voz con desesperación. —¡Por qué no lo entiendes Vegeta!. — Exclamó con frustración

La primera sombra se quedó callada por un momento, Luna lo entendió, lo que sea que fuese ese Trunks, Goten y Bulma eran seres importantes para esta creatura, que ahora había deducido que su nombre era Vegeta, si sus cálculos no fallaban, de lo contrario no hubiese tenido tanto efecto en él. De pronto las sombras se difuminaron nuevamente, dejando un vacío por completo.

—Vaya, no esperaba visitas en mi propia cabeza. —Luna se escuchó petrificaba al escuchar esa voz tan áspera y seria de nuevo. —Que molestos y extraños seres son ustedes.

La alicornio de la noche se dio vuelta lentamente, para quedar paralizaba al ver que en efecto, el extraño ser se encontraba frente a ella, y su mirada no era para anda amigable.

—Para ser tan débiles, tienen habilidades muy especiales. —Comentó el saiyajin, cruzándose de brazos. —Pero da igual, siguen siendo unos estorbos.

Luna se armó de valor, encontrando su voz de nuevo.

—Có-cómo… te diste cuenta?. —Preguntó, con voz tiritante.

—No es difícil percibir la energía de un estorbo como tú, pero bueno, no estoy aquí para venir a responder preguntas estúpidas. —Las venas de la frente del saiyajin se marcaron ligeramente. —Quiero saber por qué no me dejan en paz!.

—Has atentado en contra de la corona, debes pagar por tus crímenes al haber desafiado a mi hermana, la gobernante de Equestria, y a mi, su hermana. —Demandó la alicornio, ganando más valor para hablar con firmeza.

En respuesta, Vegeta soltó una carcajada.

—No seas estúpida, tu título no significa nada para mi. —Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. —Incluso yo soy un príncipe, pero bueno, estoy seguro que eso no te interesa. —Explicó, arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

—Un príncipe?. —Preguntó Luna, anonadada. El saiyajin asintió.

—Es una lástima que mi planeta y mi raza entera fuera exterminada, pero bueno, aún así, sigo siendo el príncipe de los saiyajin. —Comentó.

La princesa de la noche estaba boqui abierta y desencajada, planeta destruido? Raza exterminada?, no entendía nada de lo que este extraño ser estaba diciendo.

—Pero dejémonos de tonterías. —El saiyajin afiló su mirada. —Por qué estás aquí?. —Preguntó con tono de voz frío.

La alicornio salió de su shock y lo miró detenidamente.

—Mi propósito en tu sueño es el de detenerte antes de invadir Equestria, villano!. —Exclamó en su voz real de Canterlot.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, acaso la escuchó bien?, invadir?, no pudo tolerarlo, soltó una basta carcajada seca.

—No vine a invadir este repugnante planeta. —Confesó el guerrero, pudo ver la profunda confusión en el rostro de la alicornio. —Todo lo contrario, estoy buscando una camino de vuelta al mío.

—Mientes, quieres hacerme creer otra cosa. —Dijo Luna inmediatamente. —Escondes la verdad, pero puedo ver en tu mirada, buscas venganza!.

—Hmm, si , claro, esa es mi razón. —Comentó Vegeta en tono sarcástico, a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

—Lo que le pasó a esa Bulma y Trunks no le concierne a Equestria!. —Exclamó Luna, golpeando el suelo con su casco.

En ese momento, vio como el rostro del saiyajin se transformó inmediatamente, a uno maligno, serio y furioso.

—No te atrevas a mencionarlos de nuevo. —Masculló, cada palabra con furia latente. Pero Luna ignoró la advertencia.

—Por qué? Esa es tu manera de pagar por tus culpas?... no eres mas que un Cobarde. —Dijo la princesa de la luna, sin darse cuenta de que había escrito su sentencia.

El saiyajin apareció frente a ella, imprescindible, la yegua no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de reaccionar, sintió como la extremidad del guerrero se aferró a su cuello y la suspendió en el suelo, apretando las venas y laringe de su cuerpo. Los ojos de la alicornio se abrieron con profundo terror, al ver la profundidad y frialdad de los ojos del guerrero detenidamente, mientras que cada vez luchaba y pataleaba con más fuerza por una pisca de oxígeno.

—Te lo pediré una vez más, deja de molestarme, la próxima no seré tan paciente. —Advirtió el saiyajin, apretando con mas fuerza, sintiendo como la sangre de la equina se estancaba en sus venas y no dejaba pasar oxígeno a su cerebro.

Luna en un movimiento desesperado iluminó su cuerno con magia, pero no funcionó, era como si ese ser fuera un repelente de magia, nada podía zafarla y su mirada se estaba nublando rápidamente, al igual que sus forcejeos perdían fuerza.

—De…deja..me.. —Alcanzó a articular la princesa, con la garganta aplastada de esa manera era imposible poder hablar. —Por…fa…vor.

El saiyajin no cedió a su petición, apretó con más fuerza, escuchando el grito ahogado de la yegua. Cuando los ojos de la misma estaban por cerrarse, el guerrero aflojó rápidamente el agarre, dejando caer al suelo a la semi inconsciente princesa, que poco a poco y con dificultad, esta tomando aire tanto por la boca como por la nariz, llenado nuevamente de oxígenos sus pulmones.

Vegeta esperaba paciente frente a ella, esperando a que se reincorporara, lo que sucedió momentos después. Luna se levantó con mucha dificultad, sus cascos temblorosos se plantaron en el suelo, su visión seguía un poco borrosa.

—Qué esperas?, Lárgate!. —Exclamó el saiyajin.

Al instante, Luna desapareció con la teletransportación. Reapareció nuevamente en el castillo de Canterlot, dentro de pocos momentos el sol tendría que ser alzado, por lo que era el turno de Celestia de seguir con las labores.

La hermana mayor escuchó el Puff de magia y rápidamente se giró para encontrarse con su hermana, visiblemente debilitada.

—¡Luna!. —Exclamó con preocupación.

La princesa de la noche fue lo último escuchó, antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas y chicos, aquí tienen la siguiente parte, y gracias a todos por seguir apoyándome, aunque… me cueste trabajo seguirle un buen paso a la historia, ya sabes por qué, Vegeta es un personaje no tan complejo, pero si un poco confuso de relatar ya que la mayoría del tiempo esta enojado, entrenando, con deseos de matar a Goku, superarlo, aniquilarlo, bla bla bla… y eso que es su amigo XD.**

**Aquí están las razones por las que me tardo tanto.**

**80% De la culpa : soy un grandísimo huev*n (enserio hehe)**

**20% De la culpa: cuando me siento a escribir, mi jodida mente se queda tan blanca como la hoja de Word en la que voy a plasmar mis palabras. No se si a otros escritores les pase, pero si alguna vez les ha sucedido, saben que eso es demasiado molesto :')**

**Una vez mas, les debo una disculpa a mis amigos, en especial a Zero Link, el escritor que me da de tablazos en la espalda cuando me pongo a flojear para escribir jejeje. (Aunque no lo creas, eso me motiva mucho, gracias amigo).**

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

**My Little pony y Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por diversión, nenes.**

* * *

**DISCORD.**

* * *

El sol se estaba alzando rápidamente por entre las montañas, hasta tocar un determinado punto que daba a 90 grados en el cielo, brindando una luz carmín, naturalmente señalando el amanecer de un nuevo día. El saiyajin sintió como la calidez del cuerpo celeste se posaba sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron a un paso normal, rápidamente recobrando sus cinco sentidos.

Todo parecía tranquilo a su alrededor, mas sin embargo no para él, ya que cada amanecer le recordaba cada día que estaba pasando alejado de la tierra, en un planeta del cual aún no tenía información muy sólida, salvo por algunas pequeñas deducciones propias. Suspirando tranquilamente se alzó apoyando sus manos en el suave pastizal que la noche anterior le había servido como cama, tomó un pequeño respiro y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose, rápidamente todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, solo el latir se su corazón se escuchaba débilmente en sus oídos, era un silencio que para muchos sería incómodo o en el peor de los casos, enloquecedor.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de concentrarse con más fuerza, aunque fuese claro que estuviera sucediendo lo contrario. Ya varias veces le había dicho Kakarotto que la meditación no se podía forzar de esa manera, pero ya estaba harto, harto de este planeta, harto de esos equinos insolentes que lo estaban hostigando, harto de todo. No, tenía que concentrarse, pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba solo empeoraría su enojo.

Dos…cinco…quince….veinte…. treinta minutos, y aún no conseguía lo que necesitaba, tomó otro respiro profundo, para volver a comenzar y al mismo tiempo, helar la sangre que corría hasta su cerebro.

—_Demonios… por qué es tan difícil conseguir comunicarme con el gordo estúpido de kayosama. __—_Pensó, frunciendo más el entrecejo y apuñando sus guantes casi destrozados. —_Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ni Kakarotto podía comunicarse a voluntad con él. __—_

Cansado de no conseguir frutos en su meta, abrió los ojos y de nuevo, toda la oscuridad se a su alrededor se difuminó, devolviéndolo al bosque donde se encontraba, miró detrás de él, divisando a miles de kilómetros de distancia la pequeña cúpula del castillo tan extraño que había divisado de aquél lugar de donde salir de aquél lugar donde despertó. Permaneció un par de segundos, observando detenidamente, pensando un poco su plan.

Si estaría atrapado en este lugar, lo haría sin estar viviendo problemas, después de todo, estaba muy lejos de su planeta, nadie se daría cuenta, sí, ahora todo parecía ser mejor, la idea de esclavizar el planeta no sonaba tan mal, pero no podía hacer eso, no ahora. La otra idea que tenía en mente era volver de nuevo allá, demandar una mejor "hospitalidad".

—Oh jojojó!... pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!. —Escuchó una voz burlesca a sus espaldas, que rápidamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo hizo subir la guardia.

El saiyajin de melena erizada giró su mirada de izquierda a derecha detenidamente.

—Dónde estás!. —Demandó saber, alzando los puños a la altura de sus hombros. —Da la cara.

—Oh… que ya nadie sabe hacerlo de la manera divertida?. —Se escuchó de nuevo aquella voz aguda, sin perder su tono burlesco. —Oh vamos "vegeta"… no seas tan amargado.

El saiyajin de melena erizada abrió ligeramente los ojos, mas no mostró su impresión ante el enemigo, manteniendo un rostro frío y calculador.

—Ya me han contado un poco de ti, mi queridísimo mono lampiño. —A este punto, Vegeta dejó de buscarlo con la mirada, relajando un poco la postura.

—Enserio?. —Preguntó con una voz casi igual de altanera que su enemigo aún desconocido. —Y dime, qué es lo que se cuenta de mi.

—Pensé que saltarías a la acción desde el comienzo. —Le contestó la voz. —Pero bueno, ya que insistes en saber… —

Vegeta dirigió rápidamente su atención a un árbol que se encontraba detrás de él, el cual se comenzó a deformar, arrancando sus raíces del suelo y usándolas de apoyo, dándose una forma semi humanoide, pudiendo articular casi todos los movimientos de un ser vertebrado, al guerrero de melena erizada le vino rápidamente a la mente el recuerdo de Janemba, aquél monstruo con poderes mágicos y cósmicos con los cuales podía burlar cualquier ley existente en el universo.

—Antes que nada, mi nombre es Discord, el rey del Caos, el inmortal draconequus, el… —Fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

—La cosa mas ridícula que eh visto en mi vida. —Dijo el saiyajin, frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

—Hmm… déjame decírtelo de una manera resumida, ya que no tengo todo el día. —Dijo el árbol humanoide. —Aunque así lo quisiera para seguir haciendo bromas… —Murmuró por lo bajo.

El árbol movió un brazo de sus ramas e hizo asimilar dos dedos, los cuales chasqueó, envolviéndolo a él y al extraño ser de cabellera erizada, en una pequeña realidad diferente de color naranja con círculos amarillos.

—Ehjem… ciertas princesas del orden y la armonía. —De pronto, aparecieron las equinas que Vegeta reconoció al instante frente a él, solo que estas estaban hechas de papel. — Desesperadas porque alguien les pateó sus bellos flancos con tanta elegancia y sutileza, que casi hubiese parecido que fue una buena actuación del elenco de mejores actores de Ponywood. — De pronto, apareció una pequeña imitación de Vegeta, el cual comenzó a golpear a las princesas, hasta hacer ver que estas se encontraban desmayadas en el suelo.

Vegeta mirada con ligera impresión toda la estupidez que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, quizás en otra ocasión hubiera explotado todo el lugar a mil kilómetros a la redonda en donde se encontraba.

—Así que, no les quedó otro remedio, mas que venir a pedir un poco de mi ayuda. —Finalizó el árbol, chasqueando de nuevo los tallos de madera, provocando que todo volviera a la normalidad. —Por lo cual nos hemos reunido en estas condiciones, mi querida bestia de la cuál aún no tengo idea que seas.

El saiyajin soltó una pequeña carcajada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya veo, no sé que me impresiona más, le hecho de que tus habilidades sean extrañas, pero interesantes, o… —Pronunció mas su sonrisa. —El hecho de que esas equinas te estén usando como su arma para venir a atacarme.

De pronto, una pequeña luz destellante iluminó el árbol humanoide, desvaneciéndose lentamente para en su lugar, dejar ver a un draconequus, con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa de lado.

—Jaja, qué curioso, la última vez que estuve en esta misma situación, casi termina en una catástrofe. —Comentó el ser mágico. —Y no es que no lo haya disfrutado, solo que… —Rápidamente fue interrumpido por el saiyajin.

—A mi no me interesan tus idioteces, fenómeno. —Masculló el guerrero, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados. —lo único que se, es que si no te largas inmediatamente, te arrepentirás. — Advirtió, colocándose en su pose de batalla.

El draconequus chasqueó sus garras de león, apareciendo con una armadura, escudo y espada de caballero.

—Después de todo las princesas no se equivocaron. —Comentó de manera juguetona el draconequus. — Eres una creatura muy temperamental, tendré que cambiar eso un poco. —Chasqueó sus dedos y reapareció nuevamente sin la armadura, cruzándose de pata/garra, con una sonrisa confiada.

El saiyajin afiló mas su mirada, pudiendo penetrar en el alma caótica de la creatura mágica frente a él, hizo un pequeño análisis mental, sabía que esta cosa tenía mucho más potencial que las equinas a las que se había enfrentado anteriormente, posiblemente su poder podría ser equivalente a la de un Freezer en su primera forma, y en resumen, otro estorbo más que trataba de desafiarlo a él, el príncipe Vegeta, el guerrero mas temible del universo. Esto era suficiente, su paciencia se había agotado, se portó muy tolerante, dando advertencias de que no lo siguieran molestando, pero al parecer esas equinas querían hacer todo lo posible por deshacerse de él, y a juzgar por lo que estaba viendo, solo descansarían hasta verlo muerto.

Qué mal que eso no sucedería.

—Hmm… ahora lo entiendo. —Comentó el saiyajin, entrando en un estado mas profundo de concentración. — Al parecer tus amigas equinas no entendieron el mensaje, ya me había topado con creaturas tercas como estas, que solo entienden por la fuerza. —Sus ojos bailaron en un pequeño brillo, que solo lograba darle un aspecto aún mas intimidante.

El draconequus solo bostezaba, tomando un vaso de chocolate, mientras que miraba un reloj de bolsillo.

—Yo lo sé mejor que nadie, mi querido mono. —Anunció el draconequus, añejando su voz en un nivel más serio. — No desaprovecharé esta oportunidad para traicionar a las princesas de nuevo.

—Ah… así que fuiste un traidor. —Vegeta rió entre dientes. —Ya me imaginaba que un poder como el tuyo no podría ser domado tan fácilmente.

—Tonterías. —El draconequus chasqueó la lengua, adoptando de nuevo una sonrisa altanera. —Nadie me ha domado, es solo que elegí usar mi magia para otros motivos, un poco diferentes a mi naturaleza me atrevo a decir. —Sus ojos adquirieron un pequeño brillo. —Pero no me puedo quejar, Fluttershy y Celestia valen la pena el sacrificio.

El saiyajin hizo familiar ese nombre, si lo recordaba bien, fue la equina con alas que curiosamente nunca se trató de interponer y mucho menos, molestarlo en su camino, por el contrario, lo ayudó.

—Entonces, veo que compartimos algo en común. — Confesó el guerrero de cabellera erizada, con un tono causal. —Esa equina es la única garantía de que aún no halla bolado en pedazos este ridículo planeta.

—Jaja, antes de que lo pudieras hacer, ya te habría convertido en una flor. —Comentó el draconequus. —No estás excluido de mis capacidades caóticas, querido.

—Hmm hm hm… eso me parece excelente, de lo contrario. —A este grado, el saiyajin podría cortar icebergs enteros solo con la mirada. —Esto no sería divertido.

—Efectivamente, mono. — Discord, por un momento miró al saiyajin, examinando su interior, cada parte de su anatomía, gracias a su visión de rayos X. —Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, eres un animal como cualquier otro.

—Antes de comenzar, déjame darte un pequeño detalle para borrarte esa sonrisa. —El saiyajin sonrió ligeramente. — Será mejor que te esfuerces, ya que, después de matarte, iré tras esas princesas, y lo que de ahí proceda, está mas allá de tus pesadillas.

—Uff, cuanta maldad. —Dijo el draconequus, tratando de mirarse intimado. —Si tan solo entendieras que nada de eso sucederá. — Chasqueó sus dedos, provocando que el saiyajin escupiera un puñado de mariposas. —Ves?, tus palabras son tan suaves como un par de mariposas.

El saiyajin fue tomado por sorpresa, no se equivocaba al haber pensado que esta cosa no era normal, por otra parte, su furia estaba en la temperatura mas alta del termómetro, su confianza le dejó ser tomado por sorpresa, no volvería a suceder.

—Te arrepentirás de haber desafiado al príncipe de los saiyajin!. —Exclamó furioso, mientras un par de venas se marcaban sobre sus músculos.

—Deja de charlatanear, yo soy el único que lo hace con gracia por estos lugares. —Discord frunció el entrecejo, adquiriendo una sonrisa maligna por defecto. —Un príncipe eh?... después de todo, tendré el placer de desquitarme con alguien que lleva ese título, sin traicionar a Equestria, este debe ser mi día de suerte. —

—Que sea así entonces. —Vegeta se vio envuelto en un aura de Ki color blanco, que lanzaba ondas de aire agresivas a su alrededor, levantando un poco de polvo en el proceso.

—Qué es eso?, acaso nuestro querido mono decidió iluminar un poco las cosas?. —Preguntó el draconequus con tono burlón.

—Hm hm, solo le daré un poco de luz a tu muerte. —Masculló el saiyajin, preparándose para atacar.

El draconequus alzó su garra, a punto de zarpar sus dedos, el saiyajin reaccionó al instante con un parpadeo, reapareció enseguida de él, atrapando su zarpa en el aire, Discord abrió sus ojos sorprendido, era claro que no se dio cuenta de nada, ya que ni siquiera había parpadeado. Vegeta comenzó a aplicar presión en la extremidad del reinante del Caos, sintiendo como la carne era aplastada junto con el hueso. El draconequus reaccionó soltando un chillido de dolor, no podía mover su pata de león, el dolor no disminuía, cada segundo transcurriendo era un aumento más en ese firme agarre del cual estaba prisionero. A la velocidad que su cuerpo le podía responder, alzó su garra de águila, chasqueándola inmediatamente, lo que hizo que se convirtiera en agua, deslizándose rápidamente en el suelo.

Vegeta estuvo atento de esto, sus ojos estaban estáticos sobre el líquido que se volvía materializar frente a él en una forma sólida, sonrió ligeramente, justo como lo esperaba, tenía habilidades muy extrañas y fuertes, pero su poder era una burla para siquiera ponerlo tenso, aún así, no dejaría caer su guardia, ya había aprendido de Kakarotto que eso nunca resultaba en nada bueno.

El draconequus, aún con una mueca de dolor se teletransportó detrás del saiyajin y lo encerró en una burbuja verde, el saiyajin miraba atento a su alrededor, moviendo sus dilatados ojos a una velocidad inalcanzable, apuñó su mano y de ella comenzó a destellar una energía azul, la cual lanzó hacia la barrera que lo tenía preso, pero para su sorpresa, la energía rebotó y se estrelló contra él, provocando una pequeña explosión.

—Jaja, eres muy peligroso, pero divertido. —Comentó el draconequus, aún quejándose mentalmente por el dolor de su extremidad. — Justo como yo.

De pronto, la esfera verde de magia que contenía preso al guerrero comenzó a ampliarse rápidamente, brillando en una luz cegadora, el draconequus arqueó una ceja confundido, chasqueó sus garras pero no la burbuja no respondía a sus comandos, lo cual lo enajenó un poco mas.

—¡AAAAAH! . — Se escuchó el grito del saiyajin desde dentro.

La burbuja explotó, lanzando pedazos de magia ácida que caían alrededor, perforando el suelo y todo lo que se interpusiera a su paso. En el lugar quedó una nube densa de polvo color azul, lo que le impedía ver con claridad al draconequus, quien con un gesto molesto se encontraba atento a lo que sucedía, pensó que ya se había deshecho del mono lampiño.

**¡ZIIIUUMM!. **El draconequus abrió los ojos enormemente, al ver que un rayo de energía se aproximaba a él rápidamente, sus ojos si podían seguirlo, mas sin embargo su cuerpo no podía responder a la misma velocidad, alcanzó a quitar gran parte de su cuerpo del camino, pero su pata de león fue cegada por el ataque, haciendo un corte perfecto.

La nube de polvo se difuminó, dejando ver al guerrero de cabellera alborotada, con apuntando con sus dedos índice y medio en su dirección, al reinante del caos no le tomó mucho adivinar que el rayo de energía había salido de sus dedos. Pudo ver el rostro del saiyajin, su mirada afilada y su sonrisa burlesca lo hicieron enojar rápidamente.

—Este juego ya no es divertido. —Anunció Vegeta, dejando caer la extremidad a su costado, comenzando a caminar hacia él. —Podría decir que eres alguien patético.

El draconequus soltó un rugido furioso de dolor, al parecer, ni el mensaje de sus nervios a su cerebro había llegado tan rápido, para hacer presente el dolor de su pata amputada. Vegeta apareció a unos pocos centímetros de él, tomándolo nuevamente por sorpresa.

—Eres un mono maleducado. —Masculló Discord, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su pata de león con su garra de águila. — No juegas limpio.

La extremidad del draconequus se pegó mágicamente al cuerpo del reinante del Caos, dándole otra sorpresa al saiyajin.

—Pelear contigo no tiene sentido, no sabes nada en el combate. —Sonrió ligeramente. —Hasta esas princesitas me dieron una mejor pelea.

El draconequus lanzaba humo por sus narices, notablemente furioso. En un rápido movimiento, aunque lento para Vegeta, llenó sus pulmones con oxígeno y disparó una potente llama de fuego contra Vegeta, el cual se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos por reflejo. La llama lo envolvió hasta consumirlo y desvanecerlo completamente. Minutos después, Discord dejó de lanzarle fuego, para poder tomar oxígeno de nuevo, lo cual provocó que las llamas se extinguieran inmediatamente.

El saiyajin seguía ahí, cubriéndose el rostro, con los guantes blancos totalmente incinerados, y su traje azul quemado de algunos lugares, destrozándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ya tuve suficiente de tus estupideces. —Masculló Vegeta, envolviéndose nuevamente en el aura de Ki blanco.

Apareció frente al draconequus, quien aún se encontraba tomando grandes cantidades de oxígeno, disparó su puño izquierdo a su estómago, cerrándole el canal que dejaba pasar el oxígeno a sus pulmones, noqueándolo inmediatamente. El cuerpo del draconequus se desplomó en el suelo, levantando una pequeña colina de polvo, que se desapareció al ritmo del aura danzante que recubría el cuerpo de Vegeta.

—Vaya, eso fue fácil. —Pensó el saiyajin, iba a relajar su postura cuando sintió una leve alteración de corriente en el aire, sus ojos se dilataron rápidamente, su cuerpo se movió más por propio instinto que por razonamiento, sus mirada pudo apreciar como un rayo de energía pasaba por su lado, en cámara lenta.

Sintió otra acumulación de energía del lado izquierdo aproximándose, esta vez, pudo ver claramente como el ser al que supuestamente había dejado inconsciente se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con las garras afiladas de león a punto de clavarse en su rostro.

—Te tengo, mono. —Pensó Discord, sonriendo en cámara lenta.

El saiyajin liberó una potente onda expansiva, que frenó en seco al reinante del caos, quien comenzó a retroceder rápidamente, girando en el aire sin poder controlarse por la enorme potencia con la que estaba siendo expulsado. Chasqueó sus garras rápidamente, creando una nube de chocolate más adelante, con la cual amortiguó el impacto, saliendo un poco ileso del ataque, aunque aún le giraban los ojos, señal de que su sentido del equilibrio había sido perturbado.

Vegeta observaba con asombro, como el cuerpo, el cuál creyó que había noqueado se desvanecía en polvos mágicos y brillosos. Arrugando un poco su mirada alzó sus ojos negros hasta donde se encontraba el verdadero draconequus, claramente impresionado.

—Esta cosa puede no saber nada acerca de un combate, pero tiene talento al ser escurridizo. —Pensó el saiyajin, frunciendo de lado su boca. —

—Qué sucede!. —Gritó Discord mentalmente. —Cómo es que se escapó tan fácil de mi plan, nadie es tan rápido para reaccionar de esa manera!. —Su frustración era poca, aún le quedaba un haz bajo la garra, y estaba seguro de que este último no fallaría.

—Dime, dragón. —Vegeta sonrió ligeramente. —Estas entrando en la desesperación?.

—Por supuesto que no, querido. —Dijo Discord, con una sonrisa confiada. —Tengo dos o mas trucos con los cuales estoy seguro que te venceré, aunque aún estés jugando0.

—Qué estás esperando?. —Preguntó el saiyajin, cruzándose de brazos. —No me hagas tomar la iniciativa.

El draconequus planeó todo rápidamente y con una sonrisa maligna, alzó su pata, cuando comenzaba a chasquear los dedos.

**¡PUUUUM!**

Discord abrió los ojos como platos, bajando pesadamente la miraba hasta su pecho, para ver como Vegeta tenía enterrado su puño derecho en su estómago, crujiendo su estómago, el impacto fue tan rápido y severo, que su cerebro aún no registraba las señales que mandaban sus pulsaciones nerviosas, motivo por el cual aún no sentía dolor, solo como es que todo su aire salía disparado como bala desde sus pulmones, hasta su boca, convirtiéndose accidentalmente en una llamarada color carmín.

El reinante del Caos y el desorden cayó sobre sus incompatibles patas, para después cerrar los ojos, y como una hoja recién caída de un árbol, desplomarse suavemente sobre la tierra. Vegeta retrajo su extremidad del aire donde aún la tenía suspendida, con su mirada neutra perdida al frente en la infinidad de árboles que conformaban ese bosque. Alzó ligeramente la mirada, extrañamente, el sol hacía movimientos un poco bruscos y repentinos, casi como si fuese controlado por alguien.

No le parecía extraño, después de todo nada en este planeta era normal, no para él. Bajó la mirada para ver el cuerpo de Discord, aún inmóvil en el suelo, por lo que observaba su respiración se había regulado un poco, lo que daba señas a que seguía vivo, eso era bueno, ya no quería mancharse las manos con más sangre inocente, aunque esas equinas lo estaban empujando a los límites, e incluso él sabia que eso no era bueno para nadie.

—No te equivocabas, solo estaba probándote. — Lanzó las palabras al aire, pues sabía de sobra que aunque le estuviera hablando a Discord, este no podía escucharlo. —Hice a un lado mi percepción para darte ventaja, pero al parecer los sujetos poderosos como tú y Kakarotto tienden a confiarse demasiado, una gran desventaja a la hora de pelear. —Comentó de nuevo, en el ligero silencio que poco a poco era remplazado por el soplar de las hojas de los árboles.

—A tres días de haber despertado, mi fuerza todavía no se recupera. —Pensó, observando de nuevo en la dirección donde se encontraba aquél curioso castillo, justo como lo estaba haciendo antes de ser emboscado por el draconequus.

Comenzó a levitar lentamente hasta quedar a una gran altura, al nivel de las nubes que se encontraban más abajo en el cielo, en un destello grisáceo se envolvió en el aura de Ki blanco, para después comenzar a volar en dirección a aquel lugar.

******Dbz&amp;Mlp******

—Princesa Luna, está segura de lo que vio?. —Preguntó una entre agitada princesa Twilight, aún sin poder creer la confesión tan cruda de la yegua lunar.

—Me temo que las palabras fueron claras. —Respondió Luna, mirando a las portadoras del rainbow power, su hermana, y a la princesa del amor junto a su esposo. —El confesó en su sueño que era un príncipe.

—Pero no lo entiendo. —Comentó Twilight, la frustración iba en aumento. —Qué hace un príncipe fuera de sus territorios, al parecer Celestia tiene razón, los motivos por los que él se encuentra aquí no son para nada amistosos. —Concluyó, mas para si misma que para los presentes junto a ella.

—Es eso claro. —Dijo Luna, su rostro neutro cambió a uno ligeramente oscuro. —Pero… hay algo más.

—Hermana?. —Celestia la miraba intensamente, con un claro gesto de mortificación, se sentía un poco insegura, aunque los guardias de todo el reino estuvieran flanqueando el castillo, como si de una prisión se tratase.

Luna soltó un suspiro pesado, un poco mortificante para los demás ponis.

—Mencionó que sus relativos habían sido asesinados, entendí que su raza había sido exterminada por completo, no queda nadie mas que él. —La mirada de Luna adquirió un ligero brillo. —Al parecer, y no estoy muy segura, pero tengo la certeza de que ese es el motivo por el cual se encuentra en nuestro reino.

La confesión fue sumamente alarmante para todos, tanto que sus rostros se habían descompuestos en su enorme sorpresa, Fluttershy cada vez se ponía mas incómoda en la sala, al igual que sus amigas, Celestia de pronto sentía que no podía seguir en ese lugar, exponiendo a sus súbditos y a las demás princesas, lo sentía en su piel, como descargas eléctricas que erizaban todo el pelaje de su cuerpo, en las paredes podía ver lo que sería el lugar de una horrible masacre.

Luna trató de mantenerse firme, pero la pesadez de sus propias palabras le obligaron a aflojar su postura, para tomar un poco de aire y calmarse.

—Princesa Celestia. —Habló por primera vez el capitán Shinning armor. — Si este es el caso, es necesario movilizar a nuestras tropas inmediatamente. —Giró lentamente su mirada a Luna. —Su majestad, no se si es mucho pedirlo, pero necesito que me deje tomar el mando de sus guardias lunares, mi equipo de inteligencia tiene una estrategia de emergencia para esta situación.

—Absolutamente no!. —Exclamó con voz histérica la princesa Cadance. —De ninguna manera permitiré que la vida de mi esposo y la de nuestros soldados sean tomadas en vano.

—Cadance… — La voz del semental era firme, pero suave. Pensaba en decirle que no había otra opción, pero fue interrumpido por Celestia.

—Capitán Shinning armor, me veo en la necesidad de negar absolutamente todas sus peticiones. —El semental la volteó a mirar con ojos grandes de impresión. —Ustedes no podrán con un enemigo de este calibre, solo yo y las demás princesas podremos detenerlo.

—Pero, su majestad, yo. —

—Ya has escuchado a Celestia, Capitán, sus peticiones han sido negadas. —Secundó Twilight, mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a su hermano mayor.

Todos, incluso Celestia la miraron con absoluta sorpresa, jamás pensaron en ver que la mas novata princesa pudiera llegar a tomar las cosas hasta este nivel. Shinning armor, mas allá de verlo como una sorpresa, pudo apreciarlo en los ojos de su hermana, como se llenaban ligeramente de agua, y como es que su boca vacilaba ligeramente, así entiendo que más que como una princesa, le estaba suplicando, no ordenando que no lo hiciera, como la hermana menor la cual lo apreciaba demasiado para ponerlo en riesgo.

Qué irónico, pensó el semental.

—De acuerdo, pero no por eso me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada, eso lo debe entender, princesa. —Le dijo a Celestia, la yegua alicornio lo miraba con ojos serenos, pero firmes.

—Entiendo perfectamente, capitán. —Dijo Celestia. —Por lo que tu tarea será resguardar a las ponis en Canterlot, vayan inmediatamente, protejan a toda costa esta ciudad.

—Entendido, su majestad!. —Exclamó el capitán, con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro, saludando y desapareciendo a un trote normal detrás de la puerta, son sin antes hacer una ademan para despedirse de su esposa y su hermana menor, quienes le sonrieron para motivarlo.

—Princesas, dejen esta tarea en mis cascos. —Dijo Twilight, ganándose la atención de todos. — después de todo, es nuestra culpa el que todo este alboroto sucediera.

—Eso es, le daremos su merecido a ese cobarde. —Exclamó Rainbow Dash, golpeando el aire con sus cascos.

—Eso tampoco lo puedo permitir. —Se opuso Celestia, alzando su rostro con clase y elegancia. —Nosotras somos princesas, nuestro deber es el de proteger y velar por esta nación, todas trabajaremos en equipo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cual las cuatro alicornios asintieron, dándose una cálida sonrisa.

—Solo espero que Discord este bien. —Murmuró Fluttershy, las lágrimas en sus ojos reflejaban la enorme preocupación por su amigo draconequus.

—Él estará bien, después de todo, es una de las defensas mas poderosas de Equestria. —Le aseguró la alicornio de pelaje blanco, dándole una sonrisa cálida.

De pronto, una colina de aire frío corrió por detrás de la nuca de la princesa Luna, haciéndole abrir los ojos enormemente, esa magia tan poderosa que llegaba a captar de manera sofocante solo podía ser de aquel príncipe que la derrotó en el mundo de los sueños, al parecer nadie mas que ella lo había notado.

—No hay tiempo!, él está… —No terminó la frase, ya que una vitrina de la habitación donde se encontraban estalló por completo, obligándoles a todas las yeguas a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con su magia/alas/cascos, para evitar salir heridas.

—Al parecer, han ignorado mi advertencia. —Escucharon las palabras, con una voz tan sádica y malvada que les erizó la piel por completo.

Las princesas y las mane 6 se reincorporaron lentamente para quedar frente a frente con el ser que tantos problemas y pesadillas les estaba dando. Fluttershy abrió sus ojos alarmada, si él estaba aquí solo significaba una cosa.

—¡DISCORD!. —Vociferó en un casi llanto, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas amarillas. —Qué le hiciste a… mi amigo. —Murmuró, con el dolor de su pecho en aumento.

El saiyajin la miró con un rostro neutro, apreciando cada gesto que mostraba, desde sus pequeñas y frágiles cascos amarillos, hasta el agua que danzaba y caía por sus ojos. Como saiyajin, nunca experimento esos sentimientos, sus compañeros, al igual que él, eran sanguinarios y les gustaba matar, en aquél momento pensaba que los sentimientos no eran mas que un estorbo.

Pero todo cambio cuando él tuvo una familia, entendió el dolor que se siente al ver a tus seres queridos en peligro, o verlos sufrir, tal es el caso cuando peleó contra Majin Buu, la primera vez no pudo derrotarlo, y no pudo protegerlos, supo entonces que ese fue su castigo por haber sido tan cruel con aquellos seres.

Definitivamente, no volvería a cometer esos errores, aunque, estas equinas necesitaban una lección, necesitaban saber quién era el príncipe de los saiyajin, necesitaban entender, con dolor.

—Luna, Twilight, Cadance!. —Comandó Celestia, poniéndose rápidamente en pose de combate. —Esta vez somos cuatro, no tienes oportunidad, ríndete. —Presionó, golpeando la tierra con un casco.

El saiyajin arqueó una ceja, dando un salto para caer dentro del salón, a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

—Son unas mulas tercas. —Comentó, aumentando la ira en su tono de voz. —Ni con su mejor arma han podido detenerme, fue fácil acabar Discord. —Ante esto, todas las presentes suspiraron con sorpresa.

—Noooo!. —Gritó Fluttershy, sus ojos perlados en lágrimas le ponían borrosa, el resto de sus amigas la fueron a consolar con rostros tristes, y llenos de impacto.

Las princesas del amor, el sol y la luna permanecieron rígidas, mirando al saiyajin con rostros llenos de ira, en especial la alicornio blanca, la noticia de que ese ser acabara con Discord no fue nada agradable para ella, de nuevo su enojo se estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo.

—Acabaré con ustedes en un instante. —Anunció Vegeta, su rostro inanimado, muerto de expresión seguía presente. —Prepárense!.

Justo cuando iba a saltar para ir a enfrentarse con ellas, las puertas de oro se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar a centenas de guardias, tanto lunares como solares, determinados a erradicar a la amenaza que se encontraba en el castillo de la princesa. Las princesas abrieron los ojos, no de impresión, si no por preocupación, estos tontos simplemente no entendían a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

—¡Al ataque!. —Gritó el capitán Shinning, iluminando su cuerno con una estela de magia azul, de forma amenazante.

—Chicas!. —Gritó Twilight, indicándoles que se preparan, las cuales asintieron rápidamente.

Las mane seis cerraron los ojos y fueron cubiertas por una intensa luz blanca, que podía penetrar en las retinas de los que se encontraban cercanos. Cuando la intensidad terminó, se pudo apreciar como las seis guardianas de la amistad y la armonía se encontraba levitando en el aire, envueltas en el **Rainbow power,** sus rostros reflejaban una profunda determinación, Fluttershy secó sus ojos para imitarles el gesto a sus amigas.

—Necesitarán nuestra ayuda!. —Anunció Celestia, mirando a Cadance y Luna, que también asintieron rápidamente, abriendo sus alas y vomitando magia luminosa de su cuerno.

—Te lo pediremos una última vez. —El saiyajin miró a la princesa del sol, sin seguir expresando sentimiento alguno. —Ríndete, no hay necesidad de acudir a estos métodos violentos.

—De hecho, princesa. —Vegeta optó su pose de combate, poniendo tensos a todos, menos a ella. —La violencia es necesaria, una vez que los métodos pacíficos fallan, como ustedes han fallado en escuchar todas mis advertencias. —Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, sintiendo el poder de todos.

Le sorprendió que las seis yeguas pudieran unir sus poderes de esa manera, es como sucedió con el método de la fusión, las seis juntas adquirieron un poder que en otras ocasiones le hubiera parecido monstruoso.

El poder de las seis había alcanzado el de freezer en su forma final, un incremento exagerado para él, ellas, junto a las princesas y los demás guardias juntos posiblemente podrían darle un buen combate.

Pero aún así, le seguían pareciendo unos seres repugnantes e inferiores.

Celestia suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tu terquedad te llevará a tu perdición. —Le anunció, preparándose para atacar.

—Hm… a pelear, insectos. —Masculló Vegeta.

El lugar se tensó rápidamente, el saiyajin estaba rodeado en cada esquina y rincón por el cuál podría escapar, los equinos estaban muy seguros de su victoria, pero ignoraban un detalle muy importante.

Se estaban enfrentando al príncipe de los saiyajin.

Vegeta desapareció repentinamente a la vista de todos, alarmándolos por completo, la estancia del salón permanecía en silencio.

—Estén atentos!. —Comandó Luna con su voz real de Canterlot.

**¡PUUUM!**

Todos en instinto siguieron con la mirada el origen del sonido, para encontrarse con un semental de armadura dorada, desplomándose en el suelo, su mirada en blanco demostraba que había entrado en un estado de coma. Esto les hizo correr un escalofrío por el lomo. La princesas buscaban tan rápido como podían mover los ojos, casi penetrando las paredes con sus miradas, tratando de localizar al guerrero.

**¡TUUUUUFFF!**

Otro guardia cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

**¡PUUUUM! ¡TUUUUUF! ¡TUUUMP! ¡PAAAM!**

Impacto tras impacto, los guardias caían inconscientes en el suelo, el miedo y la confusión se estaban apoderando tanto de las princesas, como las portadoras del **Rainbow power **que estaban luchando por apuntarle a la creatura para dispararle con su laser de magia, pero era imposible si no lo podían ver.

Vegeta reapareció frente a las princesas, tomándolas con sorpresa.

—Pensé que podrían ser un poco más veloces, pero me doy cuenta que no . —Comentó con una voz altanera. —Reduciré mi velocidad para que sus torpes ojos puedan seguirme.

El saiyajin ya había dejado inconsciente a la mitad de la guardia que había entrado en el salón, incluso Shinning armor tenía la boca hasta el suelo, esto era ridículo.

Vegeta aparecía frente a cada guardia, pateando y golpeando los nervios sensibles que los dejaban inconscientes al instante. La pelea parecía de broma, pero todos sabía que no lo era. Minutos después, el salón se encontraba lleno de guardias inconscientes, haciendo bultos en el suelo.

El saiyajin se encontraba a un lado, mirando con detenimiento, sus ojos se movían lentamente hasta donde estaba el capitán, el cuál se percató y rápidamente forjó una burbuja de magia azul a su alrededor. Vegeta en un rápido movimiento apareció frente a él y golpeó la barrera de magia, mandando un sonido grotesco como eco a los oídos de las mane 6 y las princesas. Para sorpresa del guerrero, su puño se quedó adherido a la barrera, como si una especie de fuerza lo estuviera jalando. El capitán de la guardia sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

—Te tengo. —Murmuró, rápidamente miró a Twilight a los ojos, indicándole que se apresurara a hacer su movimiento, ella asintió inmediatamente.

—Princesas, amigas!, todas juntas!. —Exclamó lo princesa de la amistad, canalizando la magia del **Rainbow power **en su cuerno. El resto de las mane 6 hicieron lo mismo, cargando un potente rayo.

Celestia, Luna y Cadance reaccionaron al instante, concentrando toda la magia de su ser en la punta de su cuerno, energía letal que podría evaporar a cualquier changeling en cuestión de segundos. Vegeta se percató de esto, pero su puño no podía despegarse de esa barrera de magia, su forcejeo no estaba dando resultado.

—Estás acabado. —Anunció el semental blanco, con una sonrisa confiada desde dentro de la barrera de magia.

—¡AHORAAA!. —Exclamó Twilight, y al instante, la magia de las nueve equinas salió mas rápido que una bala, con dirección al saiyajin que se encontraba de espalda a ellas.

Los nueve rayos de magia se mezclaron en uno solo, tomando el color del arcoíris, la fuerza era tan potente que estaba comenzando a desgarrar la tela que separaba la realidad de esa dimensión con el espacio-tiempo. Fue entonces que el saiyajin se dio cuenta que toda esa energía junta llevaba un poder endemoniado con ella, pudiendo dejar en ridículo a la familia de freezer en su máxima expresión.

—Adiós, para siempre!. —Exclamó Shinning Armor, desapareciendo justo a tiempo del escudo, solo dejando este atrás.

Vegeta intentó zafarse, pero el hacerlo era imposible, abrió sus ojos al sentir la intensidad con la que quemaba el rayo que se encontraba a escasos mili-segundos de su espalda.

No lo quedaba de otra, tenía que usar el súper saiyajin.

**¡BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El rayo de poder consumió por completo el cuerpo del guerrero bípedo, llevándoselo con ella a través de una pared del castillo, que explotó, destruyendo una pequeña parte de la estructura. El rayo continuó su camino a la velocidad del sonido, llegando en cuestión de segundos a una gigantesca montaña que se encontraba a kilómetros de Canterlot, donde estalló, destruyendo la enorme elevación de tierra por completo.

Las ráfagas violentas de aire comenzaron a cesar lentamente, hasta quedar una ligera corriente de viento que movía con suavidad las melenas de las yeguas ahí presentes.

Sus rostros rápidamente transformándose en unos llenos de felicidad.

—Lo logramos… —Dijo Luna por lo bajo.

—Lo logramos!. —Exclamó Pinkie, dando saltos de felicidad.

—¡GENIAL, EN TU CARA FENÓMENO!. —Gritó Rainbow Dash, alzándose en el aire.

Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack, soltaron un suave suspiro de alivio, relajando sus sobre tensados músculos, Twilight pudo sentir como ese rayo de magia había drenado por completo el **Rainbow power**, por lo cual, ella y sus amigas habían perdido la transformación.

—Por fin… se acabó esta pesadilla. —Pensó, mientras sonreía mentalmente.

Las otras princesas y el capitán respiraban un poco fatigados por la boca, exhalando el oxígeno que con tanto fervor respiraban, por su parte las princesas estaban agotadas, al igual que las mane 6, habían utilizado la mayoría de su magia en ese hechizo letal.

—Necesitaré unas vacaciones después de esto. —Pensó la alicornio del amor, mientras sentía como su esposo se le acercaba por un lado y acariciaba su trompa con la de él.

Inesperadamente, un temblor comenzó a sacudir ligeramente el castillo, las princesas, alarmándose un poco, fueron galopando hasta el balcón para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

**¡BOOOOOM!**

Una enorme onda expansiva llevó como huracán hasta Canterlot, desde el punto donde el rayo de magia había explotado, resoplando el aire con tanta fuerza que levantó una enorme ola de arena, las princesas y el capitán reaccionaron al instante, uniendo su magia para crear una gigantesca barrera de magia que protegió toda Canterlot de la masiva ola destructora de aire, la onda chocó con el escudo, rajándolo un poco, pero para alivio de ellas no lo penetró, Canterlot estaba fuera de peligro.

Twilight un poco desesperada miró por el telescopio que estaba en el balcón de la princesa, pero su limitada vista y el limitado alcance del artefacto no le permitieron distinguir nada.

—_Están acabados… — _Esa voz que escuchaba en sus pesadillas se hizo presente de nuevo en la cabeza de la yegua púrpura, y como una profecía, entendió lo que estaba por suceder.

—¡Princesas rápido!. —Abrió sus alas y se alzó del suelo. —¡Necesito que me sigan, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que llegue a Canterlot, algo muy malo está a punto de suceder!. — Gritó, los nervios los tenía a flor de piel.

Sus amigas lo miraban algo confundidas, al igual que su hermano.

—De qué diantres estás hablando, Twilight? . —Preguntó la pony campirana, con un gesto confuso.

—Lo derrotamos, Twilight querida, relájate un poco. —Mencionó Rarity, tratando de calmarla.

A pesar de que sus amigas trataban de tranquilizarla, Luna también podía sentirlo, él aún estaba ahí, y no tardaría en volver, el presentimiento aún le seguía aplastando el pecho, sintiendo la brusquedad de su corazón golpeando su pecho.

—Shinning armor, moviliza a las tropas que se encuentran en la ciudad. —Ordenó, intensificando su mirada. — Traigan a todos nuestros súbditos al castillo y pon una protección inmediatamente.

—Princesa pero…—

—No hay tiempo para cuestionar!. —Gritó en su voz real de Canterlot. —Acate la orden, capitán. —Con un rápido saludo, desapareció con la teletransportación, posiblemente reapareciendo en la ciudad.

—Hermana, Cadance… necesitamos seguir a Twilight. —Dijo Luna con un gesto entre asustado y angustiado. —El no ha sido derrotado.

Los ojos de las dos alicornios y de las mane 6 se abrieron como platos.

—Enserio lo crees, terroncito?. —Preguntó Applejack, mirando a Twilight, quien seguía esperando en el aire batiendo sus alas.

—No lo creo, lo sé. —Miró a las demás princesas. —Vamos.

—Wow wow wow, y qué hay de nosotros Twilight?. —Preguntó Rainbow, hablando por el ella y sus amigas. —También ayudaremos.

—NO!. —La sorprendente y por primera vez voz escuchada de Cantelot de la alicornio púrpura dejó a todos sorprendidos. —Ustedes ayuden a los guardias, asegúrense que todos los ponys estén a salvo en el castillo.

—Muy bien, Twilight, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. —Dijo Celestia, Cadance asintió. —Vayamos a detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Las cuatro alicornios emprendieron vuelo, saliendo a toda velocidad del castillo.

******Dbz&amp;Mlp******

Vegeta no estaba del todo molesto, si no impresionado, quién diría que las equinas tan inferiores pudieran alcanzar tanto poder uniendo sus fuerzas?, era interesante, pero esto ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo, el aura dorada de ki aún seguía bailando de forma violenta a su alrededor, recordándole que se encontraba en el estado de súper saiyajin. Pudo sentir que las equinas se aproximaban a él, aunque sentía que sus energías estaban por agotarse, después de todo, no eran mas que un par de débiles equinas.

A una velocidad superior a la luz, salió rápidamente del agujero, y volvió a su estado base, con la poca energía que les quedaba sería una burla usar tanto poder, su pelo dorado nuevamente volvió a ser negro y el aura de ki cambió de ser de un color dorado, a uno blanco transparente.

Las princesas estaban por salir del rango de la ciudad de Canterlot, cuando el saiyajin apareció frente a ellas, frenándolas en seco.

—Las eh subestimado. —Dijo el saiyajin, sonriendo de manera altanera. —No pensé que podrían ponerme tenso, ese ataque… si hubiera tenido la guardia baja me abría hecho un enorme daño.

Las princesas lo miraban atónitas, se veía tan normal, después de haber recibido esa masiva cantidad de magia en el hechizo que ni Discord, Sombra y Chrysalis juntos hubiesen podido detener, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Cómo… es posible. —Murmuró Cadance, por primera vez sintiendo temor ante esta creatura bípeda.

—No importa qué tan fuerte seas, la magia de la harmonía jamás será opacada por nadie. —Exclamó Twilight, mirándolo realmente enojada. —Incluso alguien como tú.

El saiyajin frunció el ceño, alzó su mano izquierda y con una potente onda de aire, las mandó disparadas hacia atrás, devolviéndolas de nuevo a Canterlot. Las princesas no podían frenarse con sus alas, la ráfaga de aire era muy poderoso, era como tratar de interponerse ante un huracán.

El saiyajin las siguió sin perderlas de vista, hasta que pudieron frenar, quedando a una buena altitud por encima de Canterlot.

—Celestia, tenías razón. —Dijo Twilight entre jadeos. —el es mucho mas fuerte que nosotros…—

—Que tu ánimo no decaiga, Twilight Sparkle. —Dijo Luna, dándole braveza. —El enemigo podrá ser mas fuerte que nosotras, pero si vamos a caer, lo haremos unidas y peleando.

Twilight miró a sus compañeras y amigas princesas, mientras ellas le sonreían de una manera confortante.

—Pero eso no sucederá. —Escucharon las cuatro la vez del saiyajin, que apareció repentimanente frente a ellas.

—Grrr… por qué haces esto Vegeta?. —Demandó saber la princesa de noche. —Por qué quieres descargar tu ira por haber sufrido la aniquilación de raza, contra Equestria?!.

—No sé de que demonios estás hablando, princesa. —Respondió el saiyajin. —En ningún momento eh atacado su planeta, ya lo había dejado claro antes, solo quiero volver al mío. —Frunció el ceño, apuñando sus manos, reacción que hizo retroceder un poco a las cuatro alicornios. —Pero ustedes, sabandijas insolentes, no han hecho mas que dificultarme las cosas con sus ataques.

—¡Te atreves a llamarnos de esa manera!?. —Exclamó Candance, tratando de embestirlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el ala de Twilight.

—A esto me refiero, no saben tenerle respeto a alguien que es superior a ustedes. —Explicó el saiyajin. —Y por eso… merecen un castigo.

Esa última oración les heló la sangre, Twilight comenzó a preparar un hechizo para lanzárselo, pero al ver que las otras tres princesas no la seguían entró en confusión.

—Celestia, Luna… Cadance, no van a hacer nada para deterner… —No terminó al ver como la alicornio del sol se colocaba frente a las tres.

—Yo recibiré el castigo. —Anunció, tomando totalmente por sorpresa a Twilight y Luna, mientras que Cadance ya había sentido las intenciones de su tía.

—Qué dices?. —Preguntó Vegeta, arqueando una ceja.

—Tienes razón, no fue mas que nuestra terquedad la que nos orilló a esta tragedia. —Se explicó Celestia, mirando de reojo a su hermana, sobrina y ex-alumna. —Si no hubiésemos intervenido y escuchado tus advertencias, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. —

El saiyajin escuchaba atento a sus palabras, sin siquiera parpadear un segundo.

—Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que descargues tu ira en ellas. —Continuó, un rostro puro de determinación remarcado en su cara. —Ni tampoco a mis súbditos, ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestras malas decisiones.

—Celestia!.

—¡Tía!. —

—¡Hermana!.-

—¡Silencio!. —Exclamó la yegua alicornio, sin voltear a mirarlas. —Que sería mejor para ti, un príncipe en busca de venganza, que matar a la suprema gobernante de estas tierras. —La princesa adquirió un ligero brillo en sus ojos, su rostro firme estaba luchando por no quebrarse en uno lleno de temor.

El silencio perduró un par de segundos.

—Acepto. —Dijo el saiyajin, envolviéndose en el aura de Ki blanco, dejando a las otras princesas impactadas en el momento.

—Su magia es muy poderosa, tanto que está bailando a su alrededor. —Pensó Luna, mirando detenidamente.

—Es como si tuviera prendido fuego a su alrededor. —Notó Cadance.

—Puede volar sin alas, y también puede controlar su magia a la perfección sin un cuerno, este ser es increíble. —Analizó Twilight, acercando un poco la mirada.

El saiyajin alzó su mano derecha, apuntándole directamente a Celestia. La yegua alicornio se tensó inmediatamente, entrecerrando los ojos, esta no era la manera en la que esperaba morir, pero si su sacrificio salvaría a Equestria y su hermana, pues bien valdría la pena.

—Tu valentía es admirable, princesa, pero nada que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. —Dijo Vegeta, frunciendo ligeramente el sueño. —Deberán entender por la fuerza a respetarme como el príncipe que soy. —En la palma del saiyajin apareció una esfera azul de energía.

Twilight y Luna recordaron al instante que esa esfera de poder fue parecida a la que lanzó la primera vez que lo enfrentaron, si esa magia era así de poderosa como la anterior, no podrían hacer nada para ayudar a Celestia, la impotencia les carcomía el alma lentamente.

******Dbz&amp;Mlp******

Shinning armor y su escuadrón de 400 guardias habían logrado evacuar rápidamente a todos los ponys de Canterlot, ayudaba mucho que la gran mayoría fueran unicornios, por lo cual podían teletransportarse en mayores cantidades al castillo, tardaron alrededor de quince minutos, pero lo habían logrado. En el castillo las mane 6 informaban a los que podían de la situación, haciéndose sentir útiles.

—Muy bien… —Suspiró el semental vestido en armadura. —Ahora, debemos colocar el escudo de magia sobre el castillo.

La tarea no fue para nada fácil, ya que los unicornios no eran suficientes para darle toda su fortaleza al escudo, Shinning sabía que esto pasaría cuando la mitad de sus guardias habían sido derrotados por la creatura bípeda, y sus otros 400 guardias estaban un poco cansados para realizar el hechizo, ya que estar teletransportándose de Canterlot al castillo con los ponis les agotó demasiado.

—Solo espero que Twily,Cadance y las princesas estén bien. —Murmuró el semental, observando como la energía púrpura cubría por completo el castillo.

******Dbz&amp;Mlp******

—Prepárate a sentir el castigo por tu insolencia, sabandija. —Dijo el saiyajin, terminando de cargar el poder en su mano.

—No la mates, por favor!. —Suplicó Luna, perdiendo su postura rígida y firme, Celestia la escuchó, mas sin embargo no volteó a mirarla.

—Ya lo dije antes, no voy a matar a nadie. —Anunció el saiyajin, tomándolas a todas por sorpresa.

—¿Eh?. —Se quedaron las tres alicornios, mirándolo confusas, Celestia igual lo estaba, pero su rostro no parecía demostrarlo.

Vegeta sonrió de una manera sádica, afilando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo estaba haciendo tiempo. —Dijo con una voz fría.

Antes de que las princesas pudieran preguntar de qué estaban hablando, el saiyajin dejó de apuntarle a Celestia, redireccionando su mano abajo, donde se encontraba la ciudad de Canterlot. Fue entonces que las cuatro princesas lo entendieron, la verdad les cayó como un balde de agua fría en el lomo, antes de que le pudieran suplicar que se detuviera, el saiyajin ya estaba comenzando a disparar la esfera de luz.

—**El ataque, Bing bang. —**Pronunció, disparando la esfera de poder suprimida al suelo.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Una enorme estela de poder dorado cubrió por completo la faz de Equestria, en el castillo miraban atónitos como se formaba un champiñón de fuego que se alzaba desde el centro de Canterlot hasta el cielo, seguida de una monstruosa onda de choque que arrasaba por completo con todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, justo como si se tratara de una bomba atómica.

Las princesas fueron rápidamente rescatadas por Discord, que apareció repentinamente detrás de ellas y con un chasquido de garras reaparecieron dentro del escudo que protegía el Castillo de Canterlot.

—Discord!. —Exclamó Shinning sorprendido, al verlo enseguida de él, las princesas y Fluttershy tuvieron la misma reacción, también al notar que había un hijo de sangre que descendía de su boca hasta su barbilla.

—Cállense, no me dejan concentrarme. —Ordenó el draconequus con voz tenebrosa, chasqueando de nuevo sus garras para poner un sobre escudo aún mayor que el de Shinning armor y sus soldados, sirviendo así como una segunda y más potente barrera.

A pesar de que el Discord usó mucha de su magia para hacerlo, la barrera se rajaba violentamente tras cada onda de choque que iba a golpear con ella.

El temblor y la explosión duraron por varios segundos hasta que cesó lentamente, el polvo se empezó a aclarar rápidamente, por las enormes colinas de aire que habían provocado la explosión. El escudo de magia de Shinning armor había quedado con grietas en varios lugares, pero fue mas la sorpresa al ver que el escudo del draconequus había quedado hecho trizas. El capitán y las princesas entendieron que si el reinante del Caos no hubiera llegado a socorrerlos, nadie se habría salvado de ese hechizo tan devastador de Vegeta.

Una vez aclarado el polvo, el semental de la guardia real quitó el escudo, y lo que vieron dejó perplejos a todos, las princesas, las mane 6, toda la guardia real, los habitantes de Canterlot e incluso Discord estaban muy perturbados por lo que sus ojos estaban apreciando.

En el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar Canterlot, había un enorme hueco de tierra, la ciudad había desaparecido, las edificaciones habían sido reducidas a escombros por completo, todo eran un Caos.

Un Caos del que Discord no estaba feliz, en la mas mínimo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigas y amigos de fanfiction, siento la demora y esta vez, si fue por obra del destino, que se descompuso mi laptop y tuve que mandarla a arreglar, por lo tanto dure mas tiempo de lo usual inactivo en estos lados de internet, pero bueno, espero y me perdonen por la gran demora jeje.**

**Este capítulo tiene algo de gore, pero no creo que sea tan fuerte como para perturbarlos, traté de cuidar eso detalladamente. **

**Y por último, desde ahora en adelante comenzaré a colar dibujos de las escenas con mas climax de la historia donde Twilight es la hija de Goku, las podrán encontrar en mi deviantart, les dejaré un enlace en mi perfil que los lleve a la galería por si desean pasarse a hechar un vistazo. **

**Bueno, eso sería todo de mi parte, y nuevamente les pido una disculpa a todos, disfruten del capítulo y puede que les genere algunas dudas, pero no crean que eh perdido el hilo de los acontecimientos, lo que sucede aquí lo pienso explicar en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Dragon ball z y My little pony no me pertenecen, solo hago este trabajo por diversión.**

* * *

El principe de los saiyajin estaba apunto de perder la cordura, esto le parecía una pesadilla.

Un saiyajin era bien conocido por su duro y sádico carácter con todos y hacia todo, su naturaleza mas dura que el acero, casi imposible de doblegarse ante los obstáculos que se le pusieran enfrente, encontrando fortaleza en todo lo que los rodeara, y adquiriendo infinita destreza y conocimiento ante el universo frente a ellos. Era inexcusable y peor que la muerte el que un guerrero de esta raza comenzara a quebrarse frente a algo.

Pero para Vegeta, este ideal le costaba cada vez más trabajo de creerlo, como una voz que se alejara lenta y burlescamente en su cabeza, riéndose de su desdicha, y recordándole a cada momento lo miserable que era el estado en el que se encontraba. El príncipe de los saiyajin estaba por quebrarse, ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que fue a poner en orden lo que esas sabandijas coloridas estaban haciéndole pasar, el hecho de que destruyera el territorio de esa basura a la que todos los demás seres miserables llamaban "princesa Celestia" había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba, 14 días sin ser atacado o invadido en sus sueños por esos cuadrúpedos asquerosos que solo parecían existir para hacerle la vida imposible, justo lo que deseaba desde que había llegado a este infierno del que no tenía ni la más mínima noción de donde se encontraba.

En ese tiempo que ya había transcurrido, las respuestas no llegaban a sus incógnitas, no podía, y tampoco entendía, ni encontraba el camino que lo llevara a casa de nuevo, al lado de su esposa, de su hijo, y de su único y mejor amigo, además de ser su rival, Kakarotto. Se dio tiempo para buscar en todo el planeta alguna nave, pero sólo se estaba engañando a él mismo, y lo sabía, cosa que lo hacía enfurecer sin motivos algunos. Analizando mejor en lo que ahora, o por el momento era su "hogar", encontró que a pesar de ser un planeta del que no podrían sacar mucho dinero para venderlo, este estaba lleno de curiosidades y cosas extrañas, que a simple vista no se veían.

Freezer no habría encontrado valor alguno en él, y por lo tanto, solo lo habría erradicado con una supernova de poder desde su dedo índice, eso es porque siempre fue un engreído y arrogante. Vegeta también lo fue, pero con el tiempo cambió, y entendió que la mejor arma en una guerra o en un combate, era usar el cerebro. Siendo más observador, encontró otro tipo de seres mitológicos que no existían en la tierra, a excepción de los dragones, esos ya los había visto por doquier en los lugares aledaños del planeta. Quizás estas bestias tenían alguna habilidad especial que pudiera usar para teletransportarse de vuelta a la tierra, o quizás algún artefacto que cumpliera lo mismo, pero después de estarlos analizando por tres días concluyó que esto era caso perdido.

—No puedo seguir con esto. —Se dijo con voz sombría en sus pensamientos.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, había hecho del bosque Everfree su hogar en todo este tiempo, ya que era el único lugar que parecía conservar las leyes por las que se regía el planeta tierra, y esto solo servía para recordarle que aún seguía atrapado en un lugar que posiblemente estaba hasta la otra punta del universo.

******Dbz&amp;Mlp******

Habían paso ya dos semanas desde lo que fue el mayor ataque que había sufrido Equestria en toda su historia, la capital que en un momento fue uno de los más bellos lugares había sido reducido a escombros, la mayoría de los nobles y burgueses habían perdido gran parte de sus riquezas , y eso, era lo que más les dolía de todas sus pérdidas. La forma y apariencia de aquél ser tan extraño que ahora era más bien conocido como un príncipe, un príncipe vengador que descargó su ira en el reino de Equestria por la pérdida del suyo se corría como vapor caliente por todos los lugares habitados por la raza pony, el miedo ya se había infundido más allá del control de las princesas que gobernaban todo el reino.

La primera semana fue un caos, del que Discord se mofaba de vez en cuando, y hasta celos llegaba a sentir porque él no fue quien lo ocasionó, ciertamente estaba muy ocupado usando su magia para el bien, decía con disgusto y falsas arcadas, en la reparación de la capital, Canterlot, los demás pueblos y ciudades comenzaron a enviar su ayuda tanto en materiales, como casco de obra para volver a recuperar la estructura de la ciudad, y parecían estarlo logrando a un paso veloz.

La segunda semana, todo ya había vuelto casi a la normalidad, el trabajo era duro y agotador, pero satisfactorio al final del día, algunas pequeñas estructuras ya se habían edificado, mientras el tiempo de trabajo pasaba, el castillo de Canterlot era el hogar y refugio de todos los nobles y demás habitantes de la capital, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las habitaciones comenzaban a usarse por completo, Luna y Celestia elaboraban nuevos planes y con algo de enfoque positivo, daban ideas a los ponies ingenieros sobre una vista más moderna a la ciudad, además de las numerosas conferencias con los admirantes de guerra y científicos que tenían día a día para tratar más acerca del asunto de aquél príncipe llamado Vegeta, para poder idear algún plan de emergencia si alguna vez se volviera a atrever a poner los pies sobre Equestria. Las hermanas un tanto inseguras, pero poco pacientes, decían que eso no sería necesario, y que al final de cuentas, sólo traería más muerte y destrucción para el reino y sus súbditos.

Esta no era la única preocupación de las princesas, podían sentir la paranoica invadir y perdurbar sus mentes al momento de pensar que quizá la reina de los changelings ya se había enterado de la desdicha por la que cruzaba lentamente el reino de Equestria, y podría tomar cartas en el asunto en cualquier momento, aprovechar la única oportunidad para atacar de nuevo.

Celestia se sintió muy tonta en el momento que todo esto hacía conexión en su mente, su desesperación la llevó y poco razonamiento en aquel momento la condujo directamente hasta este punto, y lo peor de todo para ella, era que tanto sus súbditos, como los ponies que más quería podrían sufrir y pagar las consecuencias.

—Hermana… —La voz de la yegua azul llamó por completo su atención, desequilibrando su mirada profunda que hace pocos momentos mantenía enfocada en el horizonte. —Debes descansar, no lograrás nada culpándote por algo que… simplemente sucedió mas allá de nuestro control.

La yegua de pelaje blanco y radiante tensó ligeramente su cuerpo y miró directamente a los ojos a su hermana, esos ojos azules en los que podía ver la compresión y el mismo sentimiento de culpa que ella sentía en esos momentos.

—Lulú… no creo que pueda perdonarme si es que algo malo sucede a causa de estos hechos. —Le confesó a la alicornio de la luna. —Hemos vivido por más de mil años, vimos crecer este reino, desde cero, nuestros súbditos trabajaron muy duro para lograr lo que ahora podemos llamar Equestria con orgullo. No se me hace justo que por nuestras malas decisiones todo esto llegue a su fin. —Agachó la mirada levemente, las sombras que provocaba la tenue luz de la luna a sus espaldas oscurecía ligeramente sus facciones, a excepción de sus ojos violetas.

La princesa de la luna asintió casi al instante, ella comprendía mejor que nadie que este era un mal sabor de boca que ni ella podría borrarle a su hermana, solo el tiempo y el destino lo decidirían, pero eso no significaba que no haría lo imposible para sacar de ese estado tan vulnerable en el que ella la encontraba, le rompía el corazón ver a la radiante y segura princesa del sol, tan apagada y decaída.

—No has comido desde ayer. —Ante la mirada cuestionante de Celestia frunció el entrecejo . —No necesitas saber nada, simplemente me enteré del asunto, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, hermana?. —Preguntó, con un ligero alzamiento de voz en forma de regaño.

La yegua blanca agachó la mirada con algo de pena y vergüenza por el hecho de estar siendo regañada por su hermana menor, dio un rápido aleteo con sus alas y se reacomodó nuevamente en el suelo, suspirando con cansancio y fatiga, era verdad, su estómago rechazaba todo tipo de alimento, al parecer solo podía tomar agua, sin la preocupación que después la invadieran las nauseas, se sentía un desastre.

—Nuestros súbditos necesitan de nuestra guía y protección ahora más que nunca. —Prosiguió Luna, colocándose a un lado de su hermana. —No podemos demostrar debilidad ante ellos, de lo contrario, perderán toda esperanza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, donde el único ruido que viajaba en el ambiente era el de la tela de las cortinas chocando unas con otras al son del viento. Ambas hermanas permanecieron así, con la vista perdida en el horizonte, observando con preocupación lo que vendría en el futuro.

******Dbz&amp;Mlp******

**Tiempo después…**

En la atmósfera del planeta Equus, una nave permanecía estática, mas rígida que una piedra, dentro de ella se encontraba una tripulación de alienígenas guerreros, vestidos en armaduras de combate, todas portaban el mismo símbolo, que remplazaba por completo la necesidad de una bandera.

Era el símbolo de los ejércitos de la familia Cold.

4 secciones integradas de 40 cuerpos de la milicia intergaláctica se encontraba firmes y atentos al superior que se encontraba frente a ellos, un alienígena de piel azul, cabellera blanca y armadura de traje rosado, sus ojos de un color rojo sangre, penetrando con la mirada a los soldados frente a él, tomándose las manos por detrás de la espalda y comenzando a caminar de derecha a izquerda, y viceversa.

—Servimos con orgullo y devoción al ejército de la familia Cold en sus deseos y necesidades. —Comenzó su discurso, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a sus hombres que se ponían tensos inmediatamente. —Nuestra misión es erradicar toda vida existente de este planeta, porque nuestro Lord desea instalarse aquí como su nuevo centro de operaciones y negocios, este lugar cuenta con los recursos necesarios para cubrir sus necesidades por los siguientes 2 mil años, Kharg?. —Detuvo su andada y miró con ojos penetrantes a otro alienígena con cola y colmillos, de piel rojiza y armadura de traje negro acercarse rápidamente a él, con un holograma en manos.

—Planeta 3,444, habitable y completamente limpio, los recursos podrán ser encontrados con trabajo y maquinaria, pero no será algo de que preocuparse. —Anunció el soldado, cambiando de holograma. —El planeta llama Equus está habita por múltiples y diferentes creaturas, la especia más predominante y la que más controla tierras es la pony, una especia de equinos más pequeños, cuentan con energía llamada magia, y la fluyen de distintas formas según su tipo.

Todos los hombres y el oficial frente a ellos miraban atentos como los hologramas tomaban cuatro formas diferentes, cada forma era uno de los ya mencionados ponies.

—Se dividen en cuatro tipos, y cada uno tiene habilidades diferentes, a excepción del último. —El soldado hizo un enfoque en la forma del equino que tenía alas y cuerno, y era más grande que los otros tres. —Este variante posee las habilidades de los otros tres juntos, y su energía es la mas pura sobre el planeta. Justamente lo que buscamos para rellenar las reservas de nuestra nave. —Concluyó, desapareciendo los hologramas de sus manos.

—Interesante… debo decir que lo es. —Confesó el oficial, girando nuevamente su atención a las secciones de soldados. —Bueno, ya saben todo lo necesario para atacar este… colorido planeta, llegaremos y haremos el trabajo tan rápido como podamos, no queremos poner en ridículo nuestro uniforme frente a nuestro Lord.

—No te preocupes… Salza, no habrá necesidad de eso.

Al escuchar esa voz, inmediatamente todos se pusieron rígidos y el silencio invadió por completo el lugar de la nave donde se encontraban, Salza se giró lentamente sobre su eje para darse cuenta de que acababa de aparecer una nave flotante detrás suyo, las sombras ocultaban por completo la apariencia del dueño de aquella voz, solo podían notar que su cola caía por un lado del vehículo flotante en el que se encontraba sentado.

—Señor Cooler… no esperaba verlo tan temprano. —Anunció Salza, dando un saludo militar para después acercarse un poco al vehículo flotante. —Si me lo permite, puedo saber que está haciendo con su armadura de combate puesta?.

—Busco algo de diversión, Salza. —Anunció con una voz tan fría que les provocaba escalofríos a todos los presentes. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no derramo sangre inocente en sus manos, el deseo es incontenible. — Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo rojizo que iluminó por completo la oscuridad donde se encontraba.

—Como usted lo desee, Lord Cooler, no esperemos más tiempo entonces.

La nave comenzó a entrar en el planeta Equus a paso veloz.

Momentos antes, en el castillo de Canterlot se encontraban sentadas las cuatro princesas a la mesa del trono, charlando un poco acerca de lo mucho que todo había mejorado con el corto paso del tiempo, la capital se veía radiante y con una estructura imponente, mejor que nunca, se había logrado lo anhelado, todo había sido reconstruido nuevamente.

El sol de la princesa irradiaba con una calidez perfecta y una iluminación que podía ser cegadora para muchos, un día soleado que podría alegrarle la vida hasta el ser mas oscuro de Equestria.

—No puedo creer que nos podamos reunir de nuevo aquí, sin motivos de urgencia . —Comentaba Twilight a Celestia, ambas mirando con una sonrisa el riguroso debate que mantenían Luna y Cadance sobre un tema que aún permanecía desconocido para ellas.

—Lo sé, Twilight, gracias al esfuerzo de todos los ponies pudimos lograrlo, es un orgullo el decirlo. —La voz dulce y casi melodiosa de su mentora siempre alegraba el alma y corazón de la más joven de las cuatro princesas, le hacía sentir seguridad.

—Mis amigas y yo tendremos una fiesta esta tarde en Ponyville, celebraremos el cumpleaños de la mascota de Rainbow, sabe que siempre será bienvenida si desea asistir con su hermana, princesa. —Le anunció la alicornio púrpura, posando con tacto suave un casco sobre el casco de la alicornio blanca.

—Agradezco la invitación, Twilight, pero Luna y yo decidimos pasar la tarde juntas en los jardines del castillo. —Alzó una taza de té con su magia hasta sus labios y dio un pequeño trago. —Hace mucho tiempo que no convivimos entre nosotras, todo esto que ha sucedido nos ha hecho recapacitar un reflexionar un poco acerca de nuestro ritmo de vida.

—Por su puesto, Celestia. —Respondió la alicornio púrpura, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Discord en un Puff de magia, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de las cuatro alicornios, y de los guardias reales que permanecían cuidando en las entradas del comedor.

—Hola, mis bellísimas y poderosas princesas, cómo están este hermoso día?. —Preguntó el draconequus, sonriendo de forma habitual, mientras cargaba en su pata un radar. Las princesas ya se habían acostumbrado a sus visitas, y estaban más que agradecidos con él debido a que salvó a todos los ponies de Canterlot, incluyéndolas a ellas.

—Saludos, Discord. —Respondieron las princesas al unísono, menos Luna, quién solo se limitó a asentir levemente con una minúscula sonrisa.

—A qué se debe tu repentina visita, Discord?. —Preguntó Celestia, manteniendo su sonrisa sobre sus labios, sabía perfectamente que el draconequus era más sensible cuando se trataba de ella, y eso significaba que debía tener el mejor tacto posible cuando se comunicara con él para evitar tocar un nervio sensible.

—Ah, solo decidí pasar por el vecindario, ya sabes… —Chasqueó sus garras y apareció unos binoculares con los que observó por completo a su alrededor. — verificando que cierto príncipe bípedo no rompa su promesa y vuelva a destruir por completo todo que tus pequeños y coloridos súbditos reconstruyeron, sería una lástima si algo así pasara de nuevo, no lo crees?. —Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, muy para el gusto de Luna y Twilight.

—Efectivamente, Discord, pero no hay de que preocuparse. —Le aseguró Luna con una voz firme. —El príncipe Vegeta mantuvo firme su palabra y no ah vuelto a aparecer por este lugar de nuevo, y esperemos que no lo haga, mucho trauma han sufrido nuestros súbditos con el poco tiempo que estuvo circulando por los alrededores. —Confesó, mientras seguía comiendo su cupcake.

—Hmm… ya veo. —El draconequus se jaló la barba blanquecina que colgaba de su cara, en señal de pensamiento. —Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso, esperaba tomarme unas vacaciones en otra dimensión, y no podía irme sin sacarme esa duda de la cabeza. —se teletransportó enseguida de Twilight acariciándole la melena. —No podía irme sin dejar descuidadas a estas princesas tan adorables. —Apareció enseguida de Cadance y se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa pícara que puso nerviosa inmediatamente a la alicornio rosada. —En especial a ti… por tu rostro pareciera que tienes mas noticias que decirnos… eh?.

Las otras tres princesas posaron su mirada atenta en la princesa del amor, poniéndola aún mas nerviosa e incómoda, el draconequus apareció una barra de chocolate y empezó a comérsela con tranquilidad.

—Cuéntanos, querida. —Decía el draconequus entre cada mordisco. —No me gustaría volver de mis vacaciones y encontrarme con una "pequeña" sorpresa… hm hm.

—De qué estas hablando, Discord?. —Preguntó Twilight un poco confundida. —Solo estas tratando de molestarla, no es así?.

—Oh, jojojo… incluso después de convertirme en héroe, sigo siendo lacerado con malicia en mis acciones. —Soltó un suspiro dramático y muy mal actuado. —Bueno… supongo que la vieja reputación nunca muere, en fin… —Desapareció y reapareció a un lado de Celestia, peinando su melena onduleante con sus garras.

—Celestia, si necesitas algo solo debes decir mi nombre, y esto. —Chasqueó sus garras y apareció un collar de oro con un diamante rojo al centro, era precioso. —Hará el resto.

—Es un collar, cómo me podré comunicar contigo con él?. —Preguntó confundida la alicornio blanca.

—Sólo necesitas ponértelo, permíteme… —La princesa accedió un poco dudosa. Discord se lo colocó rápidamente y este adquirió un ligero brillo ámbar. — Dices mi nombre, y yo te escucharé, por mas lejos que me encuentre, ok?. —Ella asintió con una sonrisa. —Bueno, me largo, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso en este lugar tan niñesco.

Sin esperar palabra o despedida, desapareció en otro puff de magia, dejando un poco confundidas a las cuatro alicornios.

—Hmm, era una excusa para tocarte, era obvio. —Dijo Luna, quebrando el silencio que se había formado, en una carcajada suave por parte de Twilight y Cadance, poniendo roja a la princesa del sol en el acto, mientras trataba de esconder su rostro en una de sus alas.

De pronto, una sombra gigantesca cubrió por completo la ciudad de Canterlot, y después desapareció, siguiendo su curso hasta la lejanía del bosque. Esto alertó inmediatamente a las 4 alicornios, quienes dejaron de reír y trotaron rápidamente hasta el balcón del castillo donde se encontraban, apreciando una forma ovalada con 8 patas aterrizar lentamente en un campo abierto a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, mas cerca de Ponyville. La sangre les heló rápidamente, sintiendo como el corazón en un cambio drástico golpeaba fuertemente sus costillas con cada bombeo que daba, casi al grado de hiperventilarse.

En ese mismo momento, todas compartieron un único y aterrador pensamiento, el príncipe estaba de vuelta, y tal como lo habían predicho mucho tiempo atrás en una de sus teorías, venía de vuelta para hacer una invasión al planeta con fines que iban mas allá de sus mentes.

—No… —Murmuró Twilight, mientras sentía como el sudor le corría frío por la cara hasta su trompa, sus ojos se dilataron y se enfocaron rápidamente en el rostro de las otras tres princesas, quienes lentamente se voltearon a ver por reflejo.

—Pensé que mantendría su palabra… nos engañó. —Decía Luna, miles de pensamientos corrían en su mente, formulando una estrategia que les ayudara a salir de esta. —Es un maldito. —Vociferó, apretando sus dientes con fuerza y frunciendo el entrecejo con ferocidad.

—Necesitamos… no se… no se que haremos. —Murmuró Twilight, su vista se enfocó en aquel objeto extraño que se detuvo en los campos abiertos en la lejanía.

—Twilight… vuelve de nuevo a tu castillo en Ponyville, necesitamos preparar a los elementos de inmediato. —Ordenó Celestia, su mirada había perdido ese toque maternal y alegre de antes, sus ojos destellaban un fuego latente, mezclado con uno de miedo. —¡Ya!.

La alicornio púrpura no cuestionó la petición de su mentora, desapareciendo rápidamente en un puff demagia, Cadance se acercó a su tía y la miró con un gesto de guía, esperando alguna orden, Luna se acercó a ella apoyando un casco en su lomo.

—El imperio de cristal estará a salvo de cualquier ataque, necesitaremos apoyo de los soldados para lo que viene. —Le confesó, despegando su mirada de ella para dirigirla a su hermana. —Iré a prepararnos para el ataque. —Sin esperar respuesta desapareció dejando una nube densa de magia azul.

—Cadance, necesitaremos tu ayuda para esto… —Dijo la princesa del sol, sin dirigirle la mirada. —Luna tiene razón, deja a cargo a un pelotón de guardias cuidando del imperio, trae a los demás, alertaré a Shining armor.

La alicornio blanca comenzaba a andar cuando un casco sobre su flanco derecho la detuvo, observó entonces el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su sobrina, lo cual llamó su atención inmediatamente.

—Tía… Discord tenía razón, les estaba ocultando algo desde el principio. —Le confesó, mientras sus cascos temblaban por razones que la alicornio blanca aún desconocía. —Pensaba decírselos en esta pequeña reunión.

Celestia se dio media vuelta inmediatamente, mirando con un rostro melancólico y maternal a su sobrina, mientras la rodeaba con un ala.

—Qué sucede, Cadance?. —Preguntó un poco entristecida.

—Shining Armor y yo… seremos… —No terminó la frase porque al ver el gesto de reacción de Celestia, supo que ya no sería necesario.

—Cadance… tendrás un bebé?. —Preguntó, su rostro lentamente descomponiéndose, en uno triste y desesperado, mientras un par de lágrimas se reflejaban en sus írises violetas. —Me temo que… no podré dejarte participar en esto. —Su tono de voz cambió de uno suave, a uno autoritario.

—Pero tía!, no dejaré mi lugar en esta batalla!. — Protestó la alicornio rosada con impotencia, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por la yegua del sol.

—No te estoy dando lugar para objeciones, volverás al imperio de cristal y desde ahí protegerás a todos tus súbditos. —Le ordenó, seguido de darse media vuelta dándole la espalda y comenzar a caminar afuera de la habitación. —Si Shinning armor lo desea, podrá quedarse a tu lado, lo entenderé. —Confesó, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

******Dbz&amp;Mlp******

La compuerta de la nave espacial de Cooler se abrió, dejando salir al escuadrón completo de soldados que aterrizaron frente a ella, observando con ojos llenos de malicia todo su alrededor, podía notarse el deseo de sangre y hambre de pelea en sus sádicas sonrisas.

Seguido de ellos salió Salza volando y posicionándose frente a ellos, con una mirada sin emociones, y por último, el vehículo flotante, dejando ver la diabólica apariencia del Lord que en un futuro sería el emperador de todo el universo.

El alienígena rió ante ese pensamiento, considerando que su hermano también se auto-nombraba con el mismo título, aunque solo fuera un ser pedante y sanguinario que hacia lo que quería como el hermano menor caprichoso que era.

—Ya es hora, Lord Cooler. —Anunció el alienígena azul, sonriendo ligeramente. —Como usted desea participar en esta masacre, decidimos otorgarle el primer ataque, adelante… —Señaló con su índice en varios direcciones. —Acabo de señalarle los lugares donde hay poblaciones de estos equinos coloridos, seleccione la que mas le guste para comenzar.

El Cold mantenía una expresión seria y sin sentimiento, meciendo su cola de un lado a otro por fuera de su vehículo.

—No será necesario atacar… ellos vendrán hacia nosotros. —Confesó con desgane, su vista enfocada en ningún lugar específico.

—Perdón?... —Salza iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero fue detenido al escuchar varios puff a sus espaldas y algunas pequeñas explosiones de luz dorada, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un escuadron compuesto por al menos mil equinos vestidos en armaduras plateadas y doradas.

—Qué significa esto… —Murmuró Cooler sin cambiar su gesto y posición en lo absoluto, su desinterés en lo que estaba sucediendo era notorio.

Celestia y Twiligh junto a Luna habían aparecido frente a la nave espacial, frente a ellas se encontraba el escuadrón de guardias que habían reunido, las mane 6 se encontraban listas al lado de la princesa de la amistad, mirando con disgusto y miedo a lo que se encontraba frente a ellas, Shinning armor había sido enterado del asunto, y a pesar de que esperaba un bebé de su amada, no desertó de la batalla, algo admirable ante los ojos de la princesa del sol.

Hubo un silencio muerto y tenso en el entorno, Luna maldijo mentalmente la ausencia del draconequus en ese momento, pero recordó que su hermana tenía aun el collar puesto sobre ella.

—Hermana… el momento de que llames a Discord ha llegado. —Le susurró a Celestia, quien asintió y con la voz real de canterlot pronunció la palabra.

—¡**Discord!**. —

Tanto los ponies, como los alienígenas y Cooler abrieron los ojos con impresión, al parecer estos seres tan patéticos tenían la capacidad de comunicarse oralmente, eso los tomó por sorpresa.

En un instante, el draconequus apareció rascándose las orejas ferozmente, claramente molesto por el grito ensordecedor que lo había despertado de su tranquilo sueño bajo la sombra de una palmera de una playa en un mundo de otro universo.

—Celestia… no hace ni media hora que me fui. —Refunfuñó. —Y ya necesitas mi… —Se quedó callado al ver a los extraños seres que se encontraban viéndolo de forma cuestionante frente a esa cosa ovalada y gigantesca de metal.

—Discord… necesitaremos tu ayuda, de nuevo. —Dijo Celestia, con una mirada llena de preocupación, pero no necesitaba decir mas, el draconequus entendió perfectamente todo.

—Si ya dejaron de parlotear, estamos esperando la bienvenida. —Anunció Salza con molestia.

—Queremos ver al príncipe Vegeta, él nos prometió que no atacaría Equestria nunca. —Dijo Luna con el entrecejo fruncido. —Deseamos escuchar respuesta sobre qué están haciendo ustedes aquí.

Ante la mención de la palabra Vegeta, Cooler arqueó una ceja con interés, ese palabra era el nombre del planeta de esos monos guerreros de los cuales su hermano menor se estaba aprovechando utilizándolos. Pero príncipe… no se había enterado sobre que el rey Vegeta tendría un hijo pronto, no se le conocía una pareja siquiera.

—No hay ningún príncipe a cargo, yegua estúpida. —Dijo Salza con irritación. —Lord Cooler. —Señaló con respeto al alien en el vehículo flotante. —Es quien ordenó la aniquilación de toda vida racional en este planeta.

Ante las palabras de el ser morado y bípedo, todos los ponies y las princesas sintieron un escalofrío correrles por la espalda, esa sentencia era lo que más se temían escuchar. Twilight por otro lado estaba analizando todo con profundidad, estos seres eran muy diferentes al príncipe Vegeta, aunque igual fueran bípedos, no compartían ninguna similitud que no fuera esa con él, todo esto era muy misterioso.

—Permíteme, oficial Salza. —La voz de Cooler les heló aún mas la sangre a los soldados. —Yo me encargaré de esa basura especialmente. —Ordenó, refiriéndose a la princesa de la noche. —Su osadía rebasa todos los límites de atrevimiento y falta de respeto.

Celestia y Twilight, al igual que las mane 6 y los guardias se pusieron tensos ante esto.

—Muy bien chicas, ya es hora. —Mencionó Twilight, las otras cinco yeguas asintieron, bañándose en una energía blanca y cegadora, que les obligó a todos, menos a Cooler a cerrar los ojos.

—Qué demonios!. —Exclamó Salza, encendiendo su radar de poder de pelea, midiendo la fuerza de las equinas que se encontraban diferentes en apariencia y rodeadas de una energía blanca. —10 millones… 20 millones… 30… ¡40 millones de poder!. —Exclamó totalmente desencajado mientras su radar y el de los demás soldados explotaban.

Antes de comenzar a charlar, el guerrero alienígena midió los poderes de todos, la equina blanca y azul compartían el mismo nivel de poder de 10 mil, el ser deforme al que llamaban Discord tenía un poder de 970 mil, y los demás equinos tenían un nivel de 500, pero este incremento de poder de esas seis yeguas era ridículo.

Cooler miraba meditativo, aun con desinterés lo que sucedía frente a él.

—_Hmm… parece ser que estas basuras podían ocultar su poder después de todo. —_Pensó, mirando con enfoque a la yegua morada con alas y cuerno. —_Y ella tiene mas que las otras cinco, interesante._

—Señor Cooler, 40 millones de poder es mucho, no creo que podamos… —Fue silenciado rápidamente con la palma de la mano del alienígena.

—No es necesario, Salza, cambio de planes, encárguense de todas esas basuras, yo lidiaré con esas seis aparte. —Ordenó, a lo que el alienígena azul y los demás soldados saludaron y se pusieron en pose de combate.

La batalla había comenzado, los guardias de la realeza y los soldados de Cooler se habían lanzado a la batalla, Discord, Luna y Celestia pensaban socorrerlos, pero rápidamente apareció Salza frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el paso.

—Hmm… quién te cortó el cabello?. —Preguntó el draconequus, chasqueando sus dedos y apareciendo una gigantesca espada entre sus garras. —Se ve horrible, tendré que hacerle unas modificaciones, y también a tu cara.

El alien sonrió de manera confiada.

—Ven e inténtalo, fenómeno. —

—Al ataque!. —Vociferó Luna en grito de guerra, cargando un potente rayo de magia, seguida de Celestia quien le secundó con otro rayo de magia.

Discord controlaba telequinéticamente la espada, lanzando ataques que eran bloqueados, desviados, y esquivados por el alienígena, estaba tan concentrado en el draconequus que por un momento olvidó a las dos alicornios que estaban con él, cuando recordó ya era muy tarde, los dos rayos potentes de magia habían hecho contacto con su espalda, provocando una pequeña explosión.

El draconequus aprovechó la distracción y chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo de su garra un puño 3 veces mas grande que su tamaño, lanzándolo con fuerza a Salza.

¡**Puum!**. El golpe lanzó disparado al guerrero alienígena contra una pequeña montaña.

—Buen trabajo, Discord. —Anunció Celestia, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Siempre un placer, Celestia. —Respondió el draconequus.

En otro lado, Shinning armor conducía con valentía a su escuadrón de guardias, quienes difícilmente podían mantener a raya a los soldados de Cooler, el capitán de la guardia observaba que superaban en número a sus agresores, pero eso era lo único que les daba ventaja, ya que los seres bípedos demostraban que a pesar de ser superados, podían hacerles frente con facilidad a los ponies, eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

En otro lado, las mane 6, destellando magia con el **Rainbow Power**, miraban desafiantes, a excepción de Fluttershy, a Cooler, quien comenzaba a levitar lentamente afuera de su vehículo, hasta que sus pies tocaban el suelo, su rostro inexpresivo aun presente.

—Me han sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarme a alguien con ese poder en un planeta tan patético como este. —Anunciaba el ser de voz fría. —Pero bueno, para mi no es la gran cosa.

—Dónde está Vegeta?. —Demandó saber Twilight, su melena ondeaba majestuosamente en el aire. —Presiento que tú y él no ya se conocen.

—Por mas que intente recordar, me temo que no se de qué estas hablando, basura. —Respondió Cooler. —Pero a juzgar por tu gesto, veo que no soy el único visitante que les ha causado problemas por aquí.

—Eso no es de tu importancia. —Masculló la princesa de la amistad. —Pero ya no importa, aprendí que solo existe una manera de lidiar con los de tu tipo. —

—Y esa cual podría ser, pony?. —Preguntó Cooler con un tono burlón.

El aura de magia que rodeaba a las mane 6 se extendió enormemente, mientras los ojos de las seis yeguas destellaban chispas blancas.

—Eso es algo que tú ya lo sabes. —Respondió Twilight.

Las mane 6 y el alienígena se lanzaron al ataque.

El combate rápidamente se tornó violento y sádico, a pesar de la magia de los unicornios y los pegasos que poseían los guardias era enorme, los soldados de Cooler podían dominarlos, justo como el capitán Shinning se lo había imaginado, pronto, los cadáveres ensangrentados de los sementales comenzaron a caer en el suelo, múltiples heridas en sus cuerpos comenzaban a sangrar.

Celestia, Luna y Discord notaron esto al instante, y la furia se apoderó de ellas, el draconequus no podía negar que sentía simpatía por los ponies, pero no podía socorrerlos si el alienígena con el que estaba combatiendo ni siquiera le permitía tomar un respiro.

La princesa del sol y de la luna trataron de hacer una distracción para librarse de Salza, pero cada intento parecía imposible para ellas, y saber eso y ver como sus súbditos eran brutalmente asesinados les invadía de impotencia.

Las mane 6 parecían no darse cuenta de esto, estaban tan enfrascadas tratando de derrotar a Cooler que nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor las distraía, lanzaban ráfagas de magia arcoíris que eran esquivadas por el alienígena, mientras formaban barreras de magia al momento de recibir disparos de energía en contra ataque por parte de su enemigo.

Ya solo quedaban tres soldados en pie, y solo Shinning Armor para hacerles frente, no tenía muchas opciones, era atacarlos de frente o morir como sus compañeros de guerra.

—Aaaah!. —El grito de Fluttershy hizo detener la batalla entre ellas y Cooler, para dirigir la mirada a donde la pegaso amarilla la estaba enfocando.

La imagen las había dejado totalmente impactadas. Ver a los numerosos guardias reales desmembrados y asesinados sádicamente en el suelo les quitó las ganas de pelear rápidamente. Cooler aprovechó la oportunidad y con una ráfaga de aire las mandó disparadas hacia la tierra, cayendo con brusquedad protegidas en una burbuja púrpura de magia.

—Es inútil, resígnense a morir igual que ellos. —Mencionó fría y sádicamente Cooler, para después echar una carcajada burlesca.

Los ojos de las mane 6 se llenaron de lágrimas, Twilight observó que solo su hermano quedaba en pie combatiendo a esos monstruos, iba a socorrerlo cuando fue muy tarde.

¡**ZIIIIUUUUUM!**

El filo de una cuchilla se enterró hasta atravesar lateralmente un costado del semental unicornio, poniéndole los ojos enormes y las pupilas dilatadas, todo pasó en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Twilight, observó el miedo en sus amigas como reacción, y ante la golpiza brutal que les estaba dando Salza a las dos princesas y a Discord, en ese momento una ira la invadió repentinamente, aunque en el fondo de su mente escuchaba una voz que decía que todo estaba perdido, la ira borró ese miedo de su interior.

—¡**IAAAAAAH!**. —Su grito de furia detuvo la pelea de todos inmediatamente, en un rápido movimiento que solo Cooler pudo seguir con la vista, apareció frente a los tres soldados que estaban a punto de matar a su hermano, y con tres disparos de magia atravesó sus pechos, asesinándolos inmediatamente.

Se teletransportó frente a Salza y con un rápida patada doble de sus cascos traseros impactó de lleno su pecho, quebrándole un par de costillas en el acto y nocqueandolo inmediatamente.

Todos estaban impresionas, mientras que Cooler mantenía la misma sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

—Princesas, Discord… necesito que me den su magia. —La alicornio púrpura alzó la mirada llena de ira para verlos a los ojos. —Tendré mas oportunidad de enfrentarlo si tengo la fuerza de ustedes.

—Twilight… —Celestia fue detenida por Luna, quien negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón a las palabras de Twilight, aunque atacaran al mismo tiempo, el resultado seguiría siendo a favor de ese monstruo, había mas oportunidad de ganar si todos le brindaban su energía a ella.

El draconequus se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba los hilos de sangre que pendían de su boca, posó una garra en la cabeza de Twilight y rápidamente le compartío la mayoría de su poder, las princesas hicieron lo mismo con su cuerno.

—Gracias, les prometo que no las defraudaré. —Les dijo con seguridad Twilight, desapareciendo sin esperar respuesta.

Reapareció frente a sus amigas y repitió el mismo proceso, Pinkie Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity le cedieron la mayor parte su magia a la yegua púrpura.

Cooler miraba divertido la escena.

—Hermano, yo me encargaré de esto, estarás bien. —Le aseguró Twilight al semental, canalizando un poco de magia en su cuerno y cerrando la herida profunda que tenía el capitán en su costado, cortando el sangrado y devolviéndole el color a la cara.

—Ten cuidado, Twily… —Dijo Shinning con dificultad.

La princesa purpura reapareció frente a Cooler, con una mirada que podía derretir glaciares enteros.

—Así que tus amiguitas te dieron su energía, qué conmovedor. —Mencionó el alien, soltando otra carcajada burlesca. —Lamento arruinarte el ánimo, pero tu poder no ha cambiado mucho, sigues siendo una basura.

—Si soy una basura… por qué tratas de ganar tiempo insultándome, en lugar de atacarme?. —Preguntó Twilight, con una sonrisa desafiante. —Acaso tienes miedo?.

—Hmpf… esta bien, reanudemos nuestro combate. —Cooler desapareció y reapareció lanzándole un rodillazo que Twilight cubrió a tiempo con un escudo de magia.

La alicornio lanzó un disparo de magia al rostro del alien, solamente para ser que este fuera desviado.

La pelea continuó por varios minutos, en los que a Twilight cada vez se le dificultaba más y más mantenerle el ritmo al alien bípedo.

—Detrás de ti, niña. —Twilight giró rápidamente su vista pero su cuerpo no pudo responder tan rápido.

El puñetazo del alien se clavó en el estómago de la pony, provocándole por primera vez escupir un poco de sangre, mientras salía disparada hacia una montaña gigantesca, antes de estrellarse fue cubierta en una burbuja de magia dorada y colocada delicadamente en el suelo, Twilight podía sentir que esta era la magia de Celestia.

Se levantó temblorosamente del suelo, para encontrarse frente a frente con el alienígena que le lanzaba un coletazo directo a la cara, rápidamente se teletransportó a una corta distancia, jadeando enormente, y asustándose al ver que de su boca comenzaba a salir sangre, lo que significaba que tenía un derrame dentro de ella, el miedo la invadía lentamente.

—No hay caso para esto, niña. —Escuchó la voz del alien y sus pasos acercándose a ella. —Simplemente no tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarme.

—Ca…llate. —Dijo Twilight entre jadeos de cansancio. —_No me queda otra opción, ya lo ataqué con todo y nada resultó efectivo, daré todo en un último disparo, si eso no lo logra, estaremos perdidos. —_Pensó, mientras canalizaba toda la magia en su cuerno, el cual comenzó a iluminarse de forma cegadora.

—Debo decir que tu poder es sorprendente, para ser una mocosa sin talento, 70 millones de poder, no es cualquier cosa. —Confesó. —Pero como asesinaste a mis hombres, no puedo asesinarte de una forma rápida, tengo que hacerte sufrir hasta el último segundo de tu mísera existencia.

Twilight había terminado de cargar la magia en su cuerno, rápidamente apuntó hacia el guerrero alienígena, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Toma esto, ¡AAAAAH!. —Gritó, mientras un poderoso y devastador rayo de energía salió disparado del cuerno de la alicornio, tragándose por completo el cuerpo de Cooler.

—_Maldita sea, no me di cuenta de su ataque!. —_Pensó el tirano, cubriéndose con sus brazos lo mejor que podía.

**¡PUUUUUM!**

Una explosión iluminó por completo el campo donde se encontraban, Discord, las princesas, Shinning y las mane 6 corrieron rápidamente hasta ponerse a un lado de Twilight, quien había perdido por completo las energías, al grado de ni poder levantarse del suelo por su propia cuenta.

—Se terminó el juego. —Se escuchó una voz fría detrás de una cortina de polvo, de la cual un laser salió disparado hasta impactarse en el ala derecha de Celestia, fracturando por completo su ala en el proceso.

Los ojos de la alicornio se dilataron, mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador de dolor, y caía en el costado contrario de la herida, soltando pequeños relinchos de dolor, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, fue el turno de Luna.

Cooler apareció frente a ella y la tomó del cuello, alzándola hasta el nivel de su rostro.

—Nooo!. —Gritó Twilight con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

El alien tomó las patas frontales de la princesa de la noche y las retorció hasta que escuchó el crujido de sus huesos despedazándose, seguido de otro alarido desgarrador de dolor, Cooler repitió el mismo proceso con sus patas traseras, para después lanzarla a un lado, con sus extremidades grotescamente retorcidas, Fluttershy y Pinkie se desmallaron después de ver tal escena, Discord estaba muy impactado, al igual que Shining y el resto de las chicas, al ver la escena tan brutal y desalentadora frente a ellos.

—Tú eres el siguiente. —Mencionó con una voz fría el emperador maligno, señalando a Shinning con su índice, para recibir un disparo de magia en su rostro que lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos, una pequeña marca de quemadura se formó en su piel. —Grrr, maldita sanbandija!. —Exclamó con furia, dándose media vuelta para mirar a Twilight, con las venas de sus brazos remarcadas.

La yegua púrpura apenas y se podía mantener en pie, su respiración seguía siendo agitada y el sangrado que salía de su boca se había detenido.

—M-mon-monstruo… —Murmuró, con los ojos y mejillas perlados en lágrimas.

Cooler apareció frente a ella, no sin antes disparar una ráfaga de aire que mandó a volar a todos a una buena distancia, no quería ser interrumpido en el acto más placentero que iba a cometer a continuación.

Twilight comenzaba a arrastrarse para alejarse de Cooler lo más rápido que su anatomía y cansancio se lo permitían, pero al final no tenía sentido, estaba acabada.

Cooler se detuvo hasta quedar frente a la alicornio, quien detuvo su vano intento por escapar y se puso boca arriba, observando cara a cara al monstruo que estaba a punto de asesinarla.

—Fuiste buena derrotando a Salza con estas patas, me pregunto si aún siguen tan fuertes. —Cooler alzó su pie y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el casco trasero de Twilight, despedazando su hueso en el acto, después siguió con el otro casco, repitiendo el mismo proceso.

—AAAAAAAAAAAH!. —El grito desgarrador de Twilight desbarató por completo el corazón de todos, incluso de Discord, quienes comenzaban a derramar lágrimas por la brutalidad que estaban presenciando.

Twilight trató de zafarse, pero era imposible, el dolor intenso llenaba de agua sus ojos, desbordándose por sus mejillas.

—Y ahora, siguen tus patas delanteras, justo como aquella yegua azul. —Comentó con burla el alienígena.

Twilight cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios mientras seguía sollozando, esperando de nuevo una bestial corriente de dolor.

¡**PUUUUUUUM!**

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente para encontrarse con una imagen que la dejó impactada.

El príncipe que había desaparecido por mucho tiempo se encontraba frente a un lado de ella, clavándole un puño en el rostro a aquel alienígena que fue tomado por sorpresa, seguido de una patada implantada en el estómago que lo disparó a una velocidad sónica con dirección a una montaña que se encontraba en la distancia.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, incluso Celestia, Discord y Shining no podían creerlo, Luna estaba semi-consciente, el dolor de sus cuatro extremidades era insoportable y estaba por desmayarla en cualquier momento. Las mane 6 se quedaron expectantes ante lo que sucedía.

El guerrero de cabellera erizada bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos perlados en lágrimas de la alicornio púrpura. Se inclinó sobre su rodilla y tomó su cabeza inclinándola un poco, en su mano reposaba una semilla del ermitaño.

—Cómetela. —Le ordenó con voz áspera, la alicornio lo hizo rápidamente y sin protestar, masticando la semilla salada y tragándola.

Como un relámpago cayendo sobre la tierra, sintió como su magia se renovaba rápidamente y llenaba con calidez su interior, sintió como el dolor de sus extremidades se iba y podía moverlas sin problema, sus huesos se habían restaurado, como si fuera un acto de magia.

—Qué fue lo que… —

—Cállate yegua tonta. —Le regañó el saiyajin inmediatamente, haciéndole guardar silencio.

El saiyajin apareció frente a Luna, quien solo lo miraba como una presa lo haría apunto de morir ante su depredador. El saiyajin sacó otra semilla desde sus ropas sucias y trozadas y se la puso frente a la boca.

—Trágatela. —Ordenó.

La alicornio azul obedeció de inmediato, Y al instante, sus cuatro extremidades habían vuelto a su lugar, su energía, al igual que Twilight, había sido rápidamente restaurada al 100%.

—Príncipe Vegeta… —La voz de Celestia llamó la atención del saiyajin rápidamente.

—Siguen siendo unas tercas y estúpidas. —Masculló el guerrero, caminando un poco hasta quedar separado de ellas. —No quiero que me estorben, yo acabaré con él. —Les ordenó.

Las mane 6 se habían reunido con Discord y las princesas, al igual que Twilight.

—Hermana… estoy curada. —Mencionó Luna con un gesto suave. —Esa semilla que el príncipe Vegeta me dio… tiene la magia curativa más eficaz que jamás haya conocido.

—Lo reconosco, Luna. —Dijo Twilight, mientras era acariciada y abrazada con ternura por su hermano mayor. —Pero… por qué?. —Preguntó refiriéndose a la inesperada ayuda del guerrero que había destruido Canterlot.

—No lo sé, pero en este momento, el es nuestra única esperanza. —Comentó Celestia, mirando de nuevo al guerrero saiyajin que le daba la espalda. Notando como sus ropas seguían en el mismo estado que lo vio la última ocasión.

Cooler reapareció rápidamente frente al guerrero saiyajin, con un rostro furioso.

—Escoria cobarde, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho. —Apuñó su mano y la lanzó con ferocidad al rostro del saiyajin, justo para ser detenido por la palma del guerrero.

—Cooler… no se cómo demonios sigues vivo, pensé que Kakarotto te había aniquilado. —Comentó Vegeta, sin claro esfuerzo de forcejeo de su parte. —Da igual, tendré el placer de volver a matarme yo mismo.

—Un momento, tú… te me haces familiar. —De pronto, algo hizo click en la cabeza del emperador maligno, poniéndole los ojos en blanco. —Eres un…. —

—Así es, soy el príncipe Vegeta, y también. —Un aura blanca de poder rodeó el cuerpo del saiyajin, lanzando una onda expansiva de aire a su alrededor, provocando que los ponies se cubrieran el rostro por la intensidad, al igual que el draconequus. —Seré tu peor pesadilla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y aquí lo tienen señores, el esperado capítulo de Vegeta en equestria, disculpen por las faltas de ortografía, son pocas quiero creer, lo corregiré después, ahora estoy con el tiempo encima. Espero que les guste, con mayor calidad y dedicación.**

**Si se me pasaron mas avisos los actualizaré con este cap, por ahora no recuerdo que mas les tenía que decir jeje.**

**Siguiente parada: Mi padre es un qué!.**

**Fecha de estreno: Mas tardar el próximo domingo (no estoy seguro jeje)**

**Disfruten del cap.**

* * *

—No puedo seguir con esto. —Dijo con voz sombría.

El saiyajin de cabellera erizada juraría que se estaba volviendo loco, simplemente no podía vivir tranquilo, pensando que jamás podría encontrar una nave o algo que lo ayudara a volver a su planeta, las venas de su frente, brazos y piernas comenzaban a marcarse rápidamente, las costras con sangre seca sobre su cuerpo se estaban desvaneciendo, el clima a su alrededor comenzó a alterarse, de un suave y ligero correr del viento, cambió a uno brusco y acelerado, la tierra comenzaba a temblar bajo las botas maltratadas del guerrero y se comenzaba a partir como un vidrio trozado, pequeñas y enormes piedras comenzaban a levitar en el aire, para hacerse polvo.

La mirada intensa y afilada del saiyajin perdía en la nada comenzaba a dilatarse, apretando sus ensillas provocando sonidos agudos y repentinos y también cerrando sus manos en puños que clavaban sus uñas en su piel, provocando que la sangre saliera de ellas, comenzó a caminar paso a paso, cada vez que avanzaba la tierra comenzaba a chillar con mas fuerza, expresando que el poder del saiyajin era endemoniado y ni la naturaleza misma del bosque Everfree podía tolerarlo, los árboles alrededor y demás vegetación comenzaban a encenderse en llamas, frente a él se encontraba un lago pequeño, esperando temeroso a que se acercara para ser afectado por el poder abrumador del saiyajin.

Como era de esperarse, el agua comenzaba a evaporarse al contacto de las botas del saiyajin con ella, el lago se empezó a agitar en holas que se desbordaban en el pasto verdoso. Las nubes en el cielo sobre el saiyajin comenzaban a dispersarse, formando un círculo a su alrededor. El guerrero de cabellera erizada tenía claros sus objetivos, había perdido toda esperanza, mandaría al demonio este planeta, ya nada importaba, primero asesinaría a todo ser viviente sobre este mugroso planeta, y después lo volaría en mil pedazos, volvería al infierno, eso era seguro, pero a el poco le importaba.

—No Vegeta. —Escuchó una voz detrás suyo, sacándolo de su mente psicópata al instante, una voz que reconoció y le hizo correr un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

La voz de Kakarotto, su mejor amigo, rival, y compañero de entrenamiento.

El saiyajin de melena erizada perdió su gesto siniestro, sádico y asesino, remplazándolo por uno lleno de impresión y confusión, giró rápidamente por encima de sus piernas, para darse cuenta que no había nadie detrás de él.

—¿Kakarotto?. —Lanzó la pregunta al aire, para después remplazar su gesto por uno lleno de furia. —¡Kakarottooo!. —Gritó a los cuatro vientos, haciendo volar un par de aves al aire.

—Vegeta, no puedes continuar así. —Escuchó de nuevo la voz de Goku, sus oídos captaron la dirección del sonido esta vez, sus ojos se movieron hacia el agua sobre la que estaba parado, para ver en ella el reflejo del saiyajin de gi rojo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, señal que denotaba que no estaba muy feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Kakarotto?. —Volvió a preguntar confundido, observando cada detalle en el reflejo del agua bajo sus pies. —Qué… cómo diablos estás aquí?. —Pregunto, sin esperar alguna respuesta.

—Vegeta. —El Goku de reflejo sonrió, afilando mas su mirada. —Veo que estas pasando un mal rato, pero no quiero que pierdas las ganas, estás dándote por vencido, ese no es el Vegeta fuerte y orgulloso príncipe que yo conozco. —El reflejo de agua comenzó a materializarse afuera de ella, hasta que quedó frente a Vegeta la perfecta imagen del saiyajin de gi rojo.

—No sabes por todo lo que eh pasado, ¡imbecil!. —Exclamó con furia Vegeta, apuñando de nuevo sus manos. —Te haría añicos si fueras el verdadero Kakarotto, pero es obvio que no, no puedo sentir tu Ki, ni con mi máxima concentración, sé que no eres real. —Reveló, mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su rostro.

Goku lo siguió mirando por varios segundos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, para después cambiar su rostro a uno alegre, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la infinidad del bosque, perdiéndose en las sombras que pronunciaban los árboles verdosos tupidos en el ambiente.

—Sígueme. —Escuchó la voz del saiyajin de cabellera alborotada Vegeta, mientras seguía mirando el camino por donde había desaparecido. Con un suspiro molesto, comenzó a caminar tras de él, sería mejor que esto fuera algo bueno o nuevamente perdería la cabeza.

Rápidamente alcanzó a Goku con un paso veloz, una vez que se puso a su lado acortó su andar en una simple caminata, los dos caminaron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Vegeta decidió terminar con todo este estúpido suspenso, miró de reojo al saiyajin de mayo altura que él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Kakarotto, no sé qué demonios esté pasando. —Comenzó, hablando con una voz fría y sin sentimientos. —Espero que me ayudes a salir de este maldito infierno, o prometo que cuando vuelva te mataré, sin importar que seamos amigos.

Goku escuchó, mas sin embargo no respondió nada al respecto, sin perder su paso siguió caminando en línea recta, Vegeta desvió su mirada de él para enfocarse al frente del camino, resumiendo su andar en silencio por varios minutos.

—Vegeta, no pierdas la paciencia. —Habló por primera vez el Goku falso a su lado. —Estuviste a punto de hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirías por siempre, debes de ser más cuidadoso con tus acciones.

—No mi niñées Sabandija. —Exclamó Vegeta, frunciendo más el entrecejo. —Los malditos equinos estúpidos de este lugar me provocaron, he tomado toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no aniquilarlos por completo, no sabes lo odiosos que son esos seres, con esas voces tan chillonas y sus colores tan nauseabundos, por si fuera poco decidieron atacarme cuando los ayudé. —Apuñó sus manos, mientras un aura de ki blanco se encendía a su alrededor. —Mírame, estoy acabado, traté por un mes de hallar el camino, pero parece que… —El aura de ki se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que aflojaba su postura. —Este es el karma que me toca pagar. —Admitió con una voz mas tranquila, relajando su expresión.

Goku se detuvo, para voltear su rostro hacia él, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida con los ojos ligeramente afilados, colocó su mano en el hombro de Vegeta y le dio una palmada.

—No te deprimas, Vegeta. —Le dijo, perdiendo su sonrisa. — Debes proteger a los habitantes de este planeta, ahora mismo ellos necesitan de tu ayuda, se encuentran en grave peligro.

—Qué?. —Preguntó con ligera impresión, entendiendo poco lo que le quería decir el saiyajin a su lado.

—No debes dejarte vencer por esta situación, sé que eres mas fuerte que esto. —Admitió Goku, ensanchando más su sonrisa. —Con el tiempo encontrarás las respuestas, y podrás volver a la tierra, pero si te enfrascas en tu orgullo demasiado será tu perdición, ¿acaso no deseas volver a casa, para ver a tu familia, y para volver a pelear de nuevo conmigo?. —Preguntó, mirando de forma desafiante al saiyajin de traje azul trozado.

—Kakarotto… —La mirada de Vegeta se agrandó con más impresión y confusión.

—Jaja, defiende a los que necesiten de tu ayuda, cuida y busca preservar la paz de este lugar. —Le pidió con una voz y sonrisa cálida el saiyajin de cabellera alborotada. —Nos veremos después, Vegeta. —Se despidió, mientras un aura de luz rodeaba su cuerpo y comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente en brillos mágicos y luminosos.

—Kakarotto… ¡Kakarotto, espera!. —Gritó Vegeta, tratando de alcanzar, pero ya no quedaba rastro de la imagen de Goku, los brillos se dispersaron en el ambiente, hasta desvanecerse en la luz cálida y suave del sol.

Vegeta permaneció ahí para por varios segundos, mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, su respiración agitada se tranquilizó poco a poco, hasta conseguir un ritmo tranquilo, agachó su vista al suelo, para quedarse más sorprendido, al parecer la imagen de Kakarotto lo había guiado hasta el lugar a donde había aparecido por primera vez en este planeta, frente a él se encontraba el enorme cráter que había provocado con el impacto de su caída después de salir de aquel agujero dimensional, a sus pies encontró algo que lo dejó en un rápido shock. Eran las cosas que traía consigo cuando entró a apagar la máquina de gravedad, que solo consistía en una capsula con el nombre capsule corp grabado en ella, y las semillas del ermitaño restantes que permanecían extraviadas hasta este momento.

Entiendo un poco mejor lo que había sucedido, el saiyajin no pudo mas que sonreír con un gesto de ligera alegría, soltando una pequeñísima carcajada, alzó su mirada al cielo, para encontrarse de nuevo con el cielo, que filtraba delgados hilos de luz en su rostro y algunas otras partes de su cuerpo a través de los árboles frondosos.

—Hehe… mantendré la promesa. —Dijo con voz baja, apretando sus puños. —De encontrar la manera de volver a la tierra, cueste lo que cueste, porque… quiero enfrentarte de nuevo, Kakarotto!. —Exclamó, con una inmensa determinación.

Tomó las semillas del ermitaño del suelo, y también la capsula, para guardarlas entre sus ropas trozadas, masticó una semilla y la tragó, sintiendo como su cuerpo se recuperaba de inmediato, mientras que sus músculos se expandían ligeramente, ahora tenía más poder que antes corriendo por su cuerpo, sonrió de forma altanera, recuperando se nuevo su forma de ser.

—Bien, Kakarotto dijo que estos seres corrían peligro. —Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo las demás corrientes de Ki alrededor del planeta, hasta que los encontró, dos ki muy poderosos, pero uno de ellos era mucho más grande que el otro, podía sentir que estaban combatiendo, porque el mas débil estaba descendiendo drásticamente, mientras que el otro se mantenía estable. —Hmpf, ya veo, esas yeguas están tratando de enfrentarse a algo que es mas fuerte que ellas, no me sorprende en lo absoluto.

Se alzó en el aire, flotando a una gran altura por encima de las nubes, concentró su ki envolviéndose en un aura de energía color blanco transparente, fijando en su vista el punto en donde se encontraban concentrados esos dos poderes.

******Dbz&amp;Mlp******

—Me pregunto si estas patas aún siguen tan fuertes. —Mencionaba Cooler, para dejar caer con fuerza su pie en el casco de Twilight, despedazando su hueso y músculo por completo.

—¡AAAAAAAHH!. —Gritó Twilight, con un fuerte alarido desgarrador de dolor, mientras sus ojos se perlaban en lágrimas que caían como cascadas sobre sus mejillas, este ser era peor que todo el mal contenido en el tártaro junto, su voluntad por defender Equestria se había perdido de inmediato, solo deseaba que este dolor se acabara, poder estar a salvo, pero sabía que eso no sería posible, la muerte estaba tocando su hombro, esperando paciente el momento para llevársela con ella.

—Y ahora, destruiré tus patas delanteras, para después sacarte las entrañas con mis manos. —Anunció con voz demoniaca Cooler, mientras sus ojos bailaban en un brillo rojo de maldad.

Vegeta se detuvo suspendido en el aire, observando todo lo que transcurría abajo, observó el mal estado en el que se encontraba esa equina azul que se había metido en su cabeza, los demás sementales con armaduras doradas en el suelo en una masa de sangre y órganos, por último observó a la otra princesa, a Discord y a otro equino que reconoció a un lado de él esas equinas a las que ayudó en el bosque, sus ojos se abrieron con impresión al ver más adelante.

Se trataba de Cooler, no podía creerlo, estaba seguro de que Kakarotto lo había aniquilado en la tierra, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, apunto de asesinar a la que reconoció como Twilight, la princesa equina púrpura con una valentía digna de reconocerse. Frunció el ceño y a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz se colocó frente al alien, clavando un puño en su rostro que lo tomó totalmente descuidado, seguido de una patada en su abdomen que lo mandó a volar a una montaña en la lejanía. Vegeta agachó su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro adolorido y lleno de lágrimas de la pony púrpura.

Él lo entendió, ella sólo era una niña, peleando una batalla que no era su deber, todo por querer intentar proteger a sus seres queridos, porque si ella no lo hacía, nadie más lo haría. Vegeta pudo ver a Kakarotto en esta yegua purpura, sus ideales eran muy similares.

Alzó su puño y lo abrió revelando una semilla del ermitaño, se agachó sobre su pierna derecha y tomó la cabeza de la alicornio, alzándola un poco.

—Cómetela. —Le ordenó con voz fría, a lo que la pequeña equina asintió rápidamente, mientras abría su boca y permitía que el guerrero depositara la semilla en su lengua.

Twilight masticó la semilla que no tenía sabor alguno, y la tragó, momentos después sintió como su cuerpo se envolvía en una manta cálida y acogedora que curó de inmediato todas sus heridas, con los ojos llenos de impresión se incorporó en cuatro cascos, observándose detenidamente con suprema impresión, no podía creerlo, estaba curada, lo que sea que el príncipe Vegeta le dio la había sanado como si se tratara de un milagro, alzó su vista para ver que el guerrero se encontraba pasando por un lado de Shining armor, acercándose a la princesa Luna y Celestia.

Vegeta afiló su mirada, mirando con intensidad a Celestia, quien solo lo miraba con un gesto confuso y ligeramente aterrado, sus ojos negros se desviaron más abajo, para ver el estado moribundo de Luna. Se agachó de nuevo y sacó otra semilla de entre sus ropas.

—Trágatela. —Le ordenó, la princesa de la noche pareció meditarlo un segundo, pero rápidamente asintió y abrió su boca, masticando la semilla y tragándola rápidamente, sintiendo lo mismo que Twilight, mientras que sus patas quebradas volvían a su lugar y se curaban por completo. Sus ojos no podían abrirse más de la impresión.

Celestia observó con profundo asombro a su hermana, escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo, alas y cuerno, no tenía ni un simple rasguño, sonrió, mientras dos lágrimas de felicidad y alivio caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos se movieron para ver a Vegeta, quien solo la miró con un gesto serio. El guerrero se dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda.

—Fueron muy estúpidas en creer que podrían derrotar a Cooler. —Mencionó con poco sentimiento. — Esta es una pelea que ustedes no pueden ganar, aún no entienden que hay cosas con las que no se deben de meter. —Continuó, comenzando a caminar hacia el frente, Twilight le pasó por un lado, incorporándose con ellas y con las demás elementos, que escuchaban atentos a lo que decía Vegeta.

—Príncipe Vegeta, de qué esta… —Celestia no terminó por ser interrumpida por el saiyajin.

—Son muy tercas, por ahora no quiero que interfieran, Cooler es un ser al que no le importa nada. —Explicó de forma seca. —Estuvieron a punto de morir. Yo pelearé con él, quédense afuera de esto. —Ordenó, y dio algunas pasos más al frente.

—Esa semilla que el príncipe Vegeta nos dio… —Luna aún no salía de su impresión, sentía como si no hubiera peleado desde el principio. —Tiene la magia curativa más poderosa, jamás pensé que conocería algo como eso. —Admitió, mientras era rodeada con un ala por su hermana mayor, recibiendo caricias que la avergonzaban un poco.

—Lo mismo digo, Luna. —Confesó Twilight, recibiendo los mismos afectos por su hermano. —Pero… por qué?. —Preguntó, refiriéndose a las acciones del saiyajin.

—No lo sé, pero en este momento, él es nuestra única esperanza. —Dijo Celestia, apreciando que Vegeta aún permanecía en las mismas condiciones que la última vez que lo había visto.

Las chicas se acercaron a Twilight, al igual que Discord.

—Lo siento amigas. —Confesó Twilight, mirándolas a todas con las orejas agachadas. —No pude protegerlas, no tuve la destreza suficiente.

—No te preocupes terroncito, todas hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. —Le aseguró Applejack, dándole un medio abrazo.

—Lo único que nos importa es que estés bien, querida. —Mencionó Rarity. Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy asintieron con una sonrisa y un gesto de alivio por ver bien a su amiga.

—Princesas, lamento no haberles sido de mucha ayuda. —Admitió Discord, sintiéndose impotente.

—Descuida, Discord, todos hicimos lo que estaba en nuestros cascos para defender Equestria. —Le aseguró Celestia, observando a Vegeta con un rostro que lentamente se transformó en un gesto preocupado. —No queda de otra, mas que hacernos a un lado, y rezar porque todo salga bien.

Vegeta caminó alejándose un poco más de los ponis y el draconequus, concentrándose totalmente en Cooler, sintió su ki acercándose rápidamente, se irguió en su pose de combate, alzando un puño y colocándolo enfrente de su rostro, cubriendo un puñetazo que apareció frente a él en menos de un milisegundo, Cooler apareció rápidamente, mirándolo molesto, mientras un camino de sangre salía de su boca y un raspón se encontraba marcado en su mejilla.

—Me las vas a pagar, maldito insecto cobarde. —Gruñó, forcejeando con el puño del saiyajin.

—Cooler, pensé que Kakarotto te había asesinado, pero de alguna forma inexplicable has vuelto a revivir. —Vegeta tomó el puño del alien y lo sostuvo con fuerza. —Da igual, tendré el placer de matarte yo mismo.

Cooler observó con detenimiento a su enemigo, algo de él se le hizo muy familiar, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron en shock, no pudiendo expresar su total asombro.

—Tu-tú… eres un. —Titubeó, sin poder articular una palabra.

—Así es, soy Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin. —Un aura blanca de poder se hizo presente alrededor del saiyajin. —Y también, seré tu peor pesadilla.

—Qué!?. —Gritó Cooler, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, al recibir una patada certeza en el rostro que lo alzó del suelo, el ataque hizo vibrar por completo su esqueleto.

El alien pensó en contra atacar, pero solo observó como un puño se clavaba en su rostro, seguido de otra patada en el estómago, y por último, un codazo en su pecho que lo mandó a volar de nuevo hacia otra elevación de tierra, con la cual se estrelló provocando un rugido en el ambiente.

Las princesas, los elementos y Discord miraban con gran impresión cómo es que el príncipe Vegeta dominaba con tanta facilidad al ser que ellos les tomó todo su poder junto para apenas hacerle un pequeño rasguño.

—Có-cómo… es posible?. —Preguntaba titubeando Rainbow, parpadeando un par de veces mas. —Acaba de golpearlo varias veces… y… ni siquiera se ve alterado.

—El príncipe Vegeta lo está dominando. —Observó Twilight, mirando con enfoque al guerrero que aún permanecía en su estancia de combate. —No pensé que esto sería tan sencillo para él. —Admitió, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Discord y Celestia asintieron, escondiendo su enorme asombro e impresión bajo una mascara neutral.

**¡BOOOOM!**. Una enorme explosión resonó en la lejanía, todos enfocaron su vista a donde había ido a parar el alienígena de apariencia demoniaca, para encontrarse con una densa nube de polvo. Vegeta sonrió ligeramente, lentamente parándose erguido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y soltaba una pequeña y burlesca carcajada. Cooler salió flotando de la nube de polvo, su rostro no era para anda amigable, tenía las venas de todo su cuerpo remarcadas, mientras el camino de sangre en su boca se hacía mas pronunciado, sus dientes y colmillos crujían ferozmente. Se detuvo hasta quedar frente a Vegeta, dejando de levitar para colocarse sobre una piedra.

—Maldito gusano… —Gruñó, enfocando su mirada inyectada en sangre en el saiyajin, mientras este no parecía ser afectado por el gesto asesino. —Te voy a matar, y después volaré este planeta en mil pedazos.

—No. —Respondió Vegeta, con profunda calma. —Te diré lo que pasará, primero te mataré, tomaré tu nave y me largaré de este planeta, para volver a la tierra. —Le confesó.

Todos los ponis detrás de él escucharon atentos a lo que Vegeta dijo, provocándoles diferentes sentimientos. Cooler dejó de mostrar su semblante molesto para remplazarlo por uno de ligera impresión, después empezó a reír despacio, hasta subir el volumen al grado de carcajearse de forma burlesca, lo que provocó confusión en los ponis y en Vegeta.

—¿Cuál es la gracia, escoria?. —Preguntó con frialdad Vegeta, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—El planeta tierra, ubicado en la galaxia norte, si no me equivoco?. —Preguntó entre carcajadas el alienígena, Vegeta asintió, sin perder su gesto. —Déjame confesarte algo, mi hermano menor, Freezer hace tiempo que se dio un paseo por ese lugar. —Confesó, mirando con el ceño fruncido al saiyajin.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos, entendiendo a dónde iba a llegar el cold, una gota fría de sudor resbaló por su frente.

—Por tu cara puedo ver que ya me estás entendiendo. —Rio de nuevo Cooler, apretando con fuerza sus puños. —Freezer destruyó ese planeta con un simple dedo, mencionó que no tenía valor alguno para él.

—La tierra… fue destruída?. —Preguntó con confusión, no estaba furioso, algo no cuadraba bien, se suponía que Freezer también debería estar muerto, y si hubiese atacado la tierra Kakarotto se hubiera hecho cargo de él en un santiamén. Tendría que investigar más adelante.

—Qué sucede?, no te ves muy afectado, Saiyajin. —Masculló Cooler, quitándose el camino de sangre de su boca con un antebrazo. —No es buen momento para deprimirse, pronto morirás y podrás volver a verlos.

Vegeta salió de sus pensamientos, para después mirar a Cooler a los ojos, pronunciando su sonrisa ligeramente, retomó de nuevo su pose de combate, mientras que sus ojos bailaban en un destello que lo hizo ver peligroso.

—Estoy esperando, basura. —Retó al alienígena con voz sombría.

Las princesas se miraban preocupadas y con algo de mortificación, al escuchar que el hogar del príncipe Vegeta había sido erradicado por el hermano menor de esa bestia bípeda, aún no entendían mucho y no querían adelantarse a conclusiones erróneas, por lo que tendrían que esperar, por ahora solo quedaba hacer eso.

Cooler sonrió de forma desafiante.

—Quiero que sepas que este no es todo mi poder, apenas estoy en mi primer forma. —Reveló, riendo ligeramente. —Mi brincaré hasta la cuarta, quiero que sientas miedo, que sepas lo que es el sufrimiento, mono asqueroso.

—Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día para tus estupideces. —Se quejó el saiyajin, tensando sus músculos. —Esta basura no será siquiera un buen entretenimiento. —Pensó.

—**¡GGRRRRAAAAAAA!. —** Gritó ferozmente el alienígena, inmediatamente comenzó a temblar el suelo sobre el que todos se encontraban parados, al igual que las nubes se dispersaban en la lejanía.

Las ponis trataban de mantenerse en pie, pero el enorme sismo que se provocó de repente les hacía perder el equilibrio, Twilight y Luna encerraron a Celestia, Discord, Shining y las elementos en una burbuja de magia junto a ellas, levitando para evitar salir lastimadas por el enorme sismo bajo sus cascos.

—Ese tipo es un tramposo. —Se quejó Pinkie, mirando con los ojos afilados a Cooler. —Está liberando mas poder para ponerse a la ventaja. —Explicó, mientras las demás ponis la miraban con asombro, por entender lo que estaba pasando.

El temblor se detuvo rápidamente, permitiéndole a Twilight y Luna deshacer la burbuja de escudo, para encontrarse con algo que les dejó la boca abierta, Cooler había cambiado su apariencia por completo, ahora parecía menos un demonio y más un ser sin rasgos que lo definieran, un aura morada de fuego bailaba a su alrededor, extendiéndose hasta el cielo, abriendo paso entre las nubes.

—Esta es mi cuarta forma, y en ella contengo el 50% de mi… —Cooler no pudo terminar de hablar, porque sintió como un puño certero impactada en el lado derecho de su cara.

**¡Puuum!¡Paam!.**El alienígena no pudo coordinar su defensa, Vegeta le había lanzado dos puñetazos al rostro, los cuales impactaron con una fina letalidad que sacaron de órbita el equilibrio interno del alienígena. El saiyajin seguía impactando puñetazos y patadas en todo el cuerpo del alienígena, sin el menor remordimiento, al final de su ataque en ráfaga, tomó la cola del ser y comenzó a girar sobre su eje, cuando obtuvo buena velocidad lo soltó, creando una onda súper sónica en el acto, mientras el cold salía a velocidades endemoniadas hasta estrellarse en una montaña en la lejanía.

Vegeta observaba con profunda calma todo lo que transcurría frente a sus ojos, sus labios curvándose en una diminuta sonrisa. Mientras tanto, detrás de él todos los ponis y el draconequus miraban con extremo asombro lo que acababa de suceder.

—Ese ser aunque esté usando mas poder, no tiene impacto significativo en el príncipe Vegeta. —Comentada Luna por todos, mientras una gota de sudor se posaba en la punta de su nariz. —Es como si todo esto fuera un juego para él, no lo puedo creer.

—Tienes razón, Luna, el príncipe no ha perdido siquiera una gota de sudor, se ve muy calmado. —Explicó Twilight, mirando con más detenimiento al guerrero. —Cuando comenzó a girar, provocó una fuerza al menos 50 veces más fuerte que un huracán, tanto que provocó tres veces la velocidad de un sonic rainbow.

—¡Que un sonic rainbow dices?. —Gritó incrédula Rainbow Dash, sus ojos no podrían abrirse más porque se saldrían de sus cuencas. —Pero eso es casi imposible!, ni el pegaso más resistente podría ir, es más, no creo que ni Celestia podría ir más allá de un doble Sonic Rainbow, sin ofender princesa. —Aclaró, sin poder salir de su impresión.

—No hay problema, y Twilight tiene razón. —Admitió Celestia, mirando ligeramente aterrada al saiyajin. —El príncipe logró provocar la fuerza de 50 veces un huracán, en toda mi larga vida y conocimiento había escuchado o sabido que alguien lograra semejante hazaña. —Sus ojos se afilaron ligeramente. —Pero parece que para él no fue mas que un simple juego.

—Ahora entiendo por qué ni combinando toda nuestra magia pudimos derrotarlo. —Dedujo Shining armor, mirando al suelo con el entrecejo fruncido. —Su magia va mas allá de nuestra imaginación, es como si se tratara de… —

—Un dios. —Terminó Celestia por él, provocándole un ligero shock a todos junto a ella.

Vegeta reapareció frente a ellos repentinamente, en una posición que les daba la espalda, lo que les causó un gran susto a todos, no supieron entender por qué en el momento, hasta que Celestia con su vista más desarrollada que la de sus súbditos y hermana pudo apreciar una esfera luminosa de poder color rosa acercándose a ellos, abrió sus alas e iluminó su cuerno con la poca magia que le quedaba, atrayendo a todos los ponis hacia a ella para protegerlos, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llegó, los abrió lentamente para encontrarse con Vegeta aún frente a ellos, mientras que entre sus dos manos retenía la bola de poder que soltaba descargas eléctricas de forma desenfrenada.

—Me esperaba un acto cobarde de tu parte, Cooler. —Mencionó a nadie en especial Vegeta. —Atacar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver en un combate es desagradable.

Las mane 6, las princesas, Discord y Shining miraban con asombro la esfera de color rosa atrapada entre las manos del saiyajin, Cooler apareció casi al instante frente a Vegeta, amenazando con clavarle un golpe en la cara, cosa que asustó de nuevo a los ponis.

—Ten, te la devuelvo. —Exclamó el saiyajin de cabellera erizada, lanzándole de vuelta el poder al alienígena, quien lo esquivo muy a tiempo, pues le pasó rozando por la nariz.

La esfera salió disparada al cielo, elevándose por entre las nubes hasta perderse de vista.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**. El cielo tembló subordinado a la enorme explosión que había provocado la colisión de la esfera, dispersando por completo todas las nubes que flotaban cerca, una onda expansiva se hizo presente chocando contra el cuerpo de todos, Luna y Twilight reforzaron completamente el escudo de magia de Celestia, puesto que ambas eran las únicas que se encontraban con todas sus energías llenas, el aire golpeó en forma de ola violenta el escudo, provocando una enorme grieta en él, todo el disturbio cesó de inmediato.

—No seas tan estúpido, Cooler. —Le regañó con voz arrogante el saiyajin. —Si esa es tu manera de decir que estás desesperado, te puedo matar de una vez y terminamos con esto, no tienes por qué meter a estas equinas en nuestra pelea.

Cooler dejó de fruncir el ceño, solo para soltar una risa prepotente en respuesta a lo que había mencionado el saiyajin.

—Te puedo aniquilar en cualquier instante. —Le aseguró Vegeta, con el mismo rostro serio de siempre. —Pero estoy esperando a que me muestres algo bueno, quiero que entiendas que ni con todo tu poder podrás hacerme frente. —Alzó su mano la apuntando frente a Cooler, provocando que este se tensara al instante. —Entonces… piensas dejar de jugar, o quieres que ya termine todo?.

Pasó un breve silencio entre todos, mientras aún se escuchaba el eco de la explosión en la lejanía que había sucedido anteriormente. Cooler dejó de sonreír de manera siniestra, irguiéndose un poco y apuñando sus manos con fuerza, provocando un ligero sangrado.

—Entonces te demostraré todo mi poder. —Mencionó, poniendo un gesto serio. —Prepárate mono estúpido, porque estás a punto de… —De nuevo fue interrumpido por una patada certera de parte del saiyajin en el rostro, que lo sacó volando varios metros atrás.

—Aléjate un poco. —Dijo Vegeta con voz seria, mirando con los ojos afilados al alien. —Me molesta todo el desorden que provocan tus transformaciones. —Le dijo, volviéndose a colocar sobre sus dos pies.

Cooler no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, él era el emperador del universo, su poder estaba por encima de todo y de todos, no era posible que existiera alguien más fuerte que él, y para colmo que ese alguien fuera un saiyajin, una clase de guerreros conocida por ser una escoria en nivel de pelea, no, esto no lo permitiría, por ningún motivo!.

—¡De ninguna manera voy a permitirnooooo!. —Gritó con toda su furia el alien, comenzando a crecer y agrandar su musculatura enormemente. —¡me las, VAS A **PAGAR SAIYAJIIINNN GGRRRAAAA!** . —La voz, al igual que el cuerpo de Cooler comenzaron a tonarse más demoniacas, de su armadura comenzaron a salir cuatro cuernos, al igual que cuatro cuchillas en cada una de sus extremidades, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros, solo haciéndose notar sus pupilas rojas.

Una onda expansiva de aire salió disparada a su alrededor, dando a entender que la provocó el enorme poder que había liberado.

—**Soy Lord Cooler, el emperador del universo**. —Gruñó con ferocidad, enfocando su vista solo en Vegeta.

—E-es enorme!. —Exclamó Rainbow con total impresión. —Ahora parece más un monstruo.

Las tres princesas y Shining armor no podían articular palabra alguna, sólo veían horrorizados, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la boca agrandada la enorme apariencia del alien, mientras el sudor les caía con mas frecuencia desde su cabeza. Discord se había quedado totalmente serio, mientras miraba con ojos atentos lo que sucedía, las mane 6 estaban pasmadas.

—Es aterrador. —Titubeó con miedo Rarity.

—Principe Vegeta, por favor ayudamos. —Murmuró bajo su aliento Fluttershy, escondiéndose detrás de Discord, mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus cascos.

—El príncipe Vegeta podrá con él, su mirada lo dice todo. —Aseguró Applejack en su acento norteño. —Estoy segura que si.

—Eso espero, Applejack . —Dijo Twilight con preocupación. —De lo contrario, estamos muertos.

—**Voy a matarte!**. —Gritó Cooler con su voz demoniaca, apareciendo frente al saiyajin y tomándolo por sorpresa.

**PUUUM!**. Le enterró un puñetazo en el rostro, despegando al saiyajin del suelo, Cooler no perdió el tiempo, siguió lanzando puños y patadas desenfrenados en forma de ráfaga, todos los ataques impactaban en diferentes partes del cuerpo del saiyajin, los ponis no podían seguir los movimientos, solo escuchaban los impactos y como es que el príncipe de los saiyajins se sacudía con el retumbar de cada golpe, lo que les puso el corazón en la garganta, será que el alienígena había tomado la ventaja en el combate?, eso es lo que todos pensaban con temor, a excepción de Applejack.

El cold detuvo su asalto brutal de ataques, para mofarse un poco del estado rígido del saiyajin, a este paso ya tendría que tener la fuerza para siquiera moverse, los golpes que le había dado llevaban la fuerza de un meteoro gigantesco a la velocidad de la luz, sus cuerpos deberían estar hecho polvo, al igual que sus órganos debería ser un batido revuelto de carne y sangre.

—Se acabó. —Murmuró Twilight, con el latir de su corazón golpeando sus costillas.

—Después de mi ataque debe ser imposible moverte. —Rió con burla Cooler, apuñando una de sus manos. —Es mas, creo que ya no puedes ni escucharme, en este momento debes estar a punto de morir, me sorprende que aún sigas de pi…—

—Cállate sabandija. —Ordenó Vegeta con voz fría, comenzando a moverse lentamente, hasta quedar parado recto . —Me has decepcionado. —Confesó, limpiándose la sangre de su boca y nariz. —Pensé que dejarte vivir mas tiempo era una buena idea, pero solo me puse a perder el tiempo, tu poder sigue siendo muy insignificante. —Una vena se hizo presente en la frente del guerrero. —Y yo odio perder el tiempo. —Gruñó, mientras la tierra debajo de él comenzaba a temblar enormemente.

—Queeee!. —Gritaron tanto los ponis y el draconequus, como el mismo Cooler, esperando que sucediera todo menos esto.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHH!. —Gritó Vegeta, mientras se envolvía en una luz enceguecedora que le obligó a todos a taparse los ojos.

—Qué es lo que está sucediendo!. —Preguntó Luna, sintiendo como la luz penetraba en sus retinas aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados.

La luz se desvaneció, dejando ver en su lugar a Vegeta, con un aura dorada de fuego que bailaba a su alrededor, mientras su cabellera y cejas cambiaron a un color dorado, y sus ojos negros se volvieron color acqua, todos tenían la boca hasta el suelo con esta nueva apariencia del príncipe, Cooler no alcanzaba a comprender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Nunca sospechaste, que yo también tuviera un poder reservado desde el principio. —Dijo Vegeta, con su rostro serio y característico de siempre. —Tiembla ante el poder… de un… **Súper saiyajin**. —Anunció, mientras su sonrisa se pronunciaba más, al igual que sus ojos adquirían un cierto destello asesino.

Los ponis y el draconequus miraban con total asombro al guerrero de cabellera dorada, mientras los hipnotizaba con fervor el ki dorado que bailaba a su alrededor en forma de fuego.

—**Jaja, y qué si cambiaste tu apariencia**. —Gruñó Cooler con burla, apretando sus puños con fuerza. —**Eres el mismo mono asqueroso al que voy a matar al fin y al cabo**. —Mencionó con mucha seguridad, lanzándose al ataque contra el saiyajin.

Vegeta se quedó parado un par de segundos inmóvil, hasta que vio que la sombra de Cooler le cubrió el rostro, alzó rápidamente su puño para conectarlo letalmente contra el mentón del alien, provocando una onda de choque y un estruendo que dejaría en ridículo a un relámpago, pudo sentir como el hueso de la mandíbula del cold se quebrajaba levemente. No perdió ni un segundo, clavando otro puñetazo brutal en el abdomen, seguido de una patada a la espalda, y de nuevo, un ataque desenfrenado de golpes y patadas.

Cooler no podía hacer nada para defenderse, estaba al merced del príncipe saiyajin, pero no dejaría vencerse de esa manera, no tan fácil, tendría que hacer algo pronto, ganar tiempo para retraer algo de poder y coordinar mejor una estrategia de ataque, en uno de los golpes que logró esquivar del saiyajin observó a su víctima perfecta, la yegua con alas y cuerno color blanco a la que le había fracturado un ala, ella sería perfecta para una distracción.

**¡PUUUUUUM!. ** Vegeta se detuvo al ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba ahora su oponente, ya estaba sangrando de algunas partes, tenía raspones en varios lugares de su cuerpo, sin mencionar que su armadura blanca esta gravemente dañada.

—No tiene caso pelear con alguien que se ha resignado a perder. —Mencionó Vegeta, viendo como el alien ni siquiera se movía para pararse correctamente. —Es mejor que te mate de una vez.

—Ahora!. —Pensó Cooler, moviéndose a una velocidad dos veces mayor a la de la luz. Vegeta abrió los ojos con impresión, no entendiendo del todo por qué Cooler le pasó de lado, sin atacarlo.

De pronto entendió lo que planeaba hacer el alien, sus ojos se movieron tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ella, todo se había quedado congelado, solo ellos dos podían moverse libremente. Vegeta no perdió el tiempo, cualquier segundo más le costaría una de las vidas de esas equinas, alcanzó a Cooler para tomarlo de la punta de su cola, antes de que este le enterrara sus garras a Celestia en el pecho.

—A dónde crees que vas . —Masculló Vegeta, atrapando con fuerza la cola de Cooler en su mano. —No creas que caeré en uno de tus juegos sucios.

Todo el tiempo había vuelto a la normalidad, las ponis, en especial Celestia dio un salto del susto al ver que la garra filosa del alien bípedo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su pecho, no podía volar puesto que su ala derecha estaba destrozada, Luna intervino y la hizo levitar a un lado de ella con su magia.

—Ya te lo dije, esta pelea es solo de nosotros. —Mencionó Vegeta, Apretando con más fuerza su agarre. —Te mataré antes de que… —

El saiyajin no pudo terminar su frase ya que Cooler le lanzó un laser a la cara, Vegeta lo esquivó rápidamente, pero fue suficiente para soltar al alien y que este escapara. El emperador del universo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era inaceptable, humillante, un saiyajin lo estaba poniendo en ridículo, un saiyajin estaba a punto de matarlo!, la ira se estaba comiendo el cerebro de Cooler, ya no pensaba con seriedad las cosas, de inmediato su objetivo se convirtió en eliminar al príncipe de los saiyajins, a como diera lugar.

—Si yo no salgo vivo de este asqueroso planeta. —La voz de Cooler se transformó en una psicópata. —**Tú tampoco lo harás!**. —Gritó con fuerza, disparando una bola de poder a la nave en la cual había llegado.

Esto tomó totalmente descuidado al saiyajin, que no pudo siquiera responder a tiempo para ir a desviar el ataque, la bola de poder chocó con la nave creando una explosión gigantesca, cuando la luz del poder desapareció se reveló que la nave se había vuelto nada mas que escombros humeantes. Los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron en shock, su único boleto de salida había sido arrebatado por Cooler, eso le hizo hervir la sangre rápidamente.

—Ahora destruiré este planeta, y yo me largaré tranquilamente. —Exclamó con fuerza, despegando vuelo hasta la atmosfera de Equus, donde el oxígeno no alcanzaba para los seres que habitaban en él.

Vegeta se quedó parado en su mismo lugar, observando hacia el cielo, cómo todo el planeta se teñía de un color rojo oscuro, mientras las nubes se desvanecían por las repentinas corrientes de aire que comenzaron a invadir el ambiente.

—**¡SUUUUPEEEEER NOOOOOVAAAAAA DE DESTRUCCIÓOOOON. —**Se escuchó la voz endemoniada como eco en todo el planeta.

Los ponis y el draconequus se miraban los unos a los otros, sin saber qué hacer, no esperaban que algo bueno resultara de todo esto, el poder de Cooler rivalizaba con el tamaño de la cuarta parte del planeta.

—Y ahora qué haremos. —Preguntó sin consuelo alguno Twilight, mirando cautivaba el color tan intenso y sombrío que transportaba el poder de Cooler. —En cuando esa masa de poder haga contacto con Equestria, será nuestro fin. —Anunció.

Las mane 6 estaban sin consuelo alguno, portando un rostro melancólico y sin reparo, Shining armor se acercó a su hermana menor y le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica, mientras la abrazaba con un casco, a lo que ella entendió como un último adiós. Lo mismo sucedió con Luna y Celestia, quien mas que tristes, se sentían defraudadas consigo mismas por no poder proteger Equestria.

—Celestia. —Escucharon todos decir al príncipe Vegeta, mientras apreciaban como él les seguía dando la espalda.

—S-sí príncipe Vegeta?. —Preguntó algo tímida la alicornio blanca, escuchando atenta a lo que el saiyajin le tenía que decir.

—Tú dijiste que puedes mover el sol que le da luz a este planeta a tu voluntad, correcto?. —El saiyajin no tuvo que voltear a verla para entender que ella había asentido con la cabeza. —Quiero que lo coloques justo a la distancia directa detrás de Cooler.

—Eh?. —Preguntó la princesa del sol algo confundida.

—¡No es tiempo para cuestionar, sólo hazlo!. —Exclamó Vegeta, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

La yegua alicornio no habló de nuevo, en cambio, concentró la poca magia que le quedaba para mover el sol como le había ordenado el saiyajin, sin entender cual era el plan.

—Listo, príncipe Vegeta. —Avisó, con algo de inseguridad.

El saiyajin tomó la pose especial para crear su poder de largo alcance, acercó las palmas de sus manos, creando una esfera de poder morado entre ellas que comenzó a crecer rápidamente, lanzando descargas eléctricas a todo el alrededor, los ponis y el draconequus miraban con asombro lo que el guerrero de cabellera erizada estaba haciendo.

—**AHORA MUERAAAAAAAAN!** . —Se escuchó la voz de Cooler nuevamente, para después soltar el poder sobre el planeta, el cual comenzó a descender rápidamente.

—Púdrete en el infierno. —Dijo Vegeta, para después impulsar sus manos con el poder hacia la dirección de la supernova de Cooler. —**¡GALICK GUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**. —

Un enorme disparo de energía morado salió de las extremidades del saiyajin, chocando con el poder del alien, el cual comenzó a ser revertido rápidamente.

—IMPOSIBLE!. —Gritaba Cooler histérico desde afuera del planeta, tratando de devolver a la otra dirección su ataque con toda su fuerza, pero su mejor intento parecía ser insignificante.

—Muere. —Murmuró el saiyajin, lanzando con mas fuerza su poder, revirtiendo por completo el ataque del cold, mandándolo al sol que se se encontraba detrás de él.

—QUEEEEE!?, ¡NOOOOOOO!. —Gritaba Cooler, mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba lentamente en la lava. —Maldito sayajin, noooooo!. —

Una explosión sacudió fuertemente al planeta, iluminando gran parte de la galaxia. Luna y Twilight realizaron otro hechizo de protección más potente con toda su magia para evitar salir volando del lugar, en un momento agradecían que toda la pelea sucedió en la lejanía de cualquier pueblo o ciudad de Equestria, sería devastador otra destrucción de las mismas.

El cielo lentamente volvió a ser del color azul normal al que todos estaban acostumbrados ver, las fuertes corrientes de aire habían calmado su andar, de nuevo golpeando como delicada brisa de primavera, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de los cadáveres de todos los soldados y guardias reales desparramados, y la destrucción de del campo de batalla.

Vegeta miraba con seriedad y al mismo tiempo, tranquilidad, lo que había acontecido con la batalla, mientras el aura dorada de poder seguía bailando con ritmo a su alrededor, se dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con las princesas, las elementos, el capitán y Discord. Caminó un poco hasta quedar frente a ellos, el sol había adelantado el tiempo dos horas gracias a la hazaña de Celestia, ya estaba entrando la tarde.

—Se acabó. —Murmuró Twilight, apreciando con detalle y a la vez con timidez al guerrero bípedo frente a ella. —Lo derrotaste.

Vegeta suspiró suavemente, exhalando todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que el aura de poder explotaba y se desvanecía, provocando que su cabellera, cejas y ojos volvieran a ser de color negro. Los ponis miraron admirados esta hazaña.

—Así es. —Miró a Celestia con ojos afilados, lo que la hizo asustarse ligeramente. —Ven aquí. —Le ordenó con voz seria.

La yegua blanca obedeció tan rápido como pudo, caminando con pequeños quejidos de dolor, cada paso vibraciones a su ala fracturada que le daban una nueva corriente de dolor. Una vez frente a él, pudo apreciar que casi estaban a la misma altura, el saiyajin la pasaba por escasos centímetros.

—Cómetela. —Vegeta abrió la palma de su mano y la puso frente al rostro de la yegua, dejando ver otra semilla del ermitaño. Los ojos de Celestia y demás ponis se iluminaron con algo de esperanza, al ver que el príncipe estaba ayudándolos. La alicornio tomó la semilla con su boca y la tragó, experimentando también, la mágica sensación de que sus heridas habían sanado por completo.

—Príncipe Vegeta… —Luna caminó hasta un lado del guerrero, alzando su mirada para poder verlo a los ojos. —No sé como pedir perdón por todo lo que hicimos en el pasado, fuimos tontos y no pensamos con claridad, si no puede perdonarnos lo entiendo, pero quiero o. —Miró a todos los ponis a su alrededor, quienes asintieron con una ligera sonrisa. —Queremos compensarlo de alguna forma.

Vegeta seguía mirando a Celestia, quien cada vez agachaba más sus orejas por detrás de su cabeza, después de un tiempo giró su mirada hacia Luna, su semblante igual de duro que siempre.

—Me quedaré un tiempo en este planeta. —Habló, al tiempo que todos le prestaban atención. —Quisiera discutir algunas cosas con ustedes, princesas. —Su voz aunque serena, daba apariencia a que el guerrero estaba molesto.

—P-por supuesto, príncipe Vegeta. —Respondió Luna al instante, mientras que las mane 6 daban un salto de alegría y felicidad.

—La nave está destruida, por ahora sólo me queda esperar a que Kakarotto encuentre la manera de llegar a este lugar. —Mencionó Vegeta, mirando al cielo. —Por el momento me encargó el deber de protegerlos a ustedes. —

La confesión de Vegeta trajo un millón de incógnitas más a la mente de las princesas y de todos en general, Twilight estaba que estallaba de la curiosidad, volvería a su castillo a escribir todo un cuestionario de mas de 20 páginas, y contando.

—Sus soldados están muertos, sus defensas han bajado drásticamente. —Dijo Vegeta, recordándole a todos las enormes pérdidas de guardias reales. —Entiendan que no podrán contra todo, hay escorias más fuertes allá afuera, con las mismas intenciones que Cooler.

Las miradas de las tres princesas se oscurecieron ligeramente, mientras algunas lágrimas caían al cielo, Celestia nunca pensó ver a sus súbditos ser asesinados de esta manera, su labor era protegerlos a como diera lugar, pero el príncipe tenía razón, Cooler era algo con lo que no podían competir, ni en sueños.

El guerrero de ropa trozada se giró dándoles la espalda.

—Luna, llama a los demás guardias a que limpien todo esto. —Los ojos violetas de la yegua blanca apreciaron los cuerpos dañados de sus súbditos leales. —Todos tendrán un funeral digno y serán enterrados en el cementerio de héroes.

—Chicas, es hora de volver a casa. —Murmuró Twilight, con algo de tristeza, al igual que sus cinco amigas.

—Adiós, príncipe Vegeta. —Dijo Pinkie, un poco triste, mientras se daba vuelta y seguía el camino de la alicornio púrpura.

—Príncipe Vegeta. —El saiyajin escuchó el murmuro de Fluttershy, quien era acompañada por Discord. —Te visitaré pronto. —Finalizó casi con llanto, para marcharse a paso lento.

Vegeta miró de reojo por encima de su hombro a la pegaso amarilla, mientras aflojaba levemente su gesto duro.

—Nos veremos después. —Contestó, para devolver su mirada al frente y dirigirse hacia las princesas del sol y la noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos a todos, y perdonen estos casi 4 meses de demora para subir este episodio (aunque creo que fueron más... en verdad lo siento). El poco tiempo que he tenido me lo he pasado en Deviantart subiendo uno que otro dibujo, y pues había dejado interminado este episodio, pero aquí lo tienen, espero que lo disfruten y que esten bien, les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludo a todos los que aún siguen interesados por esta historia, nuevamente, lo siente mucho.**

**Ya faltan pocos capítulos para que esta historia concluya, y creo que desde el primer capítulo había mencionado que esta sería una mini historia, ya que no soy bueno prolongandome mucho con un desarrollo jeje, y sinceramente, no trabajé mucho esta idea, al contrario de "mi padre es qué", que si me tomé algo de tiempo para pensar en ella.**

**Seguiré subiendo dibujos de mi padre es qué a Deviantart, por si quieren entrar a verlos, mi nick es el mismo que aquí. "Yordisz", subiré algunos antes y después de estrenar otro capítulo.**

**Siguiente parada : "Mi padre es qué"**

**Tiempo aproximado de estreno : Dentro de tres días.**

**Sin más que decir, les mando un gran saludo, comiencen a leer.**

* * *

El saiyajin de cabellera erizada se encontraba sentado en un cuarto con decoración medieval, sentado en pose de luto, con los ojos cerrados meditando y tratando de encontrar una nueva forma de poder entrenar para improvisar y por una buena vez, superar a Kakarotto, aquél al que juró derrotar en una pelea, pero que por causas del destino nunca pudo obtener sino hasta después de haber salvado el universo del demonio que podía manipular la realidad a su antojo, Janemba. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, seguramente esa sabandija de Kakarotto estaba entrenando y superándolo a cada momento que él pasaba en este estúpido planeta, que más bien parecía el bizarro jardín de una niña de 5 años.

No quería pensar en eso, hacerlo sólo lo hacía molestar, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había peleado contra Cooler y lo había aniquilado para siempre, al menos sintió algo de placer en poder vengar su planeta y su raza, pero de una manera indirecta, seguramente el resto de la familia del Cold empezaría a sospechar pronto, para él le daba igual, si se los llegara a topar más adelante también acabaría con ellos.

Una minúscula sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al recordar cómo había avergonzado a esa equina blanca y azul oscuro frente a sus guardias y esas equinas que encontró en el bosque, diciéndoles que eran una incompetentes e irresponsables al haber dejado una pelea que era de ellas, a una niña como esa pequeña yegua púrpura, Twilight. Al parecer entendieron bien el mensaje, puesto que los días siguientes tanto Celestia como Luna estuvieron a la disposición de sus súbditos, en especial de esas seis equinas, dándoles todas las atenciones posibles por 48 horas seguidas, hasta que el cansancio pudo con ellas. Él sabía que era una manera para auto infligirse un castigo, por las palabras que les había dicho.

Después de esa primer semana, todo volvió a la normalidad, a excepción de esa equina púrpura y sus 5 amigas, que lo visitaban casi todos los días, si no es que una venía cada día, lo hacían las seis juntas. En algunas ocasiones sólo lo observaban, hasta que se aburrían o se cansaban y se iban, en otras ocasiones trataban de establecer una conversación con él, pero poco fruto rendía, puesto que eran ignoradas y eso les molestaba y se retiraban echando humo por las orejas.

El saiyajin tenía mas de 4 días sentado en la misma posición de loto, sin siquiera hacer un movimiento, a Twilight le asombraba ver esto, mientras que su análisis e investigación estaba sumamente limitado a solo observar, ya había obtenido varia información acerca de este espécimen tan extraño que ahora era conocido entre los ponis como el gran salvador de Equestria. Vegeta podía sentir la energía de cada una de ellas, y con eso también la ansiedad de querer conocerlo más a fondo, y en el caso de la pequeña equina de cabellos arcoíris, el deseo de un reto, para demostrar que ella era mejor que él.

Jaja, qué tonta e insolente, pensó el guerrero de cabellera erizada, no quería admitirlo, pero sin siquiera intercambiar palabras, ya estaba empezando a aceptar a las equinas miniatura, incluso a las princesas hermanas, que también venían de vez en cuando a admirarlo en silencio, las palabras no eran necesarias de parte de ellas, el saiyajin podía sentir que estaban expresando su profunda gratitud con solo estar presentes frente a él.

Este día no era muy diferente de los pasados, el saiyajin permanecía rígido en su posición de meditación, mientras que frente a él podía sentir la presencia de la equina color canario con melena rosada, sí, la tímida, como él la apodó. Su meditación se había prolongado más de lo deseado, pero funcionó para calmar a sus demonios internos, y estaba tratando de adoptar la disciplina de Kakarotto para entrenar, es decir, no sólo improvisando de forma bruta con ejercicios extenuantes, sino también con un equilibrio interno, mantener todas sus fortalezas al mismo nivel.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y el guerrero de traje azul marina podía sentir la estabilidad de la energía pura de la equina tímida, no podía negarlo, a pesar de tener cierto resentimiento hacia ellas, la pegaso de color canario nunca participó en los ataques contra él, pudo sentir en ella aquellos momentos, que la duda la carcomía por dentro, el de querer permanecer leal a sus semejantes, o ir en contra de ellas para demostrar la total inocencia del saiyajin. Él sentía un poco de molestia por eso, no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie para probar su punto, pero tampoco la podía culpar a ella por tratar de ayudarlo, si se tratara de Kakarotto las cosas serían diferentes, ya que él tenía bien en mente las maneras de un saiyajin, la sangre que hervía dentro de ellos a la hora de pelear.

—_Hmm… ya ha sido suficiente, si sigo meditando corro el riesgo de perder todo mi progreso_. —Pensó el guerrero de traje azul marino, era cierto, se sentía cansado de permanecer en la misma posición, sin alimento ni agua por mas de 4 días, realmente quería ir a estirarse un poco.

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los azul cielo de la pegaso tímida, quien al verlo hacer ese movimiento se exaltó y se escondió rápidamente detrás de su melena, al no saber cómo recibir al príncipe saiyajin.

—H-ho…hola… —Murmuró bajo su aliento Fluttershy, mientras el temblor en sus casos hacía un ligero taconeo en el suelo de madera en el que se encontraban, Vegeta se quedó en silencio observándola. —E-está bien, príncipe?. —Preguntó, mientras su miedo iba en incremento, al momento se molestó con el destino por tener que ser ella a la que le tocó tratar con el príncipe por primera vez.

Vegeta dejó salir un ligero suspiro, mientras mantenía firme su semblante serio, parpadeó un par de veces y giró su cuello de forma circular en hombro a hombro, haciendo que sus músculos y columna hicieran crujidos en cada repetición. Fluttershy miraba y se estremecía con cada crujido que el cuerpo del guerrero emitía.

—Oye. —Llamó el saiyajin a la pony, provocando que pegara un ligero salto en su lugar. —Dónde puedo conseguir algo de comer?. —Preguntó, con su tono de voz característico. La pegaso tembló ligeramente ante la voz tan imponente del ser bípedo, pero asintió rápidamente, provocando que el saiyajin arqueara ligeramente una ceja. —Entonces, llévame ahí, necesito comer algo. —Dijo casi ordenando.

—Sí, príncipe Vegeta. —Respondió de inmediato Fluttershy, dirigiendo al saiyajin a donde se encontraban sus amigas y las princesas, pues no creía poder controlar al guerrero ella sola en caso de que algo le molestara.

El resto del camino sólo fue en silencio, pasando por los majestuosos pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, enormes vitrales artísticos posicionados a los lados, donde se podían apreciar imágenes que al saiyajin poca importancia le provocaban, Fluttershy caminaba a la par con él, aunque a pesar de andar en cuatro cascos, le era difícil mantenerle el ritmo al saiyajin, quien solo caminaba con dos… patas al parecer, alzó mas arriba sus ojos celestes para admirar un poco al ser bípedo, su ropa azul marino intacta le hizo recordar lo que había sucedo tiempo después de la lucha contra Lord Cooler.

Recordó como el guerrero sacó de debajo de sus ropas trozadas una pequeña capsula de color amarillo y la lanzó al suelo, poniendo por un momento en alerta a los ponis que permanecían a su lado, para que después esta explotara y de ella apareciera un cubo metálico gigante, las princesas y los elementos estaban cautivados por el suceso, en especial Twilight. Observaron como Vegeta abrió un compartimiento cuadrado con sus cascos delanteros y de ellos sacó lo que parecía ser ropa, idéntica a la destrozada que llevaba puesta encima.

—_Iré a darme un baño al río que está cerca de aquí, volveré después con ustedes. __—__Anunció a nadie en particular, echando las ropas a su hombro y comenzando a caminar hasta perderse en la densidad del bosque. El cubo metálico gigantesco se volvió a transformar en capsula, y fue tomado por el saiyajin para ser guardado de nuevo entre sus ropas, tanto Twilight como Rarity adquirieron profundo interés y deseos por adquirir aquella capsula/ropas que se encontraban ahí dentro._

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio en los que ambos seguían caminando, Fluttershy por delante del guerrero, hasta que llegaron a unas gigantescas puertas elaboradas con oro y el más fino roble existente en el planeta, el saiyajin rodó los ojos, entendiendo entonces que no iban a la cocina, sino a donde se encontraban todas esas equinas de miniatura reunidas. Un pensamiento le vino a la mente, al parecer la pegaso color amarillo tenía demasiado miedo como para estar sola con él, soltó una pequeña risa malévola, en sus adentros, no podía negarlo, pero ver que todos los ponis en este lugar le temieran levantaba su orgullo.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a él y ala pegaso color canario, posando un ligero brillo de luz sobre sus cuerpos, dentro de la sala del trono se encontraban las elementos de la armonía y ambas hermanas alicornios, parecían estar en una charla un poco acalorada, por lo que el saiyajin podía leer en sus gestos, en especial Celestia, quien taconeaba con movimientos no coordinados sobre el suelo. Al parecer nadie de ellas se había dado cuenta de la allegada de ambos.

—De todos los días que pude haber sucedido esto, tenía que ser ahora. —Se quejó Luna, mirando al suelo de izquierda a derecha, dando a entender que pensaba en algo, lo que sea.

—Esto será un problema. —Comentó Celestia en su tono serio, mirando a Twilight a los ojos. — Puedo creer que ya pensaste en las catastróficas consecuencias en las que resultaría todo esto. —Su tono cambió a uno suave y mortificación.

—Uh… chicas… —Murmuró la pegaso amarilla, tratando de ganar atención, mientras que Vegeta se mantenía a su lado derecho, cruzado de brazos, con su rostro serio de siempre, observando a las yeguas frente a él.

Al instante, las 7 equinas detuvieron su discusión para girar sus miradas y ver a Fluttershy, lo que les abrió los ojos como platos fue ver al príncipe Vegeta acompañándola, mirando todo el alboroto que tenían. Al instante, todas las yeguas, incluyendo Luna, Celestia y Twilight se inclinaron en señal de reverencia, mostrando respeto al cargo que poseía el guerrero de cabellera erizada, Vegeta chasqueó su lengua en señal de desapruebo, a él no le agradaba para nada esta clase de atenciones, por decir que no estaba impuesto del todo.

—¡Príncipe Vegeta! . —Saludaron todas, las ahora más nerviosas yeguas frente a él, provocando que alzara una ceja arqueada.

—Qué se le ofrece, príncipe Vegeta? . —Preguntó Twilight, moviendo sus cascos de forma nerviosa, al igual que sus ojos.

—Él quiere algo de comer. —Mencionó Fluttershy, Vegeta pudo jurar que vio cómo Celestia, Luna y Twilight palidecieron enormemente ante esas palabras, si es que era posible volverse más pálida en el caso de Celestia.

—Eh… príncipe Vegeta. —La voz de Twilight atrajo la atención del saiyajin de inmediato. —Tenemos un pequeño problema… con uno de los reinos vecinos a Equestria.

El saiyajin arqueó de nuevo una ceja, y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza le dio la señal de que prosiguiera hablando.

—Verá, el rey de los Griffins, Demon Blade IV ha venido desde su reino con varios de sus escoltas reales. —Comenzó la princesa de la amistad, mientras una gota de sudor se posaba sobre su pequeña nariz. —Está muy molesto, ya que en la batalla que tuviste contra Lord Cooler los estruendos hicieron temblar su reino, y causaron pánico entre sus súbditos, por lo que cree que nosotros estamos desarrollando un arma muy poderosa con la cual cree que tenemos pensado atacarlo en cualquier momento. —Su tono de voz cada vez se hacía mas nervioso.

—No piensa marcharse hasta que le mostremos el origen de esos estruendos. —Habló Luna, colocándose frente a saiyajin con un rostro de mortificación. —Ya le hemos mostrado incluso hasta los calabozos y los lugares más inaccesibles de nuestro castillo, pero aún no parece estar conforme.

—Tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a desterrarlos por la fuerza. —Agregaba Celestia, acercándose al saiyajin por su costado derecho. — Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde esa batalla, y aún no tenemos muchos reclutas y guardias capacitados para actuar en caso de emergencia, lo explicado de aquella masacre sembró el pánico en muchos aspirantes que deseaban darse de alta en nuestras fuerzas. —Agachó una mirada, poniendo un rostro melancólico. —Y ciertamente, no puedo culparlos.

—Qué es lo que pasa. —Preguntó el saiyajin, entiendo que no le dirigirían la palabra si es que el no empezaba primero la conversación. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras un destello de luz atravesando los enormes vitrales del pasillo se posaba sobre su lado izquierdo.

—El el rey Blade. —Explicó Twilight, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos llenos de brillo que le causarían un severo diabetes a cualquiera. —No tuvimos opción mas que decirlo, explicamos al final que tú, el príncipe Vegeta se había enfrentado a un alien con poderes titánicos que no solo amenazaron con destruir nuestro reino, sino el mundo entero. —Twilight se acercó un poco más, quedando a escasos centímetros de la pierna del saiyajin, cosa que a este le agradó poco. —Te lo imploro, príncipe Vegeta, tienes que hablar con él, ahora cree que nosotras. —Señaló a las otras dos princesas al lado de ella. —Estamos locas, se enfureció mucho mas y ahora piensa severamente con atacarnos antes de que supuestamente nosotros lo hagamos contra él, sus simples escoltas incluso ya superan en número a los guardias que se encuentran en el castillo!. —Explicó alterada, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Por favor… príncipe, no quiero ver morir a ningún otro pony más, te lo imploro. —Dijo con tono casi sollozante, sus cinco amigas y Spike acercaron a ella rápidamente.

—Tú puedes con él, príncipe Vegeta. —Dijo Rainbow con mucha seguridad, mientras lanzaba golpes al aire con sus cascos. —Si pudiste con ese fenómeno del espacio, también podrás callarle la boca a ese tonto Griffin. —Continuó para sonreír con seguridad.

—Te emocionas bastante últimamente cuando se trata de apalear a algún Griffin, no terroncito?. —Comentó Applejack, mirándola con una ceja arqueada. —Casi si siento como si fuera algo más personal.

—Huff!, tengo mis razones. —Respondió la pegaso color cyan, cruzándose de cascos y mirando a otro lado.

—Uh… disculpe, príncipe Vegeta. —Llamó la pegaso color canario al saiyajin, quien volteó a mirarla sin mover el rostro. —Aún necesita algo de comer, si quiere puedo prepararle un rico desayuno en un instante. —Le ofreció, ahora ya sintiéndose más segura alrededor del guerrero de cabellera erizada. Este solo la miró, quedando ambos conectados por varios segundos, hasta que este solo le dedicó una minúscula y casi invisible sonrisa, cosa que solo ella pudo notar.

—Llévame ante ese rey del que tanto parlotean. —Ordenó Vegeta, girando su rostro de nuevo para ver a Luna, quien solo respondió con un gesto de sumo agradecimiento. — No creo que ese insecto tenga mas poder que tú. —Comentó, refiriéndose a Twilight. —Por qué no lo enfrentas tú y tus pequeñas amigas equinas?. —Preguntó con poco sentimiento.

—Ehh… lo intentamos pero… —Twilight volteó su rostro a otro lado.

—Ellos nos han tomado totalmente por sorpresa. —Respondió Luna, mirando al saiyajin a los ojos. —Intentamos hacerlos entender, pero trajeron consigo un arma sumamente letal para la existencia pony. Han logrado manipular nuestra magia por completo, a base de herramientas que ellos describen como divinas.

—Cuando tratamos de detenerlos ellos nos apuntaron con esas cosas que llevaban en forma de circulo alrededor de sus patas y nos absorbió toda la magia. —Concluyó Twilight, agachando la mirada de nuevo. —El **Rainbow power **es magia en su estado mas puro, por lo que deducimos que utilizarlo sería un caso perdido.

—Ellos tienen la balanza inclinada totalmente a su favor. —Comentó Celestia, con un tono ligeramente triste.

—Esos rufianes, si no hubiesen robado magia ya les abría enseñado como pelea una dama. —Aseguró Rarity, con un gesto de indignada.

—Me quitaron mi cañon de fiestas. —Murmuró Pinkie pie, con su pelo totalmente lacio y desinflado, la pony había permanecido desapercibida al saiyajin hasta el momento, le pareció raro, ya que podía sentir la energía de todos.

—Hmfp… quiere que pelee con él. —Mencionó, sonando ligeramente como pregunta, su rostro se transformó en un ligeramente malvado, haciendo pensar a todas las yeguas nuevamente en lo agradecidas que estaban con el destino de que este guerrero estuviera de su lado. —Está bien, espero que sus insectos lacayos toleren llevarse de vuelta a su nido de ratas a su rey en pedazos. —Las palabras frías del saiyajin les provocaron un escalofrió a las yeguas que lo acompañaban.

—Ehh… ¡no! no!. —Se adelantó rápidamente Twilight hasta quedar frente a él, con otra mirada suplicante. —Sólo queremos que te presentes con él y le expliques las cosas, ¡eso sí jaja!. —Le pidió la equina púrpura, comenzando a sudar por montones.

—Hmm… como sea. —Vegeta empujó levemente a la princesa de la amistad a un lado con su bota blanca, como un dueño a su cachorro insistente. —De cualquier forma no entenderá de otra manera. —Masculló, mientras fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba ese ser al que tanto le temían, seguido por las princesas, Spike y las elementos.

—Un momento, cómo sabes en qué parte se encuentra el rey Blade?. —Preguntó Twilight, ahorrándoles la pregunta a las demás.

—Puedo sentir la energía de todos los que se encuentran a mi alrededor. —Respondió Vegeta con algo de molestia, sin perder el paso. —Sé exactamente donde se encuentra ese insecto, su energía es nauseabunda.

—Me quieres decir que tienes una especia de detector para encontrar a otros seres vivos dentro de ti?!. —Preguntó Twilight, entre emocionada y maravillada, definitivamente tendría que entrevistar a este… saiyajin, cada día que pasaba no dejaba de recopilar más y más información.

—¿Cómo aprendió a hacer semejante maravilla, príncipe?. —Preguntó Fluttershy, caminando a su costado derecho.

—Lo aprendí en una batalla que tuve hace mucho tiempo contra Kakarotto. —Respondió tajante el guerrero, quien ya se estaba cansando de tanto parloteo, Luna y Celestia notaron esto al instante. Rainbow Dash no pudo soportarlo, soltó una gran carcajada ante ese nombre. Si bien a las demás ponis les causaba curiosidad el hecho de que ya era la segunda vez que el príncipe mencionaba ese nombre, y las llenaba de dudas, para ella no era nada mas que absurdamente gracioso. Vegeta arqueó una ceja ante esta repentina reacción.

—Qué es tan gracioso, Rainbow Dash?. —Preguntó Rarity con una ceja arqueada.

—Es solo que, ese nombre es bastante ridículo. —Soltó otra risa con la boca cerrada, llevándose los cascos a su boca. —Kakarotto!, JAJA!. —No pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.

—Jeje, suena como a popó. —Mencionó Pinkie pie, casi como un susurro, ya que aún se sentía un poco deprimida por el hecho de que no tenía su cañon de fiestas.

—Hmm.. hm hm hm. —El saiyajin captó la atención de todas las yeguas de inmediato, al soltar una risa ligeramente maligna con la boca cerrada, sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de Rainbow Dash, quien había dejado de reír y se comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. —No deberías de burlarte del nombre de alguien que te salvó la vida. —Declaró Vegeta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Las princesas y las elementos, además de Spike abrieron los ojos como platos ante esta simple, pero tan grande revelación.

—Qué quiere decir, príncipe?. —Preguntó Twilight, más que muerta de ganas de saber y revelar todo el misterio que rodeaba a Vegeta.

—Digamos que fue gracias a él, que decidí ayudarlos y protegerlos. —Respondió Vegeta, dejando de sonreír y volteando el rostro al frente del camino, una puerta dividía a los ponis y a él de los Griffins que aguardaban del otro lado de ella. —Si no fuera por eso, probablemente ya hubiesen sido aniquilados por Cooler. —Las palabras carentes de sentimiento alguno del guerrero se sentían como navajas congeladas enterrándose en la piel de las ponis detrás de él.

Era imposible negar para las tres princesas que ansiaban con toda su alma el revelar la identidad del príncipe saiyajin, harían hasta lo que no, por solo saber si este amigo del príncipe, tenía buenas intenciones para ellos, se sentían como una presa bajo cuatro paredes, custodiadas por su depredador, jugando hasta decidir el momento correcto para acabar con ellas.

Pero, algo le decía a Twilight que este tal Kakarotto no era malo, su instinto le decía que de ahora en adelante estarían a salvo, y después de que Celestia, al haber derrotado a la reina Chrysalis le había aconsejado a que siempre confiara en su instinto, esta vez lo haría.

**BOOF**. Las puertas del gran castillo se abrieron por dos sementales unicornios vestidos en armaduras doradas, quienes miraban con gran asombro pasar al saiyajin, seguido de las princesas y las elementos. Tal como Vegeta lo esperaba, era un pelotón de 30 Griffins quienes esperaban con pose amenazante dentro de la sala del trono a la princesa, armados con espadas largas y pesadas, que a simple vista destellaban un fino letal y frío, rodeados por armadura de plata y cuero, mientras que sus gestos no eran para nada amigables. El saiyajin movió un poco más su vista al frente, divisando al rey de estas miserables criaturas, vestido con una armadura más grande y resistente que los demás, además de tener una capa roja que colgaba sobre su lomo hasta el suelo, y una corona elegante e imponente descansando sobre su cabeza de águila, se encontraba bebiendo una fina copa de vino, meciéndola en su garra de león de un lado a otro.

A la entrada del saiyajin todos los griffins dejaron de distraerse y pusieron total atención sobre el guerrero de cabellera erizada, lo que por efecto provocó la misma reacción en el rey, quién abrió los ojos con asombro, pero rápidamente escondió su gesto bajo una sonrisa confiada.

—Vaya… —Comenzó, con un tono ligeramente serio, pero a la vez burlesco. —Así que, tú eres el ser del que tanto las princesas me hablaban. —En sus ojos amarillos intensos bailó un brillo peligroso. —Y yo que pensé que mis queridas princesas me estaban ocultando un gran secreto. —Las miró con un gesto burlón, a lo que estas respondieron girando ligeramente el rostro hacia otro lado.

El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, cosa que las princesas y las elementos aprendieron a leer como un signo de alerta, de que Vegeta estaba comenzando a molestarse, lo cual para estándares, era demasiado rápido.

—No vine aquí para escuchar tus estupideces, escoria ignorante. —Le alertó Vegeta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, mientras todos en la sala soltaron un suspiro y arrebato de impresión, los soldados del rey estaban más que ofendidos, nadie se había atrevido a dirigirse a su líder con tanta falta de respeto, definitivamente un crimen que no sería perdonado ni con la muerte.

Luna, Twilight y Celestia intercambiaron miradas de preocupación al instante, la situación fue de mal hasta pesadilla en menos de un minuto, todo gracias al príncipe Vegeta, y no es que ellas estuvieran preocupadas por el saiyajin, su mortificación iba guiada al rey y sus soldados, pensando en que si realmente sobrevivirían a esto.

—¿Cómo te atreves creatura repugnante!? ¡AAAAH!. —Gritó uno de los oficiales con mayor rango del rey, empuñando su espada con sus patas de león y poniéndose en pose de batalla. El ser con cabeza de águila desenvainó su espada y apoyó es peso sobre sus patas traseras, listo para lanzarse a la yugular del saiyajin, quien dejó caer los brazos a sus costados lentamente, con el mismo gesto despreocupado de antes. Las princesas y las elementos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas rápidamente, mientras que los guardias reales estaban emocionados de ver y comprobar lo mucho que se hablaba del príncipe Vegeta, si en verdad podía llegar a ser peor que una pesadilla cruel y despiadada.

—Alto!. —Ordenó el rey Blade, alzando su garra de león en señal de que se detuviera, mientras su sonrisa maligna aumentaba. —No tan rápido, primero quisiera saber algunas cosas de este mono lampiño.

El saiyajin chasqueó su lengua ante las palabras del rey Griffin, estaba insultándolo, un ser sumamente inferior a él, pero poco ya le importaba, mas que ira sentían lástima por estas criaturas, demasiado ignorantes para reconocer al príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa de todas.

—¿Cómo es que nunca había visto algo parecido a los de tu especie en este planeta, eh?. —Preguntó Blade, caminando alrededor del saiyajin como un depredador lo haría sobre su presa. —Estoy seguro de que no eres de por aquí, o me equivoco?.

El silencio profundo del saiyajin fue una respuesta que no le molestó en lo absoluto al rey, pero sí a sus soldados de escolta, que cada vez estaban más deseosos por hacer pedazos al mono lampiño.

—Hmm, bueno, no quieres hablar, no importa, de todas formas no tiene caso interesarse en alguien que morirá pronto. —Soltó una carcajada con la boca cerrada, mirando fijamente al saiyajin. —Tú debes saberlo, con lo poco que te he visto tengo la certeza que somos muy parecidos, a ambos nos gusta deshacernos de la basura que nos estorba en nuestro camino. —Sus ojos rápidamente se posicionaron sobre Celestia, la princesa del sol seguía con una mirada firme, pero un gesto de mortificación apareció sobre su rostro.

Lo que él no sabía, es que la alicornio estaba preocupada por él, más que por ella. Luna y Twilight por su parte comenzaban a molestarse rápidamente con la actitud altanera y arrogante del rey, tanto que ya no les importaba mucho lo que el príncipe Vegeta quisiera hacer con ellos.

—Te propongo algo… saimanin? Era así Celestia?. —Preguntó el rey, sin mirar a la alicornio. —Bueno, no importa, no me interesa la escoria de especie de la que venga este ser.

Las mane y las princesas del sol y la luna sintieron como un valde de agua fría les caía sobre la espalda, el rey de los griffins había cavado su tumba al momento de haber hecho ese comentario despectivo, hacia la raza casi extinta del saiyajin, ahora estaban seguras de que el guerrero de melena erizada no tendría piedad contra él y sus escoltas, sólo se limitaron a intercambiar miradas de preocupación y mortificación, mientras que los guardias reales solo ansiaban que el príncipe Vegeta acabara con ellos de una buena vez.

Por su parte, Vegeta no reaccionó ante esas palabras, permaneció firme sobre el mismo lugar, sin siquiera pestañear.

—Quería erradicar el reino de Equestria, para extender el mío y volverlo más poderoso. —Confesó el rey Blade, dándole la espalda al guerrero. —No lo sé, esclavizar a los súbditos de Celestia, matar a los que se opongan y así, volverlos la mano de obra de mi gran imperio. —Los ojos de las ponis se abrieron como platos ante estas palabras. —Obviamente, Luna y Celestia no dejarían de ser importantes, pasarían a ser automáticamente mis concubinas, y sí, siempre me han atraído las hembras de esta raza, se ven demasiado inocentes. —Soltó otra pequeña carcajada maligna.

Luna y Celestia giraron su mirada hacia otro lado, indignadas por ese comentario, haciendo un puchero de molestia, Twilight y Rainbow fruncieron el ceño, de ninguna manera permitirían algo como eso. Vegeta arqueó una ceja con molestia, ya había sido muy paciente con este gusano.

—Cuando escuché esos estruendos sacudir mi reino, me alarmé enormemente, sabiendo que habían venido en la dirección de Equestria. —Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mirando al saiyajin. —Por un momento pensé que los ponis nos habían superado, por eso decidí apresurar mi plan, pero al ver realmente lo sucedió, es decir, tú, fue tonto de mi parte haberme alarmado por nada, pero da igual. —Chasqueó sus garras y al instante las escoltas del rey rodearon al saiyajin, apuntando con sus espadas de filos letales.

—Después de acabar contigo, llevaré a cabo rápidamente mi plan . —Miró a las princesas con desprecio. —Con nuestra tecnología avanzada, ustedes no podrán hacer nada para detenernos. —Miró al saiyajin. —Acábenlo. —Ordenó con voz fría.

El saiyajin cerró sus ojos y suspiró rápidamente, al mismo instante que todos se abalanzaban sobre él para enterrarle sus espadas.

Se escucharon varios estruendos, y en un parpadeo, todas las escoltas del rey salieron disparadas hasta estrellarse en las paredes de donde se encontraban. Los guardias reales y el rey Blade no comprendían muy bien lo que había sucedido, ya que no pudieron ver nada en lo absoluto, las princesas y los elementos, aunque tampoco habían visto nada, entendieron muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Hmpf, eso es todo?. —Preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa altanera. —Hablas demasiado, gusano, mas sin embargo eres solo eso, un insecto que está predestinado a ser pisoteado. —Mencionó, alzando su mano derecha, mientras que en sus dedos aparecieron cinco esferas amarillas de poder, lo cual alertó al rey, y atrajo rápidamente el intereses de todos los ponis. —Lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ustedes es apresurar sus muertes.

Las escoltas del rey Griffin se incorporaron rápidamente del suelo, mientras escupían en sincronía una gran bocana de sangre, sus cuerpos temblaban como gelatina, no podían entenderlo, pero estaban gravemente dañados, miraron alarmados como en la mano del saiyajin aparecían esas esferas luminosas de color amarilla. Las princesas observaron con mortificación el mal estado en que se encontraban los griffins, no querían verlos morir, es por eso que desde un principio no querían que el príncipe se enterara de ellos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!. —Gritó Blade alarmado, con un gesto de odio lentamente apoderándose de su cara, dejando ver sus colmillos en el proceso.

—Lo mismo que haré contigo, los mataré a todos. —Anunció Vegeta, apuntando su mano hacia los escoltas, mientras disparaba cinco diferentes rayos de poder que fueron a impactar en el corazón de los griffins, matándolos al instante, repitió el mismo proceso con los otros 20 escoltas, abatiendo a todos rápidamente.

Tanto a las princesas, como a las elementos de la armonía se les heló la sangre al ver lo que había sucedido, la forma tan fría y rápida en la que el príncipe Vegeta había asesinado a 25 griffins, y lo peor de todo, que en su rostro no había remordimiento alguno, se veía tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Ya estoy harto de todas estas estupideces. —Anunció Vegeta, mientras una vena se remarcaba sobre su frente, su tono de voz denotaba que estaba más que furioso. —Ustedes, simples gusanos no me dejan tomar un descanso, siempre saliendo de la nada, con intención de crear problemas. —El suelo bajo ellos comenzó a temblar lentamente, mientras las mesas, sillas y demás objetos comenzaban a levitar ligeramente en el aire, y las paredes se agrietaban lentamente.

El saiyajin clavó su mirada asesina en el rey Blade, quien ahora se mostraba inseguro, apuntando con su espada en dirección del saiyajin, mientras el sudor bajaba rápidamente por su rostro. Las princesas comenzaron a mortificarse enormemente, Celestia y Twilight intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, lo mismo que con Luna, las otras ponies solo se miraban temerosas de lo que pudiera suceder, los guardias de igual forma comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

—¡Tú!. —Vegeta miró fijamente al Griffin, mientras rápidos chispas de electricidad bailaban a su alrededor. —Es mejor que te largues y aceptes tu derrota, te daré esta última oportunidad, para que te sirva como escarmiento, y nunca más vuelvas a traer tu asquerosa presencia a este reino, porque de lo contrario… —Alzó su mano, creando una esfera brillante de poder, mientras su rostro se tornaba sombrío, y rápidas corrientes de aire se encaminaban de todo alrededor, haciéndoles difícil el permanecer parados a los ponis. —No solo te mataré a ti, sino que también, acabaré con todo tu reino y tu especie, con este poder, los borraré de la existencia, ¡para siempre!. —Gritó, mientras el poder se desvanecía de su mano y una última onda expansiva de aire salía expulsada y chocaba en contra del rey Griffin, mandándolo a volar hasta una pared y estrellándolo en ella, causando que esta se quebrajara por completo.

El suelo dejó de temblar y las cosas dejaron de levitar, volviendo todo a la normalidad, Vegeta se tomó un respiro, que sirvió muy bien para calmarlo por completo, se cruzó de brazos y miró fríamente el Griffin, quien se reincorporó más tembloroso que una gelatina, sudando por montones, como si frente a él estuviera su peor pesadilla.

—¡Lárgate!. —Ordenó Vegeta, y al instante, el Griffin salió volando por una ventana que se había roto en el anterior sismo. El saiyajin se dio media vuelta para ser embestido por un tornado rosa en su cara.

—¡PINKIEEEE!. —Gritaron todas las ponis, incluso Luna y Celestia, quien miraban totalmente aterradas cómo es que la pony terrestre estaba aferrada al rostro del guerrero con sus cuatro cascos, el corazón de todas comenzó a golpear fuertemente sus cosquillas.

—Nos salvaste, príncipe Vegeta. —Agradeció la pony rosada al saiyajin, frotando su rostro con la frente del guerrero, ignorando completamente las miradas aterradas de las ponis detrás de ella. —Pero fuiste muy malo en haberles hecho eso a esos pobres soldados, no me gustó nada. —Le confesó, mientras su cabellera se desinflaba ligeramente. —Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

Rarity se desmayó, al no tolerar la presión tan fuerte del momento, siendo atrapada por Applejack, quien comenzó a echarle aire con el sombrero, Twilight estaba por comenzar a rogarle al saiyajin de que no le hiciera nada a su mejor amiga, Rainbow quería hacer lo mismo, pero aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo, Fluttershy por su parte se cubrió la cabeza con sus cascos delanteros, no queriendo ver nada.

Lo que pasó a continuación dejó totalmente sorprendido a todos. El saiyajin tomó a la pony rosada con ambas manos y la separó de su rostro, mirándola con mal genio y una ceja arqueada, mientras la bajaba al suelo con algo de cuidado.

—No prometo nada. —Le respondió Vegeta, mirándola con una mirada un poco más suave. Sus ojos se alzaron hasta ver a la princesa Luna y Celestia. —Ahora, espero que no haya más interrupciones, quiero comer. —Mencionó, las hermanas intercambiaron rápidas miradas y forzaron una sonrisa nerviosa en sus rostros.

—Por supuesto, Príncipe Vegeta, vayamos a comer. —Mencionó Luna, mirándolo por un prolongado tiempo, con una sonrisa más sincera y natural.

******DBZ&amp;MLP******

—Vamos Kaiosama, debes ayudarme!. —Mencionó el saiyajin de cabellera alborotada, suplicando en sus rodillas al dios encargado de proteger la galaxia norte.

—Pero no puedo, ¡No entiendes!. —Masculló con molestia el Kayo, mirando al guerrero de gi rojo con una vena marcada en su frente.

—Pero tú, junto con el supremo Kayosama podrán encontrarlo, ¡Por favor!. —Rogaba de nuevo Goku, mirando de forma suplicante a la deidad de baja estatura. —Si no lo haces, Bulma va a matarme, ¡Se ha vuelto loca y cree que yo tengo la culpa!. —

—Grrrr, está bien, pero no iré al planeta de los sup— No pudo terminar, porque el saiyajin le colocó una mano en la espalda, teletransportándolo con él al planeta de los supremos, justamente donde se encontraba Kibitokai y el anciano supremo.

—¡MALDITA SEA GOKUUUU!. —Gritó furioso kayosama, mirando con fuego en los ojos al saiyajin.

******DBZ&amp;MLP******

—Hmm, así que el rastro de mi hijo desapareció por completo. —Mencionaba una voz sombría dentro de una nave gigantesca en el espacio exterior.

—Así es mi señor, perdimos el rastro de Lord Cooler y su nave en un planeta de la galaxia 561, planeta 2234, llamado Equus. —Anunció un alienígena sirviente al cold, con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Hmm, qué sospechoso… —Miró al grupo de interferencia y comunicaciones que se encontraba a su derecha. — Rápido, quiero que contacten a mi hijo Freezer y díganle que se sincronice con nosotros. —El ser dueño de la voz salió de las sombras, dejando ver a King Cold, el padre, y más fuerte miembro de su raza. —Daremos una visita a ese planeta. —Sonrió de manera malévola.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos a todos, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, les tengo buenas noticias, adivinen qué… sí, así es, ya volví de la muerte, porque ni el mismo diablo mi quiso allá con él, y para salir de esa depresión provocada por el rechazo decidí escribir un nuevo episodio de los 3 crossovers que he estado haciendo tanto para su diversión, como la mía. Jaja, solo bromeo, la buena noticia es que ya terminé las clases y ya puedo reanudar lo que dejé inconcluso por mucho tiempo, ya que como saben, esa era mi principal barrera para poder traerles entretenimiento, y lo otro que sucedió es que perdí mi sistema Office y no tenía Word en consecuencia, por lo que tuve que comprar uno nuevo, maldición, por eso siquiera avanzaba una capítulo u otro, porque no tenía un programa cómodo donde hacerlo, pero ya terminó toda esa larga espera, jeje, ¡Estoy listo!.**

**Puede que este capítulo no les parezca muy "emocionante", y eso es porque me puse de mártir a escribir el capítulo tan rápido como pude, logrando terminarlo en un solo día, y solo puse algunas cosas de las muchas que pensaba poner para seguir la trama de la historia, así que, por favor no sean tan duros a la hora de dejar review :,( .**

**Sé que les dije que la siguiente parada sería en "un saiyajin Equino", donde el protagonista es Vegetto, pero sucede que me llegó más inspiración para esta historia que aquella, por lo que quedará pendiente para la próxima.**

**Continuando, ya falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin, le calculo uno capítulos más, pero puedo alargarlo hasta 6 más si ustedes lo desean, háganmelo saber.**

**Por último, me cree una cuenta en Facebook con el mismo nombre que aquí y en deviantart "Yordisz", por si les interesa pasar por ahí, aunque no subo nada, para resolver dudas y esas cosas, ya se me ocurrirá darle más usos adelante.**

**Ah, sí, les quería hacer saber que me uní a un proyecto donde otros fans, que al igual que yo, les gusta mucho Dbz y Mlp, crearon una mini serie llamada "Dragon Ball X", que es una animación que está en conjunto con Dbz, un poco de Dbgt y Mlp equestria girls. La forma en la que les ayudaré será animando algunas escenas, me acabo de unir así que por ahí me verán también, la pagina de Facebook de ellos es "Dragon ball x oficial", y el canal de youtube tiene el mismo nombre, los invito a verlo, es genial.**

**Sin mas que decir, ya pueden empezar a leer el capítulo.**

**Siguiente parada: Mi padre es un qué!**

**Tiempo aproximado: Una semana.**

**Dbz&amp;Mlp**

Vegeta se encontraba sentado en el balcón de la torre más alta del castillo de Canterlot, mirando la enorme estela púrpura grisácea que bañaba el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas de la noche, a él no le importaba mucho la naturaleza y los efectos que esta tuviera sobre la vida, pero debía admitirlo, estaba un poco atrapado con la belleza de este baño de estrellas que residía sobre él, el viento corría ligeramente y a temperatura baja, se acercaba el tiempo de frío. El saiyajin se hallaba en pose de loto, no meditando, sino reflexionando un poco las cosas, ya había pasado un mes desde que el Griffin rey había venido en plan de amenaza para "esclavizar" a los ponies de Equestria, pero no terminó más que con todos sus soldados muertos, y con un profundo horror por el guerrero de cabellera erizada.

El saiyajin de traje azul soltó una ligera carcajada por lo bajo, le pareció gracioso aquel rostro que puso ese ser repugnante con cabeza de águila. Volviendo a sus pensamientos, seguía meditando que ya había pasado un mes desde eso, es decir, en realidad, casi 4 meses desde que había llegado a este planeta, y aún sin idea ni pista de como volver a la tierra, o más bien, a su línea del tiempo correspondiente. Twilight, junto a uno brigada de científicos expertos trataron de rescatar los pocos restos que quedaban de la nave espacial de Cooler, pero poco pudieron lograr, ya que todo había sido reducido a escombros, eso, y al lenguaje tan avanzado que este tenía, que no les cabía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba a los ponies coloridos. Por lo que con pena e impotencia de no poder ayudar, la princesa de la amistad le confesó tristemente al guerrero que ni la magia, ni la rama científica podían ayudarlo a volver a su planeta. Él no se lo tomó a mal, ya sabía que esta sería la respuesta.

Alzó su vista al cielo, mirando de nuevo la belleza de la noche, dejando salir un suspiro de relajación, al mismo tiempo que atraía la atención de un par de orejas color azul hacia él, su acompañante, la princesa Luna, giró su rostro ligeramente hacia él para verlo con ligera sorpresa, y suma curiosidad, tildando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

El saiyajin, después de haber acabado con la amezana de los Griffins, Cooler y sus soldados, se había ganado el cariño y aprecio de todos los ponies de Equestria, a excepción de los de la nobleza y alta sociedad de Canterlot. El guerrero pensaba y le parecía absurdo lo fácil que eran estos pequeños equinos para perdonar, pero nuevamente, podía ver en sus rostros, en sus ojos, en sus almas, que jamás habían sufrido una guerra, un ataque, un genocidio, o una invasión planetaria, como lo había sido hasta el momento en que llegó Cooler, por lo que sus corazones contenían todo tipo de emociones menos la ira, y el deseo de venganza, eso fue lo que dedujo, y no podía estar más en lo correcto. Las princesas y los elementos de la armonía venían hacia él más seguido, platicando con él, contando sus problemas y preocupaciones, sus felicidades y emociones, como si él fuera el mayor confidente de cada una de ellas, y esto era porque él ni siquiera se molestaba en hablar cuando ellas estaban presentes, solo escuchaba, escuchaba y escuchaba, con los ojos cerrados, casi como un maniquí, las princesas y las elementos eran las que hacían toda la charla, y eso no les molestaba, al contrario, ya se habían impuesto a la compañía del guerrero de cabellera erizada, y hasta le habían tomado cariño.

En esta peculiar noche, la princesa Luna era quien tenía la compañía del saiyajin para ella sola, y eso le alegraba, tenía tiempo sin tener un momento con él, ya que el saiyajin siempre estaba rodeado de ponies en el día, mientras que en la noche desaparecía de la nada o dormía, y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que venía a este lugar a sentarse y permanecer ahí toda la noche, sin siquiera moverse.

Esta era una de esas noches.

-Qué sucede, príncipe?. -Preguntó Luna, con una voz suave y acogedora. El guerrero no respondía de inmediato, permaneció viendo el cielo por otro momento, hasta que bajó la mirada, y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Solo recordé como le humillé a esa sabandija que se hacía llamar rey. -Respondió, sin sentimiento aparente reflejado en su voz. La yegua alicornio de color azul rey tildó un poco más su cabeza, contagiándose del gesto del saiyajin, no por lo que dijo, sino porque realmente estaba hablando, sí, era la primera ocasión en la que el príncipe Vegeta hablaba con ella, aunque pareciera simple, era un gran logro para la princesa.

-Hmm, entendió muy bien su lección, no ha mostrado rastro alguno de él. -Mencionó Luna, direccionando su vista al frente nuevamente, mientras se reacomodaba bien en su pose recostada. -Ni siquiera un embajador que quiera dialogar lo sucedido.

El saiyajin se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras seguía mirando al frente. El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del ambiente, y así pasaron algunos minutos más, hasta que Luna decidió tomar la iniciativa, se acercó más al saiyajin, cosa que este notó pero no dijo ni actuó al respecto.

-Príncipe Vegeta, le puedo hacer una pregunta? Por favor?. -Preguntó Luna, con los nervios apoderándose de ella, nunca se ponía nerviosa al momento de entablar conversación con nadie, pero este caso era diferente, estaba tratando de dialogar con un príncipe que tenía poderes divinos, como un dios, lo cual le hacía difícil las cosas. Eso, y que él, al igual que ella, eran un par de temperamentales, que podían explotar con suma facilidad.

-Hmmpf. -El saiyajin respondió con la boca cerrada, dándole a entender a que prosiguiera, cosa que le provocó un vuelco de alegría y un ligero brillo en los ojos a la princesa, quien estaba peor que una yegua puberta al hablar con su estrella de canto favorita.

-Tengo tantas preguntas para hacerle, y todas son tan importantes para mí, que no sé ni cual hacer, es que, me gustaría saber tanto de usted, ya que es… -El saiyajin seguía mirando al frente, parpadeando de vez en cuando, aún esperando la pregunta de la yegua alicornio, esta se puso nerviosa rápidamente al ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo. -Eh, lo siento, ya voy… a hermana y yo, al igual que Twilight y las demás elementos queremos saber quién es Kakarotto, podría decirme?.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente nuevamente, por un momento la princesa Luna agachó sus orejas detrás de su cabeza, poniendo una mirada nerviosa, pensando que quizás preguntó algo que no debía, pero para su sorpresa, el saiyajin movió sus labios, y comenzó a responder.

-Kakarotto es un saiyajin como yo, es un idiota, y una sabandija, pero es un prodigio para las batallas. -La princesa Luna salió de su Shock, y comenzó a escuchar detenidamente al príncipe, ignorando por completo todo lo demás a su alrededor. -Él y yo somos los únicos saiyajines que quedamos con vida, de donde vengo. -Respondió, cerrando los ojos y suspirando nuevamente.

A la princesa de la noche le tomó un poco absorber toda esta pequeña, pero gran y reveladora información, ahora gracias a esa respuesta, tenía mil preguntas más, pero pensar en hacer otra era jugar con su suerte, ya había logrado suficiente con que el saiyajin le prestara atención, ya trataría de formar un vinculo más fuerte con él en el futuro. Kakarotto, esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza, y con lo que había descrito el príncipe, estaba tratando de hacerse una imagen mental de él.

-Kakarotto es incluso mucho más fuerte que yo. – Confesó el príncipe, y esta vez, ni el mayor respeto y temor pudo detener a Luna.

-¡Queeeee!. -Gritó totalmente asombrada Luna, parándose en su lugar al mismo tiempo que sus alas se alzaban de sus costados, su rostro de impresión era enorme. Fue entonces que Vegeta enfocó su mirada en ella, afilando la mirada y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Sí, esa sabandija, un guerrero de clase baja como él, logró sobrepasarme a mi. -Repitió Vegeta, también colocándose de pie, y haciendo puño las manos dentro de sus guantes. -El príncipe de los saiyajin, mi orgullo se vio lastimado severamente por eso, pero con el tiempo lo supe aceptar. -Dejó de fruncir el ceño y relajó su postura. -Desde entonces me propuse a superarlo, y eso lo lograré cueste lo que me cueste.- El saiyajin se dio media vuelta y entró en el castillo, mientras era seguido por la mirada atónita de Luna, hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

-_Un ser, incluso más poderoso que el príncipe Vegeta_-. Pensó, mientras miraba al cielo en señal de pensamiento y mortificación, cosa que invadió rápidamente su pecho. -_Espero que ese Kakarotto del que tanto habla el príncipe sea más amigable, de lo contrario, incluso si consiguiera que el príncipe se pusiera de nuestro lado, no tendríamos oportunidad._\- Concluyó, dejando de mirar al cielo, mientras entraba en el castillo, decidiendo comenzar de una vez por todas sus labores como princesa de la noche.

Las semanas se convirtieron en más meses, y los meses se convirtieron en un año, en el que el príncipe saiyajin convivía con todos los equinos de Equestria, su vida se había adaptado a este lugar, entrenaba, comia, dormía, y meditaba, pareciendo un inadaptado social, pero las princesas y las elementos eran las que siempre estaban a su lado, conviviendo con él aunque este a veces no quisiera, y fortaleciendo más la relación entre él y ellas. Pero sin embargo, el saiyajin seguía esperando la llegada de Kakarotto, y no quería admitirlo, pero estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y cuando eso sucedía, no quería pensar en lo que podría llegar a ser capaz.

-Maldito Kakarotto, llega pronto. -Pensó Vegeta, sentado en una silla dentro de un salón de eventos del castillo de Canterlot, donde se celebraba una fiesta producto de Pinkie pie, mientras ella y las cinco amigas bailaban y hacían tonterías que le sacaban una risa a todos, menos a él, mientras que este era acariciado con las alas de Luna y Celestia, afectos que el detestaba en lo absoluto, pero se lo estaba aguantando todo, lo descargaría con Kakarotto cuando llegara, o cuando algún gusano apareciera con deseos de enfrentarlo.

De pronto Luna y Celestia, ebrias por el alcohol que habían ingerido durante la fiesta, se acercaron al saiyajin y le plantaron un beso en una mejilla, para después alejarse rápidamente y soltar unas risitas divertidas y traviesas, una vena se remarcó en la frente de Vegeta al instante, mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar casi de forma in-notoria.

-KAKAROTTOOOOOO!. -Gritó con enorme frustración el príncipe saiyajin, mientras en coro, las demás equinas gritaban con él, pensando que estaba jugando o divirtiéndose.

**Dbz&amp;Mlp**

**Un año donde se encontraba Vegeta = Medio año donde se encontraba Goku**

El saiyajin de Gi rojo, Goku, se encontraba entrenando en el planeta de los supremos kaioshines, muy cerca de él se encontraba el anciano supremo, el actual supremo kaioshin, y kayosama del norte, dándoles los últimos toques que se necesitaban a la herramienta que habían creado para poder enviar al guerrero de cabellera alborota al rescate del príncipe de los saiyajin, ya había pasado medio año, y Bulma cada vez se ponía más y más histérica, al grado de que nadie quería verla ni en pintura, el pobre Goku no podía mas que recibir toda la ira de la mujer peli azul, pero todo eso estaba por terminar, Goku podría ir a donde Vegeta y traerlo consigo de vuelta.

Los supremos, tanto el anciano como Kibitokai(Fusión del kaioshin y Kibito) estuvieron buscando todo el tiempo la energía de Vegeta, apoyados por la ayuda del Kayo del norte, a pesar de que la búsqueda fue larga e intensiva, pudieron lograrlo, la energía que sentían como señal era muy débil, pero sabían que era la del guerrero de cabellera erizada, eso los alegró enormemente, pero había un problema, y ese era que al parecer el guerrero estaba atrapado en otra línea espacio tiempo, por lo cual Goku no podía detectarlo por ningún lado. Fue entonces que el anciano supremo preparó un ritual para llevar el cuerpo y alma del saiyajin de gi rojo hasta allá, como único boleto de ida, pero no de vuelta.

-Queeeeee!, pero entonces cómo se supone que volveremos, Supremo?. -Preguntó Goku, mirando con ansiedad al anciano supremo, mientras que este lo miraba casi con indiferencia.

-Ay no sé jovencito, eso te lo tendrás que arreglar tú, yo sólo conozco el camino de ida. -Respondió de lo más tranquilo el supremo, mientras seguía trabajando en el ritual. Goku trató de buscar apoyo en la mirada del kayo del norte y de Kibitokai, pero estos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Aaay, ni hablar, tendré que pensar en algo cuando esté allá. -Se quejó Goku, haciendo un pequeño puchero.- Vegeta debe estar muy enojado en este momento, espero que no destruya nada. -Pensó, mientras se recostaba en el pastizal y cerraba los ojos, tratando de tomar una siesta, ya faltaba poco, solo un poco más, y podría ir a rescatar a Vegeta. -_Ten paciencia Vegeta, ya falta poco.—_Pensó el saiyajin de cabellera alborotada, mientras se quedaba dormido lentamente.

-Hmm, me sorprende la persistencia del señor Goku por volver a traer a Vegeta de vuelta. -Mencionó con casualidad Kibitokai, mirando a la dirección donde se apreciaba la forma acostada del saiyajin de gi rojo, claramente ya dormido. -Supongo que la señorita Bulma debe ser uno de sus peores temores.

-En efecto, tiene que ver. -Mencionó el anciano supremo, trabajando en la magia y el ritual de las herramientas que llevarían a Goku a donde se encontraba Vegeta. -Pero es más por el hecho de que se siente culpable, y que no tiene nadie con quien entrenar.

-Eh, culpable?.-Preguntó Kibitokai un poco confundido, mirando al supremo en señal de explicación, el kayo del norte asintió, dibujando una sonrisa por su parte.

-Sí, qué no es obvio?. -Preguntó el anciano supremo, no esperando una respuesta realmente. -Este cabeza hueca piensa que es su culpa que el otro saiyajin se haya perdido, y por eso es su prioridad el ir por él. -Dejó de hablar nuevamente concentrándose en el hechizo.

**Dbz&amp;Mlp**

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en el área de combate de los guardias reales del castillo de Canterlot, lanzando golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, haciendo movimientos ágiles y perfectamente coordinados, a las orillas del área de entrenamiento se encontraban las mane 6, junto algunos guardias reales, y esta vez, también se encontrada la princesa Cadance y el príncipe Shining Armor, todos observando de forma atónita e incrédula, cómo es que el guerrero bípedo se movía tan rápidamente y hacia maniobras que al punto de vista de los ponies, para su anatomía, podrían llegar a ser imposibles. Cadance era la más impactada de todos los presentes, puesto que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca la fina habilidad para el combate que poseía este guerrero extratequestre.

-Impresionante, aún no me lo creo, que pueda existir alguien con semejantes capacidades. -Comentaba Cadance, tratando de seguir con la mirada al saiyajin, pero sólo podía ver líneas borrosas del color del traje del guerrero, que desaparecían rápidamente.

-La princesa Celestia nos asegura que solo un dios puede estar a este nivel. -Le decía Twilight a su ex niñera, al igual que ella, tratando de seguir al guerrero de cabellera erizada, pero fallando en el intento. -Sinceramente creo lo mismo. -Su mirada se sombrió ligeramente. -Hasta hace poco entendí el verdadero significado de aquellas pesadillas que tuve antes de que él llegara a Equestria.

Las palabras de la pony púrpura atrajo la atención de todos los ahí presentes, enfocando total atención en ella.

-De qué hablas, terroncito?. -Preguntó Applejack, hablando por todos ellos.

-Bueno, recuerdan que les había dicho que estaba teniendo pesadillas horribles y me veía muy tensa, antes de que el príncipe Vegeta llegara?. -Preguntó, las cinco yeguas asintieron, a excepción de Shining y Cadance. -Pues, en mi sueño podía ver a un ser bípedo, matándolos a todos ustedes, y destruyendo Equestria a su paso, todo era muy cruel, él aniquilaba a todos los ponies con tanta crueldad y brutalidad, que ni un solo ser maligno del tártaro se le comparaba. -Las palabras de la princesa de la amistad impresionaban a todos, y en el caso de algunas, como Fluttershy y Cadance, implantaban miedo. -Yo trataba de detenerlo, pero no podía moverme, era inútil, solo podía ver la masacre frente a mis ojos.

-Espera un momento, y pensaste en un principio que era el príncipe Vegeta, verdad?. -Preguntó Rainbow, mirando de reojo a donde se encontraba el saiyajin aún entrenando.- No era él, verdad?. -Volvió a preguntar con cierto miedo.

-Al principio, cuando lo vi por primera vez, mi miedo transformó a ese ser maligno en la viva imagen del príncipe Vegeta, cuando mis pesadillas se hicieron presentes. – Esto causó repentino horror en todas las yeguas, y Shinning, quienes giraron su vista frenéticamente a donde se hayaba el saiyajin, pensando que eso pasaría en el futuro. -Pero… me equivoqué.

-Cómo, querida?. -Preguntó Rarity, casi tiritando.

-Era extraño, pero en mi pesadilla podía sentir una maldad insoportable, al grado de sofocarme y darme ganas de morirme. -Los ojos de Twilight estaban cerrados, tratando de recordar todo con claridad, mientras una lágrima de terror y escalofrío bajaba por su mejilla, esto provocó que Cadance se acercara a ella y la abrazara con un ala. -No puedo describirlo, pero definitivamente, es algo que no le deseo ni a mis peores enemigos. -Tomó un respiro, y acarició con su nariz el cuello de Cadance. -Pero con el príncipe Vegeta, incluso cuando lo tratábamos como nuestro enemigo, no pude sentir esa misma sensación de muerte, era extraño, y no sabía por qué.

-Él no era el de tus pesadillas, Twily?. -Preguntó Shinning, mirando de forma pensativa a su hermana menor. Ella asintió. -Pero cuando llegó Lord Cooler, esa negatividad, ese sensación de sofoco, todo eso, lo volví a sentir, es como si hubiese visto la muerte ante mis ojos. -Explicó la yegua alicornio, mirando al suelo en señal de pensamiento. -Por eso supe que estaba equivocada.

-El príncipe Vegeta jamás haría algo como eso. -Defendió Fluttershy, con voz suave y tranquila. -Todo este año que hemos pasado junto a él se ha portado muy bien con nosotras, considerando lo que puede llegar hacer a los que son sus enemigos. -Analizó la pegaso color canario. -Es muy bueno, en especial conmigo, incluso sonríe en ocasiones. -Esto atrajo la atención de todas las yeguas, quienes la miraron con profunda impresión.

-Él ha sonreído?, increíble. -Dijo Pinkie, mientras comenzaba a sentirse alegre por alguna razón.

La conversación comenzó a divagar en otros temas, como la hija de la princesa Cadance, quien se encontraba bajo el cuidado de la princesa Luna y Celestia en el momento, puesto que ellas eran las tías consentidoras preferidas de la potranca alicorno, Flurry Heart. Tenía poco de haber nacido, y desde entonces era el centro de adoración de todos los ponies ahí presente, por supuesto, Vegeta ni siquiera conocía a ese ser, y no le interesaba en absoluto hacerlo.

De pronto el saiyajin dejó de entrenar, y se detuvo en el suelo, mientras miraba en dirección del castillo como si esperara que algo sucediera. A los yeguas y al semental les llamó la atención, mirando con una ceja arqueada, de pronto, el saiyajin comenzó a sonreir levemente, lo que aumentó al doble la confusión y el mal presentimiento de los ponies ahí presentes.

**¡BOOOOOM!**

Al instante, Shinning armor, Cadance y Twilight abrieron los ojos con horror a más no poder, mientras giraban su rostro a una velocidad de vértigo al origen del sonido de esa explosión, sólo para encontrarse con el ala derecha del castillo envuelta en humo y llamas.

-Flurry Heart!. -Gritó Cadance sintiendo como el horror le aplastaba el alma y los pulmones, rápidamente desapareció en un flash, al igual que Shinning armor, Twilight y las demás yeguas aún no Salían de su asombro, al escuchar una explosión de aire detrás de ellas reaccionaron al ver detrás de ellas, como es que el príncipe saiyajin se veía envuelto en esa aura de magia blanca y salía volando en la dirección de la explosión a toda prisa.

-Twilight, vamos allá, qué esperas!. -Exclamó Applejack, al ver cómo Rainbow Dash salía disparada en aquella dirección, siguiendo el rastro del príncipe saiyajin.

La alicornio asintió rápidamente, mientras se acercaba al resto de sus amigas y realizaba el hechizo de la teletransportación , reapareciendo adentro del salón principal del castillo, donde sus ojos apreciaron algo que no pensaron volver a ver de nuevo, era el rey de los Griffins, pero no venía solo. Twilight apreció el enorme hueco que había en la estructura del castillo, para ver una completa armada de changelings, y a un lado del rey, se encontraba la reina Chrysalis, tan bien como nueva, al parecer ya había recuperado la fuerza para volver a contra atacar.

La princesa Celestia estaba tirada en el suelo sobre su costado derecho, mientras que Chrysalis mantenía uno de sus cascos en su cuello, dificultándole la respiración. La princesa Luna no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-Entonces, princesa Celestia, qué me dices?. -Se escuchó la voz de Chrysales, tan robótica y sin emociones. -Me quedo con esta pequeña cosa como garantía?, o quizás debería aniquilarla. -En su magia levitó un pequeño bulto de tela, donde se encontraba la bebé alicornio, Flurry Heart, llorando desconsoladamente para volver a los cascos de su madre.

-Eso les enseñaría a ustedes, seres inferiores, a no meterse con un rey como yo. -Mencionó el rey Blade, esta vez, con una cantidad numerosa de soldados Griffin, que parecían más mercenarios. -Ahora, estoy listo para combatir a esa bestia que se guardan para su defensa, tráiganla ante mi. -Ordenó, con voz sombría.

-No mentiré, me intriga saber más acerca de esta criatura, suena interesante. -Agregó Chrysalis, clara malicia notoria en su voz.

-Deja a mi hija en paz!. -Gritó Cadance a todo, pulmón, mientras salía volando contra la reina de las changelings.

-Van a pagar por lo que han hecho, malditos. -Gruñó Shinning por lo bajo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el rey Blade. Twilight, al igual que sus amigas, dedujeron que esta era una muy mala idea, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Así fue como fue, a una velocidad que ni ella pudo seguir, el rey de los griffins apareció en forma de relámpago frente a Shinning armor, tomándolo del cuello con una garra de león y alzándolo del piso, para después lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana y contra matar con una patada certera en el pecho sobre su armadura, rajando gran parte de esta en el proceso, el semental cayó al suelo, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mientras expulsaba una pequeña cantidad de sangre por su boca.

-Ustedes ponis, son tan frágiles como una pluma. -Se burlaba con elegancia el rey, mientras miraba con desinterés el cuerpo desplomado del capitán de la guardia real en el suelo.

Nadie pudo ver, ni siquiera reaccionar a todo lo que había pasado.

Chrysalis permaneció parada en su lugar, esperando a que la alicornio del amor llegara para realizar su ataque, que consistía en un hechizo de magia azul destellante.

-Toma esto, maldita!. -Exclamó con furia la yegua color rosa claro, disparando la enorme concentración de poder de su cuerno. La changeling solo dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro, afilando su mirada.

-Qué suerte que hoy conseguí un escudo nuevo. -Masculló con burla, mientras ponía frente a ella a la pequeña Flurry Heart, para que esta recibiera la enorme concentración de magia en lugar de ella.

Al ver esto, la sangre de Cadance se heló, al igual que la de Shinning armor, quien aún permanecía desplomado en el suelo, solo observando lo que sucedía. Las mane 6 soltaron un grito ahogado de horror.

**¡SHIIIIUMMMM!**. El disparo de magia hizo contacto con el pelaje blanco, de la yegua alicornio del sol, quien se había interpuesto entre Flurry heart y el ataque, recibiéndolo todo en su costado derecho, soltando un alarido de dolor en el proceso, mientras caía al suelo, soltando pequeños relinchos de dolor, casi en murmuro, mientras miraba con un ojo abierto a Chrysalis, la furia era notable en su semblante. La reina de los changenlings, a igual que el rey Blade, adquirieron un ligero rostro de asombro por su parte, para después transformarlo en uno de burla y diversión.

-Entonces, quién será el siguiente?. -Preguntó con burla la reina, viendo los ojos llenos de furia de las mane 6 y de Cadance.

Shinning armor se reincorporó rápidamente, limpiándose la comisura de sus labios, mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque contra el rey Blade, formando una espada púrpura de magia, mientras que el Griffin sacaba una propia forjada con acero y metal, y comenzaban a pelear. Era claro para todos que el rey no se estaba forzando en lo absoluto.

-Suficiente, es hora de detenerlos, chicas.-Anunció Twilight, con profunda determinación, mientras veía cómo las yeguas detrás de ellas asentían.

-Pero Twilight, no tenemos los elementos con nosotras en estos momentos, estamos en desventaja. -Remarcaba Fluttershy, con algo de inseguridad en su voz baja.

-Descuida, ya hemos hecho esto antes. -Le aseguró Twilight, con una sonrisa y ojos afilados. -Si pudimos vencer a estos changelings una vez, podremos hacerlo otra vez. – Su vista se posó en el ejercito de changelings y griffins que estaban combatiendo con la guardia real en los lugares cercanos del salón.

-Muy bien, es hora de patear flancos de griffins. -Mencionó de forma altarena Rainbow, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y saliendo disparada al ataque, seguida por Applejack.

-Querida, es hora de controlar a todas estas bestias irracionales. -Mencionó Rarity, cargando su cuerno con magia color diamante, y comenzando a atacar a los que trataran de poner en desventaja a Shinning y a Cadance. Fluttershy por su parte se recostó en el suelo y se tapó la cabeza con sus cascos, temblando ligeramente. Un Griffin se avalanzó sobre ella, tratando de enterrarle una espada en el cuello. Twilight observó esto pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

**¡SSSHUUUUACK!**. El sonido grotesco de carne cortándose resonó en todo el lugar, Twilight parpadeó un par de veces para encontrase con que el Griffin estaba siendo atravesado por una especie de laser color amarillo, justo en el corazón, alzó más su mirada para encontrarse con el príncipe Vegeta, quien estaba levitando en el aire, puedo ver que este reflejaba una sonrisa de boca a boca en su rostro.

El rey Blade, y Chrysalis dejaron de atacar a Shinning y Cadance, para enfocar su vista en este ser tan extraño, la princesa del amor y el capitán de la guardia real hicieron lo mismo, mientras les costaba trabajo puesto que estaban muy adoloridos, Flurry Heart dejó de llorar ligeramente, para ver asombrada a este ser tan extraño y nuevo para ella.

-Y qué se supone que eres tú?. -Preguntó Chrysalis, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Él es, el príncipe Vegeta, justo a quien estaba esperando. -Respondió Blade, con una voz siniestra, mientras las venas de sus patas se marcaban ligeramente, fruncía el ceño y sonreía de forma malvada.

-Cómo fue que aumentaste tu poder tan drástica y repentinamente?. -Preguntó Vegeta, mientras desaparecía el laser con el que atravesó al Griffin y este caía al suelo por efecto, totalmente muerto.

-Fue sencillo, solo .-El Griffin tomó de su cuello un pendiente de diamante color negro púrpura, que colgaba libremente. – Conseguí algunas ventajas, y entrené un poco durante todo este año, mi única ambición desde entonces es aniquilarte, pero no podía hacerlo solo, por lo que conseguí algo de ayuda. -Señaló a Chrysalis. -Fue sencillo, solo le ofrecí todo este mugroso reino a cambio, a mi ya no me importa más este lugar, mi poder es suficiente, me atrevo a decir, para derrotar incluso al rey de los dragones.

-Cállate, basura. -Gruñó Vegeta, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. -Aún así no eres ni siquiera un buen entrenamiento para mi, me das lástima, te esforzaste todo un año, y aún así tienes un poder decepcionante. -Sonrió ligeramente, afilando la mirada. -Pero como ya te lo dije una vez, que no volvieras a pararte en este lugar, ya expiró tu oportunidad para seguir viviendo, este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba.

-Patrañas, es imposible que sigas siendo superior a mi. -Contra dijo Blade, colocándose en pose de batalla. -Chrysalis, este fenómeno no es como los ponis, cualquier error te costará la vida, será mejor que te concentres.

-Para mi será pan comido, no veo por qué la necesidad de ponerse tan tenso, rey. -Dijo con burla la reina de los Changelings, tomando pose de batalla igualmente.

-Príncipe Vegeta. -Murmuró Celestia, alzándose ligeramente del suelo, el costado donde recibió el ataque de Cadance estaba lastimado, y cualquier movimiento le enviaba corrientes de dolor al resto del cuerpo.

-Por favor, príncipe, salve a mi hija!. -Pidió desesperada Cadance, con lágrimas en los ojos. El saiyajin fijó su vista en la pequeña potrilla alicornio que recidía atrapada en la magia de la changeling, mirándolo a él con suma curiosidad, tanto que ya se le había olvidado llorar.

-Hmm, ya veo, gusanos repugnantes. -Murmuró el saiyajin de cabellera erizada.

En un parpadeo, apareció frente a Chrysalis, lanzándole una patada en el vientre, cosa que sacó todo el oxígeno de esta, mientras sus ojos se abrían en completo shock, el dolor fue suficiente para perder el agarre mágico que tenía en la bebé alicornio, Vegeta tomó a la pequeña potranca de la parte trasera de su cuello con su mano, para después caminar hasta Cadance y entrgársela, Flurry Heart soltó una pequeña risita, mientras era cargada de esta manera por el saiyajin, tratando de jugar con él, mientras Vegeta la ignoraba. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a sus dos victimas.

-Cómo… cómo… todo fue tan… rápido. -Murmuró atónita Cadance, observando al saiyajin que le daba la espalda.

-Gracias… Príncipe. -Mencionó Celestia, dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida. Ganándole el turno a Twilight y a Shinning armor.

-Hmpf.- Respondió Vegeta, caminando hacia Blade y Chrysales, esta última apenas recuperándose del dolor que había sufrido por el ataque. -Hora de morir.

El rey Blade se puso en guardia, y se cubrió una potente patada que iba dirigida a su costado, lazando ondas de choque a su alrededor, seguido de un puño en su rostro, que fue esquivado por escasos centímetros y así, comenzó una ráfaga de golpes y patadas por parte del saiyajin, mientras el Griffin hacía lo mejor que podía por esquivar los ataques letales del guerrero, Chrysalis se lanzó al ataque, lanzando rayos de magia que eran fácilmente esquivados por el príncipe.

-Hmm, nada mal, has aprovechado todo ese poder que ganaste. -Comentó Vegeta, entre el intercambio de golpes, como si esto para él fuera algo muy casual.- Hubieses entrenado un poco más y probablemente te hubiera considera como un buen calentamiento.

-¡Cállate bastardo!. -Gritó desesperado el Griffin. -¡Soldados ataquen, enfóquense solo en esta cosa!. -Gritó, y al instante los griffins dejaron de combatir con los elementos de la armonía y fueron contra el saiyajin.

-Vamos, apenas estaba calentando!.- Se quejó Rainbow Dash, con notorios raspones en su cuerpo y rostro, algunas heridas con ligero sangrado.

-No te pongas tan obstinada, Rainbow. -Le regañó Applejack, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo al igual que la pegaso.

-AAAAAAAH!.- Una explosión de ki lanzó disparados a todos los que rodeaban al saiyajin atacándolo, estrellados en diferentes lugares del salón. -Se los dije, siguien siendo gusanos insignificantes, los borraré de la existencia. -Juntó sus manos, haciendo aparecer una esfera de energía morada entre ellas. -**Galick gun**. –

**¡BOOOOM!**, La explosión de la energía lanzó ondas expansivas de aire alrededor, obligándole a todos a cubrirse para no salir volando, Vegeta permanecía rígido levitando en el aire, mirando a un punto en específico. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, la gran mayoría de changelings y griffins que se encontraban cerca murieron, quedando solo sus cadáveres en el suelo. Los otros estaban moribundos, Twilight teletransportó a Celestia, Luna y Shinning armor a su lado, junto a las demás equinas, alzando una barrera de magia para protegerse junto a ellos.

Vegeta sonrió al ver el mal estado en el que se encontraban Chrysalis y Blade, totalmente heridos y con rastros de sangre por todo su cuerpo.

-Entonces, quién es el siguien?.- Preguntó Vegeta, con una sonrisa llena de malicia, claramente burlándose de Chrysalis, quien había hecho la misma pregunta momentos antes, cuando aún llevaba la delantera.

-Maldito…. Maldito fenómeno. -Mascullaba Blade por lo bajo, reincorporándose difícilmente.

-Esas serán tus últimas palabras. -Sentenció Vegeta., disparando un laser de energía desde su dedo índice hacia el Griffin, atravesando su boca y saliendo por detrás de su cabeza, matándolo al instante, su mirada se reflejó en Chrysalis, esta por su parte comenzó a temblar, sabiendo que estaba cerca su final.

-Espera Vegeta. -Todos voltearon en la dirección de donde venía esa voz, para ver en la entrada del salón a una princesa Luna muy mal herida, mientras su costado izquierdo sangraba constantemente. -Por favor, no la mates!. -Suplicó, con la fuerza que podía, mientras jadeada por la boca.

El saiyajin analizó el mal estado en el que se encontraba, para nuevamente girar su rostro a Chrysalis, quien miraba incrédula a la princesa de la noche.

-Mira en qué estado te dejó este insecto, por qué quieres perdonarle la vida después de lo que te hizo?.- Preguntó el ser bípedo, más curioso que enojado.

-Porque es lo correcto, por favor, príncipe. -Suplicó nuevamente, el saiyajin la miró por encima de su hombro, para negar ligeramente con la cabeza. – Está bien, pero será tu problema. -Alzó su mano y disparó una pequeña cantidad de energía contra Chrysalis, mientras esta era envuelta en ella.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH!. -Gritó agónicamente, seguido de una explosión, dejando a todos incrédulos en el acto, en especial Luna, quien se sintió traicionada en el momento, pero al ver que la reina de los changelings permanecía ahí, aún respirando después de que el polvo se disipó, sonrió ligeramente.-Solo la dejé inconsciente, porque pensaba atacar una vez que le diera la espalda.- Lanzó una semilla del ermitaño a Luna y Celestia, quienes la atraparon muy apenas con su magia.

Ambas hermanas la comieron rápidamente.

El saiyajin fue atacado por un abrazo amoroso por parte de Cadance, mientras que la pequeña Flurry Heart sonreía y soltaba pequeñas risitas, jugando con el pelo del saiyajin.

-Apartense de mi, sabandijas, o juro que también las borraré de la existencia. -Amenazó Vegeta, poniéndose incómodo por el afecto.

-Por supuesto, príncipe Vegeta. -Dijo Luna, mirándolo con una sonrisa casi burlona, aun después de sentir tanto dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Cállate, yegua ignorante.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Qué tal señores, los vine a sorprender con lo que más les gusta, es decir, el tan esperado episodio de Vegeta en equestria, lo mejor de lo mejor jejejej, esta vez no me tardé tanto en traerles entretenimiento jejeje, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Les hago el aviso de que si quieren tener una mejor experiencia de ese capítulo, pueden ir al canal de fanfictionmlp en youtube, en el podrán ver este episodio, pero con varios dibujos que hice para brindarles una mejor experiencia y diversión.**

**Solo les diré que la siguiente parada es insegura, puede ser en mi padre es un que!, o en un saiyajin equino, ustedes decidan y háganmelo saber con un review, sin más que decir, comiencen a leer.**

* * *

El panorama en Canterlot era hermoso por la noche, la princesa Luna se lucía en su tarea de adornar el cielo con sus constelaciones, este día era especial, porque era el día en el que se realizaba la gran gala del galope anual, el evento más prestigioso y elegante que pudiese haber en la capital de Equestria, donde ponis de todos los rincones del reino venían a pasar la noche con sus acompañantes a divertirse, bebiendo, charlando y demás. Las chicas, y ahora la nueva allegada al grupo, Starlight Glimmer, estaban muy emocionadas por esta fecha, aunque la última poni no tenía idea de por qué tanto alboroto, después de todo sería su primera vez. Las hermanas alicornios se esmeraron bastante en hacer que esta noche fuera especial y memorable para todos, más que las anteriores, pero, había un problema, y es que ellas, junto con la princesa de la amistad y del amor estaban esperanzadas de que su salvador asistiría a dicho evento, lo cual era algo imposible, pues se trataba nada más que del príncipe de los saiyajin, durante todo este tiempo ya habían aprendido mucho acerca del guerrero, superficialmente, sabían cómo podía llegar a reaccionar ante ciertas situaciones, sabían que podían hacer y qué no en su presencia para no hacerlo enojar. Ellas lo admitían, veían al guerrero de cabellera erizada como un miembro más de la familia real, Twilight y Luna eran las que más pasaban tiempo con él, sin mencionar a Fluttershy, algunas de las yeguas aún no entendían cómo es que ella podía convencer al guerrero de ciertas cosas, Twilight apenas y podía sacar una pequeña charla con él, y eso era decir mucho. Sólo la princesa de la noche y la pegaso color canario tenían el placer de poder charlar abiertamente con él.

Fue por eso que ellas trataron de convencerlo para que asistiera al evento tan esperado del año, pero lamentablemente para ellas, no pudieron lograrlo, ellas le contaron a las otras princesas y elementos de la armonía que él solo negó con la cabeza, gruñó con la boca cerrada y se retiró a su habitación.

La noche del evento había llegado, la música y las diversas voces de los equinos dentro del castillo se escuchaban suavemente en los oídos del guerrero, quien se encontraba parado en el balcón de la torre de Luna, mirando a un punto fijo en la lejanía, pensando, pensando y volviendo a pensar, es lo único que podía hacer en estos días, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y aún no había señal alguna del estúpido de Kakarotto, no quería aceptarlo, que al principio su ira y desesperación se convirtió en miedo, del hecho de que quizás no podía volver a la tierra ya su vida como ya estaba impuesto, pero su orgullo borró ese miedo rápidamente, y con el tiempo, comenzó aceptar el planeta de los equinos como su hogar temporal claramente, ya que sabía que el guerrero de cabellera alborotada encontraría la manera de llegar hasta él para poder devolverlo a casa, lo único que había cambiado era el que ya no se sentía desesperado, sólo estaba en tranquilidad, claro, de vez en cuando iba a buscarse peleas con otros seres míticos de otras tierras alejadas de Equestria, que solo le servían como un ligero entretenimiento, pues era claro que nadie en ese lugar estaba a su altura, ni en sueños.

Claro, también le pateaba los flancos a ese equino estúpido y engreído llamado Blueblood, y nadie decía nada al respecto, no sabía si por miedo a él, o porque realmente se lo merecía.

-Maldita sea Kakarotto ¿hasta cuando dejarás de jugar y pondrás tu cabeza dura a trabajar?. -Se preguntó en sus adentros el saiyajin de traje azul, cruzado de brazos y sin perder la vista al frente. -No puedo esperar todo el tiempo, si no vienes pronto me haré explotar de nuevo, quizás en el infierno de este lugar haya seres poderosos a los que pueda destrozar… -Suspiró negando ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa delgada se formaba en su rostro. -No lo creo.-

Se alejó de sus pensamientos pues escuchó pasos, pasos de esos equino que venían detrás de él por el pasillo de la torre, no hacía falta voltear a ver atrás para saber que se trataba de esa equina princesa de la noche, lo que faltaba, estaba disfrutando la tranquilidad que traía el silencio consigo, pero bien, nada dura para siempre, pensó, devolvió nuevamente la mirada al frente, esperando a que la yegua de color azul oscuro llegara hasta él, la cual no tardó en hacerlo.

Pasaron algunos momentos de silencio, en el que sólo la ligera brisa del aire hacía sonido, además de la música y los gritos de la equino rosada que venían dentro del castillo, claro, sólo era cuestión de esperar, Vegeta ya estaba impuesto a como eran estas pequeñas yeguas, no tardaría mucho en empezar a hablar sin parar, y como él no se dignaba hablar en ocasiones, la charla de las equinas podía ser casi interminable, ya no le molestaba, sólo se quedaba ahí en silencio, escuchando lo que tuviesen que decir, que para él, no era para nada importante, por no decir que era absolutamente irrelevante. Y lo peor de todo, ahora se había sumado esa princesa del amor y su hija a la lista, quienes también, se atrevían abrazarlo y agradecerle millones de veces que aún estaban muy agradecidas por lo que había sucedido un mes atrás, con el ataque del rey Blade y la reina Chrysalis.

-Saludos, príncipe Vegeta. -Se hizo notar después de un tiempo la princesa de la noche, con su voz melodiosa, el saiyajin únicamente giró su mirada en respuesta para verla, mas no respondió nada.

-Veo que le gusta mucho mi noche. -Prosiguió, hablando con él, aunque pareciera que hablaba ella sola. -Siempre que vengo lo encuentro aquí admirando las estrellas, me alegra saber que alguien aprecia mi regalo para todos los ponis de Equestria. -Mencionó, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa. El saiyajin solo resopló con la boca cerrada, devolviendo la vista al frente por un rato, para después cerrar los ojos. Era verdad, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, la noche de Luna era algo digno de admirarse, incluso para un ser frío y solitario como él pero no era por eso que se encontraba aquí en este momento, solamente quería estar a apartado de todo ese ruido que posiblemente estaba haciendo eco en su cuarto en este momento, no quería ni tenía ganas de saberlo.

-Sabes príncipe. -La voz femenil y dulce de la princesa de la noche atrajo la atención del saiyajin, sin embargo no volteó a verla, su mirada seguía en el horizonte perlado en estrellas. -A veces me pregunto cual es la razón por la que sigues aquí. -Los ojos del saiyajin se movieron lentamente hasta encontrarse en los suyos, pero rápidamente volvieron a su lugar. - ¿Realmente somos tan indefensos ante sus ojos? Digo, si es por eso que sigue aquí, como un protector que solo está vigilando que nada malo nos pare, pero… -Los ojos de la princesa de la noche adquirieron un ligero brillo, mientras que su gesto se trasformó en uno de mitad curiosidad mitad mortificación.

La yegua color azul oscuro no obtuvo respuesta alguna del saiyajin, este seguía tranquilamente viendo al frente, como si de una estatua se tratara, cosa que la estaba poniendo algo triste, ya que, ella había hecho un lugar especial en su corazón para él, habían compartido tanto juntos, y sin embargo, no habían compartido nada realmente, ella esperaba lo contrario, era ese sentimiento dentro de ella el que la motivaba todos los días a conseguir una mejor relación con el príncipe con poderes de dios, el de querer llevar los límites mas allá que el de una simple indefensa y un protector, un amigo y una amigo, un amor… esto no era un secreto entre los lazos más cercanos de la yegua alicornio, era tan pesado mantener este secreto para sí sola que tuvo que compartirlo con su hermana, y con la princesa de la amistad, además de la princesa del amor, quienes la miraron con ojos totalmente abiertos y levemente horrorizados por esta confesión, preguntándole que si se sentía bien del todo, o que quizás no tenía falta de sueño, una buena alimentación y entre otras cosas más para descartar posibles delirios y pensamientos erróneos accidentales, pero después de un tiempo de ser cuestionada por las 3 de sus semejantes, esta usó su voz de real de Canterlot molesta, diciendo que estaba al 100 % en su sano juicio, dejándolas a todas calladas de inmediato. Luego de dialogarlo más detenidamente, las otras 3 princesas no pudieron mas que darle ánimos a la vez que aprobaban este deseo y sentimiento de la princesa de la noche, claro, la hermana mayor, siempre protectora, no pasó de largo algunos consejos e indicaciones, y , tratándose de nadie más que el príncipe Vegeta, un ser 100 veces más peligroso que Discord, no podía evitar estar vigilando a su hermana menor, observando que no cometiera algún error, es decir, era evidente que el saiyajin no les haría daño, ya lo había dejado en claro hace mucho tiempo, pero igual, no quería ponerlo contra las cuerdas con decir algo indebido.

-Ya se los he dejado claro, creo que no es necesario que lo repita. -La voz masculina y dura del saiyajin. -Mi único deber en este mugroso planeta es el de protegerlos a todos ustedes, es lo que Kakarotto me pidió que hiciera, a cambio de una buena pelea, si no es que lo mato antes. -Sonrió de manera altanera, apuñando sus manos con fuerza dentro de sus guantes.

La princesa de la noche lo observaba detenidamente, inconscientemente una sonrisa alegre se dibujó en su rostro, después del "me quedé aquí a protegerlos" del príncipe, la yegua se perdió en su mirada y en sus ojos, sin haber escuchado del todo lo que vino después de eso, eran de nuevo sus sentimientos actuando. El saiyajin se percató de la mirada extraña que la princesa alicornio le estaba dedicando y detuvo su hablar para dedicarle una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué te sucede?. -Preguntó con el mismo tono de voz duro el saiyajin, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sin dejar de mirarla.

-No… no es nada, sólo estaba pensando en usted. -Los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron ligeramente ante esto. -Eh no! No! No! Jaja!... me quedé pensando en lo que dijo de Kakarotto, me pregunto si estará tardando tanto, sí!. -Se apresuró a decir nerviosa la yegua, forzando una sonrisa nerviosa, su melena onduleante se había agitado ligeramente por alguna razón, el saiyajin ignoró ese detalle, también el hecho de que las alas de la yegua se habían alzado de sus costados y permanecían erectas. El guerrero giró de nuevo su vista al frente, volviendo a ese silencio profundo nuevamente, sólo escuchándose el ruido que había dentro del castillo por la música que tenían en la fiesta.

-¿Entrará a la gala del galope en algún momento?¿Pude ver que hay comida muy exquisita preparada por los mejores chefs del reino. -Comentó Luna, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo para borrar el trago amargo que sintió momentos atrás, a la vez que trataba con esmero de borrarse el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su color de pelaje no ayudaba en nada.

-Hmpf. -El saiyajin resopló con la boca cerrada, cerrando los ojos y alzando ligeramente la mirada, dando a entender que su respuesta era no, él sabía que ella sabía que el hecho de haber mencionado la comida pudo haberle provocado las ganas de entrar, pero su orgullo era simplemente superior y no aceptaría, le indignaba que quisiera usar la comida para atraerlo, y es que era bien sabido por todos en el castillo que el único interés del saiyajin en ese lugar era la hora de comer, donde preparaban porciones para 15 ponis sólo para él para satisfacerlo, era impresionante la cantidad de comida que podía ingerir con un cuerpo tan pequeño en relación.

-Además, puedo apostar a que se va a divertir. -Prosiguió Luna, mirándolo con una sonrisa. -Quizás podamos bailar y… -De nuevo el saiyajin abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras aparecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, la yegua alicornio no tuvo tiempo de retractarse y solo pudo esconder su rostro sonrojado detrás de una de sus alas. -Ejem… sabe príncipe, lo entiendo, a mi tampoco me gusta estar entre la multitud, disfruto más la soledad, ya estoy impuesto a vivir en ella, por mucho tiempo… -Susurró, cambiando de modo rápidamente, agachó la mirada dibujando una mirada triste, al recordar cómo en el pasado sólo se limitaba a ser la sombra de su hermana.

-Aún no me puedo perdonar por lo que hice en el pasado, por más que lo intento, simplemente… -Cerró los ojos, negando suavemente con la cabeza, volviéndolos abrir para encontrarse con la mirada ya no tan dura del saiyajin de traje azul. -Puedo entenderlo muy bien, lo veo en sus ojos, en algún momento su búsqueda de poder, de sentirse en la cima de todo, le trajo consigo graves consecuencias, la maldad se apoderó de su corazón. -La princesa sonrió de forma melancólina. -Al igual que usted, yo también cometí graves errores al querer encontrar eso que tanto deseaba con desesperación, acciones que simplemente no tienen remedio a mi punto de vista.- Soltó una pequeña risita entre dientes, dando a entender que a pesar de su lucha interna, había llegado aceptar parte de lo que era.

-Eres muy astuta para ser una yegua. -La princesa lo tomó como cumplido y no como insulto. -Veo que eres capaz de entender cosas que no cualquiera puede ver. -Prosiguió el saiyajin. -Si tan solo tuvieras más poder, también veo que tú tienes superioridad por las demás equinas alicornios en el combate, podría enseñarte algunas cosas que te ayudarían a mantener a salvo tu reino. -Le dijo, volviendo de nuevo a su mirada seria.

Los ojos de la princesa Luna se iluminaron con interés y calidez, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de rostro a rostro en su cara.

-De verdad lo haría príncipe? Me ayudaría?. -Preguntó muy emocionada, no pudo evitar dar un mini salto de alegría. -Me encantaría ser su alumna.

-No te confundas, no hago esto porque te aprecio ni nada por el estilo. -Le regañó el saiyajin, tratando de poner un gesto duro. -Solo me interesa que aprendas a pelear para que cuando me vaya ya no necesite la ayuda de nadie y aniquiles a las escorias que vengan buscando problemas. – Mas allá de obtener el efecto deseado, la yegua de la noche sonrió de forma alegre y dio u aleteo rápido con sus alas, asintiendo frenéticamente como una potrilla viendo a su héroe. -No tienes remedio. -Murmuró el saiyajin, dejando escapar un suspiro de su boca.

-Pero… ¿Por qué esta repentina decisión?. -Preguntó la semi diosa de la noche con una nueva curiosidad invadiendo sus adentros. – Será que... –

El saiyajin afiló ligeramente su mirada, asintiendo levemente, a la vez que sus labios comenzaban a moverse.

-Hace un tiempo que puedo sentir una energía maligna acumulándose rápidamente al norte de este lugar. -Confesó el saiyajin, alarmando lentamente a la princesa, quien comenzaba abrir los ojos gradualmente. -Al principio no parecía nada interesante, pero el hecho de que la acumulación de poder maligno está creciendo exponencialmente me está llamando la atención. -Prosiguió, mirándola de reojo. -En este momento esa cantidad de energía comprimida fácilmente puede acabar con todas ustedes sin un mayor esfuerzo, y raramente, toda la energía que es diferente alrededor de esta concentración está desapareciendo, a niveles que para ustedes pueden ser alarmantes. -Terminó, mientras devolvía la mirada al frente sin perder su pose típica de brazos cruzados.

El corazón de Luna comenzó a bombear con mucha fuerza, los nervios se estaban apoderando rápidamente de ella, estaba conectando los cables, al norte de Equestria… justamente donde se encontraba el imperio de cristal, una energía negativa que estaba creciendo rápidamente, era posible, pero a la vez no tan creíble… todo lo proporcionado por el príncipe de los saiyajin concordaba muy bien, pero… se supone que ya había sido derrotado… no quería creerlo, todo apuntaba a una sola cosa.

**Sombra.**

-Es él… no puedo creer que siga vivo. -Murmuró la princesa de la noche, con las gotas de sudor posándose en su frente y resbalando por su trompa. – Es imposible, no puede pasar. -Murmuraba la yegua, moviendo su mirada de un lado a otro de forma frenética.

El saiyajin solo la observaba con sus ojos, sin moverse un centímetro de su pose.

-Por qué tanto alboroto, yegua. -Preguntó el guerrero, impacientándose ante la actitud de la poni color azul oscuro a su lado.

-Es Sombra, el mayor enemigo de mi hermana y mio. -Contestó Luna, mirándolo con impaciencia. -Es alguien sumamente peligroso, es toda la maldad en carne y hueso, su poder está por encima del reino de la oscuridad, me atrevo a decir que ni en el mismo tártaro lo quieren por el temor que le sienten.

-Hmpf, tonterías, para ni no será mas que un simple pasatiempo. -Comentó el saiyajin con un tono casual. Observando como la equina con alas y cuerno negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras más nerviosa se ponía.

-Tú no lo entiendes, príncipe. -Advirtió la gobernante de la noche. -Él está más allá de nuestro alcance, toda la magia negra le pertenece, la magia más poderosa que pueda existir, él le pertenece a la magia negra, y la magia negra le pertenece a él, donde sea que haya maldad, ahí estará su presencia alimentándose de ello, entre más actos malignos se cometan, más fuerte se volverá. -Sus ojos se movieron hasta los del saiyajin, en forma de súplica. -Nosotros no somos los indicados para enfrentarlo, por las razones de las que estaba hablando hace unos momentos, ambos escondemos una parte maligna en lo más profundo de nuestro ser por el bien de los demás, y eso es algo que él puede aprovechar para su beneficio, más que vencerlo sólo seremos una fuente de poder para él. -Explicó, mientras seguía moviendo la mirada de un lado a otro en señal de pensamiento.

-Qué te hace estar tan segura de que sucederá algo como eso?. -Preguntó con interés el saiyajin, aunque no del todo, era más que claro que fuese quien fuese el que se le interpusiera en este planeta, no sería rival suficiente para enfrentársele, de lo contrario ya lo hubiesen hecho.

-Hace más de 1000 años yo fui a enfrentarlo a escondidas de mi hermana para evitar que ella saliera dañada por algún motivo, pero fue inútil. -Murmuró Luna, mirando al cielo pensativa y con un rostro de angustia. -Él pudo ver que en ese momento mi corazón albergaba maldad y confusión, por lo que a medida que la pelea transcurría, más fuerte él se volvía, al punto en que ya no pude hacerle frente y apenas pude escapar con vida. -Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos con frustración. – Sólo logré empeorar las cosas, fue hasta tiempo después que logré comprender lo que te digo. El saiyajin asintió minúsculamente con la cabeza, casi de forma inotoria.

-Quieres decir que, ese gusano se alimenta con la maldad que encuentre en los demás, interesante. -Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. -Eso lo hace más entretenido. -Confesó, haciendo que la princesa de la noche abriera los ojos ligeramente impresionada, al parecer al guerrero no le daba miedo saber que su enemigo podía ser poderoso, al contrario, le emocionaba.

-Príncipe Vegeta, acaso no le preocupa el hecho de que Sombra pueda ser una verdadera amenaza?. -Preguntó algo incrédula la yegua de la noche, observándolo detenidamente.

-Hmpf, ya te lo dije, incluso si se alimenta de mi maldad, no será sufieciente poder para poder enfrentarme, no hay manera de que una sabandija como él pueda hacerme frente. -Giró su mirada levemente hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Luna. -Acabaré con él en un santiamén si llega a dar problemas, tenlo por seguro, no será necesario que se alarmen, todo estará bien. -Le aseguró, mientras seguía mirándola con esa pequeña sonrisa.

No podía negarlo, algo en el rostro del saiyajin hacía sentir segura a la princesa de la noche, y le decía que confiara en él, que realmente sería capaz de detener a Sombra, de una vez por todas, no pudo evitar contagiarse del gesto del saiyajin, asintiendo lentamente. Su corazón se agitaba nuevamente, pero ahora por diferentes razones, mientras un calor se posaba en sus mejillas.

-Sabes, no creo que seas tan malo después de todo. -Le mencionó Luna a Vegeta, cerrando los ojos contenta. -Después de todo aceptaste el perdón que le concedimos a la reina Chrysalis cuando había fracasado su plan para conquistar Equestria. -Comentó, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos.

-Por favor, no tenía sentido matar a ese insecto. -Dijo el saiyajin, rondando los ojos. -Era un mayor castigo dejarla vivir con ese miedo, de saber que hay alguien que puede acabar con su existencia en cualquier momento que lo desee. –

**Un mes atrás**

La batalla había concluido, los changelings habían sido apresados, los que aún quedaban con vida, los demás griffins que sobrevivieron lograron huir de nuevo a su reino, dentro del castillo se encontraba Vegeta cruzado de brazos observando todo el desorden causado por la batalla, una vez que se logró quitar de encima a esa princesa estúpida del amor y a su hija, su mirada depredadora se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Chrysalis, quien parecía estar perdida sin saber qué hacer, Luna se percató de este detalle, por lo que se acercó, junto a ese hermana, con la princesa de la amistad que estaba próxima al príncipe de los saiyajin.

-¿Qué haremos con ella ahora, princesa?. -Preguntó Twilight a la alicornio de pelaje blanco, quien seguía observando a la reina Changeling con una mirada meditativa y serena.

-Hmm, como no quieren que acabe con ella, será mejor que se vaya de aquí. -Habló el saiyajin por todos, ganándose la atención de los mismos.

-Quiere decir, que la dejemos que escape así como así príncipe?. -Preguntó la pony campirana, arqueando una ceja.

-Después de que trataron de esclavizarnos y todo eso?. -Preguntó con un tono incrédulo y molesto Rainbow Dash, al igual que Aj, arqueando una ceja en señal de protesta y confusión. Luna seguía observando a Celestia, quien parecía haberse quedado meditando las palabras del guerrero de cabellera erizada, hasta que momentos después, asintió una vez con los ojos cerrados pero con su mismo gesto serio, pero sereno.

.Ya veo.. -Murmuró Luna, girando su rostro a donde Chrysalis en señal de pensamiento.

-No tiene caso que la dejen aquí. -Repitió de nuevo el saiyajin. -No será necesario, además. -Miró el panorama a su alrededor viendo los cuerpos de los changelings que habían muerto con su ataque. -Creo que ya sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar si vuelve a tratar molestarme. -Su rostro se oscureció ligeramente, mientras su sonrisa se prolongaba y su mirada se hacía más filosa. -Lárgate, nadie aquí se interpondrá, pero… -El rostro de Luna, Celestia y Twilight estaba totalmente enfocado en el guerrero de cabellera erizada, esperando a ver cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, Cadance sólo observaba totalmente agradecida al saiyajin, como si le debiera más que la vida. Shining Armor compartía casi el mismo gesto.

La mano del guerrero se alzó hasta quedar recta apuntando al cuerpo de Chrysalis, mientras que una esfera de poder color amarillo se formó rápidamente en ella, abriéndole enormemente los ojos a todos al instante.

-Príncipe esp… -La princesa de la noche fue interrumpida al seguir escuchando hablar al guerrero.

-Si vuelves a pararte en este lugar, no dudaré un segundo. -Miró de reojo a Luna y a Twilight. -No importa cuanto traten de convencerme ellas, te mataré sin siquiera pensarlo, entendido?. -Su voz era dura y autoritaria, al igual que su mirada permanecía algo fría. La reina abrió los ojos enormemente, mientras asentía rápidamente con la cabeza, sin siquiera parpadear. -Bien, lárgate de mi vista, y llévate a tus asquerosos subordinados contigo, insecto. -No necesitó decir alguna otra cosa, ya que la equina con agujeros emprendió vuelo, dio un silbido y al instante la comenzaron a seguir todos sus soldados, saliendo rápidamente de Canterlot.

Vegeta desapareció la esfera de poder que seguía atrapada en su mano, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, siendo seguido por todas las miradas de las princesas, portadoras de los elementos, y demás.

**Tiempo actual**

La yegua de pelaje azul oscuro sonrió cálidamente, mientras que su emoción y sus sentimientos eran casi incontenibles, él era lo que todo siempre había querido en una pareja, y ayudaba mucho el hecho de que ambos eran casi unos renegados sociales, sumamente temperamentales, quizás podrían cambiar eso juntos, todo eso y más, era lo que pasaba por la yegua alicornio con 0 experiencia en el amor. El saiyajin de sangre pura no tenía idea de lo que pasaba la princesa en ese momento

-_Me parece un poco extraño, una relación de especies diferentes Lulu_. -Escuchó de pronto Luna la voz de Celestia resonar en su cabeza, lo cual sólo la sacudió para borrar esos pensamientos., suspirando con molestia. Sin darle más vuelta al asunto, aprovechó el pequeño momento que tenía para estar cerca del saiyajin, aunque probablemente moriría por atreverse hacer algo tan descabellado.

Dio un salto y atrapó la cabeza del guerrero entre sus cascos acercándolo a ella rostro con rostro, cosa que tomó totalmente desprevenido al guerrero de cabellera erizada, quien solo pudo abrir los ojos como plato en sorpresa, mientras la pena vergüenza y timidez en este terreno le pintó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, al mismo tiempo que una vena se remarcaba en su frente, qué demonios sucedía con esta yegua loca, tan irrespetuosa y atrevida! Pensó el guerrero con molestia.

-Estoy muy agradecida de que estés aquí con nostros, príncipe Vegeta!. -Exclamó con suma felicidad la yegua alicornio, mientras mantenía al guerrero cerca de ella.

El ser bípedo de traje azul iba a protestar al respecto, pero una corriente eléctrica de energía vibró en su cuerpo, lo que alertó sus sentidos rápidamente, tomó a la princesa de la noche entre sus brazos, lo cual ella pensó como que había correspondido el afecto, pero realmente o fue así, sintió una enorme presión que la aplastaba contra los brazos del saiyajin, y un momento después, escuchó una fuerte explosión detrás de ella que le hizo abrir los ojos totalmente sorprendida. El saiyajin había detectado un ataque de energía aproximándose velozmente a él, por lo que con Luna en sus brazos, dio un salto del balcón dejando que el disparo de magia chocara con el concreto destruyéndolo por completo, y rajando parte de la estructura que se encontraba cerca. El saiyajin se encontraba flotando en el aire con Luna aún aferrada a su brazo derecho, que después liberó para que ella pudiese volar libremente.

-Qué… qué fue todo eso!?. -Preguntó alarmada la yegua alicornio, mientras su cerebro registraba todo lo que acababa de acontecer.

-Te dije, hay alguien que posee esa energía negativa y nos estaba observando. -Comentó el saiyajin, con tranquilidad, pero con la mirada afilada, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a la derecha. -Ahí estás… estaba esperando a que dieras la cara, insecto. -Dijo con voz enfadada.

Luna siguió la mirada del saiyajin hasta encontrarse con una figura en la lejanía, un poni de su tamaño con una capucha negra y rasgada, que tapaba su cuerpo y cara, a excepción de sus patas y aparentemente, su cuerno, con el cual se había hecho un hechizo que lo mantenía levitando en el aire sin problemas, debajo de la tela podían verse un par de ojos rojos dentro de la oscuridad de su rostro.

El príncipe de los saiyajin sonrió afilando aún más la mirada.

-Si eso deseas, adelante, insecto, no seré piadoso con tu muerte. – Advirtió, con voz asesina.

******DBZ&amp;MLP******

En el planeta de los supremos Kaioshines, el saiyajin de gi rojo se encontraba entrenando para pasar el tiempo, ya faltaba poco para poder viajar a donde se encontraba Vegeta, el anciano supremo le había dicho que era cuestión de un dia más para que las herramientas necesarias para viajar al pasado estuvieran preparadas, pero, ya era demasiado tiempo, y el guerrero de cabellera alborotada no era para nada paciente cuando se trataba de algo como esto, por lo que dejaba salir su frustración a través del entrenamiento.

-GRRRRAAAAAGGH!. -Gritó con furia el saiyajin de sangre pura, mientras la tierra debajo de él, pequeños pedazos de tierra comprimidos comenzaban a levitar a su alrededor lentamente. -AAAAAARRRGH!. -Su cabello negro se alzó de golpe, tornándose dorado en una explosión de Ki del mismo color, sus ojos se habían vuelto color azul acqua.

Los supremos kaioshines y el kayosama del norte sintieron la enorme vibración sacudirles el esqueleto, seguido de una potente onda de choque que casi los manda a volar a lo lejos, el anciano supremo miró furioso al saiyajin con una vena marcada en su frente.

-Muchacho estúpido que no vez que necesito concentrarme!. -Gritó furioso, refunfuñando. -Si algo sale mal tendré que comenzar de nuevo!.- Siendo calmado por Kibitokai, el dios volvió a seguir con el ritual.

-Oh, lo siento mucho supremo. -Se disculpó el saiyajin, con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su frente. -Me alejaré más para no molestarlo. –

-Ve muchacho, pero muy lejos. -Exclamó con molestia Kayosama del norte, al igual quel anciano, trabajando sus conocimientos en lo que ayudaría a ir a la realidad alterna al saiyajin por Vegeta. Goku asintió lentamente, para después ser envuelto en una aura de Ki dorado y salir volando del lugar a la lejanía. -Rayos, que muchacho tan problemático. -Murmuró bajo su aliento el ser de piel azul. Kibitokai asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En la lejanía, el saiyajin de gi rojo se detuvo al ya estar a una gran distancia de las deidades, para concentrar de nuevo su ki, y ascender al siguiente nivel, las venas de sus brazos, frente y cuello se habían remarcado nuevamente.

-GRRRRRRGGAAAAAAAAH!. -Gritó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que su cabello se erizaba más y se volvía mas puntiagudo, su mirada se había vuelto más asesina, y pequeños chispazos de electricidad y descargas eléctricas comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor. -Necesito volverme más fuerte, quién sabe qué haya del otro lado donde está Vegeta. -Pensó, mientras cerraba sus ojos y acumulada una cantidad bestial de ki dentro de su cuerpo. -Será mejor que siga entrenando antes de ir. -Dicho esto, comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas, al igual que poderes y técnicas que el mismo recibía, para seguir improvisando

-Necesito más PODEEEERR!. -Gritó con furia, al mismo tiempo que encima de él las nubes formabas lanzaban descargas eléctricas a su alrededor, mientras el suelo seguía temblando subordinado a la enorme presión que ejercía la presencia del saiyajin. -GRAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAH!N .-** Lanzó una esfera de poder azul gigantesca, para después ponerse del otro lado para tratar de desviarla con sus manos.

**Un día después.**

-Goookuuuuuuu!. -Gritó con fuerza el supremo kaioshin Kibito, para llamar la atención del saiyajin, quien no tardó en responder al llamado, apareciendo enseguida de él al instante, dejo de entrenar ya que no había parado desde ayer.

-Qué sucede, supremo. -Preguntó con seriedad el guerrero, mirándolo de forma expectante, aún se encontraba en el estado de súper saiyajin 2, por lo que su mirada podía llegar a ser algo intimidante.

-Ya he terminado jovencito, toma estos. -El anciano supremo llevaba algo apuñado en su mano derecha, el Kayo del norte suspiró con una sonrisa alegre, por fín volvería a su planeta en el otro mundo. El puño del supremo se abrió revelando 3 objetos interesantes.

2 arcillos potara y un aniño extraño con un gravado gris en forma de cruz matemática. El saiyajin los observó detenidamente, para después elevar una ceja en confusión, cosa que ya se veían venir los ahí presentes.

-Para qué son los arcillos y ese anillo?. -Preguntó, con curiosidad e interés.

-Los arcillos potara te permitirán ser un kaioshin completamente. -Comenzó el anciano supremo, mirándolo con seriedad. -En la pasada batalla con Majin Buu te regalé mi vida lo recuerdas?, aunque mueras y revivas de nuevo mi vida, es decir, mi esencia como Kaioshin estará dentro de tu cuerpo, pero no del todo, para eso son los arcillos. -El saiyajin tomó los 3 artefactos mágicos sagrados. – Con ellos podrás ser un kaioshin completamente, aunque de forma artificial, cuando no los tengas puestos perderás el cargo por completo, hasta que vuelvas a ponértelos de nuevo. -El saiyajin escuchaba atento a cada palabra. -Si alguien más decide usarlos solo serán simples mortales con los potara, dicho esto, tienes el anillo sagrado del tiempo, con el cual puedes viajar al presente o al pasado, a ti te interesa ir a esa realidad alterna en el pasado, por lo que lo configuré especialmente para que hiciera ese viaje a donde se encuentra actualmente el otro saiyajin. -El anciano tomó un poco de aire. -El anillo solo funciona con los supremos kaioshines, así que, mientras no tengas puestos los arcillos no podrás utilizarlo, por eso debes cuidar mucho las 3 cosas, sin una no podrás acceder a la otra.-

-Quiere decir, que con este anillo.. -Goku se quedó observando la pieza circular negra en su mano. -Podré ir a donde esté Vegeta, pero solo podré utilizarlo yo, con los arcillos puestos y nadie mas?. -Preguntó, tratando de entenderlo todo perfectamente, el anciano supremo suspiro con molestia, era como explicarle las cosas a un pequeño.

-Así es jovencito, si alguien más intenta usar el anillo no funcionará, a menos que sea un Kaioshin. -Respondió, Kibitokai y el kayo del norte escuchaban atentos al anciano.- Y, ahí viene lo otro, solo podrás tomar el viaje de ida, mas no el de vuelta, porque una vez estando allá, el anillo perderá la configuración que le otorgué, porque mi magia se perderá una vez que cruces a esa dimensión, entiendes?, por lo cual si decides usar el anillo, hay una probabilidad menor de 1% de que vuelvas a este lugar de nuevo, ya que tú al no ser realmente un Kaioshin, no podrás controlarlo correctamente. –

-Ya veo… -Comentó Goku, mirando con ojos ligeramente afilados las tres cosas que descansaban en su mano. -Quiere decir, que tendremos que buscar la manera de volver hasta acá por nuestra cuenta. -El anciano y Kibitokai asintieron lentamente, el último con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. -Muy bien, entonces… encontraremos la manera de volver por nuestra cuenta… rayos, Vegeta va a matarme cuando se entere. -Sonrió ligeramente, rascándose la cabeza, alzó su mirada y sonrió. -Bueno, gracias por todo supremos, estoy en deuda con ustedes. –

-No te preocupes jovencito, has salvado en muchas ocasiones el universo, no hay nada que puedas debermos. -Le aseguró el supremo anciano con una sonrisa. -Suerte.

-Sí, muy bien. -El saiyajin giró su rostro para ver al kayo del norte, quien asintió lentamente. -Es hora de irnos, Kayosama. – El ser recargó su mano en el hombro del guerrero. -Hasta luego, nos veremos después!. -Se despidió de los supremos con un ademán de mano, estos solo asintieron con una sonrisa en su rostro, en señal de despidida.

Usando la transmisión instantánea, el saiyajin desapareció por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno de él o del Kayo atrás, reapareciendo en el planeta del Kayo del norte.

-Muy bien Kayosama, nos veremos después. -Se despidió el saiyajin, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado, muchacho. -Se despidió el Kayo, con un ademán de mano. El saiyajin asintió y desapareció, sin dejar rastro detrás de él. -Suerte muchacho, la necesitarás. -Murmuró, para después suspirar y entrar en su casa, donde lo esperaban Bubbles y Gregory.

El saiyajin se dirigía a su nuevo destino, a prepararse para ir por Vegeta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pronto Vegeta, ya falta poco.

* * *

**Preguntas y respuestas.**

**Guest1 :** **El cristal rojo.. hmm, ese cristal estaba cargado con magia potente y negativa, algo que explicaré en el próximo episodio cuando lleguen los seres de magia oscura.**

**Pirata: La primera pregunta, no tengo idea de por qué jaja, le segunda, Goku irá en carne y hueso por Vegeta, lo que pasó en aquél episodio era solo una manifestación mágica de los recuerdos de Vegeta, lo explicaré mas adelante. La última pregunta, pues... creo que Vegeta ha tomado interés por entrenar a Luna**

**Esas eran todas las preguntas, creo... si tienen más dejenmelas en sus respectivas historias y trataré de responderlas, Saludos y que estén bien amigos y amigas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, amigos y amigas de fanfiction, es un placer estar de nuevo aquí con ustedes, trayendo el delicioso nuevo que tanto ansían, puedo apostar a que verán la pantalla sorprendidos y se preguntarán si no están soñando ¿Yordisz subió un capítulo tan rápido? jejeje, pues sí, sucede que hice un espacio para esto en mi estúpida vida diaria, lo cual me da bastante tiempo para traerles entretenimiento. Bueno, el capítulo en Youtube lo podrán ver en el canal de mi colaborador "fanfiction mlp", donde se subirá con dibujos que ya hice para este capítulo, aunque aún me falta terminar algunos, pero lo haré en este mismo dia, por lo que probablemente el episodio esté en linea mañana en el ya mencionado canal, los invito a verlo ahí también para que se lleven una mejor experiencia con los dibujos.**

**Ahora, las preguntitas y las respuestitas.**

**Pirata: Sí, es el anillo del tiempo de los supremos.**

**GokuSuper117: Aproximadamente un año y 2 meses, por el momento los villanos que más darán problemas son los Cold, pero quizás piense en incluir a Majin Buu, no está descartado, eso solo si hago una secuela.**

**Luc: Depende, si en el planeta Equus tiene un lado oscuro lleno de maldad que nadie ha visto, entonces Sombra sería un problema enorme, que probablemente le de batalla a nuestro querido príncipe Vegeta, veremos más adelante.**

**Lacho12: El saiyajin Dios si lo tenía pensado, pero no lo incluiré en esta historia, si me animo hacer una secuela, que ya tengo pensado de qué trataría, entonces sí saldrían con esas transformaciones, el futuro lo dirá.**

**Por ultimo, les pido disculpas por el pasado capítulo, la calidad bajó un poco debido a que no podía concentrarme bien en aquellos momentos que tenía varias cosas en la cabeza, pero traté de arreglar todo eso aquí, espero que lo convence, nuevamente, una disculpa por ello.**

**Ah, sí, se me olvidaba, cuando escribí la parte donde las mane 6 entraban a su fase rainbow power exageré un poco los poderes de pelea, no debió ser así, podríamos decir que lo máximo que alcanzaban juntas era de un millón y medio, no de 70, solo para aclarar eso jeje.**

**No les traigo capitulo de las otras historias porque quiero terminar este fic lo mas pronto posible, y reducir la un poco la carga, siento eso. Para el fic de Vegetto hay una sorpresa que les haré saber pronto.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, comiencen a leer tranquilamente.**

* * *

El viento corría suavemente, la luz de la luna reflejaba por los rayos del sol sobre Equestria era bastante luminoso, pero no lo suficiente para iluminar la tierra y demás figuras y formas a los alrededores. El silencio se había vuelto incómodo, y la atmosfera ejercía más presión de lo normal, eso es lo que pensaba la princesa de la noche, quizás era la enorme tensión que comenzaba a formarse entre el príncipe guerrero frente a ella y aquél misterioso unicornio de capucha rasgada y sucio la cual ondeaba suavemente al compás del viento, la intriga y confusión hacían que su corazón se agitara ligeramente más de lo normal, aleteaba con ligereza para mantenerse en el aire, acercándose más hasta ponerse al lado derecho del guerrero, clavando la mirada en el equino que parecía una estatua inmóvil, pudiéndose confundir por algo sin vida a no ser porque sus ojos brillaban con un intenso color amarillezco que era muy difícil de ignorar bajo la oscuridad de la tela que lo cubría. La alicornio observó cómo el saiyajin tensaba sus músculos y lentamente se ponía en lo que ella conocía como su pose de combate, eso la asustó levemente ¿acaso era necesario acudir a la violencia? No podía negarlo, pero ese unicornio ejercía un aura extraña y maligna, esa esencia era muy similar a la del rey Sombra, lo cual le hizo recordar lo que el príncipe había dicho hace momentos de que explotara el balcón donde se encontraban parados. Ese unicornio poseía la misma magia que el rey de la magia oscura, pero era imposible de creer.

-P-príncipe… ¿siente esa energía maligna?. -Preguntó la princesa, para aclarar sus dudas y que sus sentidos no les estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. Su temor se hizo real al ver que el guerrero de traje azul asentía con la cabeza.

-No solo él, varias cantidades de energía están comenzando aparecer alrededor de aquél lugar donde te dije que estaba esa enorme concentración de poder. -Las palabras del saiyajin solo servían para poner más nerviosa a la alicornio azul oscuro. -Este en especial posee más poder que todos aquellos juntos. -La mirada del guerrero volvió de nuevo al unicornio, mientras de forma disimulada se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

El extraño unicornio que se burlaba de los unicornios con su magia al poder volar, comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos y ligeramente grotescos, mientras eran claros los sonidos de sus huesos tronando a cada extremidad que flexionaba, como si estos fueran los de un poni viejo y deteriorado. Bajo la sombra que emitía su capucha lentamente se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa maligna, mientras podían apreciarse colmillos delgados y filosos, aparentemente letales, esto trajo algo de confusión a la princesa de la noche ¿Acaso era un poni vampiro? Imposible, estos solo poseían pelajes de tonalidades oscuras, a diferencia de este, que gracias al contraste de la luz de la luna, podía apreciar que su pelaje era de color blanco y pálido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, basura?. -Preguntó el saiyajin, una vez acabada su paciencia, le molestaba en absoluto los pequeños teatritos que hacían los enemigos a los que se enfrentaba, y este se estaba llevando el premio. -¿Te arrepientes de haberme molestado?.

-Príncipe Vegeta. -La voz de Luna atrajo ligeramente la atención del guerrero. -Si es verdad todo lo que dice, este poni es un esclavo del rey sombra, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, porque tratará de poseernos como lo hicieron con él anteriormente, tenga cuidado. -Advirtió la equina con cutiemark de media luna, mirando con preocupación al saiyajin.

-¡Jajaja!.- Una repentina risa sacó de orbita a ambos, quedando sus atenciones en el extraño poni que olía a muerte. La risa continuaba entrecortada por pequeñas toces, era malvada y cínica, simplemente intolerable, más para el saiyajin, quien frunció ligeramente el entrecejo ante esto.

-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que deseas aquí, súbdito?. -Preguntó Luna con voz autoritaria, poniéndose ligeramente al frente del saiyajin y alzando las alas de su costado en señal de autoridad, pero al ver que sus preguntas fueron ignoradas por más risas de este tipo su temperatura se elevó de golpe. -¡Contesta! ¡A tu princesa le debes respeto! -Sus dos cascos delanteros azotaron el piso de golpe, haciendo que este temblara subordinada a su poder. El saiyajin la miraba con una sonrisa complacida, ya no parecía una equina tan inocente.

-Ah… princesa Luna. -Su voz era lenta, fría y carente de emociones, capaz de ponerle todos los pelos de punta a cualquiera, como si estuviera hablando la muerte en persona. -Me han contado todo de ti… -Entre palabras podía escucharse una segunda voz que salía por su boca, una que sólo soltaba risas burlescas de forma distorsionada. – Me dijeron que no sería un problema unirte a la fuerza, tu mente es débil. -Hizo una pausa debido a una pequeña toz que se atravesó en su garganta. -Pero tu cuerpo es fuerte, y tu magia lo es más. – No podía asegurarlo desde la distancia a la que se encontraba de él, pero lo princesa Luna podría jurar que el unicornio exhala vapor, como si su cuerpo estuviera a una temperatura muy alta.

El saiyajin escuchaba aburrido toda la palabrería del equino fenómeno, se cruzó de brazos mientras golpeaba de forma rítmica los dedos contra su antebrazo, dando a entender que estaba impacientándose de perder el tiempo cuando podía estar barriendo el piso con esa alimaña, bueno, supuso que era conveniente esperar a que la sabandija revelara más información que fuera de utilidad, después lo mandaría al infierno con un big bang atack.

-¿Unirme? ¿De qué demonios hablas unicornio? -Preguntó aún más confundida la princesa de la noche. - ¡No juegues conmigo! .- Con su magia atravesó la poco densa barrera de energía mágica color morado que sostenía suspendido en el aire al unicornio, para tomarlo de la tela que recubría su cuello y jalarlo hacia ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El saiyajin negó ligeramente con la cabeza, esta equina estaba dejando totalmente expuesto su cuerpo a cualquier tipo de ataques improvistos, muy mala idea.- No lo diré nuevamente ¡Responde!. -Alzó la voz casi alcanzando el nivel de la voz real de Canterlot, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al unicornio que tenía casi a narices de ella. Aun así de cerca no podía ver su rostro, pareciera que la oscuridad de su rostro no podía ser iluminada con nada.

El unicornio ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-Unirte a nosotros, claro. – Sus ojos adquirieron más brillo, mientras Luna lentamente comenzaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento. -Alabar al rey Sombra, el único y verdadero gobernante ¡de todo!. -Su voz grotesca distrajo a la alicornio lo suficiente como para no permitirle percatarse de que la pata del unicornio delantera comenzó a brillar intensamente de un color morado oscuro. -Ya hemos unido a varios ponis en el imperio de cristal, no hay escapatoria, no habrá quién detenga el reino de las tinieblas que se avecina. -El unicornio irguió su pata, mientras el brillo en esta dobló su intensidad alumbradora. -Tú tendrás el honor de ser la primera princesa en recibir este fruto sagrado. -Con una última risa, el unicornio de aspecto cadavérico lanzó su casco hacia el centro del pecho de Luna, con intensión de atravesarlo, la yegua de color azul oscuro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sus ojos se inundaban de impresión y temor al ver como la pata del unicornio se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su pecho.

**¡PPUUUUM!**. El sonido ensordecedor provocado por el impacto del pie del príncipe con el rostro del unicornio hizo eco en los alrededores, mandando una ligera vibración a los cristales del castillo, donde aparentemente, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Luna pudo apreciar en cámara lenta como es que el rostro del unicornio se deformaba lentamente para un milisegundo después, salir disparado a una velocidad cortante contra el suelo, creando una gran onda expansiva que lanzó polvo a los alrededores en forma de nubes, su mirada bajó rápidamente a ver el norme hueco en el suelo que era cubierto por la densa nube de polvo, para después girar su mirada al príncipe de los saiyajin, quien mirada al suelo de forma expectante.

-Ese ataque debió matarlo, pero… -En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa ladeada, mientras su ceño se arrugaba levemente.

-¿Pero qué?¿ No lo mataste cierto?. -Preguntó Luna con mortificación, no importa que el unicornio tratara de atacarla, aún así era su súbdito, y trataría de hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo. -Dime que no fue así por favor.

-Él sigue vivo.- Contesto Vegeta, Luna pudo escuchar algo de emoción en esas palabras, pero trató de no tomarlo en cuenta. – Justo como lo sospeche, sea quien sea que esté controlando su cuerpo, lo quiere vivo para un propósito. – Comentó, mientras su mirada permanecía como la de un águila sobre el agujero, sin siquiera parpadear.

-Controlando su cuerpo… -Repitió Luna las palabras, meditándolas lentamente, ella podía sentir energía vital en el cuerpo del unicornio, esencia propia, a pesar de que la magia de Sombra fuera predominante en sus sentidos, entonces de eso se trataba, el pobre unicornio estaba siendo totalmente controlado por el rey unicornio, esto era peor de lo que pensaba.- ¿Qué estás tramando ahora Sombra?... -Murmuró mentalmente la yegua. Salió de su trance al escuchar un zumbido a su lado izquierdo, giró su rostro rápidamente para ver al príncipe Vegeta envuelto en esa extraña aura de magia color blanco, la última vez que recuerda haber visto eso fue cuando se enfrentó a Cooler, lo que significaba que las cosas se pondrían serias.

El saiyajin descendió rápidamente al suelo, mientras que Luna optó por teletransportarse a su lado sin mucho esfuerzo, ambos permanecieron estáticos por un momento.

-Príncipe, déjeme tratar una última vez con él. – Solicitó con seriedad Luna al saiyajin. -Lo haré entrar en razón, de igual forma, si es necesario usar la fuerza, yo seré suficiente para detenerlo. -Anunció con seguridad, mirando al guerrero por un pequeño momento con una sonrisa altanera, para después caminar hacia el agujero.

Vegeta se cruzó de hombros y los encogió una vez, dando a entender que lo hiciera a como quisiera, él sabía que de igual forma sería él quién terminaría acabando con el unicornio. Luna quedó al pie del agujero donde el polvo dejaba de cubrir todo lentamente, mostrando al unicornio en el centro, de vuelta en sus cuatro cascos, nuevamente con esa sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, mientras que de su boca caían chorros entrecortados de sangre, a Luna le dolía ver a un poni, sin importar quien fuese, en estas condiciones, es por eso que ella quería enfrentarlo, quería liberarlo de esa prisión en la que lo mantenía ese Sombra maldito.

-Princesa… tu buen corazón me confunde. -Soltó una pequeña risa. -¿Eres tú la misma que amenazó con sumergirnos en una noche profunda eternamente?. -Luna endureció ligeramente sus facciones, cerrando por un momento los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sombra?. -Preguntó, con voz claramente molesta, ya se había percatado, al conectar todas las piezas, de que era sombra el que estaba presente en ese momento a través del cuerpo de ese unicornio. -Eres un cobarde, escondiéndote detrás de ponis que no tienen nada que ver en tus asuntos.

-Ahh… muy astuta, princesa. -La doble voz se estaba volviendo molesta para Luna.- Tienes más potencial de lo que tu hermana podría llegar a tener, lo que, pone en duda las noticias que escuché hace mil años, supongo que lo que se decía de que Celestia había derrocado a su hermana para el bien de todos fue mentira. -Sonrió más al ver el rostro confundido de la yegua alicornio.- A pesar de dejarte consumir por la maldad de tu corazón, aún había una algo bueno dentro de ti que impidió que Nightmare Moon obtuviera la victoria. -Saboreó un hilo de sangre que pendía de sus colmillos finamente afilados. -Tú, dejaste que tu hermana se llevara la victoria, qué patético. –

-¡Suficiente! ¡lo diré una vez más! ¡dime qué es lo que tramas!. -Exigió con voz furiosa la princesa, mientras una vena se marcaba ligeramente en su frente. -Algo tan insignificante como tú, una sombra, jamás podrá entender las cosas que pasaron hace mil años. –

-Oh. -Musitó con tono burlón el unicornio. -Parece que toqué un nervio sensible. -Terminó de hablar para sentir y ver cómo un potente rayo de magia se encontraba frente a sus ojos, el cual alcanzó a esquivar muy apenas, provocando que parte de su capucha se quemara y destrozara por el roce con el contacto a la magia, la cual siguió en forma de laser hasta estrellarse contra un árbol y provocar que este estrellara.

-Hasta ese fenómeno bípedo sabe que es verdad, él mismo te lo dijo hace unos momentos ¿O no?. -Preguntó con descaro el títere de Sombra.

Luna recordó brevemente lo que Vegeta la había dicho, acerca de que ella destacaba por encima de las otras princesas en nivel de combate, su ceño se arrugó fuertemente, alzó sus alas y emprendió vuelo a una velocidad sub sónica contra el unicornio, quien se preparó a su llegada con una barrera de magia. No lo suficientemente fuerte ya que el cuerno de la alicornio, iluminado con una magia color azul la atravesó como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, para después lanzarle un disparo de magia en el pecho que lo mandó a volar contra un árbol estrellándose con este y derribándolo en el proceso.

Vegeta permanecía parado en el mismo lugar, observando todo con detalle sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos, esto solo confirmaba lo que había observado, la yegua de la noche siempre estaba suprimiendo su potencial, al igual que las otras yeguas con cuerno y alas, pero ella lo hacía más en especial.

El polvo se disipó lentamente, dejando ver al equino de capucha negra clavado en el tronco de un árbol enorme, Luna soltó un respiro que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, una gota de sudor se postró en su frente, esos enormes incrementos de magia acumulada eran dañinos para cualquiera que pudiera manipular magia con un cuerno, es decir, unicornios y alicornios, durante sus entrenamientos en la juventud con los veteranos de guerra unicornios aprendió a que su magia estaba limitada al tamaño de la resistencia de su cuerpo, queriendo decir, que si quería usar más magia de la que la resistencia de su cuerpo podía utilizar, sería como entregar tu vida a cambio de ello. Luna sabía perfectamente en qué momento era necesario abusar de ese poder.

Este unicornio, Sombra, era alguien muy peligroso, por lo que esa decisión estaba presente.

-Jaja… -Las risas cansadas, cínicas y burlescas del poni poseído solo servían para irritar más a la yegua de la noche. -Tú no tienes poder sobre mi, yegua insolente, cuando todo esto termine… -Se separó del hueco del árbol rápidamente, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran a cada momento, ya en cuatro cascos escupió un poco de sangre, para seguir riendo de forma macabra. -Tú no serás mas que una simple esclava, un pedazo de carne que sólo servirá para mi entretenimiento.

En un instante de segundo, salió disparado de su lugar contra Luna, solo dejando una línea de polvo y un hueco enorme en el suelo, rápidamente apareció frente a la princesa, quien aún no se percataba de lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera había parpadeado, eso le provocó algo de orgullo, ni siquiera las princesas de Equestria estaban al nivel del cuerpo que estaba controlando, o en otras palabras, las princesas no estaban a la altura de ni la cuarta parte de su magia.

**PUUUUMMM.** El golpe en el pecho sacó por completo de órbita a la yegua de la noche, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, después sintió como las leyes de la gravedad actuaban sobre ella, la fuerza del impacto la levantó del suelo, para un momento después mandarla a volar a una fuerte velocidad al aire. Vegeta permanecía en la misma posee, mirando analíticamente lo que sucedía.

-Así que, esto es una muestra del verdadero poder de ese insecto. -Pensó el saiyajin, pudiendo sentir la explosión de energía que soltó de golpe ese unicornio con su golpe, una minúscula sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – Después de todo, ese patético planeta tiene algo bueno para mostrar, lo que me intriga es no haberme dado cuenta de este poder ¿Por qué será?. -Se preguntó en sus adentros el saiyajin, observando cómo Luna se detenía en el aire, claramente aturdida y afectada por el ataque que había recibido. -Pero aún así… esto no es suficiente para derribarla. –

La princesa de la noche se estabilizó rápidamente en el aire, mientras el ardor en su pecho mandaba corrientes de dolor al resto de su cuerpo, respiró rápidamente, tratando de estabilizar sus pulmones nuevamente, no pudo ver nada, realmente Sombra era alguien muy poderoso, y con toda la maldad que había en el mundo podía llegar a serlo mucho más, definitivamente no podía permitir que algo como eso pasara, sería el final de todo, quizás el príncipe Vegeta podría acabar con él, pero no quería tomar riesgo alguno. Una toz repentina hizo subir algo por su garganta hasta salir en forma de pequeñas gotas por su boca, sangre.

-Grr… tengo que usar toda la magia a mi disposición para detenerlo. -Pensó, formando un plan en su cabeza. -Tengo que liberar el cuerpo de ese unicornio de su encanto, para poder atacar a sombra sin necesidad de contenerme. -Suspiró cerrando brevemente los ojos, haciendo desaparecer el dolor con un hechizo de auto curación muy poderoso que únicamente los alicornios podían realizar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?¿No quieres pelear?. -Preguntó con burla el unicornio de doble voz demoniaca. Comenzando a flotar con en el aire gracias a su hechizo, sus ojos bailaron en un intenso brillo color amarillo que cambió rápidamente a rojo. -Bien, veo que entiendes que la mejor opción es unirte, y obedecer único dios de todo. -Anunció con sombría.

-Hmff.. -Resopló con la boca cerrada Luna, limpiándose la boca con un casco.- No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya sombra, haré todo lo posible en mi poder como princesa, para detenerte ¡de una vez por todas!. -Exclamó, poniéndose en pose de batalla, mientras ponía una barrera densa de magia sobre su cuerpo para protegerse por si algo sucedía.

-Se así como lo quieres. -Comentó casualmente el unicornio poseído, iluminando con mayor intensidad su cuerno, destellando una energía púrpura intensa.

******DBZ&amp;MLP******

La gran gala del galope estaba siendo un éxito, las mane 6 se encontraban disfrutándolo enormemente, Twilight estaba pasando la velada la mayoría del tiempo con Starlight, quien estaba maravillada por los espectáculos que se estaban ofreciendo en el progreso de la fiesta, también charlaban ocasionalmente con la princesa Celestia, quien parecía estar pasando mas tiempo de lo común con Discord, además de que este estaba pasando menos tiempo con Flutters, eso sí era interesante, al parecer sólo Twilight se daba cuenta de esto último, ya que los demás parecían estar muy centrados en divertirse y pasarla bien con sus conocidos, incluso la élite de Canterlot parecía estar más amable de lo normal, era perfecto.

-Eh.. Twilight ¿crees que podamos ver ahora al príncipe Vegeta del que tanto me hablas?. -Preguntó con interés Starlight, realmente quería conocerlo, al escuchar bastantes maravillas acerca de él, que sólo servía para aumentar exponencialmente su curiosidad. -Me prometiste que lo veríamos esta noche.

-Eh… pues sí, verás… supongo que no vendrá. -Soltó una risita nerviosa Twilight, rascándose la nuca con un casco, sonrojada.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?. -Continuó Starlight, mirando con una ceja arqueada a la yegua alicornio, quien cada vez se apenaba más por lo que sucedía. -No me digas que todo lo que me dijiste era parte de una broma.

-¡No! ¡no! ¡Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad!. -Le aseguró rápidamente la princesa de la amistad, sonriendo de forma apenada y nerviosa. -Lo que pasa es que el príncipe Vegeta es muy… especial.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Especial?.

-Sí, a él no le agrada mucho tener amigos, siempre prefiere estar solo, si hay muchos ponis cerca de él opta por desaparecer y no se le vuelve a ver por mucho tiempo. -Explicó lo mejor que pudo la yegua color púrpura, tratando de hacer defraudar a su alumna, quien parecía entender un poco las cosas. -No es nada personal, él siempre es así, solo con decirte que su frialdad puede confundirse con el trato que alguien le da a su enemigo, pero en realidad no es así, realmente se preocupa por los que son cercanos a él, aunque es muy cerrado con sus sentimientos, muy muy cerrado. -Hizo énfasis en el muy, tratando de dejar en claro a su alumna que el príncipe era alguien que vivía en solitario, lo cual le hacía sentir mal por él, pero decírselo no traería ningún resultado bueno.

-Hmm, entiendo mejor lo que dices. -Comentó Starlight, colocando un casco debajo de su barbilla en señal de pensamiento. -Quizás yo pueda hac-… -No terminó porque fue interrumpida rápidamente por la princesa de cabellos azules con rosado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡definitivamente no!. -La detuvo en seco Twilight, ganándose una frente arrugada por parte de Starlight en señal de confusión. -No puedo permitir que te involucres con el príncipe y quieras hacer algo que realmente lo haga enojar. -Se acercó a la pony de cabellos morados con líneas azules y le dio un abrazo, lo cual le hizo confundirla más.

-¿Por qué no quieres que trate de convencerlo para que tenga amigos, Twilight?. -Preguntó Star, correspondiendo el abrazo aún extrañada.

-Porque eres mi alumno, y te has ganado un lugar especial en mi corazón. -Respondió la alicornio, apretando un poco más el abrazo en el que tenía atrapado a la unicornio lila.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con?-… -La equina fue interrumpida por la llegada de otra princesa a su lado, se trataba de Celestia, quien las mirada con una sonrisa maternal y sabia característica de ella.

-Hola, princesa Celestia/Celestia. -Saludaron ambas yeguas a la poni de pelaje blanco como la nieve, haciendo una reverencia en el proceso.

-Hola, mi pequeña poni, Twilight. -Saludó a ambas, dándoles un rápido abrazo con un ala, dedicándoles una sonrisa dulce y acogedora. -¿Están disfrutando de la noche en mi castillo?. -Preguntó con interés, sin quitarles la vista de encima. Las otras dos yeguas se separaron y asintieron con la cabeza, comenzando a tener una conversación las 3 juntas.

-¿Dónde está Luna, princesa?. -Preguntó Twilight, mirando de reojo a su alrededor para no encontrar a la yegua de pelaje azul oscuro por ningún lado.

-Oh, ella salió hace poco en busca del príncipe Vegeta. -Contestó Celestia, alzando su mirada para supervisar de su altura que todo estuviera bien a su alrededor. -Me comentó que iría a buscarlo, para invitarlo nuevamente a disfrutar de esta festividad, puedo decir, que quizás les está tomando más tiempo del necesario el tratar de persuadirlo para que venga acompañarnos. -Comentó, volviendo a poner atención en las dos ponis frente a ella.

-Ya veo… espero que lo logre. -Comentó Twilight, dibujando una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. -Será agradable ver al príncipe Vegeta divirtiéndose por primera vez. -Su atención fue interrumpida al sentir que alguien colocaba un casco sobre su lomo, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigas, quienes venían a echarle un vistazo después de convivir un tiempo por su cuenta, incluyendo a Spike.

-Esta es la mejor gala de todas ¡fantástico!. -Vociferó con alegría la yegua color perla, mientras el brillo bailaba en sus ojos.

-¡Es verdad! Los Wonderbolts han sido una gran compañía. -Secundó Rainbow, con su actitud medio de fémina ruda. -Intercambiamos algunos tips de vuelo, y me prometieron que jugaríamos una carrera amistosa en el futuro ¡es genial!. -Continuó, alzando los cascos delanteros en el aire.

-Hmm, es agradable esuchar que se están divirtiendo. -Comentó Celestia, soltando una pequeña risa suave de labios cerrados, las ponis asintieron rápidamente. -Me pregunto si mi pequeño dragón también la está pasando bien, ¿Hmm?. -Preguntó Celestia con un ligero tono más dulce que el normal, mientras rodeaba con un casco al pequeño dragón púrpura, quien sonrojó levemente ante lo que su madre estaba haciendo frente a todos. Las ponis soltaron una pequeña risa alegre ante lo que vieron.

-Supongo que será correcto seguir pasando a ver cómo están todos en la fiesta. -Comentó la yegua alicornio blanca, apartándose un poco de Spike. -Luna volverá en poco tiempo, afortunadamente, con el príncipe Vegeta. -Asintió rápidamente despidiéndose de todas, quienes le devolvieron el mismo gesto con una sonrisa cálida. -Sigan disfrutando. -Dicho esto, comenzó andar por el resto del salón, deteniéndose a charlar con otros unicornios y pegasos que se encontraba por el camino.

-Sabes, algo malo está pasando allá afuera, por si no lo habías notado. -Escuchó una voz en su oreja, que le hizo dar un pequeño susto de impresión. Giró su mirada levemente para encontrar a Discord a un lado de ella, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto complacida.

-¿De qué hablas Discord?. -Preguntó Celestia, arqueando una ceja y arrugando ligeramente la frente, ya conociendo mejor al draconequus gracias al tiempo que pasaban juntos, podía ver cómo es que eran las facciones del ser del caos ante diferentes situaciones, en este momento podía ver una sonrisa despreocupaba, pero en sus ojos se veía una cierta seriedad que comenzaba a preocuparle. -¿Qué está sucediendo allá?.

-Es Vegeta y Luna. -Contestó el draconequus, haciendo que el corazón de la princesa del sol diera un salto, a consecuencia, un ligero escalofrió le erizo los bellos más finos de su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Acaso Luna hizo enojar al príncipe?. -Preguntó con un ligero tono alarmado de voz, miró de reojo a su alrededor, viendo todos los ponis pasaban el mejor rato del día bailando y celebrando, incluso su exalumna y amigas, no quería arruinar eso, por lo que disfrazó muy bien su preocupación con un rostro neutral, pareciera que a Discord le divertía esta reacción.

-No exactamente, es algo peor. -Contestó nuevamente el rey del caos. -Sucede que Sombra sigue vivo, y por lo que mis oídos escucharon, está causando destrozos en el imperio de cristal.

-Q-qu—qué. -Titubeó rápidamente la princesa, al recibir esa información de golpe. Era imposible, el rey Sombra había sido exterminado, no debería quedar esencia alguna de él, ni por accidente, y lo peor es que ya estaba movilizándose, memorias de sus peores pesadillas donde veía como él se llevaba la victoria y hundía a Equestria en eterno sufrimiento vinieron a invadir su mente, aturdiéndola un poco.

-Tranquila Celestia, no querrás hacer una escena frente a todos.- Le aconsejó el draconequus a la princesa, colocando una pata de león sobre su espalda. -No pasará nada, como te dije, Luna y Vegeta están lidiando con un cadáver poseído por Sombra allá afuera, claramente tienen toda la victoria. -Chasqueó sus garras y de la nada aparecieron unas gafas de sol y un bote de palomitas, de los cuales comenzó a comer tranquilamente. -En realidad es todo un show, muy divertido.

-Discord, no es momento para bromas. -Le masculló Celestia en voz baja, mirando de reojo a todos nuevamente. -Tenemos que hacer que la gala termine pronto, para atender estos asuntos, no pasará mucho antes de que esto se haga notorio. -Mencionó con mortificación, mientras sus alas sentían un ligero espasmo.

-Está bien, yo puedo termin-…- Discord fue interrumpido por el sonido de la explosión de la pared cerca de ellos, mandando ladrillos alrededor, lo que causó que todos los invitaros dieran un salto del susto y se pusieran nerviosos al instante, las mane 6, Spike y Starlight miraban con los ojos enormes a la dirección donde sucedió eso. -O quizás ya no sea necesario. -Musitó con voz baja, dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Qué rayos. -Exclamó Applejack, poniendo el sombrero en su rostro para tapar el polvo que se disipaba en su dirección, al igual que sus amigas.

Todo se aclaró lentamente, dejando ver al saiyajin de traje azul tirado en el suelo, lo que les asustó enormemente a todos ¿Era Sombra tan fuerte como para poder hacerle daño al príncipe? Fue lo que puso pálidas tanto a la princesa del sol, como a la de la amistad y a sus amigas, Starlight miraba entre extrañada y maravillada, al ser bípedo que se encontraba en pose fetal tirado en el suelo, era así como se veía su apariencia entonces, pensó.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta! ¡¿Está bien?!. -Preguntó alarmada Twilight, corriendo a su lado y colocando un ala en su brazo derecho, tratando de ver si el saiyajin se encontraba bien.

Para sorpresa de ella, el guerrero de cabellera erizada abrió los ojos rápidamente, siendo ella lo primero que vio al hacer eso, su frente se arrugó y su mirada se afiló rápidamente, tomó el ala de Twilight y la quitó con cuidado de su brazo, cosa que hasta el se sorprendió, ni con su hijo acostumbraba ser tan amable. Se puso de pie y miró en la dirección en la que había lanzado.

-Ah… fenómeno de dos patas, pensé que eso sería suficiente para eliminarte. -Escucharon todos una voz demoniaca entrar por el agujero de la pared que aún mantenía una ligera nube de polvo, una silueta apareció tomando forma de un poni deforme, con cuernos retorcidos y patas largas y huesudas, lo cual comenzó a causar pánico entre los invitados que empezaron a correr como locos por todo el salón.

-¡Guardias!¡Escolten a los invitados fuera del castillo a un lugar seguro! ¡Ya!. -Ordenó con voz autoritaria la princesa del sol, al instante, varios pegasos y unicornios vestidos en armaduras doradas y plateadas entraban por todas las puertas, tomando a los ponis y saliendo del castillo rápidamente.

-Princesa Celestia… un gusto volver a verte. -La nube se de polvo desapareció por completo, dejando ver la apariencia demoniaca del poni, que parecía más una abominación, capaz de causarles un tremendo escalofrío.

-Ya me tienes harto, pedazo de escoria. -Comentó con voz molesta el guerrero de traje azul oscuro, mirando al poni poseído con el ceño arrugado. -Te vi bastantes oportunidades para demostrar tu verdadero poder, pero solo quieres jugar. -En un instante, el saiyajin apareció frente a él y lo tomó del cuello, alzándolo a la altura de su vista y con un rápido y poderoso movimiento, le rompió el cuello, matándolo instantáneamente, causándoles un tremendo shock a todos lo ponis que quedaban presentes.

El saiyajin soltó el cadáver inerte y de una patada lo mando a estrellar a contra otra pared rajándola por completo.

-Príncipe Vegeta… -murmuró asustada Fluttershy, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, como si de un niño que acabara de perder la inocencia se tratase, sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar con lágrimas, Discord apareció a su lado, tratando de calmarla.

-Príncipe Vegeta, qué es lo que… -Celestia no pudo terminar, a causa de que el saiyajin la interrumpió.

-Él no está muerto. -Gruñó por lo bajo, haciendo que todos los presentes arquearan una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Pero si es evidente que está, le rompiste el… -Starlight fue interrumpida, al escuchar la voz de lo que se suponía ser el cadáver inerte del poni estampado en la pared.

-Maldito fenómeno… de no ser por ti ya hubiera controlado a las princesas. -Murmuró el esquelético cuerpo del equino, mientras sus ojos apagados volvían adquirir un brillo amarilloso, se comenzó a despegar de la pared haciendo ruidos grotescos.

-Me estoy asustando, ese poni es terrorífico. -Murmuró Pinkie, mientras sus cabellos perdían esponjosidad.

-Qué diantres está pasando aquí. -Preguntó igual de asustada y confundida Twilight, mientras miraba a Rarity, quien temblaba ligeramente, sin quitarle la vista un segundo al demoniaco ser con poca apariencia de poni.

Celestia miraba de forma analítica y preocupada al ser.

-No era mentiras después de todo. -Miró de reojo a Discord, quien le devolvió el mismo gesto, asintiendo ligeramente. -Sombra no desapareció por completo, es muy peligroso, y si esto está sucediendo, no quiero ni imaginar como están las cosas en el reino de Cristal. -Pensó, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por un lado de su cara.

-Aagh… el dolor… esto es lo que disfruto. – Musitó con su doble voz el unicornio, sacándose la cabucha de la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro con reptiles y demoniacos, sus ojos estaban negros, y sus pupilas asemejaban a las de los felinos, de color amarillo, sus colmillos sudaban hilos de sangre constantes que caían al suelo y comenzaban a formar un pequeño charco, mas sin embargo, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Eres resistente, esto te da confianza. – Comentó Vegeta, mirándolo fríamente. -Lo cual es estúpido, si fueras el real, pero es obvio que eres un cobarde, estás escondido lejos de aquí. -Dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, afilando más la mirada. -Malamente, con tus incrementos de poder me has dado la muestra que necesito para sabor donde te escondes. –

La risa sinestra del unicornio continuaba.

-Después de acabar con tu títere de carne, iré por ti para desaparecerte por completo. – Le aseguró, con voz fría y calculadora.

-Eso fue lo que la princesa de la noche me dijo, y mira, que no duró para siquiera entretenerme. -Masculló con frialdad el ser de aura maligna y repugnante. Sus palabras hicieron que todos ahí se asustaran, Celestia más que las otras ponis y dragón.

-Príncipe Vegeta ¿Mi hermana está bien?. -Preguntó casi gritando, en sus ojos se reflejaba el verdadero temor.

-Sí, estará bien. -De entre sus ropas sacó una semilla del ermitaño partida a la mitad, rápidamente se la lanzó a la yegua de pelaje blanco, quien la atrapó rápidamente con su magia. -Ya sabes qué hacer. -Ella asintió y rápidamente giró su vista para mirar a las guardianas de los elementos, Starlight, Spike y Discord. -En breve volveré con ustedes, tengan cuidado. -Dicho esto, desapareció en un splash de magia.

-Gusanos repugnantes, si no se unen ni por la fuerza, los mataré a todos. -Anunció el cadavérico unicornio, lanzando un rugido que le caló a todos en los huesos, omitiendo al saiyajin, quien volvió a poner su vista en él.

-Ya te dije que me tienes harto ¡Por qué no te callas insecto!. -Exclamó con furia el guerrero de cabellera erizada, apareciendo frente al títere de Sombra, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

**¡PUUUM!¡TUMMMP!¡PAAAAS!**. El saiyajin asestó tres golpes finamente letales en el cuerpo del equino, con el primero quebró completamente su columna, casi haciéndola polvo, con el segundo le destrozó varios órganos vitales, justo como el hígado, estómago, riñones y pulmones, el último bastó para atravesarle el pecho, el puño protegido por el guante blanco del guerrero salió por la espalda del unicornio, brotando una gran cantidad de sangre a presión que se manchó por completo el suelo, el unicornio abrió los ojos enormemente, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, también brotándola por sus fosas nasales y orejas, antes de ser manchado, el saiyajin se apartó rápidamente de él dando saltos hacia atrás, hasta ponerse cerca de las equinas.

-Qué demonios… solo parpadee. -Exclamó atónita Rainbow Dash, totalmente pasmada por la escena tan brutal frente a ella.

Fluttershy se desmayó, siendo atrapada por la cola del draconequus, Pinkie sacó una bolsa detrás de su cabeza y vomitó los muffins que había ingerido cuando aún había fiesta, esta experiencia era traumante, Starlight miraba horrorizada, al igual que Twilight, quien le tapó los ojos a Spike con un ala, por su parte, Applejack se limitó a quitarse el sombrero y taparse parcialmente los ojos con él, lo que estaba viendo la ponía muy incómoda y le daba una mala sensación de ansiedad que le hacía nudo el estómago. Twilight tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos, por mas que quería, no podía asimilar la brutalidad tan dura con la que el saiyajin usaba para lidiar con sus enemigos.

-Deja de jugar y levántate del suelo. -Ordenó el guerrero de cabellera erizada, mirando con un semblante asesino al poni que aún se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

-¡Jaja! Maldito… eres bueno… no… esperaba menos de un ¡fenómeno!. -Decía entre toces con sangre y risas burlesca el poni demoniaco.

-Ese unicornio está totalmente desquiciado. -Murmuró Twilight, aferrando a su cuerpo al pequeño dragón, mientras cargaba un hechizo de protección concentrado para proteger a sus amigas si era necesario, en una burbuja de magia.

**¡PUFFF!.** Las hermanas alicornios aparecieron de repentinamente a un lado de Twilight, Luna mostraba raspones visibles en su pelaje y joyas reales, el collar que adornaba su pecho estaba trozado de algunas partes.

-La única razón por la que no te he matado, es porque Luna me dijo que tenía un plan para eliminarte de forma más efectiva. -Masculló el guerrero, apareciendo a un lado del poni demoniaco y tomándolo de la parte trasera del cuello, alzándolo frente a él, quedando de espaldas.

-Twilight, elementos, rápido, usen el **Rainbow power** para eliminar la esencia de Sombra del cuerpo de ese poni. -Ordenó.

-Es verdad, había olvidado que teníamos esa magia ya hora podíamos acceder a ella sin necesidad de los elementos. -Meditó Twilight, asintió rápidamente y giró su vista para mirar a las demás. -Chicas ¡hay que hacerlo!.

-Pero Flutters aún sigue desmayada. -Comentó Rainbow, mirando a la pegaso color canario, quien seguía recostada en el cuerpo de Discord.

-No hay problema querida, yo me encargo. -Dijo Discord, chasqueó sus dedos y un pequeño vaso de agua apareció frente a la cara de la yegua color amarillo pálido, derramando el líquido helado que contenía, haciendo que la poni se sobresaltara y se sentara asustada, tomando rápidos respiros profundos. -Linda Fluttershy, no hay tiempo para explicar, tus amigas necesitan tu ayuda. La pegaso volvió a sus sentidos rápidamente, asintió y se puso al lado de las demás yeguas.

Las mané 6 asintieron y cerraron los ojos, concentrándose mientras una enorme esfera blanca de magia las rodeaba a todas juntas, siendo bañadas en un gran poder puro y cálido, sus apariencias comenzaron a cambiar rápidamente, sus melenas crecieron el triple, y sus cutiemarks comenzaron a destellar magia sobre todo su cuerpo.

El guerrero de cabellera erizada lanzó el cuerpo moribundo del unicornio a los pies de las guardianas, quienes estaban a punto de lanzar su ataque.

-¡No! ¡Es muy pronto! ¡Estas heridas tan graves no sanan tan rápido!. -Gritó con frustración el títere de Sombra, apenas regenerando sus huesos y órganos internos severamente dañados.

-Eres alguien corrompido por la maldad, no puedes continuar cometiendo tus actos malvados a tu deseo.- Le mencionó Celestia, con una mirada firme. -Tuviste muchas oportunidades, pero ya no más. -Miró de reojo a las guardianas y asintió rápidamente, dándoles la señal que esperaban.

-Chicas ¡ahora!. – Ordenó Twilight. Starlight sujetó a Spike con su magia y se alejó un poco del lugar para evitar que los escombros que comenzaban a flotar los hirieran.

-¡Nooooo!. -Gritó con desesperación el títere de Sombra, arrastrándose con sus patas semi recuperadas en un intento por escapar del disparo de magia, pero fue inútil, la luz blanca pura y cegadora de magia cubrió su cuerpo y comenzó a separar en forma de humo negro la esencia de Sombra que habitaba el cuerpo del unicornio inocente.

Los gritos demoniacos rápidamente se transformaron en murmuros pequeños, hasta que desaparecieron lentamente, la energía luminosa desintegró por completo la densa nube de magia negra hasta consumirla por completo, dejando ver a un unicornio de pelaje azul claro tirado en el suelo, de melena negra, lacia y picuda, respirando frenéticamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Claro que su vida dependiera de ello, las heridas no habían logrado sanar |

El saiyajin gruñó negando con la cabeza, estos débiles solo eran atrasos, tomó la otra mitad que guardaba de la semilla del ermitaño y la introdujo en la boca del equino, con asco, este la tragó rápidamente, y unos momentos después, se encontraba parado en cuatro cascos, mirando atónito a su alrededor, sin saber qué había pasado.

-¡Princesa Celestia!. -Saludó temeroso el equino a la hermana real. Hizo una reverencia, temblando como una gelatina.

La yegua alicornio se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo cariñoso, cosa que lo puso más nervioso, la tristeza era clara en el rostro de la yegua, al ver la sangre que aún empapaba el cuerpo de su súbdito en la boca y pecho, donde las heridas de muerte habían estado momentos atrás.

-Lo siento, mi querido poni. -Murmuró con voz acogedora, para después apartarlo de ella y mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa maternal. -Por tus rasgos veo que eres un pony de Cristal, necesito que nos cuentes todo lo que recuerdes, es de suma importancia.

-Sombra sigue allá afuera, cualquier dato nos será de gran ayuda. -Secundó Luna, colocando un casco encima del apenado y nervioso unicornio de ojos color naranja.

-Los sospeché, entonces Sombra, el verdadero, está escondido en otra parte. -Murmuró bajo su aliento la princesa del sol, suspirando lentamente, sus ojos adquirieron un ligero brillo. -No tenemos mucho tiempo, antes de que trate de atacar el reino de cristal y apoderarse nuevamente de él.

-Ya lo hizo. -Comentó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos. El unicornio miró detrás suyo a la dirección de la voz, y al ver al extraño ser en dos patas pegó un salto del susto y rápidamente se fue a ocultar detrás de las hermanas aliconrios.

Twilight abrió los ojos asustada, eso sólo significaba una cosa, su sobrina, hermano y cuñada estaban en graves problemas, su corazón comenzó a golpear rápidamente sus costillas. Starlight y las demás chicas notaron la tensión que se acumuló en la princesa de la amistad y se acercaron a ella rápidamente a reconfortarla. Starlight Glimmer recordó entonces al su único y mejor amigo de la infancia, y el hecho de que podía ser dañado por el rey de la oscuridad le aterraba enormemente.

-¿Cómo dices?. -Preguntó Luna al saiyajin, ganándole el turno a Celestia.

-La energía maligna que siento en aquella dirección está aumentando, de manera exagerada. -Contestó el saiyajin, con su mirada fría característica de siempre.

-Portadoras de los elementos. -Llamó Celestia a las seis yeguas, quienes se acercaron rápidamente. -Tenemos que ir a detener esto lo más antes posible, si el rey Sombra sigue ganando terreno, me temo que.. -Sus ojos miraron al saiyajin que se encontraba cruzado de brazos mirando a otro lado. -Ni siquiera el príncipe podrá detenerlo. -Les murmuró en voz baja, tratando de evitar que él no escuchara, las chicas sintieron como un escalofrío les bajaba por la espalda.

-Eso es imposible. -Pensó Rainbow.

-¿Es tan peligroso ese rufián para tener un nivel superior al príncipe?. -Se preguntó Rarity, poniéndose nerviosa.

-Santas manzanas ¿seremos capaces de detener algo como eso?. – Meditó Applejack, tragando grueso, la brutalidad de los actos que había presenciado momentos atrás le creó un cierto vértigo a morir de la misma forma, o simplemente morir.

-Esto se está empeorando a cada instante que pasa, tengo un mal presentimiento. – Murmuró Twilight en su mente.

-Twilight, yo iré contigo, suena a como que necesitarás mucha ayuda. – Se apuntó a la misión Starlight, dibujando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

El saiyajin se prendió en un aura de ki color blanco, atrayendo la atención de todos, la energía desplegaba ligeras corrientes de aire que movía las melenas de las yeguas frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación y admiración, más admiración en el caso de Starlight, quien aún deseaba conocer personalmente al guerrero, y ahora que veía esto, sus deseos habían aumentado el doble.

-Realmente quisiera saber cómo es que el príncipe hace todo eso. -Pensó Twilight, admirando la luminosidad de la magia visible que rodeaba al guerrero como si de una protección se tratara.

Su cuestionario de mil preguntas jamás había sido respondido en todo el tiempo que el saiyajin de cabellera erizada llevaba ahí con ellas, esto gracias al miedo de molestarlo con tantas preguntas, quizás ese Kakarotto del que tanto hablaba podría resolverle las dudas que tanto anhelaba responder la alicornio púrpura.

-Yo acabaré con él, no será necesario que vengan. –

-Pero príncipe Vegeta…-

-Guarda silencio, ese unicornio que no era ni la quinta parte del poder del gusano que está allá te destrozó en una pelea. -Le regañó Vegeta a Luna, mirándola con frialdad, esto por su parte agachó las orejas detrás de su cabeza, mientras su corazón se estrujaba un poco. -No tendrás oportunidad contra el verdadero, solo me estorbarán. –

-Yo puedo serte de gran ayuda. -Anunció Discord, con una sonrisa complacida y burlona, cosa que le marcó una vena enorme en la frente al saiyajin. -O quizás mejor no…- Murmuró arrepentido el draconequus, sintiendo un poco de miedo.

-Hmpf.. -Resopló con la boca cerrada Vegeta en señal de molestia, dio un salto y salió volando rápidamente por el agujero del castillo, perdiéndose casi de inmediato a la vista de los ponis.

-Es rápido… -Murmuró Rainbow Dash, dándose cuenta que su velocidad era inmedible a la vista de los ponis, seguramente el medidor de alas de fuerza se rompería al instante.

De pronto, el silencio reinó de nuevo en la salón.

******DBZ&amp;MLP******

El saiyajin de gi rojo se encontraba fuera de la corporación capsula, donde todos sus amigos se encontraban presentes, para despedirlo en su nueva aventura, el guerrero de cabellera alborotada portaba una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, mientras mantenía afilada la mirada.

-Muy bien, volveremos lo antes posible, lo prometo. -Aseguró el saiyajin, alzando su mano en señal de adiós.

-Padre. -El saiyajin híbrido captó su atención, este se acercó hasta él, mirándolo con ojos afilados. -Cuídate mucho, espero que tengas éxito y puedas volver lo más pronto posible. -Se despidió, dibujando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

El padre también pronunció más la mirada y asintió, dándole un rápido abrazo a su hijo.

-Tú también, Gohan. -Comentó, apartándolo de él para mirarlo a los ojos. -Te has vuelto muy fuerte, serás capaz de proteger la tierra con tus poderes, estoy seguro de ello. -Anunció, ganándose una sonrisa suave por parte del semi saiyajin. -Bueno, me tengo que ir, Vegeta estará muy molesto si espera un segundo más donde quiera que se encuentre. – Piccolo, quien se encontraba a un par de metros lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y asintió lentamente, cruzado de brazos mientras su capa se movía al son del viento.

-Señor Goku, se lo encargo mucho, quiero de vuelta a mi papá. -Pidió lo más maduro que pudo hacer el pequeño hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin, mostrando un rostro duro digno de un saiyajin. El guerrero de gi rojo asintió suavizando su semblante.

Miró rápidamente a Bulma, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa mitad preocupada, para después volver a ver a Trunks.

-Lo haré, les encargo mucho a ti y a Goten la seguridad del planeta. -Ambos infantes con sangre de saiyajin asintieron con una sonrisa. – Si las cosas se ponen feas, recuerden que pueden fusionarse en Gotenks y ganar poderes inimaginables.

-Sí, tenlo por seguro papá/señor Goku. -Respondieron los dos pequeños con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Cuídate mucho Goku. -Se despidió Milk, con un rostro preocupado.

El saiyajin de cabellera alborotada dio algunos pasos atrás y se colocó los arcillos potara otorgados por el anciano supremo, su color amarillo ganó un brillo contra el sol, después, procedió a sacar el anillo del tiempo que este mismo también le había entregado, y antes de ponerlo en su dedo, se despidió una última vez con un ademán de mano de los guerreros z, quienes devolvieron el saludo, acto seguido, procedió a colocar el anillo en su dedo índice derecho, el cual comenzó a brillar junto a los arcillos potara, pronto, su cuerpo se envolvió en un aura verde luz, enviando corrientes de aire a su alrededor, y rápidamente, desapareció a la vista de todos.

******DBZ&amp;MLP******


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfictios, espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo el onceavo capítulo de este fanfic, y cada vez nos acercamos más al final, al triste final (lagrimas de tristeza) lol, es broma, será el final de este fanfic, pero no el mio, seguiré escribiendo y haciendo arte (favor de visitar mi deviantart buscarme con el mismo usarneme que aquí) para ustedes relacionado con Dbz &amp; Mlp el mayor tiempo que pueda, en fin, ahora no tengo nada que decir, mas que repetir lo que ya había dicho antes, planeo fusilarme esta historia de golpe y después concentrarme solamente en "mi padre es qué" que la siento un poco abandonada, pero no, también la terminaré, y eso que aquella es una historia mucho más larga que esta, jejej, creo que son buenas noticias para ustedes. Bueno, ahora sí me lucí, 10,000 palabras, nunca había escrito algo tan largo, creo que me pasé de la raya.**

**En fin, los invito a que vean en youtube el video, donde ya tendrá dibujos que yo haré para un mejor sabor de boca, mi colaborador (Fanfiction mlp) o mejor conocido en youtube como (Fanfiction anime) subirá el video quizás mañana o en un par de dias, estén pendientes de ello. **

**Respondiendo a seguidores:**

**Pirata : lol, pues no sé, ya veremos que hace**

**Vegetto blue: quien sabe, todo puede pasar al final :P**

**HiperBlack: de eso se encargará el nuevo autor de la historia, le diré a ver si puede trabajar en eso :D **

**Sebastin: No, aquí no entrará Black, quizás si hago una segunda parte... quizás XD**

**Bueno, creo que esos son todos, sin mas que decir, un fuerte saludo y abrazo para todos, saquen las palomitas y comiencen a leer!**

* * *

¡**FIIIIIIIIUUUUM!**

El cuerpo del guerrero de gi rojo comenzó a materializarse rápidamente, hasta hacerse tangible nuevamente, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, con una total concentración, comenzó abrirlos lentamente, para familiarizarse con sus alrededores, era extraño, al hacerlo, pudo ver una gran infinidad de paisajes a lo largo de todo el perímetro, pintados de diferentes tonalidades de verde, alzó la vista al cielo para encontrarse con una tela que cubría todo de un color azul claro, con desvanecidos blancos y rojizos en la lejanía, mientras que la sombra producida por la emisión de luz de cual fuese la estrella que lo estuviera haciendo dibujaba con poca tinidez la forma circular de otros planetas que se encontraban cerca. El saiyajin arqueó una ceja ante esto, este lugar era muy similar, si no es que igual al planeta de los supremos Kaioshines.

-Hmm, qué extraño, al parecer estoy de vuelta en el planeta de los supremos. -Pensó el guerrero, afilando ligeramente su mirada en señal de concentración. -Además, esta atmosfera es un poco diferente al de ese planeta, siento que hay menos gravedad, o quizás sea el efecto de esta teletransportación tan extraña. -Meditó, mientras alzaba su mano derecha hasta la altura de su rostro, observando con detenimiento el anillo del tiempo que le había sido otorgado por el anciano supremo, los arcillos potaras que colgaban en sus orejas emitían un ligero brillo contra la luz de la estrella radiante. -Pensé que estas cosas me llevarían directamente a donde se encontraba Vegeta, pero quizás hubo un fallo y no sirvieron totalmente. -Dibujó un gesto de ligero estrés en su rostro. -Rayos… no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estas cosas. -Alzó la vista una vez mas al cielo, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla izquierda. -Será mejor que me ponga a buscar algún rastro o algo por el estilo. –

El saiyajin de cabellera alborotada se encendió en una potente aura de Ki blanco, despegándose rápido del suelo, hasta alcanzar las grandes alturas del planeta, donde todo el panorama podía verse casi de forma esférica.

-A ver, el supremo me dijo que lo más recomendable sería buscar el ki de Vegeta. -Sonrió ligeramente, aún con la mirada afilada. -Si, qué tonto soy, debí hacerlo desde un principio, eso me facilitará las cosas. -Meditó en su cabeza, para después cerrar los ojos y colocar los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha en su frente, sintiendo como la energía de miles de seres alrededor de él fluían vida en la forma del cuerpo que tuviesen, lo que le extrañó fue que no podía sentir nada mas que eso, si se encontrara al menos en el mismo planeta donde estuviese Vegeta quizás podría detectarlo, incluso si estuviera ocultando su Ki, con mucho esfuerzo pero lo haría, lo que quería decir que no estaba para nada cerca de su objetivo, eso hizo que una gota de sudor resbalara por su frente, porque además de no poder reconocer el Ki del príncipe de los saiyajin, ahora tampoco podía sentir el Ki de sus amigos, o familia, siendo que cuando se encontraba en el planeta de los supremos al menos podía sentir el de Gohan, por lo que todo esto lo dejaba con una pregunta sobre sus hombros.

¿Dónde estaba realmente?

-Demonios… trataré de concentrarme con más fuerza, así quizás logre sentir algo que me de una pista. -Pensó, enfocándose más en su objetivo, apretó un poco más los ojos y se quedó estático como una piedra.

Las olas de viento que agitaban con ligera fuerza golpeaban su cuerpo con suavidad, moviéndole el cabello en un sentido ondulado, mientras que la enorme maleza sobre la tierra seguía el mismo ritmo tranquilo y armonioso. De pronto, cuatro seres aparecieron cerca de una montaña en la cercanía del guerrero de Gi rojo, quien aún no se percataba de ello puesto que estaba enormemente concentrado en localizar la posición del saiyajin de cabellera alborotada. Mirándolo con un entrecejo arrugado y confuso, el menor de ellos, un ser de apariencia divina, poseía dos arcillos potara de color amarillo, justo como los de ese guerrero, de tez ligeramente morada, cabello blanco y picudo, ojos negros como la noche miraba atento al ser de vestimentas rojas, se preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo, por qué ese hombre misterioso le causaba tanta intriga.

-¿Quién diablos se supone que es ese mortal?. -Preguntó enajenado uno de los eres con voz fuerte y varonil, mirando con el ceño fruncido al guerrero, quien seguía concentrado cuesta abajo. Este ser era de gran altura, cabello rojizo en forma de mechones erizados y caídos alrededor de su cara y cabeza, su apariencia era impotente en su totalidad, mirada con una expresión seria al saiyajin.

-No lo sé, supremo del Sur.- Murmuró una voz femenina entre los 4 seres, ésta también tenía una apariencia similar a los dos anteriores, de orejas picudas, arcillos potara de color Rojizo oscuro, un saco ginda debajo del cual poseía ropas de color rosado, su cabello, al igual que el de los anteriores, en forma de mechones picudos y de color blanco. Su rostro reflejaba intriga y ligero temor. -Se supone que los hombres apenas comienzan a caminar en dos piernas, y aún viven al desnudo, además de tener una notable capa de bellos en todo su cuerpo, pero este ser… -Siguió observando al saiyajin.

-Lo sé, es extraño, pareciera que este mortal se brincó todas las etapas de la evolución. -Señaló otra voz, perteneciente a un ser masculino de apariencia similar a los ya mencionados, con bigote, cabello azul y arcillos potara de color café oscuro. -Además, su presencia es muy diferente que aquella perteneciente a la de los hombres, sin embargo, su forma es idéntica a la de ellos. -Comentó, siendo escuchado por todos.

-¿Aún no lo han notado?. -Preguntó el último de ellos, un ser masculino de apariencia más joven a los otros, con cabello blancos y arcillos potara color amarillo. Su pregunta atrajo por completo la atención del resto. -Miren más de cerca, a sus orejas. -Ordenó, a lo que ellos obedecieron casi de inmediato.

Al hacerlo, pudieron ver algo que les heló por completo la sangre, como si un fantasma les hubiese robado el alma de los cuerpos, lo que les provocó esta reacción fue el darse cuenta de que en las orejas de aquél ser colgaban un par de pendientes potara, idénticos a los del Supremo Kaioshin que les había ordenado que se los observaran. Eso era algo imposible, simplemente imposible ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto obtuvo esos objetos tan sagrados?

-No puede ser… quizás mis ojos me están engañando. -Exclamó en voz baja el ser de bigote y cabello azulado.

-Es algo imposible, como es que, ese ser… -Decía casi en forma de murmuro la fémina entre el grupo, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Debemos investigar cómo es que ese mortal posee unas herramientas tan sagradas como esos pendientes, que sólo nosotros los supremos Kaioshines poseemos. -Anunció, casi titubeando, y recuperándose más rápido de su asombro el más alto de ellos, forjando nuevamente una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Acaso… ¿Había otra supremo Kaioshin todo este tiempo? Pero, él… -El más joven de ellos aún seguía con su rostro confuso. – Nadie de nosotros ha dejado este planeta, ni siquiera el sagrado Supremo, entonces, cómo…

-No sabremos nada de esto si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada, Supremo del Este. -Mencionó casi de forma molesta el ser de gran altura y cabellera color rojiza. – Andando. -Avisó, también para los demás, quienes asintieron rápidamente y fueron a su encuentro con el saiyajin, quien aún seguía en la misma pose.

-Rayos… lo que me faltaba, ahora incluso yo estoy perdido ¿Podrían ser peores las cosas?. -Se preguntó en sus adentros el saiyajin, abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, dejándose de concentrar en buscar el Ki de Vegeta, sólo para toparse con 4 seres de apariencia serena e imponente, lo cual le pegó un susto que le hizo dar un ligero grito y caer sentado por efecto.

Los supremos lo miraban con una ceja arqueada en un rostro de confusión, intriga y desconfianza, el saiyajin dejó al lado su impresión, incorporándose rápidamente, con una sonrisa que iba cada vez en crecimiento, un gesto amistoso que los confundió aún más a los 4 supremos, quienes estaban alertas y expectantes a cualquier tipo de reacción hostil.

-Hola, mi nombre es Goku. -Se presentó el saiyajin, alzando una mano en señal de saludo. -Vaya, pero si es el supremo Kaioshin, ufff… -Soltó un suspiro de alivio, quitando una gota de sudor que se encontraba sobre su frente. -Pensé que estaba perdido, qué bueno que te encontré, aunque… -El guerrero se quedó apreciando a los otros 3 supremos, quienes lo miraban con los ojos totalmente abiertos en impresión y mayor confunsión.

-Espera un momento ¡¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?!. -Preguntó en voz alta Shin, dando un paso al frente y señalándose con una mano, muy confundido y con deseos de saber quién era este hombre tan misterioso.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Goku jaja. -Lo saludó el saiyajin, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cambiaba a un semblante curioso al ver al resto de los Supremos. -Aunque… no recordaba que hubiese otros supremos… y además, este no parece ser el planeta sagrado y… -El saiyajin continuó analizando lentamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo, era mucha información para procesar para él, por lo que estaba tomando en cuenta cada detalle.

Los supremos se miraban entre sí, intercambiando señas y rostros de confusión, sin saber qué hacer, al menos tenían la certeza de que este misterioso mortal no era hostil, se estaba mostrando muy amable, y podían sentir que en su aura no había maldad alguna, además el hecho de que conociera al supremo Kaioshin del Este era algo que los tenía muy intrigados y ansioso, sin mencionar el hecho de que portaba los pendientes sagrados, y ese anillo extraño del cual inferían que tampoco era algo que los mortales deberían de tener.

-Oye ¿Por qué tienes los pendientes sagrados y ese anillo en tu poder?. -Preguntó la Kaioshin femenina, acercándose un poco ahora con más confianza. -¿Dónde los obtuviste mortal?.- Preguntó con voz serena y casi amable.

-Hmm, bueno, él. -Señaló al supremo Kaioshin del este, quien pegó un ligero salto del susto e impresión por lo sucedido, los demás Kaioshines fuera de la fémina lo miraron con un gesto serio, lo cual le hizo ponerse mas nervioso. -Me entregó los pendientes potaras, y bueno, no veo por ningún lado al anciano supremo, pero él me entregó este anillo. -Alzó su mano, para que todos pudieran verlo con más detenimiento. -Que sirve para viajar en el tiempo. -Contestó, con la misma sonrisa serena, pero esta explicación solo le puso los pelos de punta a los 4 supremos.

-No me digas que… ese es… cómo es que… -El Kaioshin del Norte titubeaba incrédulo ante la información que le había sido revelada, y en un instante pensó que este mortal les estaba tomando el pelo, pero al verlo decir eso con tanta seguridad, le causaba una cierta incomodidad que le daba un ligero mal sabor de boca.

-¡Ese es el anillo sagrado el tiempo! ¡solo el sagrado supremo puede verlo¡ ¡ni siquiera nosotros tenemos permitido acceder a siquiera verlo!. -Exclamó casi histérico el Supremo Kaioshin del sur, con los nervios totalmente de punta.

-E-eso lo explica todo… o casi todo. -Titubeaba la suprema Kaioshin del Oeste, parpadeando de par en par asustada ante este hombre tan misterioso.

-Heh, sí, con este anillo pude viajar en el tiempo y llegar hasta aquí. -Contestó el saiyajin, con una sonrisa. -Así que, volví al pasado… cuando aún los demás supremos seguían con vida. -Comentó para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por los supremos, esto captó su atención totalmente.

-Espera un momento, a qué te refieres con eso de cuando aún seguían con vida. -Preguntó tembloroso y nervioso el Supremo del Este, toda esta información y las cosas que traía consigo este hombre misterioso había sacudido tremendamente el interior de los 4 supremos Kaioshines, los dioses creadores de la vida, en tan solo unos minutos, era humillante si se lo veía de esa forma.

-Sí, bueno… tendré que explicarles por qué estoy aquí y todo lo que está sucediendo. – Comentó el saiyajin, afilando su miraba poniendo un rostro serio, los dioses de la creación asintieron rápidamente, queriendo saberlo todo. -En el futuro del que vengo, solo existe un supremo Kaioshin, tú. -Señaló al supremo del este, mientras que a los demás les corría frío la sangre. -El resto de ustedes, incluyendo al sagrado Supremo, fueron asesinados por un monstruo maligno llamado Majin Buu. -Confesó, lo que hizo que a todos les cayera como un balde de agua fría esta noticia.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. –

******DBZ&amp;MLP******

El reyno de Cristal era un caos horrible, desde el horizonte podían verse colinas y grandes elevaciones de humo que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo en forma de nubes grises y negras que recibían un contraste rojo por las llamaradas que alumbraban el lugar, el saiyajin de cabellera erizada volaba rápidamente, cortando el sonido a su paso y dejando una estela de poder blanca detrás suyo que desaparecía a los pocos segundos, él podía ver el estado del lugar desde las alturas, acercándose más podía ver cómo esos extraños equinos que parecían estar hechos de vidrio corrían como locos hacia todos lados, gritando y huyendo despavoridos, mientras eran perseguidos por esos otros equinos que desprendían esa esencia repugnante y maligna que inundaban sus sentidos.

Se detuvo en el aire suspendido en el centro del reino, donde las hermosas y admirables estructuras de cristal servían como bocinas que mandaban los gritos desesperados de los equinos a todos lados, pudo observar la enorme estatua de cristal hecha del dragón acompañante de esa equina molesta e irrespetuosa color morado. El guerrero cerro los ojos, concentrándose en buscar el origen de poder del quien había poseído al equino con el que peleó en el castillo de las equinas con alas y cuerno, comenzó a buscar su energía, pero entre tantas similares podía disfrazarse muy bien, lo cual le hacía un poco difícil el trabajo. El hecho de seguir escuchando esos gritos desgarradores y el constante aumento de energías malignas le hacía casi imposible la tarea de encontrarlo, y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo rápidamente, lo cual se hizo notorio por la vena enorme que resaltaba en su frente. Sin desearlo, pudo sentir la energía de la otra princesa que gobernaba este lugar, al igual que al equino inservible de su esposo y a su hija, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió rápidamente hasta ellos, su meta se fijó en el enorme palacio de cristal que estaba a escasos metros de su posición.

Dentro del castillo, los guardas de cristal hacían lo mejor que podían por seguir trayendo a los ponis que aún no habían sido controlados por Sombra, haciéndoles entrar en el lugar, donde el capitán y príncipe, Shinning Armor, trabajaba lo mejor que podía por mantener su casi inquebrantable escudo de protección sobre todo el palacio de cristal, donde era imposible que entrara alguien que poseyera la energía oscura de Sombra. La princesa del amor mantenía aferrada a su pequeña hija alicornio a su pecho, como si temiera por su vida que en cualquier momento alguien trataría de arrebatársela.

-Grrrr ¡Vamos! ¡¿Ya enviaron la carta que les pedí al castillo de Canterlot?! ó muy exaltado el príncipe unicornio, mirando a un gran escuadrón de soldados que yacía repartido alrededor del salón, vigilando con firmeza todas las posibles entradas con sus lanzas de acero inoxidable, uno de los mencionados alzó un casco y le dio un saludo militar, mientras el sudor resbalaba por su rostro.

-¡Así es señor! ¡La carta de auxilio ya fue enviada hacia Canterlot con el motivo de solicitar la presencia del príncipe Vegeta! ¡Señor!-. Respondió el soldado de segunda clase, mientras volvía a su posición a mantener su postura con firmeza.

-Uff, muy bien, a los demás, comuníquenles que sigan trayendo a la mayor cantidad de ponis que puedan, no podemos perder a ni uno más. -Exclamó en señal de orden el capitán, a lo que sus guardias asintieron y dieron un rápido saludo militar, para ponerse cascos a la obra en su papel.

Shinning caminó hasta su esposa, quien yacía sentada en su trono, podía ver lo estresada y paranoica que estaba, al verla temblar de sobremanera, y por ningún motivo soltar al pequeño ser que nació de su vientre, su pequeña Flurry Heart, la potrilla alicornio parecía estar desconectada de la realidad, puesto que trataba de jugar con su madre, jalando de su pelo y soltando pequeñas risitas. El unicornio al ver esa escena sintió fuerzas renovadas, pelearía hasta la muerte por defender la seguridad e inocencia de su hija, y la seguridad de su esposa.

-Shinning, hemos puesto casi toda nuestra magia en este escudo de magia. -Le dijo Cadance al unicornio, totalmente preocupada. -¿Crees que resistirá lo suficiente hasta que arribe el príncipe Vegeta?.- Preguntó, perdiendo ligeramente su temblar.

-No lo sé, querida, esperemos que-…- El príncipe del reyno no pudo terminar su hablar puesto a que la explosión del techo llamó su atención, todos pusieron inmediatamente su atención en eso, alertas a cualquier cosa.

Frente a los príncipes del reyno de cristal cayó de pie una silueta que formaba un ser al que ellos conocían muy bien, lo cual transformó su terror y pánico rápidamente en una sonrisa y gesto de alivio, la pequeña potrilla alicornio voló de los cascos de su madre hasta aquella silueta, soltando una pequeña risita, la alicornio del amor no se vio asustada por esto, puesto que sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta!. -Exclamó con una felicidad enorme la princesa del amor, corriendo hasta la silueta, que comenzó a disuadirse, dejando ver al príncipe de los saiyajin, con los brazos cruzados y su semblante duro característico de siempre. La alicornio se paró sobre sus cascos traseros y se aferró a la tela de color azul oscuro que recubría el abdomen del guerrero, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

La pequeña potrilla alicornio se encontraba hechada en la cabeza del saiyajin, alborotando su cabellera negra hacia todos los lados, era un poco gracioso, pero a nadie de los que lo conocían le daba gracia, pues sabían que podrían morir por esa falta de respeto.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?. -Preguntó el guerrero con la mirada afilada, sintiendo como las energías negativas se acercaban rápidamente a su posición, con muy malas intenciones. -¿Cómo es que ese tal Sombra controla a los demás equinos?. -Preguntó, con el fin de usar esa información para buscar una manera en la cual poder quitarles esa energía maligna sin necesidad de matarlos.

-Él está usando una especie de cristales que se encuentran enterrados en el pecho de los ponis. -Respondió Shinning Armor, acercándose hacia él, con un poco más de tranquilidad en sus adentros al ver al poderoso príncipe de los saiyajin con ellos. -La única manera de quitárselos es sobrecargando la magia maligna que poseen esos cristales, lo podemos lograr lanzando directamente la magia hacia los fragmentos y estos al estar tan cargados de energía explotan, liberando a los po9nis del poder de Sombra. -Explicó el unicornio, sintiendo un poco de fatiga al tratar de mantener la barrera de magia alrededor del castillo que cada vez era golpeaba por una cantidad mayor de esclavos del rey de la oscuridad.

-Ya veo, solo hay que sobrecargarlos. -Comentó con un tono burlesco el saiyajin de cabellera erizada. -Será sencillo, después de todo, ese gusano no me dará tanto entretenimiento como realmente pensaba que sería. -Tomó a la bebé alicornio del pañal, que permanecía echada sobre su cabeza, para después entregársela a Cadance, quien la tomó con su magia hasta ponerla en su lomo. Al darse cuenta que ya no seguía junto al saiyajin, la pequeña Flurry comenzó a ponerse triste.

-¿Podrá ayudarnos príncipe?. -Preguntó con esperanza la princesa del amor, mientras en sus ojos bailaba un ligero brillo. El saiyajin caminó algunos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta principal del castillo, donde la línea delgada de la magia combinada de Shining y ella mantenía afuera los ciervos de Sombra.

-Ábrela. -Ordenó con voz seria el saiyajin, claramente dirigiéndose a Shinning, aunque le estuviese dando la espalda.

-¿Cómo?. -Preguntó confundido el unicornio.

-Deja que entren. -Ordenó, con una voz más seria el bípedo de traje azul, alarmanto nuevamente al unicornio y a la alicornio, sin mencionar a los refugiados y los guardias, quienes miraban todo expectantes.

-Pero eso será un sui-…-

-Sólo ábrela ¡Ya!. – Ordenó nuevamente el saiyajin, perdiendo totalmente la paciencia, ambos príncipes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero después asintieron.

-Está bien, príncipe. -Contestó Shinning, desapareciendo la barrera de magia y abriendo las puertas principales del castillo, las cuales se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a una gran armada de ponis de cristal zombificados por Sombra.

-Dónde estás sabandija, aún no puedo sentirte. -Pensó el saiyajin, enfocándose en los centenares de enemigos que tenía frente a él. -Hmpf, miserables insectos, no podrán hacer nada cuando empiece con ustedes. -Masculló con voz arrogante.

Los ponis poseídos por el rey de las tinieblas se lanzaron en forma de embestida hacia adentro del castillo.

-¡Guardias!¡Una barrera protectora ante todos los ponis de crista! ¡Ya!. -Comandó con voz autoritaria el unicornio, a lo que estos obedecieron de inmediato.

-Muy bien, terminemos con esto. -Murmuró con voz sombría el guerrero, alzando ambos brazos al nivel de sus hombros en posición erguida contra los poseídos.

Cadance, Shinning y los demás equinos miraban expectantes a cada movimiento que hacía el guerrero alienígena. En las manos recubiertas por los guantes blancos del saiyajin aparecieron dos esferas luminosas de color amarillo, que destellaban ligeros chispazos de energía, de pronto, las esferas se convirtieron en esferas mucho más pequeñas y numerosas.

-Tomen esto, basuras. -Exclamó con voz burlona el saiyajin.

**¡FUUUM! ¡PUUUM!**. Comenzó a disparar las pequeñas esferas de poder en una ráfaga infernal que comenzó a impactar en los cristales que todos los equinos poseían enterrados en sus pechos, dando paso a múltiples explosiones que lanzaban ondas de aire acompañadas de polvo alrededor, todos los ponis, incluyendo la alicornio y su esposo, se vieron obligados a tirarse al suelo y protegerse de la bestial corriente de aire que amenazaba con mandarlos a volar en cualquier momento. El capitán Armor pensó rápido y colocó una barrera solo a la parte donde se encontraban todos ellos acorralados, haciendo que las corrientes de aire cesaran, permitiéndoles levantarse y abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-I-increíble… cuánta magia poderosa. -Decía atónita entrecortadamente la princesa del amor, mirando la destreza con la que el saiyajin destruía los cristales de control sobre sus súbditos, como si fuera un simple juego para él.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerlo enojar, enserio. -Le dijo Shinning, mirando asombrado y con ligero terror a la vez la infernal lluvia de energía que liberaba a todos los ponis que entraran por esa puerta.

Después de unos momentos de explosiones, el saiyajin detuvo su ataque, desapareciendo las pequeñas esferas que permanecían suspendidas en sus manos, mientras el polvo comenzaba a disiparse rápidamente, dejando ver a una pila enorme de cuerpos de ponis de cristal tendidos en el suelo, aparentemente ilesos, pero sin los cristales que tenían enterrados en sus pechos, lo cual solo había dejado una herida y una pequeña marca de sangre que se perdía en sus pelajes, el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Los ponis, la princesa y el capitán no podían creerlo, simplemente era algo imposible de entender, que el príncipe de los saiyajin acabara tan rápido con un ejercito de Sombra, en el cual había cientos, en tan solo un minuto, o menos de eso. Parecía una broma, pero todo era real, este era otra de las muchas hazañas que se le atribuían al ser más poderoso de Equestria.

-Grrr, maldito gusano ¿Dónde te estás escondiendo?. -Preguntó el saiyajin, con una vena marcada en la frente, aparentemente al aire, puesto que sus palabras no iban dirigidas a nadie en específico.

-Príncipe, de quién habla. -Preguntó un poco confundida Cadence, mientras observaba como los guardias iban a socorrer, en compañía de los médicos a los ponis que habían sido liberados de las garras del rey de la oscuridad, comenzando a llenar rápidamente los pasillos, habitaciones y salas del castillo.

-Sombra, estoy tratando de encontrarlo. -El saiyajin cerró los ojos, gruñendo al sentir que la energía de esa escoria era tan minúscula que apenas podía rosarla con sus sentidos. -Pero la cobarde sabandija está tratando de ocultarse. -Maldijo entre dientes el guerrero, siguiendo su búsqueda mentalmente.

De pronto, el suelo bajo de ellos comenzó a temblar hasta volverse rápidamente un gran cismo que sacudía por completo el castillo, lo cual los ponía en peligro puesto que algunas estalagmitas pequeñas que se formaban en el techo debido al frío amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento.

-**ROOOOOAAAARRRRR.-**

Un rugido que le caló en los huesos a todos pudo ser escuchado proviniendo desde las entrañas de la tierra, de pronto, en las afueras del castillo, y más específicamente, en el centro del reino, un cristal gigantesco y punta agudo comenzó a emerger del piso, abriendo enormes grietas que partía y se abrían paso por todo el lugar, rompiendo los sedimentos de cristal que estaban bajo el subsuelo, dentro de las grietas podía verse un infinito descenso que se perdía en la oscuridad del vacío.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?. -Preguntó con los ojos abiertos, y un semblante horrorizado el capitán Shinning, mirando hipnotizado como es que el enorme cristal de color rojo oscuro emergía y se instalaba al quedar del tamaño de su castillo.

-Por Celestia… -Murmuró Cadance, mientras sentía como el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en la garganta, la pequeña Flurry miraba desde su lomo maravillada todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué?. -Preguntó sorprendido el saiyajin, abriendo ligeramente los ojos, al sentir de golpe como una enorme cantidad de poder maligno golpeaba sus sentidos. -Cómo es posible que un insecto de este planeta pueda tener tanto poder a su disposición, su Ki rivaliza con el de Freezer en su última transformación. -Murmuró en sus adentros, sin salir de su impresión. -Ni siquiera esas chiquillas con esas gemas pudieron alcanzar tanto poder juntas. -Pensó, refiriéndose al Rainbow Power de las mane 6.

La tierra cesó los temblores, regresando todo a la calma, pero después, una voz gutural y monstruosa podía escucharse en todo el reino, que emitía sonidos inaudibles, como si se tratara sólo de siseos.

-**CRIISSSTALLLLLESSSSSSSS. –**

Desde el reino de Canterlot, los ponis que aún permanecían por seguridad en el castillo de las hermanas, intercambiaban miradas preocupados cuando el temblor había comenzado, tratando de ponerse a salvo. Las 3 princesas, junto a los elementos que se encontraban en el balcón más alto del castillo, miraban con dirección al reino de Cristal, que casi se perdía en la lejanía, como es que una densa nube de humo negro lo cubría todo, formando una especie de domo negro sobre ella. Las hermanas alicornios intercambiaban miradas de miedo y esperanza.

-Espero que todo salga bien, por la seguridad y libertad de todos mis súbditos. -Comentó Celestia, al sentir esa presencia abrumadora que solo Sombra poseía en sus adentros, hacerse más fuerte a cada momento.

Luna y Twilight habían escuchado las palabras de la mayor de ellas y no pudieron mas que mirarse entre sí preocupadas.

-Príncipe Vegeta, por favor ayúdalos. -Pensaron ambas, confiando en que el saiyajin podría detener las malas intenciones del rey de la oscuridad de una vez por todas.

De vuelta en el castillo de cristal, los ponis se veían abrumados por lo que sus ojos percibían, el saiyajin aún permanecía con los ojos abiertos, sin caberle la menor idea de qué demonios fue lo que hizo ese equino para conseguir tanto poder en tan poco tiempo. De pronto, el recuerdo donde Luna le había dicho que se apoderaba de la maldad que estuviera a su alrededor haciéndolo más fuerte se hizo presente.

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió, hmpf, qué patético. -Meditó el saiyajin, volviendo de nuevo a su semblante serio.

-Príncipe Vegeta ¿qué haremos ahora?.- Preguntó uno de los guardias reales que se encontraba cerca, ganándoles la pregunta a Cadance y Shinning.

-Ustedes quédense aquí ¿!me oyeron?!. -Ordenó el guerrero, a lo que ellos asintieron con un pequeño brinco por el susto repentino. -Ese equino, Sombra, tiene un poder muy por encima de todos ustedes, los hará trizas en un parpadeo de ojos, no tienen oportunidad. -Explicó con enojo en su voz, a la vez que desesperación.

-¿Es tan fuerte como el emperador Cooler?. -Preguntó Shinning, comenzando aterrarse rápidamente.

-No, pero sí es fuerte. -El saiyajin se encendió en un aura de Ki blanco, comenzando a lanzar ondas de aire a su alrededor que les volaba las melenas a todos, la pequeña Flurry solo reía divertida al sentir las corrientes de aire en su cuerpo. -No deseo ver cadáveres de alguien como ustedes en este momento, así que no salgan de aquí hasta que yo vuelva. -Sin decir más, se despegó del suelo y salió a toda velocidad por la entrada del castillo, desapareciendo rápidamente a la vista de los ponis.

-Acaso dijo de forma disimulada que…¿ le importamos?. -Se preguntó Cadance en sus adentros, sin perder la vista de la entrada por la que había salido volando el príncipe. Repentinamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras miraba de reojo a la potrilla que descansaba en su lomo. -Gracias a los dioses, por haberlo puesto en nuestro camino, de no ser por él nosotros ya estaríamos muertos. -Pensó, con una calidez y un lazo más fuerte con el saiyajin en su corazón.

Vegeta llegó rápidamente al gigantesco cristal color Vino, en lo alto podía verse al ser que estaba buscando desde un principio, el rey sombra, el unicornio de apariencia maligna con armadura plateada y capa roja, su cuerno alargado en forma de curva destellaba una luz roja y destructora, que transmitía una sensación de muerte.

-Así que, te tomó bastante tiempo reunir toda la maldad de este planeta para poder dar la cara. -Pensó el saiyajin, dibujando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, afilando más la mirada. -¿Estas satisfecho con tu poder?. –

-Príncipe Vegeta… un placer poder verte de frente. – Anunció el equino de gran estatura, con multiples ecos demoniacos en su voz. -Aunque me hubiese gustado con mejores intenciones, es una lastima que seas un obstáculo al que deba eliminar. -Su cuerno se iluminó de un rojo brillante, y en un segundo, una gran onda de choque chocó con el cuerpo del saiyajin tomándolo por sorpresa.

Vegeta salió disparado hacia atrás a una gran velocidad, sin poder detenerse de momento, su trayectoria siguió hasta el suelo, donde se estrelló con varias construcciones y edificaciones de cristal, provocando una enorme vibración en todo el reino. Al poco tiempo, un grito de batalla pudo escucharse provenir desde los escombros del lugar, dibujándole una sonrisa placentera al rey de las tinieblas. Los escombros salieron disparados en una gran explosión de ki en forma de onda expansiva, liberando al saiyajin de inmediato, este no se veía para nada contento, rápidamente apareció frente a Sombra, en una pose de batalla.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes ¿Gusano? -. Preguntó con voz asesina el guerrero traje azul. Mientras un aura de poder blanco aparecía a su alrededor bailando de forma violenta.

-Supongo que ya has escuchado esto en varias ocasiones, pero déjame repetirlo de nuevo. -Mencionó sombra, sin perder su cinismo. -Eres el ser más fuerte que pudiese haber conocido en estos últimos 1000 años, de principio sé que me causarás muchos problemas. -El cuerpo del unicornio se envolvió en una estela roja con destellos blancos que lo cubría como un escudo. -Por eso ¡no perderé ningún **SEGUNDO MÁS EN ASESINARTEEEE! -. **Finalizó con una voz demoniaca, apareciendo frente al saiyajin con el hechizo de la teletransportación, para atacarlo con un potente disparo rojo de magia negra.

El saiyajin logró cubrirse con sus brazos, haciendo que el disparo impactara con ellos y creara una gran explosión que estremeció por completo el cielo.

-No eres tan bueno como había escuchado, príncipe. -Escuchó el saiyajin la voz burlona del unicornio a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta para tratar de atacarlo, pero fue muy tarde, el equino lo tomó en su telekinesis encerrándolo en una burbuja y mandándolo directo a la tierra, donde se estrelló nuevamente, haciendo un hueco gigantesco. -Que creatura tan inútil, y pensar que en algún momento pensé en que me serías útil. -Masculló con arrogancia Sombra, mientras que el eco de las demás voces en sus palabras soltaban risas chillonas y burlonas.

-¿Crees que podrás ganarme con eso?. -Escuchó el unicornio detrás suyo.

Poniéndolo en alerta de inmediato, no alcanzó a reaccionar a darse la vuelta cuando sintió que un enorme golpe se implantaba en su espalda, destruyendo por completo su armadura de plata, y rompiendo su capa roja. El impacto lo mandó a volar contra un muro de cristal que se encontraba en la cercanía, destruyéndolo por completo. El escombro de la estructura llegó hasta el suelo, donde se formó una densa nube de polvo.

-Hmpf, sabandija insolente. -Murmuró el saiyajin, apuntando su mano en esa dirección, y disparando varias ráfagas de Ki en forma de esferas color amarillo, creando grandes explosiones y que la nube de polvo creciera aún más.

Detuvo su ataque al pensar que había sido suficiente castigo, pero no para matarlo, dejó caer al costado su mano nuevamente, esperando expectante a que el equino saliera de los escombros, cosa que no tardó en suceder, puesto que momentos después frente a él apareció en un splash de magia negro, el poderoso rey Sombra en un estado de moribundo, casi de muerte, su pata izquierda delantera había desaparecido, lo mismo que una parte de su costado izquierdo y también su pata trasera del lado derecho, el sangrado corría por todo su cuerpo como si se estuviera bañando en el mismo, había venas remarcadas por todo su cuerpo, algunos trozos filosos de cristal se hallaban enterrados en su cuello y espalda, creándole heridas mortales.

Sin embargo, el rey Sombra parecía estar bien en cierto aspecto, puesto que aún seguía suspendido en el aire, volando gracias a un hechizo muy poderoso de magia que cubría su cuerpo con esa estela de poder roja con blanco.

-Ma-maldito… ¡Como fuiste capaz de hacerme daño!. -Gritó furioso, mientras tocía sangre que resbalaba por sus labios como si de agua se tratase, sus ojos rojos con verde destellaban ferozmente un humo morado que salía dispersado hacia el aire. -M-m-maldito ¡lo pagarás! -. Exclamó con rabia latente.

-Hmpf, no se supone que no tienes cuerpo propio ¿Por qué sangras gusano? -. Preguntó Vegeta, dibujando una sonrisa ladeada con arrogancia. – Da igual, eso solo lo hace más entretenido. – Expulsó una gran cantidad de Ki que concentró posteriormente entre las palmas de sus guantes, formando una esfera de poder amarillezca.

Sombra reaccionó a tiempo, lanzándose a un lado, donde la esfera de poder le pasó a escasos milímetros de su pelaje, quemando algunos pedazos en el proceso, lo cual le hizo soltar un alarido de dolor. El disparo de energía continuó su camino, hasta colisionar en el bosque, creando una gran onda de destrucción. Fue entonces que el unicornio maligno se dio cuenta de que si hubiera recibido ese ataque, ya habría desaparecido.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Tú puedes vivir dentro de cualquier cosa que tenga maldad. -Vegeta apareció frente a él y le implantó un gran rodillazo que destruyó gran parte de sus órganos y columna vertebral, lo que habría mandado a cualquiera a la muerte, o en el menor de los casos, a un coma. -¿O me equivoco?. -Preguntó con el mismo tono arrogante y burlesco.

Sombra expulsó una gran concentración de sangre por su boca, mientras los ojos se le ponían blancos por el shock, cuando logró reaccionar y ver al ser bípedo a los ojos solo recibió un puñetazo que casi le hace polvo el cráneo, el impacto lo disparó de nuevo a la tierra, pero a una velocidad menor que solo causó una pequeña onda de choque.

Al paso de unos segundos, el saiyajin voló hasta llegar rápidamente al lugar del impacto, observando a un Sombra a un paso de la muerte, hablando de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué no usas esa técnica de recuperación de antes? ó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

Sombra se incorporó como pudo, nuevamente vomitando un rio de sangre por la boca, su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, y el sudor resbalaba de forma imparable por su cuerpo, sin pensarlo un segundo más, iluminó su cuerno elaborando un hechizo prohibido de curación, similar al que usó Spike, pero este lo usaría en sí mismo, rápidamente, una burbuja de color verde brillante cubrió su cuerpo, y al cabo de unos segundos se desvaneció rápidamente, dejando ver el cuerpo totalmente curado del unicornio, incluso su capa y armadura habían vuelto, como si nunca hubiese peleado, el único signo que lo delataba era su constante jadeo y sudoración que seguía cayendo en forma de gotas interminables por su barbilla.

-No… tienes derecho, tú no perteneces aquí fenómeno. -Gruñó entre jadeos el unicornio, mostrando un gesto totalmente arrugado. -No permitiré que algo como tú se interponga en mi conquista de Equestria ¡Del mundo entero!. -Exclamó con rabia y locura, iluminó su cuerpo con una luz cegadora, que rápidamente comenzó a lanzar ondas expansivas comparables con la fuerza de un huracán a su alrededor.

Los arboles se despegaban del suelo, y los sedimentos de cristal comenzaban agrietarse, abriendo aberturas gigantescas debajo de ellos. El saiyajin de traje azul se vio obligado a cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos, tratando de mantener la vista en el unicornio, pero la fuerte ráfaga de aire se lo impedía.

-Así que tenía más poder después de todo, ahora lo triplicó, increíble. -Se dijo en sus adentros el saiyajin, realmente impresionado. El rey de la oscuridad desapareció de la vista del guerrero, lo cual lo impresionó aún más. -Es muy rápido ¿a dónde se? -… -

**¡PUUUUUUM!**. El príncipe sintió como la pata del equino se implantaba en su estómago, provocándole un fuerte dolor por el impacto, y haciendo que una pequeña cantidad de sangre rebotara por su boca hasta manchar sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron con impresión. El impacto lo mandó a volar con dirección al castillo de cristal, estrellándose antes de llegar en una gran estructura de que se encontraba en su camino, destruyéndola y reduciéndola a escombros.

Sombra se elevó por los cielos y sin perder tiempo, cargó una gigantesca esfera de poder color blanco con negro en su cuerno, y la lanzó en la dirección de Vegeta, estrellándose y provocando una gran explosión que mandó una onda expansiva hacia todo el reino. La colisión fue tan fuerte que la vibración se logró sentir hasta Canterlot.

-I-increíble. -Titubeó sin aliento Rainbow, al ver como es que la enorme elevación de fuego llegaba hasta el cielo, dispersando las nubes alrededor, pudiendo verse con claridad por la luz que emitía la luna.

-Oh… cielos… -Murmuró Fluttershy, con los ojos enormemente abiertos, al igual que el resto de los elementos, llenando de agobio y mortificación su corazón por el príncipe Vegeta, Cadance, Shinning, Flurry y los demás ponis de cristal.

-No tolero esto ¡no me quedaré aquí un segundo más!. -Exclamó con desesperación Twilight, cargando el hechizo de la teletransportación.

-¡Twilight no!. -Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando Luna y Celestia trataron de detenerla, la alicornio púrpura ya había desaparecido del lugar, elevando rápidamente la preocupación de las otras yeguas y las princesas.

-No, no lo harás, no sin mi, Twilgiht .- Exclamó Rainbow, volando rápidamente al grado de casi alcanzar un Sonic Rainbow en dirección al reino de cristal, y nuevamente, las princesas no pudieron hacer nada para detenerla.

Luna, al darse cuenta y ganarles el pensamiento a las demás de los elementos, Spike y Starlight, las encerró a todas en una burbuja anti magia, lo cual las dejó presas y sin ninguna forma de escape.

-¡Princesa déjeme ir no puedo dejarla sola!. -Exclamó Starlight, tratando de usar un hechizo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

-Me temo que no podemos permitir eso, es muy peligroso, lo siento. -Contestó la princesa de la noche, su mirada se posó en Celestia, quien asintió de inmediato, como si hubiese leído su mente.

-Si Discord no puede ir por ellas, yo lo haré, hermana menor, te encargo todo. -Se despidió la alicornio del sol, posando un beso sobre la frente de su hermana menor, quien asintió con un rostro lleno de tristeza y desesperación.

Celestia desapareció de su vista, en su búsqueda para encontrar a Discord en el castillo, Luna estaba orando para que el draconequus las socorriera.

El saiyajin de cabellera erizada saltó de entre los escombros, con un semblante de muerte adornando su rostro, las venas de su frente estaban totalmente remarcadas, al igual que las de sus brazos, no permitiría algo como esto, jamás.

-Maldita sabandija, te atreviste a expulsar la sangre de mi cuerpo.- Gruñó, mientras el suelo bajo él comenzaba a temblar ferozmente. -¡Te voy a matar!.

-Si es que antes los puedes salvar a ellos. -Exclamó con una voz burlesca el rey Sombra, lanzando una esfera de poder contra el castillo de Cristal a una gran velocidad.

Vegeta abrió los ojos como enormemente, su cuerpo reaccionó al instante y voló hasta ponerse en la entrada del castillo, donde todos lo vieron y se llenaron de impresión y alivio, pensando que todo había terminado.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta!. -Exclamó con felicidad la alicornio del amor, con intenciones de volar hasta él para recibirlo, la pequeña potrilla en su lomo soltó unas pequeñas risitas de felicidad. Pero el rostro de la alicornio se transformó al ver el gesto alterado del saiyajin, y el camino de sangre que adornaba su rostro, desde sus labios hasta su barbilla.

-¡Alejensee!. -Gritó el guerrero, para segundos después, la esfera de poder roja impactara con su cuerpo, tiñendo de rojo todo el interior del castillo, Shinning reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, tendiendo una esfera de magia como escudo alrededor de todos los ponis que se encontraban en el castillo, el último recurso para agotar todas sus energías.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**. La gigantesca explosión tiñó de rojo a todo el reino de Cristal, lanzando ondas violentas de choque alrededor, dispersando el escombro que había en el suelo y destruyendo parte de algunas estructuras que se encontraban cerca, el planeta comenzó a vibrar por unos segundos, para después detenerse. La princesa Luna, acompañadas del resto de las yeguas miraban horrorizadas, con los ojos totalmente abiertos lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras sentían el latir de sus corazones a mil por hora.

Rainbow Dash, ya muy cercana al reino de cristal, se vio golpeaba por la enorme presión que ejercía la onda de choque emitida de la explosión, sus ojos no podían creerlo, era como el fin de todo, después de soportar la onda de choque, siguió volando a una mayor velocidad, alcanzando su poderoso Sonic Rainbow, tenía que llegar lo antes posible.

Twilight apareció en el lugar, una vez pasada la destrucción, sus ojos se llenaron de horror y lágrimas al ver la destrucción que había a su alrededor, era inaceptable, había llegado demasiado tarde, alzó vuelo hasta llegar al castillo, donde la estructura había sido parcialmente destruida, pareciendo más un castillo viejo y abandonado, entró volando rápidamente, pero el polvo no le permitía ver con mucha claridad lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Utilizó un rápido hechizo para hacer desaparecer todo lo que nublaba su vista, y lo que apreció la dejó sin aliento.

La burbuja de magia protectora que recubría a todos los ponis se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, mientras que eso pasada, la alicornio color purpura apreció que todos los ponis de cristal que eran protegidos por ese hechizo estaban inconscientes tendidos en el suelo, aparentemente sin daño alguna, al ver a Cadance, Shiny y Flurry corrió hacia ellos, quienes también se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, soltando quejidos de dolor, la princesa del amor tenía protegida a su pequeña con sus alas, por lo cual la potrilla no sufrió daño alguno, eso le causó un gran alivio a la alicornio más joven.

-Cadance, Shiny ¡Qué pasó!. -Exclamó totalmente estresada, mientras el miedo y la desesperación llenaban sus ojos.

-Twily… toma a Flurry y huye… -Murmuró con tono débil Shinning, respidando de forma agitada, mientras que Cadance soltaba quejidos casi inaudibles de dolor.

-¡Twilight! ¡Qué rayos sucede en este lugar¡ ¡No queda nada!. –Escuchó la alicornio la voz de una de sus mejores amigas, Rainbow Dash, aterrizando enseguida de ella, para ayudar a ponerse de pie a Cadance, quien agradecida aceptó la ayuda, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, Twilight atrapó a la pequeña potrilla entre su magia hasta colocarla en su lomo.

-¿Dónde está el príncipe Vegeta?. -Preguntó Twilight, mirando a todos lados en busca del saiyajin.

-No te molestes en buscarlo, princesa Twilight, yo personalmente me he encargado de acabar con su vida. – Al escuchar esa voz, el cuerpo entero de la yegua purpura y azul claro se estremecieron por completo, el tono era tan diabólico y lleno de maldad.

La pegaso y la alicornio protectoras de los elementos alzaron la vista para ver una densa nube negra concentrada en la altura de una ventana, con la forma de un unicornio, esos ojos eran inconfundibles, justo como lo había explicado Luna, desprendían el sentimiento de muerte y destrucción.

-¡Sombra!. – Gritó Twilight, con el ceño fruncido, siendo secundada por Rainbow.

-No te creo, es imposible que alguien derrote el príncipe Vegeta, él es el más fuerte de todos. -Mencionó con seguridad Rainbow, alzándose del piso con deseos de embestir aquel unicornio maligno.

-Pues ya ves, pequeña arrogante, no fue sencillo, estuvo a punto de matarme, pero no lo logró. -Confesó el rey Sombra, soltando una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de odio. -Como recompensa y capricho, mataré a todos y cada uno de ustedes, de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible.

Twilight tomó a Flurry y la colocó en los cascos de Cadence, quien se encontraba muy débil, apenas pudiendo mantenerse sentada, Shinning aún no podía levantarse del piso, toda su energía había sido drenada por esa hazaña.

-Twilight.. no… huye. -Dijo con voz débil la princesa del amor, pero no fue escuchada, puesto que una luz blanca y cegadora, siendo bañada por el **Rainbow Power.**

Rainbow no se quedó atrás, y realizó su transformación, con el poder de la armonía, se prepararon para atacar con todo al ser de magia repugnante.

-Hm hm, eso me gusta, que mis presas den pelea. -Dijo de forma burlona, mientras era envuelto por una imponente capa de magia en forma de aura color roja con blanco alrededor de su cuerpo. –**¡RRAAAAAAAAWW! -. **Se lanzó hacia ellas con todo su poder, lo mismo que hicieron ellas contra él.

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!** .El grito desgarrador de una voz femenil despertó al saiyajin de su inconsciencia, aún estaba aplastado debajo de todo el escombro que había producido la explosión, nuevamente, volvió a escuchar un grito de dolor desgarrador de esa misma voz, que el conocía perfectamente a quién pertenecía, eso fue suficiente para despertarlo al 100 % y con una rápida explosión de Ki, lanzó todo el escombro que estaba sobre él disparado a todos lados, mandándolo a estrellar en la lejanía, después de eso se puso de pie y miró su estado, sus ropas estaban rotas de algunos lugares y había raspones y pequeños rastros de sangre en su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡Les dije que se quedaran allá esto era muy peligroso!. -Gritó en sus adentros el saiyajin, al girar su vista y observar de dónde venían esos gritos, para su horror y total impresión, pudo apreciar el cuerpo tendido con heridas de muerte de Rainbow Dash, que a cada momento que pasaba seguía perdiendo más sangre, su mirada estaba en estado de shock, quizás había entrado en coma, más allá se encontraba el cuerpo tendido de Shinning armor, con varios trozos de madera atravesando su cuerpo, después pudo ver a Cadance, la dueña de esos gritos, al ver cómo es que Sombra estrangulaba el cuerpo totalmente herido de Celestia y Discord con un ataque telekinético, sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver como Twilight, la equina molesta a la que le había tomado un gran aprecio, yacía tendida en el suelo, al igual que la pegaso de melena arcoíris, en un estado de coma, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de su estómago, al tener enterrado una gran estaca de acero de gran tamaño.

-No importa que sigan mandando a más princesas a combatirme, el resultado será el mismo. -Se reía de forma maligna y burlesca Sombra, apretando más el agarre alrededor del cuello de el draconequus y la alicornio. - ¡Yo soy el mas fuerte de todos! ¡se arrodillarán ante mí!.-

Esto era mucho para el saiyajin, su cuerpo se había inundado en una infinita rabia y un profundo odio que solo lograba sentir en los tiempos donde era un asesino cruel y despiadado, su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como loco, las venas de sus brazos, frente, cuello y demás partes del cuerpo comenzaban a marcarse rápidamente, para entonces el rey unicornio y los demás que ahí seguían conscientes se habían percatado de su presencia, provocando diferentes sentimientos.

Para las princesas y el draconequus, era una profunda felicidad, agradecimiento y esperanza.

Para el unicornio maligno, era frustración, furia, y un gran temor.

-Heh heh… veamos quién es que sonríe… ahora… Sombra. -Decía Celestia entrecortadamente, debido al agarre que le impedía respirar.

-¡Cállate! ¡y tú!. -Trató de voltear a ver al guerrero de cabellera erizada, pero ya no se encontraba en su lugar.

**¡PUUUUUUUU ¡** El impacto fue certero y finamente brutal, el saiyajin había enterrado por completo su bota en el pecho del unicornio, haciendo que este perdiera de inmediato los agarres en la princesa y el draconequus, quienes cayeron al suelo. Los ojos del unicornio se abrieron enormemente, la armadura que cubría su cuerpo había sido destrozada de nuevo, pero esta vez todo se había hecho pedazos, abrió la boca escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, alzó su mirada a los ojos del saiyajin, y en ellos pudo ver el deseo de muerte y venganza, para segundos después, salir disparado hacia atrás a una bestial velocidad, haciéndolo estrellar con cualquier cosa que se encontrara detrás de él sin perder velocidad se perdió en la lejanía del bosque. La onda de choque provocada por el golpe era tan fuerte que fue suficiente para partir el castillo por la mitad, y abrir una enorme y profunda grieta en el suelo.

El saiyajin retrajo su pierna del aire, aún con la misma mirada asesina, y salió de su trance al escuchar el llano de Cadance, rápidamente se acercó hasta ellos, observando más de cerca los cuerpos casi inertes de Rainbow, Twilight y Shinning, eso solo servía para ser más hondo el interior de su ser lleno de Ira y odio.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta tiene que ayudarlos!. -Exclamó Celestia, acercándose a ellos, tratando de revivir a Twilight con un casco, pero esta, por mas que la agitara no reaccionaba, estaba en un profundo shock y coma, lo mismo trataba de hacer el Draconequus con Rainbow y Cadance con Shinning armor, pero no había resultados, la pequeña Flurry se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente entre las alas de su madre. -¡Por favor se lo ruego!. – Imploró Celestia, con llanto en los ojos, mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Twilight.

-No puedo, ya no tengo semillas, se me terminaron. -Confesó el saiyajin, con voz sombríay demoniaca, apoderándose lentamente de él. -Ustedes deben tener algún truco ¡tienen que hacer algo para sanarlos! ¡si no lo hacen morirán!. -Gritó, con frustración en su tono de voz.

-No podemos, los hechizos de curación solo los poseen muy pocos y son casi mortales. -Explicó Celestia, rompiendo en llanto al saber que podían hacer muy poco para ayudar a sus seres queridos.

\- Esos hechizos requieren de una gran cantidad de energía dependiendo de las heridas, y normalmente… suelen ser usados para si mismo en casos de emergencia. -Comenzó a explicar Discord, con la garra/pata hechas puño por la impotencia. -Porque consumen de forma exagerada la magia, al grado de que solo pueden ser usados una vez, si los intentamos usar en alguien mas no lograríamos mucho, puesto que el potencial requerido rebasa incluso mis capacidades, sólo los dragones y los fénix son capaces de lograr esas hazañas sin tantos problemas. -Concluyó el draconequus, mirando al suelo con frustración.

El llanto desconsolado de Cadance, Flurry y Celestia podía ser escuchado a través del silencio del lugar.

-Eso es todo, estúpido, debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio. -Gruñó con fuerza el saiyajin, sacándole un buen susto. -Háganlo, hagan ese hechizo o lo que sea para salvarlos ¡Ya!.

-Pero entiende que no…-

-¡Callate y hazlo! ¡yo los ayudaré!. -Gritó con furia el guerrero, mirándolos con ese mismo semblante de muerte, la princesa del sol y el rey del caos accedieron de inmediato y concentraron su magia en su cuerno/patas para después colocarlas sobre el cuerpo de Rainbow y Twilight.

El saiyajin retiró el pedazo de acero del estómago de la alicornio púrpura, dejando una imagen grotesca a la vista, que casi le cuesta los intestinos al draconequus, pero mantuvo su postura. El saiyajin colocó sus manos en la espalda del Celestia y Discord, transmitiendo su energía a ellos para que pudieran trabajar sin problemas. De inmediato, ambos seres mágicos sintieron como un gran poder llenaba sus interiores, un poder que jamás pensaron que sentirían ni en sus sueños más salvajes, era una energía pura y muy poderosa que los hacía sentir perfectos e invensibles, no podían creerlo.

-Asi que es así como se siente el príncipe Vegeta, el poder de un Dios. -Pensaron ambos a la vez. Mientras alrededor de ellos brillaba un aura dorada, Cadance miraba cautivada la escena, dejando de llorar por un momento, al igual que su hija.

Dejaron de admirar la magia tan fuerte del príncipe y comenzaron a realizar el hechizo, su cuerno/patas comenzaron a cubrirse de un color verde claro que rodeó rápidamente los cuerpos de las yeguas en estado de muerte, así pasaron algunos segundos que parecían horas para todos.

-Listo, el hechizo se ha terminado. -Mencionó Celestia, aún entre sollozos por su reciente llanto. El draconequus y ella apartaron sus extremidades, al mismo tiempo que el color verde desaparecía del cuerpo de las yeguas heridas.

Vegeta miraba impaciente y ansioso la escena, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente a uno de alivio al ver que las heridas de muerte habían desaparecido del cuerpo de las equinas. Celestia miraba con una sonrisa creciente, que lentamente se transformó en un llanto de felicidad y emoción, Discord por su parte se limitó a sonreír con alegría y alivio. Cadance estaba en el mismo estado que su tía.

-¡Estás viva!. -Exclamó con felicidad la yegua de pelaje blanco, aferrando a su cuerpo el cuerpo de su ex alumna y solo para ella, a la pony que veía como su hija.

Los ojos de Rainbow y Twilight se abrieron de inmediato, respirando entre jadeos.

-Vaya, juraría que habías muerto, podía ver el paraíso. -Comentó RD, mirando a su alrededor para darse cuenta que todos la miraban con una sonrisa alegre y llena de emoción, a excepción del saiyajin. -¿Tengo algo en la cara?.

El proceso se repitió con Shinning armor, quien se incorporó rápidamente.

Dentro del saiyajin aún habitaba una ira incontenible que tenía que ser liberada para el bien de todos.

-¡Príncipe pensamos que había muerto!. -Confesó Twilight, tratando de acercarse a él, pero una ala de Celestia la detuvo.

El guerrero de gi azul seguía temblando por la furia, el suelo debajo de él comenzó a temblar, mientras los escombros comenzaban a levitar del suelo.

-Maldito infeliz ¡pensé que te había matado!. – Todos escucharon una voz provenir afuera del castillo, salieron deprisa dejando atrás al saiyajin, para ver que se trataba de sombra, aparentemente intacto, sin ningún rasguño. -¡Creí que también me había desecho de ustedes ponis patéticos! ¡Cómo es que siguen aquí!. -Gritó con furia el equino, mientras sus ojos destellaban una luz roja e intensa.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!. -Se escuchó el grito poderoso del príncipe dentro del castillo, al mismo tiempo que venían que este salía rápidamente hasta ponerse cerca. -¡TÚ!¡ te atreviste a burlarte de mi! ¡una basura insignificante como tu, del príncipe de los saiyajin!. -Los ojos del bípedo con cabellera erizada se pusieron en blanco. ¡Me las pagaráaaAAAAAAS!. -Gritó, mientras que todo comenzaba a flotar en el aire, y el suelo temblaba violentamente.

-¡**Basuraaaaaaaaa!. ** Un aura de ki dorado lo envolvió por completo, extendiéndose hasta el cielo, y dispersando las nubes a su alrededor de forma circular, enormes montañas de cristal comenzaban a elevarse por todos lados.

-¿Qué está pasando?. -Gritó Rainbow a Twilight, mirando todo como si fuera el final de los tiempos, comenzando asustarse.

-Es el príncipe Vegeta ¡Sombra ha cometido un grave error! ¡Lo ha hecho enojar!. -Gritó Celestia, mirando al saiyajin, Cadance y Shinning combinaron su magia para poner una protección alrededor de todos ellos y salir ilesos.

-¡Y AHORA QUÉ!. -Gritó con rabia el unicornio maligno, mirando al saiyajin con total atención.

La faz de Equestria se iluminó por completo de un color dorado, opacando la noche. De vuelta en canterlot, Luna y las demás yeguas miraban atónitas el color dorado que bañaba a todo el reino de Cristal.

-Es el príncipe vegeta, está a punto de vencer a ese rufián! ¡si!. -Exclamó con emoción Rarity, ganándose la mirada extraña de todos. ¡Qué! ¡A mi me gustan las luchas también!. -Confesó.

El resplandor de Ki dorado desapareció del planeta, volviendo todo al color normal, todos los ponis reconocían esta transformación del príncipe menos Cadance y Flurry, que solo habían escuchado de ella, y estaba totalmente maravillada al apreciar la nueva apariencia del saiyajin.

El cabello del guerrero dorado y sus ojos azules acompañados de una luz dorada cegadora que opacaba toda la oscuridad lo rodeaban, sin mencionar el aura dorada que bailaba violentamente a su alrededor.

-Escuchame bien, basura, te daré el capricho de sentirte alagado, aquí sólo un ser me había orillado a usar este poder, tú eres el segundo. -Vegeta afiló su mirada y arrugó su frente y nariz. -Ahora prepárate a morir.

-No me importa que hayas cambiado tu apariencia, de igual forma acabaré contigo ¡Muere!. -Gritó con furia el unicornio, lanzando esferas de poder rojas contra el guerrero.

-**¡AAAAH!. –** Con solo una ráfaga potente de aire, el guerrero desvaneció los ataques en la nada, desintegrándolos por completo.

-¡Imposible!. -Gritó histérico Sombra, cargando nuevamente una esfera de poder más poderosa.

-¡No te dejaré!. -Gritó furioso el saiyajin, apareciendo frente a él, tomando su extremidad y arrancándosela de lleno. El unicornio soltó un grito desgarrador de dolor. -¡No dejaré que te regeneres!. -Tomó al unicornio del cuello y lo lanzó al cielo.

-**¡Galick Gun!. –** El saiyajin lanzó su poder de color morado contra él, impactándolo con una gran certeza.

-**¡NOOOOOOOO!**. -Gritó de forma demoniaca, desintegrándose lentamente en la energía, hasta volverse nada.

-Debí haber hecho esto desde un principio, ya se me pegó lo estúpido de kakarotto. – Al decir ese nombre, se llenó de frustración, y con la tensión y rabia que aún le quedaba acumulada, soltó un grito lleno de furia, extendiendo nuevamente su aura de Ki.

-¡Qué está pasando! ¡esto ya se terminó por qué sigue!. -Gritó Twilight, mirando al saiyajin, quien estaba liberando magia de una forma muy violenta.

-Esa presencia, ejerce una presión enorme ¿Entonces ese no era el límite del poder del príncipe?. -Se preguntaba atónita Celestia, al igual que Discord. – De verdad es un dios, su fuerza no tiene límites.

El saiyajin liberó por completo su tensión en ese grito, mientras que el aura de ki volvía a su normalidad, sin perder su estado de super saiyajin, pero ahora más tranquilo.

-Kakarotto, maldita sanbandija ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?. -Preguntó al aire.

**¡ZIIIIIIIIUUUUM!**

-Hola Vegeta, por fin te encontré Jaja. -El príncipe de los saiyajin abrió los ojos enormemente por la impresión, al igual que los ponis al ver a ese ser tan similar al príncipe aparecer de la nada. Vegeta se dio rápidamente la vuelta para comprobar que no era su imaginación como aquella vez y sus ojos casi se salían de su lugar al verlo ahí.

El saiyajin de Gi rojo parado con detrás de él, con una sonrisa y ojos afilados, mientras su cabello se movía al son del viento, y en sus orejas colgaban los pendientes potara de los supremos. Shinning y Cadance des hicieron la barrera para admirar con más claridad a este ser que se había materializado de la nada.

-No sabes en los problemas que me metí solo para encontrarte, Vegeta. -Mencionó el saiyajin de cabellera alborotada. – Me alegra que estés bien.

-Ese ser, es muy parecido al príncipe… acaso es… será él… -Celestia miraba maravillada al nuevo saiyajin, mientras el sudor comenzaba a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Él es… -Murmuró Discord, en el mismo estado que la yegua del sol, Twilight, Rainbow, Shinning y Cadence se encontraban inmutados y totalmente maravillados por la apariencia de este nuevo ser, ya que tenían una ligera sospecha de quién se podía tratar.

-Kakaroto… en verdad eres tú. -Murmuró sin salir de su infinito asombro Vegeta, su semblante se transformó en uno furioso rápidamente. -¡KAKAROTTO TE MATAREEEEE!.

-ES EEEEEL. – Gritó Twilight, mientras que los demás no podían hablar por su impresión.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo amigos y amigas de FF, es un placer estar aquí de nuevo con ustedes, bueno, aquí les traigo la doceava parte de esta historia, espero que la disfruten, ya que me costó un huev! escribirla, jaja, es bromita. Bueno, cosas a aclarar antes de que esto comience, primeramente, de alguna manera tenían que pasar las explicaciones, y qué mejor manera que Goku las explique, para eso tomé el carácter y comportamiento que este tenía en Dragon Ball Z, todas mis historias en las que él esté involucrado tendrá ese carácter, me parece que es el que mejor le queda, no como el juguetón y descuidado más de lo normal que le ponen en súper, bueno, solo quería aclarar eso. También estoy usando el carácter que Vegeta comenzó a tomar después de la fusión de Vegetto en el Z, más amigable y sociable y menos frío, aunque sigue conservando esa crueldad, rudeza y solitud que lo caracteriza tanto. A ver, no sé qué mas poner aquí, supongo que... ah si, se me olvidaba, con este episodio, solo quedan 3 más para terminar con esta historia, estaba pensando en hacer 3 episodios largos como este, o hacer 4 cortos y alimentarme de su suspenso y ansiedad Wuajajaja, hmm no sé, supongo que los sorprenderé. **

**También haré un nuevo fic que tratará de "Cortos" o mejor conocidos por aquí como "One-Shot", serán especiales como historias simples y que no tienen mucho que ver con la trama, de todas las historias que escribo actualmente, es decir, habrá revoltijo de "Mi padre es qué" y " Un saiyajin equino", no sé si incluir de este Fic, porque ya está por terminarse, lo pensaré.**

**Bueno, ahora continuemos con las respuestas y demás.**

**Perdón, es decir, ¡Saludos A Vegetto Blue! un fiel y apreciado seguidor de esta historia. :D**

**Continúo**

**XMarkZX: Es intersante, muy bueno en realidad, no lo he terminado de leer, pero lo haré.**

**Pirata : Cooler está muerto, asi todito, creo que el tártaro es más como una prisión que un infierno, eso explica por qué ahí hay vivos, hago de cuenta que el infierno en esta realidad es similar al de la línea original de Dbz.**

**Shunk Kisaragi: Todas esas cosas pasarán en el próximo capítulo, cuando el Goku ya se haya asentado bien en el planeta jaja, parece que leíste mis avances, tus preguntas van directo a los puntos vitales XP. Acerca de lo de goku y su necesidad por comer Carne, pues nunca lo conté en la historia, pero Vegeta iba y cazaba lejos del reino, más que nada comía animales del mar, Goku hará lo mismo una vez que el otro saiyajin le pase las recetas, claro, a escondidas de los ponis que podrían morir al enterarse.**

**JosesitoGamer: Sí, el nuevo autor está trabajando sobre la historia, cuando esté listo el nuevo capítulo será publicado inmediatamente.**

**Bueno, una vez aclarado esto, y disculpas si se me pasaron algunas dudas, les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores que se han molestado en dejar reviews, dar favs y follows a este fic, eso es un buen combustible para mantenerme trabajando en estas historias, espero que me puedan seguir dando su apoyo, recuerden, esto lo hago tanto para la diversión mía como para la de todos ustedes, un fuerte Abrazo y saludo a todos. El capítulo estará publicado en unos días con dibujos y todo en Youtube, ya saben donde, espero y hagan su visita allá también.**

**Sin más que decir, saquen las palomitas y comiencen a leer. ¡Hasta la próxima! :P**

* * *

-¡Kakarottoooooo!. -Exclamó con frustración el saiyajin de cabellera erizada, sus ojos no daban parte, ni tampoco su cerebro, al ver al saiyajin de clase baja, en carne y hueso, no como aquella ilusión tiempo atrás, se encontraba frente a él, con una sonrisa ladeada en su rosto y el semblante ligeramente afilado.

Esto solo significaba una cosa, por fin terminaría todo su tormento en este mugroso planeta, podría volver a la vida de antes, a su hogar, al lado de su hijo y esposa, y por supuesto, al de su mejor amigo y rival, el saiyajin frente a él, su semblante duro se suavizó un poco, mientras una gran sonrisa comenzaba asomarse en sus labios, cosa que les dio una ligera impresión a las princesas y demás ponis presentes ahí, puesto que rara vez llegaban a verlo tan expresivo, Celestia aún tenía su mirada clavada en el segundo saiyajin de identidad aún desconocida, analizándolo de pies a cabeza como su tuviera un escáner en los ojos, podía sentir algo muy extraño acerca de él, no estaba segura, pero su presencia irradiaba cierta calidez, pero a la ves imponía fuerza y respeto, una presencia totalmente digna de un dios, ella podía verlo sereno, pero era más que notorio que bajo esa actitud tranquila había una cantidad inmensurable de poder.

El saiyajin de cabellera alborotada soltó una pequeña risa, para después suspirar con ligero cansancio y alivio, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Vaya, por fin te he encontrado. -Comentó con voz serena, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados. -Me costó bastante trabajo poder localizarte, pero por fin pude lograrlo. -Analizó un poco la apariencia del príncipe de los saiyajin, para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. -Veo que no lo has pasado nada mal en este planeta. -Pronunció más su sonrisa. -No esperaba menos de ti, Vegeta.

-¡Déjate de estupideces!. -Exclamó con poca paciencia el saiyajin de traje azul oscuro maltratado, apuntó al guerrero de Gi rojo con uno de sus guantes. -No sabes todo lo que te he esperado maldita sabandija, ahora lo que menos quiero es escuchar tus excusas, será mejor que me lleves de vuelta al planeta tierra ya o te volaré los sesos. -Advirtió el guerrero, cruzándose de brazos de forma expectante.

Goku ante esto solo tragó grueso mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente, alzó sus manos en señal de defensa.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, Vegeta. -Confesó con voz suave y baja, dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro al ver como el rostro del otro saiyajin se transformó en uno totalmente furioso. -No es mi culpa, yo también quiero volver a casa, pero en este momento no será posible Vegeta.

-¡Cómo dices insecto! ¡Qué es lo que te detiene, usa la teletransportación o algo!. -Gritó furioso el saiyajin de cabellera erizada, mientras una vena se dibujaba en su frente.

-Teletransportación. -Pensaron Celestia y Twilith al mismo tiempo, mirando con profunda curiosidad al nuevo saiyajin, pensando en como es que habría logrado utilizar semejante hechizo tan avanzado sin siquiera poder usar magia, por que desde ya sospechaban que el nuevo ser bípedo tampoco tenía magia en su interior. O quizás era otro tipo de teletransportación con los mismos resultados.

-No puedo aunque quiera, Vegeta, ya sabes que para poder utilizar esta técnica primero debo de sentir el ki de alguien a donde quiera ir. -Le recordó Goku a Vegeta, agachando un poco las cejas. -No puedo sentir el ki de nadie en esta galaxia, ni en aquellas que se encuentran cercanas a esta. -Terminó, volviendo a poner su atención en el saiyajin frente a él, quien apuñaba sus manos dentro de sus guantes blancos, mientras una vena se sobre marcaba en ellos. -Realmente lo siento, Vegeta, tendremos que esperar para poder solucionar todo esto. -Se disculpó nuevamente, con un semblante serio.

El silencio se hizo presente, en el cual, los ponis miraban totalmente expectantes a los dos saiyajin, como si estuvieran esperando a que les brotaran alas de la espalda o algo por el estilo. Vegeta alzó lentamente los brazos de sus costados hasta ponerlos en una pose de pelea, lo cual sorprendió totalmente a los ponis ahí presentes.

-Acaso el príncipe está pensando en… no lo creo. -Meditó Discord y Shinning Armor, analizando al saiyajin de cabellera erizada con detenimiento.

-Príncipe Vegeta, qué crees que estás haciendo… -Murmuró Twilight en sus adentros, gestando un rostro de mortificación en su cara, intercambió una mirada rápida con Cadance y Celestia, quienes pensaron lo mismo que ella y decidieron que lo mejor sería intervenir antes de que pasara algo malo entre los reencontrados saiyajin.

-Príncipe Vegeta, por qué mejor no se tranquiliza, podemos ir a comer algo y…- La princesa del amor fue callada por el guerrero de traje azul, con una mirada fulminante.

-Guarda silencio Cadance, esto no te incumbe. -Gruñó Vegeta, volviendo a dirigir la mirada frente a él, donde se encontraba el saiyajin de clase baja. -Kakarotto, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando este momento.

El saiyajin de gi rojo permanecía serio en su misma posición, mientras su cabello seguía agitando contra el viento suavemente, al igual que los pendientes potara que colgaban de sus orejas. Él entendía mejor que nadie este comportamiento tan hostil del príncipe de la raza saiyajin, y solo había una manera de tranquilizarlo, o hacer que liberara toda esa ira contenida dentro de su interior.

-No sabes todo lo que he tenido que soportar, insecto. -Murmuraba con voz ronca Vegeta, mientras el suelo debajo de él comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, cosa que todos los ponis pudieron notar casi de inmediato.

Cadance y Celestia se alarmaron rápidamente. Podían sentir como la enorme presión que emitía la presencia del guerrero saiyajin les sacudía todo el esqueleto.

-Oh no, no no no… -Pensó Twilight en sus adentros, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, dio un rápido vistazo a todo el reino de Cristal, que estaba parcialmente destruido de algunos lugares por la reciente batalla, no soportaría otro ataque de ira del príncipe de los saiyajin.

-Por los cielos, tengo que hacer algo, o si no esto se saldrá de control. -Murmuró Celestia en sus adentros, abriendo sus alas aun lastimadas por la batalla y volando hasta donde se encontraban los dos saiyajin frente a frente, Discord trató de detenerla, pero él conociéndola bien tendría algún haz bajo el casco que solucionaría esto. Eso es lo que deseaba.

-Ya ya, tranquila bebé, no pasará nada. -Trataba de calmar la yegua color rosa a su pequeña potrilla, al ver que esta comenzaba a ponerse triste, Shinning miró a su esposa a los ojos, tragando grueso, pues de sobra sabían ambos que entrometerse no traería nada bueno, si es que el nuevo ser bípedo era igual de poderoso que el príncipe.

La alicornio del sol aterrizó en medio de los dos, tratando de mantener una postura firme y autoritaria, dando un rápido vistazo a ambos, aunque todos sus adentros temblaran de sobremanera, y un ligero nausea abundaba su estómago, esta era la sensación de preocupación, estrés y agotamiento total por todo lo acontecido.

-Les ordeno que se detengan, no pueden pelear, terminarán destruyendo todo. -Comandó la princesa de pelaje blanco, manteniendo su mirada firme. -Príncipe Vegeta, detén esto, ya no podemos seguir costeando tanta destrucción, quedaremos en la ruina si seguimos reparando daños. -Explicó, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero sus palabras firmes jamás fueron escuchadas, por ninguno de los dos seres bípedos.

-Esto es lo que quieres ¿Vegeta?. -La voz del nuevo saiyajin atrajo la atención de todos, menos del guerrero de traje azul, quien ya estaba atento al mínimo movimiento de este.

-Ya había dicho que la próxima vez que te viera, me desquitaría contigo. -Apuñó sus manos dentro de sus guantes, mientras el suelo debajo de él comenzaba a temblar con más fuerza. -Esto aliviará todos mis males ¡de una vez por todas!. -Exclamó con fuerza, mientras un aura de ki dorado se prendía a su alrededor, lanzando polvo y escombro a todo su alrededor. Celestia tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con un ala para evitar perturbar su visión.

-Muy bien, entonces… no hay más remedio. -Contestó con voz severa el saiyajin de cabellera alborotada, sin poner una pizca de atención a la yegua de pelaje blanco frente a él.

-¿Realmente podrá pelear con el príncipe Vegeta? ¿Será tan fuerte como él?. -Preguntaba Rainbow a su amiga de pelaje morado, mientras sentía como la vibración del suelo debajo de ella sacudía todo su cuerpo. -Lo dudo mucho. -Murmuró, fijando su vista en el nuevo saiyajin, viendo que este permanecía estático a excepción de su cabellera negra que se agitaba con las corrientes de aire que expulsaba la extraña magia del príncipe.

-No lo subestimes, Rainbow, recuerda lo que nos dijo Luna en aquella ocasión. -Murmuró Twilight, siendo esta la menor de sus preocupaciones. -Ella mencionó que ese nuevo … saiyajin, Kakarotto como el príncipe lo llama, tiene un poder muy superior a él. -Sus nervios estaban acabando con ella. -Pero eso no importa, tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlos, o será el fin de todo.

-Rayos, casi no me queda magia. -Murmuró Discord, tratando de acumularla para hacer un hechizo con el cual podría detenerlos, pero era imposible, incluso con todas sus capacidades completas no podría siquiera moverlos. Ja, quizás se estaba volviendo demasiado bueno, sería mejor disfrutar del espectáculo, pensó con una sonrisa malosa.

-Por favor, no hagan esto… -Murmuró Celestia, mirando a los ojos al nuevo saiyajin, con un gesto de súplica y esperanza. -No podremos con toda esta destrucción, será la perdición para toda Equestria. -Insistió, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Goku desenfocó su vista de Vegeta, para mirar directamente a los ojos a la yegua alicornio, los negros se conectaron con los púrpura, intercambiando vistas por un par de segundos, el saiyajin aflojó su rostro serio, dibujando una sonrisa suave en un rostro que decía que lamentaba esto, lo cual llamó totalmente la atención de la princesa del sol, quizás este nuevo saiyajin no era tan agresivo y mal humorado como el príncipe Vegeta.

-Lo siento, pero esta es la única manera. -Contestó el guerrero de gi rojo, soltando un pequeño suspiro. -Prometo que terminará pronto. -Su rostro se volvió serio nuevamente, mirando al otro saiyajin. -Muy bien Vegeta, terminemos con esto. –

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejó sin aliento a todos, al ver como el nuevo saiyajin apuñaba sus manos y se erguía un poco, mientras en ellos se dibujaban ligeramente sus venas. Su cabellera negra comenzó alzarse hasta optar una forma puntiaguda, mientras su cuerpo en la totalidad se envolvía en un aura de ki dorado.

-¡aaaAAAAAAH!.- Dejó escapar un grito poderoso, mientras el aura de ki dorado se elevaba hasta los cielos, atravesando las nubes y perdiéndose en la lejanía, el brillo dorado cubrió nuevamente la faz de Equestria, siendo de noche todo se hacía más notorio.

Desde Caterlot, el resto de las Mane 6, Starlight y Luna miraban confundidas este segundo resplandor dorado, la princesa de la noche con confusión analizaba que podría estar sucediendo, pero ninguna respuesta lógica se hacía presente, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo. La luz cegadora desapareció lentamente, dejando ver al nuevo saiyajin, con su apariencia totalmente cambiada, muy similar a la del príncipe Vegeta.

Celestia y el resto de los ponis que se encontraban cerca de él miraban con completa admiración e impresión el nuevo estado del guerrero llamado Kakarotto, su cabellera dorada, al igual que su traje rojo con azul ondeaban respecto al aire que su misma aura de magia producía, al igual que el príncipe Vegeta, lanzando pequeñas ráfagas de aire a su alrededor.

-Increíble… él también puede… acceder… a esa magia… tan poderosa. -Decía en su mente la yegua de pelaje blanco, maravillaba por esta nueva apariencia del guerrero. -Luna no mentía al haber mencionado que este nuevo ser podía llegar a ser más poderoso que el mismo príncipe Vegeta. -Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente sus costillas, ahora sería más difícil hacer entrar a ambos en razón.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo, Twiligh? ¡Es una locura!. -Exclamó Rainbow, al mirar a ambos saiyajin de cabellera dorada y aura dorada iluminando toda la oscuridad de la noche cercana a ellos. -Es asombroso, Kakarotto tiene la misma fuerza que el príncipe, ambos son cool. – Admiró la pegaso color azul claro, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Twilight.

-No seas tonta, Rainbow ¡Qué no lo ves! es muy peligroso. -La regañó, con un semblante entre serio y nervioso. – Jamás imaginé que alguien tuviera una magia tan monstruosamente fuerte como el príncipe el saiyajin, y ahora que lo veo, ambos están por enfrentarse.-

-Lo veo, puede que este nuevo saiyajin, Kakarotto sea el que haga ponerse serio al príncipe. -Mencionaba Cadence, con un rostro serio y ligeramente asustado. -Si solo bastó que peleara con pocas ganas para causar todo este desorden… -

-Imaginen si ahora pelea con todas sus fuerzas ante este nuevo sujeto, será catastrófico. -Llegó a la conclusión Shinning, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Así es, esperemos que se tranquilicen sin pelear… -Murmuró más tranquila Twilight, mirando que RD aun se masajeaba la parte del golpe con un casco. -Lo siento Rainbow, no era mi intensión, todo esto me tiene muy estresada. -Se disculpó.

-Si si, no hay problema, me lo merecía. -Le aseguró la pegaso más rápida de todas, con una sonrisa. -Así que no hay nadie quien pueda pararlo, quizás la princesa Luna o Flutters podrían, pero están muy lejos. -Comentó casualmente, lo cual causó que los ojos de la princesa de la amistad se abrieran como platos

-¡Eso es! ¡ellas podrán calmar al príncipe!. -Aseguró, y sin esperar respuesta, comentario y objeción, desapareció en un Splash de magia, dejando a todos con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

Los dos saiyajin, así como Celestia se dieron cuenta de esto, mas sin embargo no se vieron afectados en lo más mínimo por ello, sólo el saiyajin de traje azul se preguntaba qué tramaba esa chiquilla, pero no le dio mucha importancia, en este momento quería liberar todo su estrés, y qué mejor manera que tener un combate con alguien de su altura. Un momento después, un segundo Splash de magia morado apareció cerca de Vegeta, dejando ver a Twilight, quien venía acompañada con Luna y Fluttershy. Goku giró su vista rápidamente ante las nuevas presencias cerca de Vegeta, ganando interés y curiosidad por saber qué estaba sucediendo. Por su parte, el guerrero de traje azul giró su vista topándose con la vista expectante, molesta, pero sobre todo decepcionada de la alicornio y la pegaso, que lo miraban fijamente, lo cual hizo aflojar un poco su mirada afilaba, mas sin embargo no destensó su cuerpo, volviendo a enfocar su vista en Kakarotto.

Vegeta apagó el aura de ki dorado que bailaba a su alrededor, lo que llamó sorpresivamente la atención del saiyajin de gi rojo, no viendo venir eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?. -Preguntó con molestia el saiyajin, tratando de ignorarlas, cosa que no sucedió puesto que ambas equinas se colocaron frente a él, obstruyendo su paso contra el nuevo saiyajin, justo como Celestia.

-Príncipe, ya fue suficiente, tranquilícese. -Ordenó Flutters, aferrando sus cascos a una pierna del guerrero con mucha determinación. – Ya hay suficiente destrucción, si sigue haciendo uso de esa magia tan poderosa no quedará nada del reino de Cristal. No dejaré que siga con esto. -Finalizó, mientras hacía una mueca que mezclaba ternura y enfado en ella.

-Comparto el pensamiento, príncipe. -Secundó Luna, alzándose en sus cascos traseros y colocando sus dos delanteros sobre el pecho del guerrero con un semblante serio, quedando así ambos mirándose a los ojos. -Esto ya no puede continuar, si quiere continuar tendrá que pasar por encima de mi. – Alzó las alas de su costado, para darle un efecto más imponente a sus palabras.

El saiyajin de traje azul oscuro permaneció estático por varios momentos, siendo el sonido del aura del nuevo saiyajin el único ruido que se escuchaba en el ambiente. Los ojos de la alicornio y el guerrero alienígena estaban firmemente enlazados como si se tratara de una competencia por ver quién parpadeaba primero. Goku miraba impresionado como estos seres tan exóticos lograban tener ese grado de efecto en su único semejante, ya que solo Bulma podía lograr este grado de atención y sumisión por parte de él. ¿Qué habrán hecho estos caballitos de colores para haber logrado eso?, no tenía la menor idea.

Los segundos seguían pasando y la tensión iba en aumento, Twilight, Celestia y Cadance extrañamente tenían más atención puesta en el nuevo saiyajin, que en lo que estaba sucediendo con el príncipe, aún desconocían mucho de él, y ver su mirada tan intensa, similar a la del guerrero de traje azul les hacía sentir esa sensación de que no querían hacerlo enojar, por ninguna razón. Discord, al igual que el resto de ponis seguían expectantes a todo, esperaban que terminara de la mejor manera.

Finalmente, se escuchó un suspiro pesado por parte del príncipe de los saiyajin, quien aflojó su postura, cerrando sus ojos y parándose totalmente erguido, mientras las yeguas pegadas a él se separaban un poco para darle espacio, permaneció unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, Luna y Fluttershy aún lo miraban pero ya no con el ceño fruncido y determinación, sino con una diminuta sonrisa, de forma expectante.

-Está bien, no pelearé en este lugar. -Mencionó, abriendo los ojos nuevamente. Soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, mientras su cabellera, ojos y cejas volvían a ser de un color negro, volviendo a su estado base. -Pero será mejor que consigan un buen lugar pronto para que yo y Kakarotto tengamos nuestro combate, de lo contrario pelearé con él aunque no quieran. -Aseguró, mirando a ambas equinas con ojos afilados, en forma de orden, las cuales asintieron dibujando una sonrisa agradecida en su rostro.

-Yo me aseguraré de que tenga un lugar lo más pronto posible, príncipe. -Se ofreció Luna, dándole un rápido abrazo a su pierna mientras un sonrojo ligero se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Bien. -Masculló el saiyajin, cruzándose de brazos.

Celestia y el resto de ponis soltaron un suspiro de relajación, por fin llegando a la tranquilidad, de saber que todo había terminado. Repentinamente una risa hizo que sus orejas se pararan de golpe en su dirección, todos voltearon su mirada para ver al nuevo saiyajin, quien estaba riendo de una forma graciosa, no burlesca, mas bien tranquila. Vegeta masculló algo bajo su aliento, mientras una vena se remarcaba en su frente.

-Woah! Jaja. -Dejó de reir el guerrero de gi rojo. -Es increíble, jamás pensé verte de esta manera Vegeta. -Aseguró, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad. -Te has vuelto muy paciente y amigable, es algo que admiro demasiado. -Le aseguró, dibujando una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Guarda silencio insecto! ¡quieres que te vuele la cabeza!. -Preguntó a gritos el príncipe, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Jaja, calma solo bromeo. -Se defendió Kakarotto, alzando las manos en señal de defensa. Soltó un suspiro mientras su cabellera dorada volvía a ser de color negro y tomaba la forma desordenada de antes. Había vuelto a su estado base. -Muy bien, ahora que estás más tranquilo… -Tomó una bolsa de tela café que guardaba en las vendas azules que mantenía amarradas en su cintura, de la cual sacó una semilla del ermitaño. -Cómela, te hará bien. -Se la lanzó.

Vegeta la comió, trayendo rápidamente sus energías de vuelta. Los ponis seguían maravillados y sin palabras, analizando al nuevo saiyajin, nadie se atrevía a tomar la palabra para presentarse.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos bien, debo explicarte algunas cosas. -Comentó, acercándose al guerrero de gi azul, pero al hacerlo se topó frente a frente con la yegua de alas y cuerno de pelaje blanco. Dibujó una sonrisa agachándose un poco para estar a su nivel y le extendió una mano, cosa que hizo que la yegua diera un pequeño brinco por la impresión. -Hola, mi nombre es Goku, soy un saiyajin del planeta tierra. -Se presentó.

No entendía por qué, pero a la yegua del sol le comenzaba agradar rápidamente la presencia de este nuevo ser bípedo, como si fuera una persona diferente que transmitía paz cuando no estuviera peleando, alzó su casco con su sandalia dorada, colocándolo en la garra del guerrero, el cual la estrechó suavemente, pero solo con eso pudo sentir una gran calidez recorrer su pelaje y piel, una energía extraña y pura que recorría todo su cuerpo, sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces, agachó sus orejas por detrás de su cabeza un poco avergonzada, seguramente se veía toda desordenada en este momento debido a la batalla, con raspones, manchas de sangre y sin su corona, debía ser un desastre ante los ojos de este ser.

-Mi nombre es Celestia, princesa de Equestria, encargada de levantar el sol y trae el día a mis tierras. -Se presentó la yegua, dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. -Es un placer conocerlo al fin, Kakarotto.

-Ah rayos ¿Tenias que decirles ese nombre Vegeta?. -Se quejó el saiyajin de cabellera alborotada, mirando al otro saiyajin, quien masculló con la boca cerrada y alzó sus hombros en señal de que no le interesaba. – Vamos, no seas así, sabes que nadie me llama así. -Continuó el nuevo guerrero, con una gota de sudor y una mueca cómica de desagrado, cambió su gesto rápidamente a uno alegre, mirando de nuevo a la alicornio. -Sólo Vegeta me llama así, pero mi nombre real es Goku. -Le confesó.

-Goku… eso se escucha mejor. -Pensó Twilight, dibujando una sonrisa al ver que este nuevo saiyajin no parecía ser tan agresivo o solitario como el príncipe.

-Jaja, si, el otro nombre parece un mal chiste. -Comentó Rainbow, soltando una pequeña risa.

-¡Rainbow!. -Le regañaron todos, menos Luna , Celestia, y Discord, quienes solo se limitaron a soltar una pequeña risa con la boca cerrada.

Para sorpresa de todos, el saiyajin de gi rojo también soltó una pequeña risa, llenándolos nuevamente de impresión y asombro, no esperando esa reacción.

-Y que lo digas, no sé por qué a los saiyajin se les ocurrían nombres tan raros. -Comentó con una sonrisa Goku, mientras soltaba el casco de Celestia y seguía caminando hasta Vegeta, siendo seguido por la mirada de ella con esa extraña sensación de calidez y paz. -Hola, ya han escuchado mi nombre. -Saludó el guerrero a las tres yeguas que acompañaban al otro saiyajin, quienes asintieron dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que estaba siendo demasiado amigable.

-Hola, señor… Goku, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle ¡Princesa de la amistad!. -Dijo lo último con algo de euforia. El guerrero de gi rojo sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, sin perder su sonrisa. -Hemos escuchado un poco de usted, el príncipe nos ha contado. -Mencionó, mientras el otro guerrero de cabellera erizada chistaba la lengua.

-Ya veo. -Comentó el saiyajin de clase baja, sin perder su sonrisa, mientras frotaba la melena de la poni color morado con cuidado, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y soltara un pequeña risa diminuta.

La pequeña escena les dibujó una sonrisa a todos.

-Mi nombre es Luna, soy la princesa de la noche, mi deber es alzar la Luna y velar por los sueños de todos mis súbditos. -Se presentó la alicornio color azul oscuro, con una sonrisa calida y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. -Es un honor poder conocerlo finalmente, Kakaro.. es decir, Goku. –

-Hola. -Saludó el guerrero de vuelta, sin perder una sonrisa.

-Soy Fluttershy… -Murmuró la pegaso color canario, lo suficiente alto para que el guerrero de gi rojo pudiera escucharla. Este asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

Sin perder mas tiempo, se acercaron el resto de ponis y Discord, quienes también se presentaron, y al igual que Celestia, pudieron sentir esa tranquilidad que transmitía este nuevo guerrero, pero que debajo de ella inquirían que había un poder bestial mas allá de su imaginación.

-Vaya, parece que tuviste una buena batalla, Vegeta. -Comentó el guerrero de gi rojo, mirando cómo es que la potrilla alicornio se echaba entre la cabellera erizada del guerrero jugando con estos entre pequeñas risitas, esto le sacaba una sonrisa.

-No fue nada parecido, esa basura no era más que un simple calentamiento. -Masculló el príncipe de brazos cruzados, ignorando por completo a la yegua bebé que seguía jugando con su cabello.- Eso no tiene relevancia, lo que quiero saber es cómo fue que me encontraste. -Preguntó, a lo que los demás ponis pusieron total atención, ya que también querían desenvolver uno de los muchos misterios que rodeaban a estos dos seres bípedos.

-Hmm bueno, no fue para nada sencillo, el supremo Kaioshin y el anciano supremo me ayudaron. -Respondió el guerrero, recibiendo un asentir con la cabeza por parte de Vegeta. – Te la puedo contar toda pero hay un problema. -Confesó el saiyajin, obteniendo la atención y el suspenso de todos, incluyendo al otro guerrero.

-Será acaso que no quiere que nos enteremos de lo que tiene que decir. -Pensó Celestia, con un extraño sentimiento de decepción ante esto. -Pensé que nos tendría algo de confianza.

-Debe ser algo confidencial entre ellos y no desea que sepamos nosotros. -Pensó Twilight, el resto de ponis y Draconequus tuvieron ideas similares.

Pero nada los preparó para las siguientes palabras.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre. – Mencionó el guerrero, haciendo que casi todos se cayeran al piso estilo anime con una gota de sudor en la frente. -¿No tienen algo de comer por aquí?. -Preguntó de forma inocente, a lo que la princesa del sol, con una sonrisa y otra gota de sudor en la frente asintió, con ojos cerrados.

-Podemos ir a mi castillo, ahí habrá un Chef especializado que prepare algo de comer. -Comentó la alicornio. -Si gusta después de comer puede continuar con su relato. -Sugirió, más que nada por querer saber más acerca de estos dos seres bípedos.

-¡Oh! ¡Enserio! ¡Gracias!. – Comentó con enorme felicidad el guerrero, ganándose una sonrisita nerviosa por parte de los demás equinos.

-Vamos insecto, después quiero que me lo cuentes todo. -Ordenó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, está bien, Vegeta.- Respondió Goku, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Pero me temo que no podrá ser pronto, el tren hacia Canterlot no sirve por obvias razones. -Mencionó Luna, señalando a la estructura dañada de la estación de trenes.

-Y nuestra teletransportación no puede ir tan lejos, ni llevarnos a todos. -Siguió Celestia, mirando a Discord, quien asintió con un gesto de molestia, porque incluso él tenía límites en ese hechizo.

-No hay problema, solo díganme en qué dirección queda ese lugar a donde debemos ir. -Mencionó el saiyajin de cabellera alborotada, ganándose la curiosidad y atención de todos por enésima vez.

-Eh… claro, el castillo de Canterlot está en aquella dirección. -Señaló Twilight con un caso, mientras el guerrero seguía con su mirada. -¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer señor Goku?. -Preguntó, llena de emoción por que tenía el presentimiento de que aprendería algo nuevo de este ser aparentemente amigable.

-Usaré mi teletransportación. -Contestó el saiyajin, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, comenzando a sentir todas las señales de energía acumuladas en esa dirección, una más elevada que el resto.

-¡Vaya usted también puede usar ese hechizo impresionante!. -Exclamaba con emoción la poni púrpura, mientras lo miraba con ojos agrandados llenos de brillo. -Yo también usé la teletransportación pero me gasté toda la magia que tenía gracias a eso, es casi imposible ir de Canterlot hasta acá trayendo a otros ponis contigo. -Explicó, no queriendo incomodar al nuevo ser con sus infinitas platicas y monólogos prefirió taparse la boca con un casco, dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa. Celestia y Luna solo observaban con una sonrisa, mientras que Cadance y Shinning solo rodaban los ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Listo, los he encontrado. -Mencionó el saiyajin de gi rojo, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Vegeta y el resto de caballitos miniatura a su alrededor. -Muy bien, sujétenme. -Ordenó, esperando a que todos unieran sus extremidades a él.

Los ponis se quedaron mirándolo un poco confundidos, quizás esta teletransportación ocupaba de estar todos en contacto para que funcionara. Restándole un poco de importancia, Celestia fue la primera en coloca un casco en el brazo del guerrero, y así, se unió el resto de los ponis y el draconequus, solo faltaba el otro saiyajin, Cadance, Shinning y Flurry quien aún se encontraba pegada al guerrero de traje azul.

-¿Qué esperan? Acérquense. -Los invitó de nuevo el saiyajin de gi rojo.

-Nosotros reinamos en este lugar, debemos quedarnos a arreglar todo este desorden. – Confesó Cadance, dibujando una sonrisa ligeramente triste. -Tenemos que cuidar a nuestros súbditos, pero no se preocupen, estaremos bien, prometo visitarlo en el futuro, señor Goku. -Aseguró la alicornio de pelaje rosado, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Así es, debemos ir a ayudar a los ponis de cristal que aún están inconscientes en el castillo.- Secundó Shinning, mientras recibía un rápido abrazo de su hermana y se acercaba de nuevo Goku. -No se preocupen, estaremos bien.

-¿Estarás bien querida? En cuanto sea posible enviaremos algunas tropas de guardias para reforzar la seguridad del reino de cristal. -Aseguró Celestia, mirando a su sobrina con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Eso dalo por hecho, pequeña. -Secundó la alicornio de la noche, con el mismo gesto que su hermana mayor.

El ser bípedo de traje rojo sonrió y asintió ligeramente, para después mirar a su semejante de forma expectante.

-Yo me quedaré aquí. -Respondió Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos y ganándose una mirada de impresión de la princesa del amor y del excapitán de la guardia real, así como también una risita de felicidad de la pequeña bebé que ya se había quedado cómoda en su cabeza. -Aún puedo sentir energía maligna en los alrededores, mantendré a raya a cualquier gusano que se acerque. Después que vuelva haya me explicarás todo, y por qué es que aún no podemos volver ¿Entendido insecto? -Explicó.

-Sí, yo también puedo sentirlo, está bien Vegeta, cuento contigo. -Comentó el otro saiyajin, dedicándole una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

Cómo es que ellos podían sentir y ubicar a los demás seres vivientes por medio de su magia o energía como ellos decían, era un enigma para las princesas y Discord, realmente deseaban saber muchas cosas de estos… saiyajin. Twilight estaba muy segura de que podría por fin llevar a cabo su intenso cuestionario con Goku, ya que él parecía el polar opuesto del príncipe en cuanto a carácter.

La princesa del amor se acercó al guerrero de traje azul y le dio un abrazo al nivel de la cintura, rodeándolo con sus cascos.

-No sabe lo mucho que significa esto para nosotros, príncipe. -Confesó la alicornio, con voz cálida y suave, Shinning asintió con una sonrisa complacida.

-Tcchhh, como sea. -Masculló el guerrero, mirando para otro lado.

-Oye Vegeta. -Llamó Goku al otro saiyajin, mientras de la bolsa de tela que llevaba en su cintura sacaba 3 semillas del ermitaño y se las lanzaba. -Tómalas, nunca sabes qué pasará. -Comentó, con unas sonrisa.

El príncipe asintió, guardándolas entre sus ropas.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos. -Comentó el saiyajin, mientras los ponis se despedían de los residentes del reino de cristal y Vegeta.

Goku colocó su índice y medio derecho en su frente y rápidamente se desmaterializaron en la nada.

**¡SHIIIIIUUUUUUMMM!**

Los ponis abrieron los ojos, para darse cuenta que se encontraban en el palco que habían estado antes dentro del castillo de Canterlot, las princesas y Discord tuvieron que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a lo que estaban viendo, realmente se encontraban en su castillo. Twilight y Rainbow inmediatamente fueron tacleadas por el resto de sus amigas, al verlas llenas de raspones y con manchas secas de sangre por todo su pelaje, el abrazo amenazaba con sacarles las tripas por la boca.

-¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Princesa Luna! ¡Se encuentran bien!. -Se escuchaban los gritos de los equinos en armadura, además de algunos nobles, mientras se acercaban a ellas, pero al ver al nuevo ser bípedo se frenaron en seco y sus rostros se llenaron de confusión.

-Hola. -Saludó el saiyajin con una ademán de mano y una sonrisa, por primera vez siendo notado por el resto de las mane 6.

-¿Quién eres tú?. -Preguntaron todos al unísono, demandando saber respuestas. Twilight se adelantó a contestar a todos.

-Él es Kakarotto, o por su nombre correcto, Goku, es el amigo que el príncipe tanto había esperado. -Confesó. Esa simple respuesta les nubló el juicio a muchos con un mar de emociones que variaban entre asombro, miedo, y alivio. El silencio se hizo presente ante todos, hasta que cierta poni rosada saltó de la emoción con un grito eufórico, mientras se colocaba de un salto frente a la cara del saiyajin, haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco.

-¡Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie me gustan las fiesta ¿A ti no te gustan? Claro que te gustan a quién no pueden gustarle son lo mejor que puede haber en este mundhmm hmm!.- La poni terrestre fue silenciada por un poco de magia de la unicornio de pelaje blanco y ojos color perla, quien la atrajo hacia ella con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Discúlpela, señor Goku, ella siempre es así de hiper activa. -Se disculpó la yegua, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa elegante en su rostro. -Mi nombre es Rarity, es un placer conocerlo finalmente. –

-Jaja, no hay problema, y hola, ya todos saben que mi nombre es Goku. -Se presentó nuevamente el guerrero.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó terroncito? Nos tenían muy preocupadas a todas. -Comentó Applejack con un rostro triste y asustado. -Espero que esa sangre no sea tuya. -Señaló el pelaje del pecho y pansa de la yegua color purpura.

-Si hehe, digamos que yo y Rainbow estuvimos a punto de morir. -Trató de decir lo mas casualmente posible, ganando un grito aterrado y un abrazo de oso por parte de Starlight y el resto de las mane 6, al igual que Rainbow era fuertemente apapachada por Rarity y Fluttershy. -Pero descuiden el príncipe Vegeta nos terminó salvando, como siempre, de no ser por él no la habríamos contando. -Trató de calmar a todos, lo cual pareció funcionar un poco.

-Así que, esta no es la primera vez que Vegeta cuida de estos caballitos tan adorables. -Pensó Goku en sus adentros, mientras una sonrisa con ojos afilados se dibujaba en su rostro. -Es sorprendente, realmente ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Supongo que nosotros los saiyajin tenemos la libertad de elegir nuestra manera de vivir, podemos evitar ser violentos y sanguinarios si así lo deseamos, justo como nosotros dos, quizás a Vegeta le interese escuchar lo que me contaron los Supremos Kaioshines de esta dimensión acerca de ellos -El saiyajin estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que todo el resto de ponis se había quedado en silencio mirándolo, después de que Twilight explicara todo lo que había sucedido en el reino de Cristal.

La princesa del sol tomó la iniciativa, acercándose a él y golpeando suavemente su estómago con uno de sus cascos, ganando su atención.

-Señor Goku ¿Aún sigue interesado en comer? Ya ordené a los chefs que preparen los mejores platillos que Equestria tiene que ofrecer. -Comentó casualmente la yegua de pelaje blanco, dedicándole una sonrisa honesta.

-¿Eh? Oh si ¡Claro! Me muero de hambre, no he comido nada en hace tiempo. -Confesó el saiyajin, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa agradecida y se sobaba el estómago con una mano. Esto le causó una pequeña risita a la alicornio del día, al igual que al resto de ponis cercanos, Discord por su parte arrugó un poco el entrecejo al ver lo rápido que se estaba desarrollando la relación entre la princesa del sol y este nuevo saiyajin.

-Entonces vamos, quizás podamos conocernos mientras consume sus alimentos. -Prosiguió la yegua, ganándose un asentir de parte del guerrero. -Muy bien, Guardias, acompañen a los invitados de la gala restantes a sus hogares, ya no hay que temer, como Twilight ya ha mencionado, no hay amenaza que permanezca, Sombra ha sido derrotado de una vez por todas.

-Entonces ¿El príncipe Vegeta se quedará cuidando el reino de Cristal hasta que todo es bien?. -Preguntó Rarity a Twilight, esta asintió con una sonrisa, sintiendo que muy en el fondo, el saiyajin de sangre pura sentía aprecio por ellas, aunque fue igual de dur0 y frío que la princesa Luna para demostrarlo.

Ya en el comedor, se encontraban las mane 6, Starligh y las hermanas princesas, Discord mencionó que tenía otras cosas que hacer, como ir a golpear un costal con cabello en forma picuda a su casa, todos asintieron, viniendo de Discord, nada podía ser extraño. Nadie se percataba, pero Twilight comenzaba a sacar lentamente una libreta de su melena, un truco muy útil que aprendió de Pinkie para guardar cosas y llevarlas a todos lados.

-Entonces, señor Goku ¿Qué clase de teletransportación usó para traernos a todos aquí? Porque desde ya se que usted y príncipe Vegeta no usan magia. -Primera pregunta Sparkle, 19,999 más por hacer.

-Hmm, bueno, yo preferiría llamarlo transmisión instantánea, ya que te lleva a cualquier lugar en un instante. -Respondió Goku, mientras colocaba una mano debajo de su barbilla en señal de pensamiento. -Esa técnica la aprendí en un planeta llamado Yadorath, los habitantes de ahí me la enseñaron y me resulta muy útil, no hubiera podido llegar de otra manera hasta acá, el planeta de los supremos Kaioshines está muy lejos, me fue difícil lograrlo. -Explicó, mientras aprovechaba que la poni púrpura escribía ferozmente en su libreta que extrañamente se hizo más grande, y comenzó a comer con fervor para saciar su apetito, las demás yeguas no comían, solo estaban atentas a cada palabra del guerrero, en especial Celestia, que le parecía divertida su manera de comer.

-¿Cómo funciona esta teletrans… transmisión instantánea?. -Muy bien, esto parece más sencillo de lo que parece Sparkle, tú puedes, ya llevas dos, 19,998 más para terminar.

-Bueno, es muy difícil, primero tengo que concentrarme. -El saiyajin colocó dos dedos en su frente para darse a entender mejor. -Busco el ki de alguien a donde quiera ir, y una vez que lo tenga listo, me transporto aquél lugar y ya. -Respondió, tomando otra gran bocana de alimentos.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay algo más para entender mejor este proceso? .- Preguntó algo confundida la poni, pues la respuesta era demasiado vaga.

-Si jaja, lo siento, no se como explicarlo. -Se disculpó el saiyajin, rascándose la cabeza con una mano y dibujando una sonrisa apenada.

-No importa, con eso es suficiente. -Le aseguró Celestia, dedicándole una sonrisa. Luna arqueó una ceja mirando con interés a su hermana mayor, tratando de entender por qué las prontas e interminables sonrisas de la nada.

Así pasaron los minutos, y las horas, el saiyajin respondía todas las preguntas hechas por las ponis, ya que no solo Twilight tenía dudas. Ki, Supremos Kaiosamas, saiyajin, tierra, semillas del ermitaño, manos, y muchas preguntas más fueron respondidas por el guerrero, y entre más información este les brindaban, más entendían que tanto él como el príncipe eran seres de mucha importancia, con el simple hecho de explicar que eran los supremos kaioshines, los creadores de la vida y las estrellas, básicamente los que crearon a los ponis y a su planeta, y saber que estos dioses eran amigos cercanos de este saiyajin, les hacía verlos en un lugar mucho más alto e importante. Las princesas no se equivocaban al haber pensado que estos guerreros eran como dioses de su propio tipo, y gracias a esta realización, agradecieron a la vida porque eran sus aliados y no sus enemigos, de ser así ya hubiesen perecido hace mucho tiempo.

-La magia es muy parecida al ki entonces. -Comentaba Starlight, maravillada por todo lo que el saiyajin les explicaba, faltaban pocos minutos para alzar el sol, pero nadie ahí tenía sueño, los relatos del guerrero tenían a todos sumamente cautivados.

-Supongo que si, también es energía que fluye dentro de nosotros. -Decía Goku, finalmente lleno después de dejar casi vacía la cocina de alimentos. -Aunque el ki es energía vital, si abusamos de su uso podríamos morir.

-Uh… ¿Tanto usted como Vegeta nunca han estado al borde de la muerte?. -Preguntó Starlight, teniendo nuevas dudas. -Supongo que para llegar a ser así de fuertes tuvieron que pasar por enemigos con las mismas capacidades ¿o me equivoco?. –

-No, para nada, de hecho yo y Vegeta ya hemos muerto jaja. -Comentó el saiyajin casualmente, ganándose el asombro y confusión de todos los ponis, incluso las princesas no pudieron evitar tirar la boca hasta el suelo y abrir los ojos como platos.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Los muertos no pueden revivir!. -Exclamó Twilight, algunos mechones de su melena comenzaban a despeinarse y su mirada a dilatarse dejándose ver como una psicótica. -¿Cómo es eso posible?.

-Jaja, bueno, en mi mundo hay unas esferas mágicas, al igual que las semillas del ermitaño que les acabo de explicar. -Comenzó el saiyajin. -Se llaman las esferas del dragón.

-¿Esferas del dragón?. -Preguntaron Luna y Celestia al unísono, preguntándose mentalmente si la emperatriz dragón tendría algo similar en sus tierras.

-Sí, son 7 esferas que están esparcidas por todo el planeta, cuando las reúnes todas puedes invocar a un dragón. -El saiyajin sonrió ligeramente, recordando todo mentalmente. -Su nombre es Sheng Long, el cual te cumple dos deseos, lo que tú quieras que esté a su alcance, se lo pides y él te lo cumplirá. -Explicó, se escucharon "ooooOOOH" de entendimiento, así como la escritura furiosa de la alicornio púrpura cerca de ellos. -Nuestros amigos pidieron que nosotros volviéramos a la vida en aquella ocasión que morimos. – Terminó, ya comenzaba a aburrirse, estar sentado ahí por bastante tiempo explicando cosas no era lo suyo, no aguantaría mucho además. Celestia y Luna parecieron darse cuenta de esto, ellas también estaban cansadas, pero aún tenían que cumplir con las tareas de este día, además de arreglar la pared que el príncipe Vegeta había destrozado.

-Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, será mejor que todas ustedes vayan a dormir un poco .- Sugirió la princesa de pelaje blanco, dedicándoles una sonrisa. -Podremos continuar con esto después. Iré a alzar el sol y continuar con los deberes reales. Pueden quedarse aquí cuanto tiempo lo deseen para conocer mejor a Goku.

De pronto se escucharon protestas de ciertas ponis.

-Pero princesa, aún no tengo sueño. -Se quejaba la alicornio púrpura como una potrilla, pero era claro y notorio su cansancio, pues sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, y sus últimos apuntes solo eran garabatos por toda la hoja de la libreta.

-Hm hm, vayan a dormir, se sentirá mejor, después tomen un baño, el escombro y la sangre les hace mal a su pelaje. -Comentó de nuevo Celestia, viendo que Pinkie ya estaba roncando en su silla, al igual que Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow y Flutters luchaban por quedarse despiertas, pero estaban perdiendo la batalla. Starlight estaba en el mismo estado que Twilight.

-Está bien. -Soltó un bostezo Twilight. -Vamos chicas, a dormir un poco. – tomó a las que ya estaban dormidas con su magia y el resto asintieron siguiéndola a las habitaciones de invitados para dormir y recuperar energías.

-Vaya, qué curiosas son. -Mencionó el guerrero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las hermanas alicornios se alzaron de sus lugares y caminaron hasta la puerta que las conducía al palco más alto del castillo. -¿Nos acompañas Goku? Se ve que te caería bien un poco de sol y aire fresco.

Goku asintió y las siguió, llegando rápidamente al lugar, y admirando como la princesa del sol bajaba la Luna y alzaba el sol, un espectáculo admirable.

-Sabes, para ser un poco debiluchas sus habilidades son impresionantes. -Comentó el saiyajin de clase baja, las yeguas lo tomaron más como un cumplido que como posible insulto. Los arcillos potara que colgaban en sus orejas adquirieron un ligero brillo a la luz del día.

-¿Le puedo hacer unas últimas preguntas? Claro si es que no le molesta. -Hablo Luna, con un poco de nerviosismo en su tono, este saiyajin no era frío y solitario como el príncipe, pero aún así sentía un poco de miedo al dirigirse a él, además de un profundo respeto por todo lo que este había contado.

-Claro, no me molesta para nada. -Respondió Goku, con una pequeña sonrisa cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del rocío matutino.

-Bueno, me llama la atención esos objetos que lleva consigo colgando de sus orejas. -Señaló los arcillos potara.- ¿Qué son y para qué sirven?. -Preguntó.

-Ah, si, estos son los objetos mágicos más sagrados del universo, a como me dijeron los supremos. -Comenzó el saiyajin quitándose ambos se sus orejas y colocándolos en su mano para que los vieran mejor. -Estos arcillos los usan únicamente los supremos, son muy poderosos, ya que puedes realizar muchas cosas con ellos.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?. -Preguntó Celestia, totalmente interesada por el simpre hecho de haber escuchado "mágicos" y "más sagrados del universo" en la explicación.

-Bueno, con ellos asciendes a ser un Kaioshin, pero solo los elegidos para ellos pueden usar ese poder, como yo. -Se señaló con la otra mano. -Al tener la vida de un Kaioshin, mi alma tomó parte de ese poder de los dioses, lo cual me permite usar esto. -Señaló el anillo negro que reposaba en su índice derecho. -El anillo del tiempo, que sirve para viajar al pasado o al futuro, o en mi caso, al pasado de otra realidad. -Explicó. -Para poder usarlo tienes que ser un Supremo Kaio, yo solo tengo una parte de Kaioshin por mi alma, para ser un kaioshin completo requiero tener estos arcillos puestos y de esa manera puedo usar el anillo del tiempo.

La explicación fue mejor entendida de lo esperado, ahora Luna y Celestia sabían que esos 3 objetos serían un peligro en los cascos equivocados y entendían por qué solo las deidades supremas podían usarlos.

-Hay otras habilidades que aún no sé cómo utilizarlas. -Comentó el saiyajin con una sonrisa. -Pero la más útil para mí es la fusión.

-¿Fusión?. -Preguntaron ambas yeguas al unísono, definitivamente este macho estaba lleno de sorpresas y misterios.

-Sí, estos aretes potara también sirven para fusionar a dos seres y volverlos uno solo. -Comentó.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?. -Preguntó Luna, ya a estas alturas sabía que nada era imposible para estos saiyajin.

-Bueno, es sencillo, solo. -Tomó un arete con cada mano. -Los dos individuos que quieren fusionarse deben colocarse un arcillo potara en una oreja diferente del otro.

-Por ejemplo, si Luna se coloca uno de esos arcillos en su oreja derecha ¿Yo me lo debo colocar en mi oreja izquierda?. -Preguntó la yegua del sol, no captando muy bien la idea.

-Así es, cuando esto suceda, sus cuerpos se unirán en uno solo, creando la fusión. -Explicó el guerrero. -Naciendo un ser nuevo con poderes inimaginables que ustedes dos no hubieran podido alcanzar por si solas, se fusionan sus mentes y almas, creando a alguien nuevo.

-Ya veo, es interesante. – Decía Luna, mirando fijamente a los aretes sagrados. -Es como decir que Celestia es un 1 y yo soy un 1, al fusionarnos ¿Qué seríamos?.

-Serían un 50 o quizás más que eso. -Respondió el saiyajin, no quería que la plática incluyera números ya que no era muy bueno con ellos, por no decir que apestaba.

Las hermanas abrieron los ojos, imaginando las posibilidades y realizando la capacidad bestial que podrían a llegar a tener si alguien decidiera hacer la fusión con esos objetos sumamente mágicos y poderosos.

-¿Y cómo se desfusionan los dos individuos que hicieron eso?. -Preguntó Celestia, mirando con interés al guerrero.

-Esa es la única desventaja de esa técnica tan especial. -Comentó el saiyajin, afilando un poco la mirada y disminuyendo su sonrisa un poco. -Una vez que los dos seres se fusionan ya no hay marcha atrás, se quedarán así para toda la eternidad. -Respondió con un poco de crudeza, muy para el gusto de Luna y Celestia, quienes abrieron los ojos de par en par un poco horrorizadas al enterarse de esto.

\- ¿Vivir así para siempre?, eso es horrible. -Vociferó Luna, mientras las alas se alzaban de sus costados. -Debe ser una decisión muy difícil que tomar para realizar algo como eso. -Continuó, con una voz ansiosa y semi triste.

-Así es, es una decisión muy difícil. -Comentó el saiyajin, volviendo a su anterior gesto sereno. -Por eso es una técnica desesperada que debe ser utilizada como último recurso.

-Es entendible, me parece un poco horroroso el de tener que compartir un mismo cuerpo y mente con alguien más por la eternidad. -Comentó Celestia, con un gesto serio y semi triste.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos cuantos momentos, en el cual las dos yeguas y el saiyajin disfrutaban de la brisa y el aire fresco que brindaba la mañana.

-Lo último que quería saber, Goku. -El saiyajin prestó de nuevo atención a Luna, quien lo miraba con un gesto melancólico. – El príncipe Vegeta… ¿Él alguna vez fue malo?... yo pude ver en sus ojos un pasado turbio y oscuro. -Mencionó, mirando a su hermana mayor, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sí, cuando yo y Vegeta nos conocimos, él era un asesino despiadado. -Respondió el saiyajin de cabellera alborotada, mientras Luna y Celestia sentían como una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus frentes hasta posarse en la punta de su nariz.

-Así que no estaba tan equivocaba. -Murmuró Luna en sus adentros, mirando al basto paraíso verdoso que cubría el panorama hasta la lejanía.

-Él, junto a otros dos saiyajines, uno de ellos mi hermano mayor, trabajaban por un ser despreciable y maligno llamado Freezer, quien se auto denominaba el emperador del universo. -Prosiguió, mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía contando. – Buscaban planetas como este que fueran perfectos para vivir, llegaban y asesinaban a todo ser viviente en ellos, pequeños, grandes, ancianos, todos morían a manos de ellos, para después venderlos al mejor postor.

-Eso es terrible ¡muy terrible!. -Exclamaba Celestia, mientras dos lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y resbalaban suavemente por sus mejillas, Luna también comenzaba acumular dos lágrimas saladas en sus cuencas. - ¿Quién podría ser tan atroz como para realizar semejantes brutalidades?.-

-Sí, eran despiadados. -Comentó el saiyajin de gi rojo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Asesinaban cruelmente a millones de inocentes. Un día decidieron llegar a la tierra, mi planeta, ahí fue donde yo junto algunos amigos logramos acabar con el terror de mi hermano y el otro saiyajin. –

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?. -Preguntó Celestia, acercándose un poco a él y limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro con sus alas.

-Los matamos. Vegeta fue alguien muy difícil de vencer, estuvo a punto de matarme, pero finalmente logramos derrotarlo. -Contestó el saiyajin, mientras frotaba ligeramente su mano en la cabeza de la alicornio. – Yo decidí darle otra oportunidad, y fue de ahí donde todo comenzó a cambiar, logré derrotar a Freezer y pasaron muchas cosas, pronto Vegeta pasó de ser un enemigo a un aliado, peleábamos batallas juntos, y él llegó al grado de querer proteger la tierra y defender la paz.

-Ya veo… él decidió cambiar. -Comentó suavemente Luna, quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro, para seguir mirando al horizonte. -Se ve que ambos han pasado por muchas cosas. -Dibujó una tenue sonrisa en rostro.

-Sí, es por eso que me impresiona tanto ver actuar así a Vegeta. -Comentó Goku, mirándolas a las dos con interés. -No sé qué fue lo que hicieron para hacerlo comportarse de esa manera, pero lograron hacerlo más paciente y amigable, es algo que admiro mucho de ustedes. -Las complementó, dedicándoles una sonrisa calida.

Ambas yeguas se sonrojaron un poco apenadas por el cumplido.

-Sí, al principio fue un poco difícil, no nos conocimos de la mejor manera. -Admitió Luna. -Pero a pesar de todo nunca nos hizo daño, al contrario, en un dado momento se convirtió en nuestro protector, un salvador, la vida imagen de un héroe en toda Equestria, sus hazañas recorren incluso lugares afuera de nuestro reino. -Mencionó, pronunciando más su sonrisa.

-Ya veo. – Habló Goku, dibujando una sonrisa larga en su rostro. – Eso es bastante bueno.

\- Una última cosa ¿Por qué cuando dicen pelear enserio su melena cejas y ojos cambian de color?. -Preguntó Celestia, también queriendo saber esa duda.

-Ah, eso, esa es una habilidad que poseemos nosotros los saiyajines. -Comentó Goku, mientras colocaba las manos por detrás de su cabeza. -Se llama **super saiyajin**.-

-¿Super saiyajin?. -Preguntó Luna.

-Sí, es una de nuestras habilidades más poderosas hasta el momento. -Comentó el guerrero. -Les puedo mostrar si gustan.

-¿No destruirá el castillo con eso? Ya hemos notado que esos incrementos tan fuertes de magia… es decir, Ki, causan sismos y demás catástrofes a los alrededores. -Mencionó Celestia con ligero temor a perder su castillo.

-No, eso pasa cuando liberamos una cantidad enorme de ki de golpe, pero este no será el caso. -Comentó Goku, bajó sus manos y las apuñó. -¡AAAAH!.

Una explosión de ki se escuchó en los alrededores, lanzando una pequeña onda de choque y ráfaga de aire a los alredores, Luna y Celestia se cubrieron un ala con el rostro, mientras sus plumas y pelajes, además de sus melenas que se agitaban de forma ondulada. El guerrero estaba rodeado por el aura de ki dorado, mientras su gi y cabellera se agitaban suavemente con el aire.

-Este es el súper saiyajin. -Apagó su aura, y todo se calmó inmediatamente, las princesas tuvieron oportunidad de admirar la transformación en primer asiento. -En ella, nuestra fuerza, velocidad, habilidades y demás se multiplican por 50 veces.

-Ya veo, es interesante, con razón el príncipe Vegeta se volvía intocable al acceder a ese poder. -Mencionó Luna, recordando la batalla contra Lord Cooler.

-Sí, pero hay más. -Comentó el saiyajin, atrayéndolas con esas palabras. -Esta la denominamos como la transformación del super saiyajin fase 1.

-Fase 1, entonces… ¿Aún hay mas fases a las que pueden acceder con mucho más poder que esta?. -Preguntó Celestia, realizando lo abrumador que podría llegar a ser el poder de este ser bípedo.

-Así es, también está el super saiyajin fase 2. -Comentó el guerrero con una sonrisa ladeada. – No me transformaré a esa porque si destruirá algunas cosas. En esa fase todas las habilidades y lo demás se vuelven a multiplicar por 10 veces. Esa fase es la más perfecta de todas.

-¿El príncipe Vegeta puede acceder a esa transformación también?. -Preguntó Luna con intriga.

-Así es, esa transformación es su límite. –

-¿Y el de usted Goku?. -Preguntó Celestia, mirándolo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, yo logré una transformación mas allá. El súper saiyajin fase 3, y hasta el momento ese es mi límite. Si trato de ir más allá moriré. -Contestó el guerrero.

Después de seguir charlando un poco más, y asentar la idea de que este ser de cabellera chistosa fuera alguien a quien no querían hacer enojar, las hermanas le asignaron una habitación cercana a ellas, vecina a la habitación de Vegeta, a donde el guerrero fue de forma contenta a finalmente poder dormir, las alicornios por su parte tomaron un baño y con magia taparon los raspones y demás cosas que habían dejado marca en la batalla sobre su pelaje y se dispusieron a seguir con sus deberes.

******DBZ&amp;MLP*******

Unas galaxias a lo lejos, una nave negra de forma ovalaba viajaba a toda velocidad por el cosmos, su destino, el planeta Equus, dentro de ella viajaba alrededor de 10,000 soldados uniformados con la insignia de la familia Cold, algunos de ellos iban encapuchados. Frente a un cristal de arquitectura perfecta se encontraban dos seres de aura imponente, maligna y repulsiva, se encontraban bebiendo una copa de vino rojo saqueado de un planeta al cual acababan de esclavizar.

-Hmm, es interesante, me pregunto quién fue el que mató a mi hijo, quién sería capaz de rivalizar su enorme poder. -Murmuraba una voz fría y despiada de los seres, en sus labios adornaba una sonrisa suave y relajada.

-Eso a mi no me importa padre, me hace un poco feliz el saber que alguien se deshizo de mi hermano, yo lo hubiese matado personalmente cuando la personalidad se presentara, era detestable. -Masculló una segunda voz, en una sonrisa psicótica.

-No deberías de tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia tu hermano, Freezer. –

-Lo siento padre, me dejé llevar por el momento. -Tomó un trago de su copa, mientras admiraba el viaje por las estrellas. -Nuevamente ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que alguien lo mató?

-Oh, solo es una corazonada. – Mencionó el ser de enorme tamaño. -Aunque sus radares no trasmitieron ninguna conversación o algo por el estilo, debieron haber perdido señal una vez se instalaron en ese planeta, lo cual aún me mantiene en la duda. –

-Da igual, de todas formas fue bueno tomar la precaución de haber entrenado un mes antes de ir allá, ahora mi poder se incrementó al menos cuatro veces el que ya poseía. -Se mofó con orgullo y superioridad Freezer, bebiendo dándole otro sorbo a su copa.

-Tranquilo hijo, yo también me volví más fuerte pero no dejes que eso se te suba a la cabeza. -Miró a su alrededor, alzando su copa a un ser que aún permanecía en las sombras, solo su silueta dibujada en la oscuridad hacía ver que estaba ahí.

El ser aún desconocido aún sirvió más bebida a la copa del padre de Freezer.

-Además. -El Cold permaneció mirando con una sonrisa al ser. -dejemos que nuestros socios los saiyajin se encarguen de todas las amenazas ¿No te gustaría eso, rey Vegeta?. -Preguntó al ser, el cual dio un paso al frente siendo iluminado por la luz de las estrellas.

El saiyajin de cabellera rojiza y erizada con barba y capa del mismo color asintió ligeramente, con un gesto serio y algo mortificado mientras una gota de sudor se posaba en su frente.

-Jaja, vamos padre, no seas tan modesto. -Rió con burla Freezer, bebiendo su último trago y ordenando su rellenado, a lo cual el rey Vegeta asintió y rápidamente se puso a su lado para verter más bebida dentro de la copa. -Los saiyajin son unos débiles e inservibles, aunque posean un espíritu de pelea inquebrantable no serán de mucha ayuda. Si hay alguien que pudo matar a mi hermano, sin duda ellos serán simples hormigas en comparación.

-Hohoho, de eso no estamos seguros Freezer. -Comentó el padre, viendo a su izquierda donde una numerosa cantidad de saiyajines se encontraban en pose de firmes, siendo custodiados por Zarbón, Dodoria y las fuerzas especiales Ginyu. -Para mi será más que interesante verlos pelear.

-Como sea, yo solo quiero llegar y exterminar a todos los insolentes que se atrevieron a desafiar a la familia más poderosa del universo. -Masculló Freezer, haciendo del ambiente un silencio nuevamente.


End file.
